


Professors and Football and Stalkers, Oh My!

by CherryEmbly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Because I can, Cute, Eventual Smut, Explicit Langauge, F/M, Funny, Hot Professor, I'll Give Adequate Warning, I've Revived Everyone, M/M, Made Up College, Many chapters, Porn With Plot, Way More Plot Than Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 135,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sakura are just beginning their Junior Year of College. Legal drinking, hot professors, and a tyrannical football captain are bound to get them into plenty of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hot Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of Notes: I apologize. 
> 
> -Most of the concepts are American based. Legal Drinking Age is 21 (most young adults turn that age during their Jr. College Year). Football is American Football, you know that sport where the ball almost NEVER touches one's feet, (something I will never understand, even as an American). Not sure if there are any other major ones, but be aware of the cultural milieu. 
> 
> -A couple of chapters get a little dicey so I will be sure to warn you adequately. I'll be utilizing the notes sections a lot, so if you like to not be surprised, please read them. 
> 
> -This is one of my longer fics I would say. I'm still working on it, but I'm currently up to twenty chapters so there will be lots of fun to enjoy. 
> 
> -This fic has no connection with my other Naruto fic which exists in the Canon Universe. The sequel to that one will come out after this one I'm thinking. 
> 
> -Some relationships and things have changed, for obvious reasons. Temari and Gaara are not related, Shikamaru has no previous affiliation with Ino or Choji. Most of the teams are not "teams" in this one, just people who know each other. Naru/Saka are an exception, Neji/Ten are another, Obito/Kaka/Rin are another. 
> 
> -Hinata is one of my least favorite characters in the Naru Universe and Orochimaru is one of my faves; my feelings about these characters will be prevalent in this fic, so if you oppose these feelings vehemently, this may not be the fic for you. No hard feelings. 
> 
> -Lastly, I would classify this fic as a multi-POV. It's about 48% Sakura, 48% Naruto. There's a chapter way down the line from Sasuke's POV, one way down the line from Kakashi's POV, and I'm playing with the idea of doing a filler type chapter (because its just not Naruto with no fillers) from Shikamaru's POV. Whenever Sakura or Naruto are together, it's Sakura's POV, but there will be Naruto POV type things. I hope it doesn't get too confusing, though I tried my absolute hardest to keep it nice and clean. 
> 
> -That's it for now, enjoy! :)
> 
> EDIT: Thank you SO much for 10,000 hits! You sure do know how to make a girl feel special!! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Naruto is a Physical Education Major, Sakura has convinced him to take Konoha University's strictest psychology course with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some fun. Let's laugh a little, cry a little, get a little angry, get a little shocked, but ultimately have a great time.

“I cannot believe you dragged me into this class, Sakura.” Naruto groaned. The beanie over his blond hair, pushed the front of his hair down over his face like bangs to hide his weary eyes. 

“Can it. You can use this class too, plus the more courses we have together, the easier it is for me to tutor you when you inevitably start to fail, so quit complaining.” She responded. 

Naruto didn't argue because there was no lies in what she said. He pushed against her arm when she started to get too close to the front of the classroom, forcing her into the third row back in the middle segment of the hall. As they sat, a stray hair from the messy bun of pink hair atop Sakura’s head came loose and drooped down the side of her head. Naruto began fiddling with it, trying to get it back in place which Sakura was completely oblivious to until she noticed the onslaught of aggressive stares from the women in the classroom. 

Sakura scoffed. “They all hate me again.” 

“Stop moving.” Naruto ordered; focused immeasurably on the task at hand. 

Annoyed under the barrage of dirty looks, Sakura opened her green, over-the-shoulder, backpack and pulled out a notebook and a pen. 

Naruto flung the hair angrily. “Fine! Fix it yourself!” The flannel tied around his waist fluttered as he shifted dramatically, but in a few seconds he was trying again. 

Sakura scrawled three letters in huge writing on the paper in front of her and set it up name tag style in front of Naruto. One by one the women’s gazes changed to disappointment and then returned to their own lives. The blond let out a light gasp of success and patted Sakura’s head happily. He turned back to a neutral sitting position, noticing the notebook. He stood slightly and leaned forward to read it. 

“Yag?” He questioned. 

“Almost.” Sakura replied simply. “You're reading it upside down.” She pulled her leather jacket from around her graphic T-Shirt and slid it into the top of her backpack. 

“G...A… Sakura!” He slammed the notebook down. 

“What? I'm sick of them looking at me like that? It gets really annoying after 8 years.” 

Again, with no lies present, and knowing he had in fact caused his best friend a significant amount of trouble, he didn't argue anymore. “I can't help it if I'm devilishly sexy you know.” He smiled coyly. 

“Yeah… You're real cute.” Sakura replied without looking as she arranged her materials for class appropriately. After a few additional minutes she glanced over at the watch on Naruto's right wrist as he doodled aimlessly on the back of his notebook. “Huh, quarter past… The professor is 15 minutes late.” 

“Great! Let's go!” Naruto began to stand. 

Sakura grabbed the side of his black T-Shirt. “Relax. Common courtesy is 30 minutes.” 

A quick glance between them and Naruto relinquished. He dejectedly slunk back into his chair, returning, without protest, to his doodling. With only a few minutes to spare, the back doors opened and a man came flying down the stairs. Despite having a head full of near-silver, gray, hair, his stature was lean and fit. Sakura wondered if he'd dyed his hair that color or if it naturally grayed really early. He obviously wasn't old enough to have gray hair. 

“I'm sorry I'm late everyone. I was lost and decided to be the stereotypical man and refuse to ask for directions. How can I face 50 students honorably if I let the building numbers defeat me?” He started, earning several chuckles. 

He put all of his stuff down on his desk and turned to face the class. Any non-believers in Naruto’s sexuality need only look at his face now as his pen slid helplessly across his notebook, led by his blind stupor. 

“Holy shit…” He whispered to Sakura who was equally aghast. 

She nodded haphazardly. “Aren’t you glad you waited the full 30 minutes?” 

“What are the chances he's gay and into students?” 

“I'll know for sure tomorrow morning.” Sakura joked and Naruto laughed and nodded in agreement. 

A quick glance around the lecture hall proved that their peers shared their sentiments. 

He walked around and leaned backwards against his desk and crossed his arms. “I'm your professor, Kakashi Hatake, and this is Psycho-Analytics of the Family Dynamic. If you're in the wrong class you're an idiot because you've been sitting here for at least 30 minutes.” 

The class laughed but there was no humor in his voice and he didn't smile. 

_He's serious._ Sakura thought. 

“I won't bother learning your names because the only students important to me are the ones who participate actively in my class. If you aren't going to make an effort to be a presence, I'm not going to make an effort to treat you like one.” 

The mood in the lecture hall shifted suddenly. People were starting to realize that this beautiful professor was rather harsh. 

“At the end of class, I'll pass out a rubric. It has all of my contact information but don't use it. You see me three times a week so if you're not procrastinating, you’ll have plenty of opportunities to ask questions if you're having a problem. I'm required to tell you that I'll be understanding about deadlines under extenuating circumstances but unless you can show me your grandmother's death certificate, I don't want to hear it.” 

“Holy shit…” This time when Naruto said it, it was out of fear. 

_Seriously. He's pretty haughty for a guy who walked in here 30 minutes late._

“We're all academics in this room. A group of people with shared interests coming together to exchange ideas, information, and opinions. I am your professor, yes, but for the duration of the course, we are fellow academics, which is to say ‘Kakashi’ is fine.” 

“Could you see yourself referring to a guy like that by his first name?” Naruto whispered. 

Sakura huffed lightly. _I couldn't even see approaching him so it would never be an issue._

Kakashi turned and pulled a pile of papers out of his bag and split it into two sets, giving one to each of the furthest students on the left and right for passing around. 

“I bet he's only like that because he's so beautiful.” Naruto started as they left the lecture hall after class. “No one would even deal with that for an ugly professor.” 

Sakura chuckled. “You're in trouble you know.” 

“Huh? Why?” 

“No procrastinating, active participation, no deadline extensions…” 

“Sakura, you have to keep me on track. Football will quickly far apart if I can't keep my grades up.” 

Sakura shook her head as they walked into the parking lot outside towards her car. “I still can't believe you let Kiba talk you into it. School is really the kind of thing that demands all of your attention.” 

Sakura unlocked her car, passing Naruto to walk around to the driver's side. They climbed in the car and Naruto scoffed as he put on his seatbelt. 

“People do school and sports all the time.” 

“Yeah, people like me.” Sakura replied honestly but Naruto giggled. 

“I'll stay just long enough to bag us some football players, then I'll quit.” He joked as they drove away.

Sakura nodded. “It's been awhile for me, so deal.” 

"I suppose it's the least I can do seeing as I wouldn't have passed at least half of my courses last semester without your help." Naruto expressed happily. 

Sakura shook her head. "I just don't get it. You're not stupid, so why are you so stupid?" 

"I think it's that whole street smarts; book smarts thing." Naruto replied chuckling. 

"Oh because you're really street smart? Some sort of bad boy?" 

"One time, my mom told me not to eat all of my Halloween candy at once..." Naruto snapped his shirt collar jokingly. "But I did anyway." 

Sakura gasped dramatically, causing them both to laugh. 

"Anyway, I'm really excited to be playing football again after so long so, seriously, thank you." 

Sakura glanced quickly over to her best friend, flashing him a brilliant smile. "You're welcome." She turned back. "I want my football player by the end of the month." 

Naruto laughed joyously. "Don't we all?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	2. When Interactions Go South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has his first football practice of the year and Sakura visits her favorite coffee shop; neither experience go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Naru's POV with a little Sakura at the end.

Naruto closed Sakura’s car door and pulled his bag out of the back seat. He leaned down so he could rest his arms on the edge of the window frame and he looked in at her. 

“Thanks, Sakura.” He huffed out. 

Sakura giggled at his distraught face. “You’re welcome. Do you need me to come back and get you after?”

But before Naruto could answer, a tall, brown-haired boy, leaned over his shoulder, flashing his brilliant smile in the window. “Don’t worry about it Sakura; I’ll get him home.” 

“Hi Kiba!” Sakura smiled. “I’ll leave him to you then.” 

Kiba threw a thumbs up before he pulled at Naruto’s shoulder, taking him out of the car’s window. Once they were clear of the vehicle Sakura pulled away. They watched the small black car pull out of the parking lot before they turned to head into the field. When they turned, Naruto saw two people he didn’t recognize standing there. One of them was easily the strangest person he’d ever seen. He was tall, Naruto had to give him at least six feet, and he had his black hair cut into a ridiculous bowl cut. He was wearing a really tight green shirt and jogging pants that actively spoke to his fitness. Naruto couldn't help but think he didn't do terribly with women because of his physique. Bet they have to be pretty drunk though… 

Next to the bowl-cut guy stood his exact opposite in stature. He was husky and had long, light brown, hair that fell down his back. He had well toned biceps and somehow wore the larger stomach rather well. Against the disposition his size would suggest, he had a bright smile on his face and was waving cartoonishly. 

“Guys, this is Naruto.” Kiba introduced when they were close enough. “We went to high school together. Naruto, this is Lee,” he motioned to the guy with the bowl cut hair, "and Choji. Lee’s a wide receiver like you; Choji’s a linebacker of course.”

As they walked inside, Lee interrogated Naruto. “Kiba told me you were captain of your high school team and went all-conference; why did you wait so long to join?” 

“Uh…” Naruto scratched the back of his head. He knew why, but he didn't necessarily want to share. 

“He's stupid.” Kiba railroaded the conversation. “He nearly didn't graduate because he focused too much on football so, even though his dad was the coach, he made him stop playing. His best friend convinced him not to play in college to keep the same thing from happening.” 

“Thank you Kiba.” Naruto nodded, annoyed. 

“I guess that's better than how things were at our school.” Choji started. 

“What do you mean?” Naruto questioned. 

“Where Cap, Lee and I went, football took precedence over everything. Teachers blot the grade books; principal graduates guys who aren't smart enough to recite the alphabet. They did the same thing with our girls’ volleyball team. Winning teams bring publicity, publicity brings money so…” 

Throughout their conversation, the guys had begun changing into their practice clothes. “Cap?” Naruto asked, pulling his white t-shirt over his head. 

“Yeah. Captain Sasuke, Choji & I are all from the same school, but he's a year above us.” Lee replied, switching into a lime green T-shirt & short combination of his own.

“Captain Sasuke?” Naruto questioned, still unsure as to whom exactly they were talking about. 

Both Lee and Choji froze in place and looked at Kiba. 

“Have you not told him about Sasuke?” Choji ventured. 

“Um…” Kiba stammered.

“Dude. That's cold. You were just gonna let him go in blind?” Lee groaned. 

“Uh…” 

“Tell me about him? What do you mean?” Naruto asked, exchanging glances with each man. 

“Your recruit, Kiba.” Lee waved his hand as he walked through the locker room and out of sight. Choji shot a warning glance of his own and followed. 

“What's the deal?” Naruto asked, mimicking Kiba’s lack of movement. 

“Uh, the captain of the football team is this guy, Sasuke Uchiha. He floats somewhere between mostly and completely crazy…” Kiba started. 

“What?” Naruto suddenly felt regret for coming. “What do you mean?”

“Well it's like Choji said, football was the most important thing at their school. He was the captain there and got a full-ride here, and he's got this huge complex with losing. The first year he was here, he almost got expelled for abusing his fellow teammates so badly.” Kiba explained. 

“Abusing!?” 

“Uh huh; physically, mentally; ran six guys off the team that year, did four of ‘em my first year, and then two of our starting defensemen didn't return this year.” 

“That's why you're so strapped for players? Because of the captain??” 

Kiba started walking towards the exit to the field. “Yeah. He’s really good at football; his preferred position is Quarterback, but he defers to me mostly, doesn’t matter though, it’s like he can play anything, he’s a fucking monster. I guess that’s why he hates losing. He feels like if anyone is shit in a position, if he were playing it, he’d do better.” 

Naruto was watching Kiba nervously. “What about the Coach, why doesn’t he reign him in?”

“Our coach is mostly here for name’s sake. He’s afraid of Sasuke.” 

Naruto scoffed. “What? How old is he!?”

“I don’t know, 30s?” Kiba cut off Naruto’s path just as they were about to exit. “Look, the reason I didn’t tell you is because I know how you are. He reminds me of you.” Offended. “Not like, all the crazy mean stuff, but he’s passionate about the sport and he’s good at it. I thought if you went in there not knowing, you’d just show him what you got and he’d back off because you’re good. You have a bad power complex your damn self, and I knew if I said something, you’d go out there with your chest puffed out and neither you nor the team needs that problem.” 

Kiba’s tone was the most serious Naruto had heard it. _Kiba’s bad with authority too; to stay here under these conditions must mean he really cares about the team._ “I’ll be good.” _After all, I have Kiba’s reputation to defend too._

Kiba let out a sigh of relief and smiled. “If you can get over Sasuke, the rest of the guys on our team are pretty cool.” 

Naruto followed apprehensively. _This is not going to be good._

They walked out onto the field and Naruto swallowed hard; _its so much worse than I thought._ Naruto used his finger to count carefully. _Including Kiba and I, that’s fifteen guys. They’ve just barely got enough to play._ Naruto thought about the preseason games that Kiba mentioned in a prior conversation. _They won three preseason games with only fourteen guys?_ Naruto could only imagine the stamina. One by one the different team members took notice of Naruto. Most of them struck some sort of expected reaction; they either shot a friendly smile or remained indifferent, but one man, the most important one Naruto supposed, scowled his face angrily. Kiba approached the angry man carefully and Naruto made sure to remain solid bodied as he followed. 

“Cap, this is Naruto. Naruto, Captain Sasuke. That’s Neji.” A notably handsome man was standing just behind Sasuke smiling warmly. He had long brown hair and intoxicating hazy gray eyes. Naruto nodded a hello to him. 

“I would thank you for coming, but we’ve all been practicing and playing for a month now, so I guess I should say thank you for finally showing up.” 

“Cap--” Kiba started, but Naruto cut him off. 

“You’re welcome.” He flashed a bright smile back at the man. 

Sasuke stared at him angrily. “Care to share why you’re just now arriving?”

“I had better stuff to do before today.” Naruto shot back quickly. 

“Naru--” 

“Do you think you’re cute?” Sasuke hissed. 

“Sasuke, calm down.” Neji huffed, stepping up so he was shoulder to shoulder with him. 

“I do actually.” Naruto replied simply. “I mean, sometimes I say jokes that fall super flat, but girls laugh at me anyway, you know, because I’m so damn cute.” Naruto mocked. 

Sasuke took a step towards Naruto. “I don’t like cheeky people.” 

Naruto took a step towards Sasuke. “Well, we’re not going to get along then are we?” Naruto suddenly remembered his promise to behave and altered his stance to a more aloof one, being extra careful not to step out of the joust. “I’m just here to play football man. We don’t need to braid each other’s hair or anything.” 

Behind Sasuke, Neji snickered and Sasuke turned towards him angrily. Neji raised a single eyebrow back at him and he turned back to face Naruto.

“Please make no mistake. This is my team. What happens on it is entirely up to me and me alone. If you're looking to disrupt that, you can leave.” Sasuke spat out evilly. 

A tall, older, man with black hair approached them from behind Kiba. “Now, now. If he even knows the rules of football, he's useful to us. Let's see what he can do.” Naruto presumed the man to be the coach. 

Sasuke glared at the man and he shuddered visibly. “Stay out of this, Guy.” 

Kiba grabbed the football Guy was holding. “Naru, go long!” 

Kiba threw it an impressive distance and Naruto took off after it. He just barely heard Neji comment on his speed before he was too far away to hear them. Naruto turned and looked up in time to see the football arching down at him. He backed up several feet more and opened his hands and the ball near magnetized into them. He came to a sliding stop and began to run fast towards the opposite end-zone. Kiba shouted something, but Naruto couldn't hear it over the excitement and adrenaline. Soon after, however, several of the teammates were running fast after him, attempting to tackle him. He skillfully spun and swerved in and out of the onslaught of players until he was finally crossing the end-zone line for a fake touchdown. He didn't showboat or celebrate, instead he cocked his arm back and threw the ball, at least a third of the field, directly at Sasuke who caught it instinctively, face covered with astonishment. 

All the nearby players began to cheer loudly and across the field Neji and Guy both patted Kiba complimentarily before making their way over themselves. Sasuke didn't move, only glared angrily. Through the players congratulating and praising Naruto, he kept direct eye-contact with the vile captain, raising a hand to wave at him snarkily.

***

The bell of the coffee shop door jingled musically to announce Sakura’s presence for her as she opened the door to her favorite place to study. She was happy to see only one other person in the space.

“Oh, Sakura!” The barista and owner of the shop, Kurenai, greeted her happily. 

“Hi, Miss Sakura!” Kurenai’s 9 year old daughter greeted from a nearby table. 

Sakura smiled at the petite brunette. “Hi, Mirai! How's your project coming?” School wouldn't start for grade-schoolers for another month but Mirai was in an advanced class and had a summer independent project. 

“Actually, we're hoping you can help. She's reached a creative block of sorts.” Kurenai said as Sakura resumed approaching the counter. 

The door to the back room swung open and a familiar face appeared through it. “I found glue!!” Asuma looked over at Sakura. “Oh, hey Sakura.” 

“Congrats on the glue.” Sakura joked. 

“Yeah thanks!” Asuma walked out from behind the counter and walked over to Mirai.

Kurenai leaned over the counter. “Sakura, save her. I love the man, but he's about as creative as a horsefly.” 

“I heard that.” The man gruffly responded. 

The bells of the door jingled again and Sakura knew she should order so she wouldn't hold up the line. “Can I have--” 

“A skim, half-caff, cappuccino with a pump of vanilla and extra whip?” Kurenai spouted off from memory.

Sakura, laughed. “You got it!” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the few dollars of cash Naruto had forced on her for gas and flipped through them. She looked up at Kurenai had turned to start her drink. “Oh, Kurenai, can I have like two extra shots of espresso? I have this new Psych professor and he's gonna be the death of me, I can tell already.” 

Kurenai giggled not turning around. “So bad after one day?” 

The espresso machine loudly cranked to life and Sakura knew she couldn't talk over it so she waited to respond. When it finally quieted, Sakura called back. 

“Yeah! He's crazy! Comes in 30 minutes late and then stands there acting like the king of England or something. He actually said not to call in about being late on an assignment unless you can show your grandmother's death certificate.” 

Kurenai was topping Sakura’s coffee with whipped cream. “Wow, that's intense. It's your major too right?” 

“Yeah and the kicker is, he's like, super good looking, but it all goes out the window when he opens his mouth.” 

Kurenai lidded Sakura’s coffee and then turned to head back to the cash register. When she was facing Sakura fully again a look if confused horror crossed her face. “Good looking you say?” 

“Gorgeous…” Sakura watched her carefully. “What's wrong?” 

“Does this professor have silver hair?” She asked suddenly. 

Sakura’s eyes widened. “Yes… How did you…” 

Sakura’s heart dropped into her stomach which subsequently turned over in anguish. She slowly turned to look at the customer behind her. Like something out of a movie, Sakura looked up and Kakashi was standing there starting down at her angrily. 

“Tell me, should I be flattered that you think I'm gorgeous or annoyed that you judged me so harshly after just one class period?” 

Off to the side, Asuma stood up and Mirai watched nervously. 

“Um…”

“I think I’m more surprised because I thought we were off to such a great start.” 

“Um…” 

“You know what, because I seem to have offended you so severely, allow me to pay for your coffee.” Kakashi was just as haughty and arrogant as he was in class. 

“No you really don’t have to--” 

“Please, I insist.” Kakashi reached over Sakura and handed his debit card to Kurenai, “I’ll just have whatever the largest size of your darkest roast is. I have this student who’s going to be the death of me. I can tell.” Kurenai took the card and handed Sakura’s coffee to him. He handed it to Sakura and smiled something brilliant that would have rendered Sakura speechless were she not already so. 

Sakura grabbed the coffee apprehensively and nodded thanks, then she made her way to the table where Mirai and Asuma were. She slunk down into a chair opposite Mirai and Asuma sat back down in his seat between them. Sakura slammed her forehead down on the table and Asuma leaned down to her. 

“That was embarrassing.” Asuma whispered. 

Sakura shot her head up and nodded at the comment. “Thanks, Asuma.” 

Kakashi turned with his coffee in his hand. “See you on Wednesday.” 

Sakura waved embarrassingly and put her head back down on the table, listening in relief, to the bells on the door jingle as Kakashi left. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t let Sakura help you Mirai, with luck like that you’ll probably fail.” Asuma joked and Mirai giggled in response. 

Sakura sat her head up again. “What would I do without friends like you?” 

“At least you called him gorgeous to soften the blow.” Kurenai called over.” 

Sakura slammed her head down a third time. “I cannot believe that just happened.” 

Asuma stood up and began to walk towards the back again. “You don’t need extra shots of espresso, you need my whisky.” 

Sakura sighed deeply. _That’s for damn sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, I've been sick! Thanks to those who kept me on track! :)


	3. The First Day Dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Naruto reconvene after their first day events to dish it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 98% dialogue. It's just to show the sweetness of the relationship between Sakura and Naruto and was my sly way of giving some additional information. It's pretty long but because it's all dialogue it'll read fast. Still I hope you enjoy it!

Sakura knocked on Naruto’s door, exhausted. She breathed in the silence of the empty hallway, it had been a seriously long first day. The door opened to a dressed down Naruto in basketball shorts and a blue tank top, chewing on a strand of licorice. 

“You’re so cute.” Sakura said sarcastically. Naruto chuckled and stepped aside so Sakura could walk past him into the room. She glanced around it jealously. _All this space, and no roommate, luck doesn’t even begin to cover it._ “How was football?”

Naruto sighed behind her as he closed the door. “Ridiculous.” 

Sakura put her bag on the desk and Sat down on Naruto’s bed. She watched Naruto walk over to the mini-fridge stacked on top of his dresser and open it. He reached in and held out a bottle of water. 

“That’s not gonna do it,” Sakura replied boldly. 

Naruto slid the bottle of water back in and pulled out a beer. 

“There we go.” Sakura smiled and reached her hand out excitedly. She took the cold beverage from Naruto’s hand and popped the top, taking a long, refreshing, first sip before resuming. “What do you mean football was ridiculous?”

Naruto pulled out a bottle of water for himself and took a long drink. “You should see the captain of this team.”

“Hot?” Sakura set her beer on the desk and laid back on Naruto’s bed, kicking her legs up so she was laying across is long ways. 

“No! Well, kind of, but no. He’s, like, crazy Sakura. He’s got this strange complex for winning and so he rules over this team like some sort of tyrannical dictator. Apparently, at least ten guys have left the team because of him. The coach is afraid of him.” Naruto climbed over Sakura and laid down next to her, folding his arms under his head. 

“Even the coach?” Sakura rolled over to her side and let her head rest on Naruto’s chest. She slid her phone out of her pocket and started to browse the different social apps. 

“Yeah man. This guy is in his 30s and I seriously thought he was gonna shit his pants when Sasuke yelled at him. 

“That’s his name, Sasuke?” 

“Yeah, except half the team won’t even call him that because they’re too afraid. The only one doesn’t seem to be afraid of him is this guy Neji. He’s hot.” 

“They dating?” Sakura clicked her phone shut and closed her eyes. 

“Sasuke and Neji?”

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t know, they could be. You’re not focusing on the problem.”

“There is no problem. You have to quit the team.”

“What!? Why?” 

“Obviously you won’t make it on that team Naruto. You’re bad with guys like that. I bet you challenged him didn’t you?” 

“...No.” 

“Liar.” 

“I didn’t!”

“Showing off is challenging you know.” 

“...No.” 

“See? You’re already trying to get ahead of that guy. Cut your losses and drop the team. You can find a rec team in the area or something.” 

“But I worked so hard last year.” 

“Naruto, one works hard in college so one isn’t wasting $40,000 dollars and in the hopes of getting a degree to pretend like they’ll someday be able to pay off the $40,000 by getting a job with that degree. Not to play football for a nazi nutjob.” 

Naruto sighed. “I know, I just miss it. While I was show--playing today, it felt so good just to be out there ya know.” 

Sakura felt bad, she knew how much football meant to Naruto. “I know, but look at what happened in high school. You nearly failed, and you almost got kicked out. You’re doing so much better now.” _Things are too intense._ “I don’t even have to help you spell your name anymore.” 

Naruto chuckled and nudged Sakura’s head with his arm. “Shut up. You and Kiba. He goes out there and just starts calling me stupid to these guys.” 

“You _were_ failing gym.”

“That asshole teacher had it out for me.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m super sure your dad just had a vendetta against you and wanted you to fail.” Sakura chuckled. “Truly. Only someone who’s not too bright ditches a class their father teaches.” 

“I swear I could have discovered a cure for cancer and that guy wouldn’t blink, but skip one class, and it’s World War Three.” 

Between them, Sakura’s phone started to vibrate and ring. “Maybe, but you could have helped yourself out a little bit.” She lifted her phone and glanced at the name and then shoved her phone back down to the bed and scoffed. 

“Who is it?” 

“My roommate.” 

“Don’t like her, huh?” 

“She’s like this princessy, spoiled, ‘you can borrow my clothes, that’s fine, but please wash them. I’ll do the same for you, but I don’t see that happening.’” When Sakura switched to imitating her roommate, her voice became nasally and whiny. 

Naruto laughed at the mocking. “What’s her name again?” 

“Ino,” Sakura said with repugnance, “I’m not a fan.” 

“You’re right, we should have just gotten our own place off campus this year.” 

Sakura nodded against Naruto’s chest, bunching his shirt. “Maybe if we had, this horrible thing wouldn’t have happened to me today.” She pulled his shirt back down and creased it out. 

“What horrible thing?” 

“I’m at Kurenai’s right? No one is there but her, Asuma and Mirai.” 

“Okay.” 

“So as I’m ordering my coffee, I start telling Kurenai about how awful Professor Hatake seems--”

“Kakashi is fine.” Naruto mocked in a low voice. 

“--all of a sudden, Kurenai says ‘does this professor have silver hair?’”

Naruto looked down at Sakura. “No…” 

“YES! He was standing right behind me, Naruto. He bought my coffee to embarrass me further and told me that he thought we were off to a great start.”

“Oof,” Naruto directed his attention back at the ceiling again, “that’s rough.” 

“I talked about how he was late and everything.” 

“Maybe you should do a quick scan before you just openly bash somebody.” Naruto laughed. 

Sakura groaned in frustration. 

“That's gonna make class super awkward too.” 

“Nah,” Sakura started simply, “it'll be fine.” 

“It will?” 

“Mmhm. Because I'm dropping the class.” 

Naruto sat up causing Sakura’s head to drop onto the bed. “Like hell you are!” 

“But--” 

“Nuh uh! You forced me to take this class with you!” Naruto climbed off the bed and stared down at Sakura.

“I can still help you!” Sakura flipped over and sat up, swinging her legs off of the bed. She grabbed her beer from the desk and went to take a sip but Naruto snatched it from her hand. “Hey!” 

“No! No beers for quitters!” 

“I'm not a quitter!” 

“You're not dropping the class! I need you!” 

Sakura flailed trying to get her beer back. “Fine! I won't drop the class!” 

“Promise?” 

“Yes, yes, I promise!” Naruto took a drink of the beer and then handed it back to Sakura. “Bully.”

Naruto walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer of his own. “It's your own fault.” He popped the top and let the hiss of the fizz subside before drinking it. He sat down on the bed next to Sakura. 

Sakura took another chug of her beer, emptying the can, then she set it back down on the desk. “Don't blame me if you're guilty by association and he fails us both.” 

“Not only will I blame you but I will take pictures of my failing grade and send it to you every day for a month.” 

Sakura chuckled. “So tell me, scale of one to ten how hot are the guys on your team?” 

“Average of seven I'd say. Neji’s a solid nine. Kiba’s an eight.” 

“Oh he moved up?” 

Naruto nodded and hummed a affirmation through another drink of his beer. “He's finally getting some nice muscles going. You broke him when you told him he was wimpy.” 

Naruto and Sakura both laughed. They went to high school with Kiba, who asked Sakura out everyday of their junior and senior years. During a drunken fit, Kiba demanded Sakura tell him what she didn't like about him to which Sakura replied, he was too wimpy. 

“What about the captain?” 

Naruto shook his head, “no comment.” 

“Oh come on! Separate your emotions for a second, this is vital information.” 

“Ummmmmmm.” Naruto's cheeks flushed ever so lightly as he lifted the can of beer to his face. 

“Oh my god, you like him!” 

Naruto choked on his gulp of beer and coughed. “What!?” 

“You think he's a ten; yes or no?’

“I think he has ten-like qualities.” 

Sakura jumped up and turned to face Naruto. “You totally have it in for your asshole captain.” 

“Wanna speak up? I could barely hear you there!” 

“Do you deny it?” 

“Of course I deny it. That guy’s a dick. I can admit that he's easy on the eyes, but nothing more. I'm telling you Saka, he's fucking insane. Why would I be any kind of attracted to that?” 

Sakura raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “You don't like him?” 

“No.” 

“Not even a little bit?” 

“I wouldn't put him out if he was on fire.” 

Sakura still didn't entirely believe Naruto but she let it go. _At the end of the day, if he truly is as abrasive as Naruto claims, he won't be any good for him anyway._ Sakura walked over to Naruto’s desk and opened one of the drawers, knowing there would be a deck of cards inside, she pulled them out and walked back towards Naruto. 

“Fine,” Sakura moved on waving the deck of cards and climbed down to the ground, “anyone else of note?” 

Naruto shifted to the ground, sitting cross legged across from Sakura who opted to lay on her stomach. “There's this guy Omoi, he's pretty good looking; an eight. There’s a guy named Genma too. He’s a seven and a half. Although, there is this guy Lee who like, drastically reduces their average. He has a bowl cut.” 

Sakura started giggling. “No.” She’d finished shuffling the cards and was passing them out for a game of rummy. 

“Yes, like--” Naruto went through the motions of putting an invisible bowl on his head and using a pair of nonexistent scissors to cut around it. “--bowl cut.” 

“You have to help him. Befriend him or get him drunk or both and do away with it.” Sakura was sorting her cards in her hand and nodded to Naruto to go. 

“The wheels are already in motion. I hate to be stereotypical, but as a gay man, I can't let it go on.” Naruto took a drink of his beer and then set down a spread of three ‘8’s and a spread of three kings and then discarded a ‘4.’ 

“Okay, so which one are you going to get for me?” Sakura drew a card and discarded a ‘6’ with no spreads. 

“Wait. You’re saying you don’t want bowl cut?” Sakura half-lidded her eyes and stared at Naruto. “Mm, there’s this guy Sora. He’s kind of cute. Longer hair, I know you like that.” 

“I do.” 

Naruto stared off towards the ceiling as he thought about it. “I’m not sure just yet. I really have to get a better sense for these men, I can’t just have you running off with any ol’ guy ya know.” 

“But you’d be HAPPY to give me Bowl Cut.” 

“He seems like a really great guy.” 

Sakura chuckled. “You’re such an ass. Go, it’s your turn.” 

“Bowl cut guys need love too, Sakura.” 

“You do him then.” 

Naruto finished his turn and discarded. “Do you think he’s had sex? How would anyone keep a straight face fucking a guy with a bowl cut? Can you imagine that bedroom face?” 

Sakura shivered. “I don’t even want to imagine a bowl cut bedroom face.” Naruto smirked. “And then you’ll go for…?”

“I think Neji’s really good looking, but he’s didn’t give me the ‘gay vibe.’ There’s this guy Utakata too. Really timid looking.” 

“You always go for guys like that. Damn sadist.” 

“I’m not a sadist!” 

“Bullshit. Every guy you’ve dated, Shino, Gaara, that weird guy with the puppet thing that looked exactly like Gaara--” 

“He did not,” Naruto clearly enunciated every letter in the word ‘not,’ “look exactly like Gaara. They both had red hair, that’s literally the only similarity.” 

“We’re not getting into this debate again, you only dated him because he looked like Gaara." Naruto sighed in defeat. "The key information here is that they were all really timid and you zeroed in on them. They were so innocent before you got to them, you may as well have driven up on them in a white van with candy.” 

Naruto laughed loudly. “That is not true!” Neither of them worried to continue the game

“Name one guy that wasn’t submissive to you that you dated.” Suddenly, Sakura flailed strangely and then pointed her cards at Naruto, extending a finger over them accusingly. “THAT’S WHY YOU LIKE THE CAPTAIN!” 

“Will you _please_ stop shouting that.” Naruto finished off his beer and crumpled the can. “And I do not like the captain.” 

“Ohhhh, you do too. He’s the only one to really challenge you and he’s good looking so you’re into him true or false?” Sakura ran off the words so quickly they sounded like one long word. 

“False!” 

Sakura pulled her cards back and slowly started playing her turn with disapproving eyes. “You’re lying to yourself, Naruto. It’s not good for you.” 

“Get out of my room.”

Sakura laughed as she laid out the rest of her cards. “I’m out.” 

“Dammit.” 

“Liars and deniers don’t do well in card games, Naruto.” 

“Didn’t I kick you out?” 

Sakura retrieved piece of paper and pen from her backpack sitting near by and wrote her and Naruto's names at the top. “I’m on the board for 175, you?” 

“15.” 

Sakura scoffed. “Well this should be easy.” 

Naruto collected the cards as he smiled at his best friend. “Says the girl who once went from 450 to 210.” 

Sakura finished writing the scores and looked up. “Operative word being ‘once.’” Naruto dealt the cards for the new round, flipping the top card of the draw pile to reveal a wild deuce. Sakura smiled. “Well, this has been an interesting first day of school.” Sakura swooped up the deuce excitedly and added it to her hand.

Naruto sighed and nodded as he sorted through his cards, “you got that right. Day two has got one hell of a job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the aforementioned characters is going to be making a big debut in the next chapter! :)


	4. The Drag of Tuesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Naruto have to spend most of the day part due to their separate Tuesday schedules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last of the character/universe establishment chapters then things are really gonna get going!

“Sakura!” _Why?_ “That’s three in a row! It officially makes sense for us to carpool!” _I will not drive with you._

Sakura was upset to discover that she shared all of her Tuesday and Thursday courses with her arrogant roommate. Officially in the troves of their own majors, Sakura didn't share any other courses with Naruto, so having to spend the entire day with Ino really tried her patience. 

“Come, Sakura, sit here!” Ino tapped the seat next to her. 

Sakura sighed. With no other noteworthy friends in the class, Sakura begrudgingly made her way over. Ino slipped an arm around Sakura’s back and hugged her. 

“How lucky are we?” Ino asked. If I get struck by lightning in the next thirty seconds I'll know for sure. “Sakura, this is my boyfriend, Sai. Babe, this is my roommate, Sakura.” 

Sakura looked around Ino to a man that she honestly didn't see sitting there. He had short black hair and a plain jeans and T-shirt outfit.

“Nice to meet you,” he muttered. 

“You too,” Sakura replied uncomfortably. 

He had no presence at all and was absurdly plain looking. For as annoying as Ino was, Sakura couldn't deny that she was beautiful, and based on all the excellence awards she paraded in front of Sakura as they decorated their room the night prior, she was clearly smart. She couldn't figure out what the connection was. 

“Thank god you're here, I was beginning to think we wouldn't have any classes together this semester,” a voice drew Sakura back to reality. 

Sakura turned her head to see one of her best girl friends, Shizune, settling into the seat next to her. 

“Oh my god, I've never been happier to see you in my entire life!” Sakura patted her head jokingly.

“I couldn't tell by how many of my texts you've been ignoring today,” Shizune spat back. 

Sakura groaned. “I don't have my phone. I left it in Naruto’s dorm room last night and he won't go back there until after practice tonight.” 

“Who's Naruto? Are you seeing someone? How do you survive without your phone?” Ino asked, rapid fire. 

“Who's this?” Shizune asked. 

“Oh, uh, Shi this is my roommate Ino,” Ino flipped her long, blond, hair at the introduction, “and her boyfriend Sai. This is Shizune, one of my best friends, we roomed together freshman year.” 

“Aw! You're still friends with your freshman roommate? That means we'll be friends still in two years too right, Sakura?” 

Sakura didn't hesitate to lie. “Totally.” Next to get Shizune giggled. 

“Was there something you wanted to say there?” Sakura spat at Shizune. 

“No, nothing. Nice to meet you both.” Shizune smiled. 

“Hello everyone, quiet down please, let's get started.” Several students surrounding the professor sat and the room hushed. “I'm Professor Anko Mitarashi and this is your junior year Social Work Practicum. Most students don't require a practicum junior year, but you twenty-seven showed the most promise in your sophomore year and were recommended to move up a year in the hierarchy. You'll move onto your thesis next semester and will spend your senior years doing practical application and field work.” 

“That's so cool, I had no idea that's why we ended up here.” Shizune whispered. 

“This class will be a lot of independent work so it's up to you to use your time wisely. Fifty percent of this course will be research methods to prepare you for your thesis course, while the other fifty will be dedicated to two projects. One will be a personal policy based on concepts we’ll cover in lectures and will be turned in at the end of the semester. The other will be a group project…” 

“Yes! I love group projects!” Ino spouted over Anko’s explanations. _So keeping a distance isn't likely to work unless we can work in pairs…_

“...of four or more people,” Anko finished. _Of course._

“Oh sweet! Us four then?” Ino asked referring to Sakura, Shizune, Said and herself. 

“Fine by me,” Shizune nodded. 

“Sure,” Sakura added apprehensively. 

“Okay,” Sai said. 

“It could be that I'm unprepared, but let's just say that I'm a really cool professor. Take a few minutes to pick group members and then send up a representative. I'll assign your group a topic and then you can take off. See you on Thursday.” 

“Sweet! All my classes have been like this today.” Shizune started to pack her things away. 

“Not me. Both of my first two classes were full lectures,” Sakura responded.

“Sai, can you be our representative?” Ino asked sweetly. 

“Sure. Sakura and Shizune right?” 

“Mmhm.” Ino smiled brightly as Sai walked away. _Huh, she seems to like him a lot._

“I gotta say Ino, I would never have pegged him for your type,” Sakura admitted. 

“Right? I caught my ex cheating on me freshman year and I was outside his dorm crying and Sai just walked straight up to me and called me stupid,” Ino explained to Sakura and Shizune’s confused expressions. 

“Um, stupid?” Shizune sounded immensely bothered. 

“Yeah. Oh! No, not in like a mean way. He told me that I was stupid for being so beautiful and letting some guy being me to tears. It was really sweet. He's not afraid to tell me when I'm being a brat or getting too over-excited, but he also makes me feel loved for those parts of me you know?” 

As Sakura listened, she found herself a little jealous. It'd been so long since she’d been in a relationship and she missed it. 

“So you guys have been together this whole time then?” Shizune quizzed. 

“Yep! Two years in two weeks.” Into blushed happily. 

“That's awesome,” Sakura complimented. 

Sai walked up to the three women. “She gave me a choice of the remaining topics, so I picked Family Welfare because I know it's Ino's speciality.” 

“Really? Mine too.” Sakura was surprised. 

_Maybe I severely misjudged Ino…_

“Awesome! We're gonna kill it then!” Shizune stood up excitedly. “Whatcha up to now Saka? Wanna go to Kurenai’s?” 

_Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope._

“Bye guys! See ya later Sakura!” Ino and Sai left with a wave, linking hands as the walked out of the classroom. 

Sakura and Shizune walked out of the hall. 

“So Kurenai’s?” Shizune asked again. 

“Uh, no. I can't go back there ever again.” Sakura shuddered as she relived her embarrassing experience. 

“What, why?” Shizune chuckled. 

“She goes there to trash talk professors, even if they're standing right behind her,” a familiar voice answered from just behind them. 

Sakura stopped moving in shock and Kakashi ran right into the back of her. In an attempt to recalibrate and keep from falling she spun and grabbed Shizune’s shoulder, but her foot flailed out in the action catching Kakashi and sending him crashing to the ground face first. 

_OH MY GOD WHY?_

Several students watched in horror at the aftermath of Sakura tripping the university's strictest professor.

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!” Sakura yelped. 

“Why the hell did you stop like that?” Kakashi barked at her. 

“You scared me!” Sakura groaned as he stood.

“By talking!?” Kakashi collected his fallen items from the ground. 

“Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?” Shizune defended Sakura. 

“Oh, no Shizune that was all me.” Sakura giggled to try and diffuse the tension, but it was awkward. 

“No, it was this asshole following so close to you!” 

“Shizune stop, he's a professor.” 

Shizune raised an eyebrow. “No way, he looks twelve.” 

_Oh my god, I have to get out of here._ “I'm so sorry.” Sakura didn't wait for any response. She took Shizune by the wrist and pulled her quickly through crowd until they were clear of the building. 

“What the hell was that?” Shizune asked. 

Sakura doubled over to catch her breath. _I hate my life._

***

“Kiba I'm really not interested in that. At all.” Naruto and Kiba were walking out of practice and Kiba was trying to convince Naruto to go with him to a house party.

“Dude, come on! Guys help out,” Kiba begged. 

“It'll really be the best way for you to get to know the team,” Sora commented. Other than Kiba he was Naruto’s favorite member of the team. He was excitable like Naruto but more relaxed one-on-one. “You really should try and get to know everyone a little bit before Friday’s game.” 

Naruto grumbled because he knew he was right. 

“Plus there's nothing like a house party with the football team. Top choice women,” Lee, of all people, added. 

“Well, bad selling point, but good looking people in general,” Kiba recovered. 

“How are sexy women a bad selling point?” Choji questioned. 

Kiba and Naruto side-eyed each other and then started laughing. Sora chuckled a little on his own. 

“What?” Lee asked. 

“I'm gay guys,” Naruto remarked simply. 

Lee and Choji stopped just short of the parking lot as Kiba, Naruto and Sora kept going. 

Sora smirked. “They seriously didn't know?” 

“It's not that obvious,” Kiba chuckled. 

“Obvious enough.” Naruto smiled. 

“Anyway, still come,” Kiba resumed. 

“I'm fine with gay people by the way!” Lee said, catching up with Choji close behind. “I'm pretty sure my new roommate is gay. I don't like him, but that's not why.” 

“I knew a gay guy once…” Choji started nervously. 

Kiba stopped at his truck and turned to face Lee and Choji. “You guys are doing too much. You don't have to relate to Naruto’s gayness it's just part of who he is.”

“Yeah, just continue to treat him like you were three minutes ago,” Sora added. 

Naruto chuckled and put a hand on Lee’s shoulder and took a dramatic breath. “About this roommate--” 

Kiba shoved Naruto’s head. “Keep it in your pants and let's go.” 

“I'll invite him to the party!” Lee shouted as Naruto and Kiba climbed into his truck on their respective sides. 

Naruto tossed a thumbs up before shutting the truck door. _Convinced._

***

Sakura and Shizune climbed into Sakura’s car with Sakura seething.

“Shit, the one day he doesn't come straight home after practice.” Sakura started her car angrily. “I miss bobby!” 

“Bobby?” Shizune questioned. 

“My phone. Her name is Bobby.” 

“Bobby’s a girl?” 

“Yeah.” Sakura couldn't understand what Shizune was struggling with. 

“Jiraiya’s?” Shizune asked as Sakura drove off campus and in the direction of the jazz club. 

Sakura nodded. “I need a drink.” 

“I'll buy since you're having a rough time,” Shizune said smirking. Sakura didn't argue because they weren't likely to get charged anyway. 

“You're sure he's the only professor that teaches that course?” Shizune had shared the information with Sakura after Sakura explained her relationship thus far with the man, though she was surprised he was so young. 

“Yeah. I've been avoiding it like the plague. I knew a girl last year who tested out of writing in high school that didn't get higher than a ‘D’ on any of his papers.” 

Sakura pulled into the back of the familiar establishment, grateful for preferential treatment. She and Shizune left the car and Sakura used the only oversized key on her ring of keys to let them in through the back door. They walked through the dead kitchen out into the empty space. Red and white tables waited cleanly for the evening’s visitors and the small stage was free of its normal array of cords and instruments. Sakura looked out with concern. _Is he not open yet?_

“What time is it?” Sakura asked. 

“Half past…” Shizune responded, looking around in confusion. “What time does he normally open?” 

“Five. Jiraiya?” _Two and a half hours late? That's unlike him._

Shizune found a seat at the bar and Sakura turned to walk back into the kitchen. “I'll be right back, I'm gonna check his office.” 

She walked past the cold grills towards the small office near the back door. She knocked lightly, noticing the light was on. 

“Jiraiya are you in there?” She leaned towards the door to listen. 

When she heard nothing, she opened the door slowly and noticed Jiraiya sitting at his desk with his head face down. His long gray hair scattered about his head in unkempt fashion and a clear bottle was gripped tightly in his hand. _For the love of god._ Sakura pinched the neck of the bottle between two fingers and moved it to a nearby table, she then walked over to the desk chair and braced it. She pulled it back hard and the drunk man slid out of it and collapsed ridiculously to the floor. In a series of grunts and groans he lifted himself from the ground and looked up at Sakura. 

“What-dsdudo that for?” Jiraiya gurgled out. 

“Oh my god you reek! How drunk are you?” Sakura waved the air around her attempting to dissipate the smell. 

“You're jrrunk,” he hissed back, setting his head back down on the desk. 

Sakura reached over him and grabbed his cell phone and slid the screen over to unlock it. _Damn, what would his password be?_ Knowing ‘vodka’ wasn't a numeric word, she entered the first four numbers she thought may be significant to him, his birthday. The screen shook to signify she'd been wrong. 

“Um… Oh! One, zero, one zero.” The phone’s screen switched to the collection of apps. “Aw, that worked, how sweet you drunk freak.” 

Sakura took the phone and left the office and walked back out into the bar, dialing the number in the call log from whom Jiraiya had already missed several calls. 

“Jiraiya, what the fuck!? Where the hell have you been!?” A voice barked suddenly. 

“Well hello potty mouth,” Sakura sung back. She made her way behind the bar and began to mix she and Shizune drinks. 

“Sakura?” 

“Hi Choza.” Sakura huffed back. Choza, the chef at Jiraiya’s bar, had likely tried to come to work, to no avail. 

“Why are you calling from Jiraiya’s phone?” 

“Because I just got here and he's passed out in his office.” She handed a drink to Shizune.

“That would be why he wouldn't let me in.” Choza sighed.

“Bingo. He's worse than normal though. Do you know what happened?” Sakura took a sip of her own drink as she waited. 

“May have something to do with the fact that Tsunade was still here when I left last night,” be explained. “Are you gonna open up?” 

“I can't, I have a bunch of homework to do but if I do a shift tonight, I'll sleep right through my morning. Sorry Choza.” 

“Not your fault. Punch Jiraiya for me.” 

“Will do. See ya.” 

“Bye.” 

The line went dead and Sakura took another gulp of her drink. 

“What's up?” Shizune asked. 

Sakura navigated to another phone number in Jiraiya’s phone. “Tsunade drunk slept with him and now he's depressed. ‘Not gonna go back to the bar’ my ass.” 

Shizune chuckled. Both women had a close relationship with Konoha University’s Dean who was prone to leading on the owner of the jazz club off campus, and Naruto’s godfather, Jiraiya. 

Sakura dialed the number she was looking for and listened to the trill. 

“UNCLE JIRAIYA!” The man on the other end slurred out. 

“Are you drunk too? Why is everyone drunk?” Sakura poured the last of her drink into the sink below her, turned off from the experience. 

“Sakura? When did you become Uncle Jiraiya?” 

“Are you drunk in your dorm at least? I left my phone in your room.” 

“Mmmmmmnope.” Naruto started to chuckle. 

“Damn it. Is Kiba there?” 

“Am I not Kiba?” 

There was a scuffling on the other end of the phone and then a new voice spoke to her. “Hello?” 

“Kiba, it's Sakura. I assume you're sober?” 

“Naturally.” Apart from one experience that resulted in Sakura calling him wimpy in front of most of his friends and family, the gruff player didn't drink. 

“Where are you guys?” 

“A party one of the guys threw--Naruto stop!--Seriously how do you control him?” 

“It's a learned art. I've had many years of practice? Any chance you're bringing him home soon?” 

“Sorry, we just got here.” 

Sakura growled. “Then why is he so drunk already?” 

“He may have pregamed a little too hard.” 

Sakura sighed. “Just please protect my best friend. I'm coming for you if anything happens to him. You're the DD?” 

“Yeah, don't worry!” 

“Tell him I'll be by his dorm in the morning, he has my cell phone.” 

“He won't remember, but I'll definitely relay the message.” 

“Thanks Kiba. Talk to ya later.” 

“Bye Sak--NO NARUTO THAT'S NOT FOOD!” 

Sakura stared at the phone as the line went dead. 

“Poor guy, he's in for one hell of a night. Trying to control drunk Naruto is like trying to clean in a tornado.” 

Shizune laughed. “Well hit me again,” she slid her glass over, “I've clearly got some catching up to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes you will get drunk Naruto next chapter! :)
> 
> P.S. Two fics finished last week so this one can really get going! I'm glad you guys are liking it!


	5. Love vs. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets way too drunk and goes to a party at Suigetsu's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit at the end folks.

“NO NARUTO THAT’S NOT FOOD!” Kiba smacked a couch cushion out of Naruto’s hand. 

Naruto turned towards Kiba. “I'm hungry!” 

“We probably should have had him eat first. All of that alcohol is going straight to his head,” Sora rubbed the back of his head. 

“Yep, that was my bad,” Kiba replied, "but getting him drunk was the only way to get him to the party." 

Naruto put his hands on Kiba’s shoulders and shook him frantically. “Hey! I'm hungry!” 

Sora sighed. "It's not like he's going to get to know anyone very well in this state." 

"Soraaaaaaaaa," Naruto whined. 

“Okay Naruto, come on, there's gotta be something in the kitchen,” Sora huffed. 

“Y’seee Kib-ba? Sorazz better friend n’you,” Naruto slurred, he threw a finger out towards Kiba and threw himself off kilter, falling into Kiba.

Kiba sighed, catching him. “You may be right. There's no reason I should have let you get drunk.” He stood Naruto up and turned him towards Sora who was already headed for the kitchen. 

Naruto hobbled through the various people, doing his best to keep up with Sora. As he journeyed, he was stopped by several women looking for a dance or a drink. Instead of just declining or telling them he was gay, Naruto opted for providing his vixens with sassy remarks and insults. 

“Red isn't really your color, or blue, or purple.” “You should lead with your boobs not your ass.” “You're really pretty, but not your face.” 

“Man, girls will take anything from a good looking guy I’d’ve been hit three times by now.” Sora chuckled. 

Most of the women were too drunk to react, but a few threw back an insult of their own. By the time they finally made their way into the kitchen, Naruto’s reputation had caught up with him. 

“Hey, Sora!” A ginger woman walked up to Naruto and Sora angrily. “You have to keep your friend from insulting all my guests. I don't care if he's Getsu's teammate, I will kick him out.” 

“Sorry Karin. He's had much more to drink than to eat so I'm gonna dump this bowl of chips down his throat.” 

“You look like zis boy I know…” Naruto pointed at Karin. 

“Boy?” Karin fumed.

“Oh! Naruto!” Sora covered Naruto’s mouth and smiled at Karin. 

“He's on strike two,” she hissed. 

Naruto clawed his way out of Sora’s grip. “Strikes? We play football you--”

Sora clamored his arm back around Naruto’s mouth. “Okay! Thanks Karin! See you later!” 

Karin shot a series of dirty looks at Naruto and then walked away. 

Sora released Naruto and grabbed a nearby bowl of chips and held it out to him. 

“Ooh watermelons!” Naruto squealed happily and took a fist full to eat. 

“Sure buddy. Listen, you have to chill out. That was Karin, Suigetsu’s girlfriend. She's crazy and Getsu gets crazy about her. Insult her again and they're both likely to kill you.” Sora gripped the bowl tightly as Naruto over-dramatically pulled handfuls of chips out. 

“I didn't do zat. She looslike my ex.” Through the drunken haze, Naruto visualized Gaara and Karin. A lot alike… 

From the living room there was an eruption of noise, almost like cheering. 

Sora sighed disdainfully. “Every time.” 

“Whatsit?” Naruto slurred out. 

Slowly the chips were hitting his stomach and sucking up some of the alcohol and making him feel, not less drunk, but more tired. 

“Sasuke and Neji are here.” Sora sounded agitated. 

Naruto pulled his hand from the chip bowl, not entirely committing to letting the chips go, leaving a trail of them behind him as he turned to walk back into the living room. Just as Sora had said, Sasuke and Neji were standing amidst the crowd, smiling brilliantly as everyone greeted them. Sasuke wore a long sleeved white thermal with the sleeves pushed back slightly, blue jeans and black combat boots. He had a black beanie pulled down over his hair and with the smile on his face, Naruto’s stomach flipped. He felt infuriated. _No one that beautiful should be such an awful person._ Next to Sasuke, Neji looked handsome as well, but was completely consumed by the woman next to him, a gorgeous individual with long black hair and an especially fit figure. 

_These three shouldn't travel together._

“Seriously, they walk around like they rule the world.” Naruto looked over his shoulder and Sora was standing there. 

“You dun like Sasuke and Neji?” Naruto asked. 

“No,” Sora spat, “I don't. I bet Getsu didn't even invite them.”

Naruto got the sense not many players on the team even liked Sasuke. This is going to be more complicated than I thought. 

“I'm hot, wanna go outside?” Sora asked suddenly. 

Naruto’s skin could have melted off for how hot he felt. He nodded and followed Sora through the kitchen, down a hallway and through the back door. The back patio was peppered with people drinking and talking in the soft glow of white Christmas lights hanging along the privacy fence. Naruto spied a blue bucket with beers in it and quickly made his way over. The chips were quickly wearing away at his drunkenness and he wanted to remedy the situation. 

“Do we really think another beer is best?” Sora asked smirking. 

Naruto nodded and twisted off the top, taking a rather large first drink. “So, why d’you hate Sasuke?” 

Sora leaned against a nearby support beam. “It's not Sasuke I'm as bothered by as I am Neji.” 

_Unexpected._ “Really?” 

“Yeah. He pretends to be this really nice guy who just magically happens to be able to tolerate Sasuke, but really, he's much worse. At least with Sasuke, what you see is what you get, you have to be careful around Neji, he'll smile to your face and stab you right in the back.” 

As Sora explained, Naruto could tell it was personal. Naruto wanted to ask, but Sora’s demeanor told him he shouldn't. Still, he seemed diligent and strong. _I might have called him right for Sakura after all._

“Oh good! Here you are, with Sora, and you seem fine and not angry at all.” Naruto and Sora turned to see Kiba rushing towards them awkwardly. 

“What's wrong with you?” Sora asked. 

“Nothing,” Kiba put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, “nothing. Let's just hang out outside. Together, outside.” 

“You're being-g weird Ki--” Naruto stopped short when the back door opened and he saw a familiar ginger man chuckling and pulling Sasuke behind him into the yard.

“Damn it, I knew he'd follow me.” Kiba started to pull Naruto. “Come on man, let's just leave.” 

“What's going on?” Sora asked. 

“That red haired guy is Naruto’s ex, Gaara,” Kiba answered, “and he’s definitely doing this on purpose.” 

“That guy? That's Karin’s younger brother.” Sora snapped his fingers. “Oh! That's why you said she looked like a guy you know.”

_Of course he has a sister I didn’t know about._

“Huh, I never put two and two together.” Kiba observed him carefully. “Did you know he had a sister?” He asked Naruto, who simply shook his head. 

Sora growled and Naruto glanced over to see Neji and the beautiful woman he was with had walked into the back yard as well. He looked back at Gaara and Sasuke and Gaara had backed Sasuke against the fence and the two were smiling and laughing flirtily. Anger settled in the pit of Naruto’s stomach. The alcohol mixed with how much he hated Sasuke and loved Gaara, and he found himself storming toward them before he could control it. 

“Oh, wait, Naruto.” Kiba reached after him to no avail. 

When Naruto was close enough he reached down and grabbed Gaara’s hand and pulled him far from Sasuke. Looking at Gaara's face again, Naruto's heart raced wildly. _Why are you here?_

“N-Naruto?” Gaara’s did his best to sound shocked and innocent but his evil smile didn't face.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Sasuke stood up straight and closed in on Naruto. 

Naruto pulled Gaara behind him and sized up Sasuke for the second time in two days. This time, however, instead of trying to calm him, Neji was next to Sasuke in a split second, starting down Naruto as well. It didn't intimidate Naruto, but even if it had he got respite soon when Sora quickly joined Naruto and stood chest to chest with Neji. Even though Naruto knew it was likely more about a personal vendetta Sora had with Neji, it felt good to be supported. During this second round there were no words, only tension. The back yard’s other occupants stopped their own activities to focus on the scene and the only noise was the muffled sound of the thumping music coming from inside the house. 

“Hey, Gaara. I know watching Naruto suffer is kind of your thing, but feel free to jump in any time here,” Kiba spat out. 

Gaara reached out and grabbed Naruto’s arm. “Come on, I was just talking to him, let's go.” 

Naruto stared at Sasuke, only relenting to Gaara’s pull when Kiba also pulled at his shoulder. Naruto fumed as Gaara pulled him back into the house. _Why won't you leave me alone?_

“Sora, let it go,” Naruto barely Kiba scream behind them as the back door closed. 

Gaara pulled Naruto through the party in the living room, to a door Naruto expected to be a closet, but turned out to be stairs to the lower level. 

“Gaara let go of me,” Naruto barked, but he didn't respond. 

They'd barely reached the basement when Gaara turned Naruto and pushed him against a wall. 

He looked up at Naruto and smiled seductively. “I missed you.” He craned his neck to kiss Naruto. _Liar._

Naruto accepted the kiss, then quickly pulled away when he felt Gaara’s tongue. “Don't.” 

“Huh? Don't you miss me?” There was the slightest sound of pain in the question, but Naruto knew it was about not being missed, not about Naruto. 

Still drunk, Naruto lacked the ability to lie. “Of course I do.” He wrapped his arms around Gaara’s waist and stared into his turquoise eyes. 

_Damn it, he's gonna get me again._

Gaara wrapped his arms behind Naruto’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss and this time Naruto didn't resist when Gaara pushed his way in with his tongue. Gaara took a hand and dropped it down to Naruto’s waist where he massaged his rapidly hardening length beneath the fabric of his jeans. Naruto pulled away from the kiss. 

“Well don't just rub it,” he whispered. 

Gaara smirked. “There's the controlling man I love.” 

_Love._ It shot through Naruto like a bullet and it was all it took for Gaara to pull Naruto back into the world he'd tried so desperately to escape. _Do you love me?_

Gaara dropped to his knees at Naruto’s waist while Naruto watched the scene carefully. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and pulled Naruto’s member free. He hummed happily at the sight. 

“I missed you too,” Gaara addressed Naruto’s cock directly. 

He leaned forward and kissed the shaft in a few places before licking his way up the length to the leaking tip. Naruto groaned in pleasure as Gaara sucked up the liquid seeping out and then closed his mouth over the length fully. He moved up and down slowly, eventually taking the full shaft into his mouth. Gaara lifted off entirely and slid two fingers into his mouth, where he licked them significantly. He pulled Naruto’s pants down entirely then he took his fingers out of his mouth and slid his hand through Naruto’s legs to his hole and he pushed his fingers inside. 

“Ah!” Naruto couldn't help but cry out loudly. 

“Shhh,” Gaara chuckled, “you'll get us caught.”

He used his free hand to assist himself as he pulled Naruto’s cock back into his mouth. With Gaara’s mouth expertly pleasing Naruto’s hard member and his fingers sliding along his prostate perfectly, he began to shudder with excitement. Naruto reached down and took Gaara’s shirt in his hand and pulled aggressively. Gaara stood up, greeting Naruto with a kiss, which Naruto quickly broke to turn his lover around. He pulled Gaara back against him, intentionally pushing his throbbing cock against Gaara’s ass. He pulled Gaara’s pants down, enough to gain access to his hole. He lined himself up quickly and roughly pushed his way in. 

Gaara moaned loudly. “Yes, Naruto!” 

“Who's gonna get us caught now?” 

Naruto wrapped one of his hands around Gaara’s length and stroked in rhythm with his thrusting, sliding his other hand up his shirt to pinch his nipple. 

“Harder, Naru,” Gaara moaned. 

Naruto complied, in control, but helpless to the commands of the other. 

Gaara moaned suddenly. “Ah, I'm coming!” 

“Me too.” Naruto thrust in and out aggressively until his seed was emptying in sharp bursts into Gaara. Simultaneously, he could feel Gaara emptying all over his hand. 

Gaara reached a hand behind Naruto’s head. “Do you have roommates this year?” 

Naruto kissed Gaara on the cheek. “Nope.” 

Gaara sighed happily, leaning his head back against Naruto’s chest. “Thank god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE Gaara as a character, but because I love you and know that people can be sensitive about him I'll warn you - he does develop into a villain. :(


	6. Smart vs. Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura shows up to Naruto's dorm room to get her cell phone back and is NOT happy who she finds there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of everything in this chapter.

Sakura could hear complaints up and down the hallway as she pounded loudly on Naruto’s dorm room door, but she didn’t care. She’d been without her phone long enough and she knew that if the blond was hungover, it would take more than simple knocking to stir him. 

“Naruto! Open up! I need to get my phone!” She resumed pounding through her shouts. 

Finally she heard the door unlocking and then it swung open, revealing Gaara with messy hair and naught but one of Naruto’s T-Shirts on. 

Sakura let out a long, loud, sound of disgust at the sight of the man. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Each word was carefully pronounced and drenched in repugnance. 

Gaara smirked and turned around to walk back into the room. “You know exactly why I’m here.” 

Sakura watched from the doorway as the ginger crawled back under the covers of Naruto’s bed and snuggled close to him. Sakura felt rage enough to make her want to set the entire building on fire. 

_Of course, he’s the devil so he wouldn’t burn…_

She walked into the room not bothering to close the door and began to walk around looking for her phone. She sighed angrily. 

“Do you at least know where my phone is?” She called out, looking under a nearby pile of clothes. 

“Why would I know where your phone is?” Gaara hissed back at her, muffled by his face buried into Naruto’s chest. 

“You’re right, it was stupid of me to think your life could be meaningful in any way,” Sakura retorted. 

Naruto shifted, wrapping his arms around Gaara and pulling him even closer. “Will you two please shut the hell up, I’m trying to sleep.” 

Sakura looked over and noticed the subtle change that always happened when Gaara switched from the vile human he was to the fake one that cared about Naruto. 

“Sorry Naru,” Gaara hummed sweetly. 

“Ugh,” Sakura fake gagged, “Naruto, where is my phone?” _I can’t fucking believe this._

“Front pocket in my backpack,” Naruto murmured, kissing Gaara on the forehead. 

Sakura walked over to the black and blue backpack near the door and looked in the front pocket, where she found her cell phone. She clicked the power button, but as expected, it was dead. She was glad she’d come early so she still had time to go back and charge it before class. She turned and looked at Gaara and Naruto snuggling in bed and nearly began crying with fury. 

“You know what Naruto, I’m not even going to comment on this, just don’t be late for Kakashi’s class please,” she growled. 

“You’re in Kakashi’s class?” Gaara asked Naruto. 

“Yeah, I’m taking it with Sakura,” Naruto muttered. 

“Huh. Pretty shit move from someone who claims to care about you,” Gaara scoffed.

Sakura glowered at the back of Gaara’s head. “You should feel very grateful that I don’t carry butcher knives around.” Not even joking. 

“What’s wrong with Kakashi’s class? I think I’m going to like it,” Naruto defended. 

“He only passed like 17% of his students last semester.” Gaara huffed. “And Miss Good-At-Everything over here may find herself part of the 17%, but I’m worried about you.” 

“Oh please,” Sakura groaned. 

“You’re the one who dragged him into the class,” Gaara spat. 

“Yeah and I plan on being there for him, unlike some people I know.” 

“You guys are seriously starting to piss me off,” Naruto growled. 

“I’ll go, because I’m afraid I’ll catch ‘stupid’ if I stay in here. See you later Naruto,” Sakura’s anger with her best friend bled through the phrase as she walked out, grabbing the door to pull it shut. She lingered just before the door shut completely. “Oh and don’t forget to take the trash out on your way.” 

“Bitch.” Crossed the threshold from Gaara just as she closed the door. 

_I’m going to annihilate Kiba._

Using what was left of her time to study, very little seemed to successfully calm Sakura’s burning anger. She thought back on the multitude of days she spent crying with Naruto, or sleeping in his room with him because she was worried what he would do if she left him alone, all because of Gaara. Her entire senior year was walking Naruto back from the edge after his breakup with Gaara and his being kicked off of the football team conglomerated into a super-storm of drugs, sex and skipping school. 

_Playing again and back with Gaara? What is he thinking?_

She walked into Kakashi’s classroom and settled into a seat near the back of the lecture hall. On top of her fury with Naruto, she was being railroaded by memories of her embarrassing encounters with the handsome and strict professor and she felt like she might puke from the flurry of emotions. She was a little too early so she pulled out her phone and began responding to the fifty or so missed texts she had. Fortunately, about twenty of them were from drunk Naruto, and an additional ten were from Shizune who tended to send several texts to cover a single idea rather than compiling the thoughts into a single message. Her parents had both called and texted and convinced themselves that the only possible solution was that she’d died, which resulted in an additional five texts from the Dean Tsunade, who was able to confirm Sakura’s attendance to class to calm her parents, but then sent a lecture of her own in text form. 

_‘Don’t lecture me when you’re the one who slept with Jiraiya again. He was so out of it, he couldn’t open yesterday.’ Sakura text back to the woman, smirking as she did so._

The remainder of her texts were miscellaneous from friends or family regarding single subject matters, nothing urgent. She intentionally kept her head dropped low when she noticed the professor walk into the lecture hall with a few students behind him, the last of whom was a hoodied Naruto, staring confusedly at the row they’d sat in on Monday. 

“Psst,” Sakura hissed out. 

Naruto turned and walked back up to the row where she was and sat in the seat next to her. Sakura set her phone down, crossed her arms, and stared at Naruto angrily. 

“Really?” She asked. It was the only way she could think to frame her thoughts. 

“Sakura…” 

“What happened?” Sakura asked concerned. “Like how did we end up this way?”

Naruto sighed with his head low, Sakura could feel the anguish rising up off of him. “What do you want from me?” 

“What I really want Naruto, no, need from you. Is to just tell me you guys aren’t getting back together, please Naruto.” She stared at him in wait, but after a few seconds of no words, Sakura brought her hands up to her face. “Oh, Naruto.” 

“I love him, Sakura.” Naruto’s voice had a sadness to it that shattered Sakura’s heart. Naruto put his head face down on the desk in front of him and Sakura rubbed the back of his head gently. 

“I know, but Naruto…” 

“I know,” Naruto muffled from the desk. 

“What happened?” Sakura asked again. The lecture hall was filling up with students as the time for class to start etched closer. 

“He was flirting with Sasuke. I’m pretty sure I remember Kiba saying he was doing it on purpose.”

Sakura rubbed affectionately. “Not surprised.” 

“I was drunk so I stormed over there, which of course, was what he wanted.” 

“No question.” 

“Then I guess things just… progressed.” 

“You see why you’re not allowed to go out drinking without me?” 

Naruto nodded his head against the desk. “It was Kiba’s fault.” 

“Oh don’t you worry sweet child of mine, I will be kicking his ass.” _Seriously._

“Hi Sakura.” A voice sounded off in front of her. She looked up and Sai was standing there. 

“Oh, hey Sai, are you in this class?”

Sai settled into the seat in front of Naruto, one row down from them. “Yeah, I knew I recognized you yesterday.” 

Naruto crept his head up so his chin was resting on the desk and he could look at Sai. “Hello,” Naruto greeted sadly. 

“Hi there.” Sai smiled awkwardly. 

“Naruto, this is Sai. We have a class together on Tuesdays and Thursdays and he’s Ino’s boyfriend.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Sai nodded. 

Naruto nodded and returned to his face down position. 

“Sorry, he’s not normally like this.”

“Its okay, Tuesday drinking tends to do this to you.” Sai chuckled. 

Sakura smiled and chuckled along, knowing Naruto wouldn’t appreciate her telling Sai what it really was about. 

Sakura continued to rub Naruto’s head, though inside she just felt frustrated. She really would kill Gaara if she could. She hated the way he made Naruto feel. She was so overprotective of her best friend that she was legitimately angry at Kiba for allowing Naruto to end up in such a situation. She would certainly be giving him a ear full, and potentially a fist full, later on. 

“Alright everyone, let’s get started.” Kakashi announced finally. 

Sakura tapped Naruto lightly on the back and he sat up. Sakura noticed his red eyes, but said nothing. 

“Huh…” Naruto murmured quietly as Kakashi talked through the beginning of the lesson.

“What?” Sakura replied. 

“He has a bruise or something on his face. He really ought to be more careful with something so beautiful,” he smirked. “I wonder what happened.” 

Sakura’s heart dropped into her stomach as she visualized the angle at which Kakashi fell yesterday and realized that, without a doubt, he got the bruise during the altercation. 

“I tripped him and he fell on his face,” Sakura murmured. 

Naruto chuckled and side-eyed Sakura, seeing only her stone serious face looking back at him. The humor faded from his face. “Are you kidding me?” 

“I really, really, wish I was.” Sakura’s cheeks flushed. 

She suffered through the next forty-five minutes of Kakashi’s lecture as the scene of him falling over replayed through her brain like some sort of torturous nightmare. 

“...So what I want you to do, is group up with the people around you and discuss last night’s reading and how it relates to this concept. Take notes if you’re not smart because you’ll begin your first paper on this subject this weekend,” Kakashi explained. “I’ll be wandering around to hear your thoughts and add some of my own.” 

Sakura looked over at Naruto, who smiled innocently back at her. 

“Let me guess, you were too distracted to do your reading?” She huffed. 

“Never again, I swear.” 

Sakura sighed. “Okay, but I’m going to go fast so keep up.” 

Naruto nodded. “In ‘Naruto’ terms please.” 

“Well the reading was about the layers an individual can have and how those layers contribute to their role in the family. Like someone may be the ‘sole caregiver’ and the ‘primary wage earner’ and that changes the dynamic in the family. Further, each individual’s role manifests itself differently based on where they are, like work or school or at home. This is the main reason why you can’t base things like welfare or any other public assistance off of a one-shot view of the family. Yeah?

“Yeah,” Naruto nodded approvingly. 

“Well what Professor Hatake was talking about was the dynamic from one’s origin family and how it counter-balances with their dynamic from the family they’ve created and that’s why, when you’re studying… Hello…?” Halfway through her explanation, Sai and two other students from the front row turned to listen to her.

“We actually did do the work, but you just sound so passionate, we want to listen to you,” Sai explained. 

“Oh…” Sakura’s cheeks flushed. “Okay, well um… Oh, when you’re studying the family dynamic, you have to look at them multiple generations at a time. Someone may carry over a dynamic from their origin family that will make them behave differently than someone with that same new family dynamic.” Sakura noticed Naruto and Sai take notice of something behind her so she turned slightly to find that Kakashi had settled himself in the row behind them and was listening intently along with three additional students. 

“Sorry, when so many students are listening to one person so intently I had to come see what the fuss was all about. Keep going,” he instructed. 

“Um, kay.” Naruto flashed a quick face of humor at her before she kept going. “So like, two people who were middle children would be expected to carry over those dynamics into their new families and at first glance we’d expect them to behave the same way, but if you study a family generationally, it could change based on the dynamics of the family before them.” 

“Ooh,” Naruto held up a finger, “you lost me.” 

“That’s okay kid, you done good,” Sakura joked. 

She opened her notebook in front of her and clicked open her pen. She felt everyone, including Kakashi, close in on her. She drew two simple family trees that looked the same with two parents and three offspring. 

“At first glance, these two families are the same right? Two parents and three kids. If we take something simple as a commonality, like the fact that both of these kids,” she pointed to the third child in each tree, “are the babies of the family. We might expect them to behave similarly, because they’re both the youngest of their siblings. Right?” The everyone gathered around her resounded positively. “Well let’s say that this parent,” she pointed to one of the parents on the left tree, “was an only child and reveres spoiling your children, so she spoiled all three of them equally and thus it didn’t feel like being spoiled. Even though this kid is the youngest, she might not carry over the ‘spoiling’ dynamic into her new family. This other kid, was treated like the baby, spoiled and all, and she carries that over.” 

“So, even though they’re both the youngest, the dynamics of their parents play a significant role in how they behave as parents,” Sai concluded. 

“The order of children dynamic is additionally important because studies have shown that kids tend to have the opposing amount of children, on average, as the amount of siblings they have. These dynamics, like the ones Sakura brings up, are likely the reason. People are drawing direct experiences from their dynamics as children and siblings and using those experiences to determine how many children they have,” Kakashi added. 

“Like only children feel lonely as kids so they surround themselves with children of their own, whereas people with multiple siblings recall the hectic nature of their busy households and as a result only have one or two children,” Sakura continued. 

Kakashi smiled. “Exactly. Now, if you add an additional dynamic like adoption for example. If someone had multiple siblings, but was also adopted, how could it change?” 

“I would think,” Sakura picked up the question immediately, “that someone adopted might feel rejected by their original parents and would love the large family dynamic. Even though they have lots of siblings, they’re likelier to have lots of kids. Additionally, their kids, will probably have a better outlook on large families and will also belie the statistic.” 

Kakashi’s eyes widened and a warm and flat out stunning smile grew to his face as Sakura spoke and Naruto threw up a hand and pointed down at Sakura. “This is my best friend right here.”

“Stop,” Sakura whispered blushing. 

“Well done, Sakura. Keep up the great work,” Kakashi praised. 

Sakura’s blush deepened. “Thank you.” 

Kakashi stood from his place. “Everyone looking to pass this class should have a one on one discussion with Sakura, that’s just my personal suggestion.” He called out to the students as he pointed to her. 

Sakura smiled and waved coyly. _Kill me._

“Well, finish up your conversations and then you can go. Thanks.” Kakashi finished as he made his way back to the front of the class. 

Naruto leaned over to Sakura. “I bet you regret bruising his face now huh?” Sakura shot an evil look at Naruto and he squealed. “No, don’t hit me I’m fragile!” 

Sakura was hard-pressed to alleviate her embarrassment as she stood outside of the lecture hall exchanging numbers with several strangers. It was Naruto who finally just dragged her out of the crowd of people. 

“You’ll see her on Friday,” he replied to their complaints. “You’re literally the only person I know who could manage to become college famous.” 

Sakura shook her head. “I don’t want to be college famous.” She scratched her head as they walked into the parking lot. “Do you have practice today?”

“Yeah,” Naruto shuddered, “even though its freezing today. We have a game on Friday, so…” 

“Oooh, is it here?” Sakura loved going to Naruto’s football games in high school. 

“Yeah,” Naruto smiled. “You have to come be my cheerleader.” 

Sakura nodded. “I’ll drive you to practice. There’s a certain other player whose ass needs kicking.” 

“Oh, I can’t wait, I need a pick me up.” Naruto chuckled as they climbed into Sakura’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really don't like Villian Gaara for which I apologize. I've had a couple supporters. I promise I'll do a kind Gaara fic in the future to earn your forgiveness. :)


	7. Are You Ready for Some Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Jiraiya duck out of work to go watch Naruto's first college football game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far.   
> Lots of requests for more Naru/Sasu interaction, it begins now. :)

Sakura sat behind the bar of Jiraiya’s small jazz club, staring aimlessly at the few patrons that littered the place. At the last second, Jiraiya called her in to do a shift at the bar. He’d complained about it getting busy and not being able to handle the rush on his own but as she sat looking out, she knew that it was all a ruse. She glanced down at the watch on her wrist. _Six-Fifty-Two, I should be at Naruto’s game right now, but instead I’m here helping all three of these people._ Jiraiya walked out from the kitchen and leaned on the bar next to her. 

“I may have overestimated the amount of customers,” he huffed out. 

Sakura could smell the booze wafting off of his breath. “Oh do you think so?” Jiraiya snickered. “By the way, you drunk, you’re not supposed to consume the supply. That’s rule number one.”

Jiraiya laughed. “I own the damn place, why can’t I consume the supply? It’s mine!” 

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Okay, well rule number two is don’t drink on the job.” 

“Do I look like someone who isn’t going to drink on the job?” Jiraiya eyed her. 

Sakura shrugged. “No, I suppose not.” 

“Don’t be mad at me, you don’t think I’d rather be at Naruto’s game? It’s his first one since high school! It’s a momentous occasion!” He proclaimed. 

Sakura slowly turned her head to glare at him. _Are you trying to make me feel worse about it?_

“Alright, Jiraiya! I’m outta here!” Choza called from the kitchen. 

Sakura jumped up. “Wha- he gets to leave!?” 

“If Choza knew how to make any drink other than water, I’d let you go and keep him here. Also, who’s likelier to drag in the customers? Choza, who looks like a painted on boulder, or a beautiful, young, college student?” 

Sakura growled. “You know you could at least pretend like you don’t only keep me here for my boobs.” 

Jiraiya poured himself a shot of straight whiskey. “It’s not about your boobs. Otherwise Naruto wouldn’t be profitable either. You’re just very pretty people and customers come in to see you.” Jiraiya held up his glass ‘cheers’ style and then downed it. “That’s the real rule number one.” 

Sakura sighed and returned to her spot leaning against the bar. Over the course of the next thirty minutes, the few people that were in the bar left, leaving the place completely empty. 

_Aaaaand, I’m officially here for no reason._

All of a sudden, Jiraiya pushed his nearby shot glass off of the counter and it dropped to the floor behind the bar and shattered. Sakura jumped and then looked up at him angrily. “Are you that drunk right now?” 

Jiraiya gestured to the broken glass dramatically. “Oh no! There’s this broken glass on the floor! The situation is out of control! Looks like we’ll have to close up until we can get a better handle on things.” 

Sakura smiled at the older man and he winked through the gray hair hanging in his face. 

“You know,” Sakura started. “You could have just said it, instead of costing yourself a glass. You run things here. You’re the boss.” 

“You wanna start up?” Jiraiya asked threateningly 

Sakura shook her head. “Nope!” She stepped carefully over the glass and up to Jiraiya. She kissed his cheek sweetly. “I’ll pay for the glass.” 

“Nah, just give me a ride,” Jiraiya replied quickly. “I’m way too drunk to drive.” 

Sakura giggled. “No,” she replied sarcastically. 

“Keep it up, Sakura,” Jiraiya warned. 

“Sorry.” She walked through the kitchen, where she hung her blue waist apron on the wall and then picked up her purse and jacket and walked out through the back door.

Just as she was reaching her car, the heavy bar door opened and closed again. Sakura climbed into her car and watched Jiraiya as he locked the door and made his way over. He climbed into the passenger's seat.

“Alright! Let’s ditch some work for football!” He cheered. 

Excited to not have to miss Naruto’s first college game, Sakura drove slightly over the speed limit to get to the field. As they drove into the parking lot, hard-pressed to find a spot, Jiraiya looked over at the bright field illuminating the night sky. 

“Uh, we’re home right?” Jiraiya asked nervously. 

“Yeah,” Sakura replied, craning her head in search of a parking space. “Why?”

“We’re winning 24 to 2,” Jiraiya reported. 

“Holy crap.” That Sasuke guy must really be a good captain. 

Sakura finally found a parking space way down the lot, and by the time they’d gotten into the stadium, it was half time. 

“…Okay, see ya.” Sakura hung up her phone from talking to Shizune. “My friends are all in the student section, but you are not a student, so we’ll have to go over to the GA section.” 

“You can go with your friends if you want,” Jiraiya shrugged, but Sakura felt bad, especially because he’d closed his business in consideration of her attitude. 

“Nah, I’d rather sit with you, come on, hopefully we can find a good spot.” Sakura made her way for the general admission sections of the stadium and walked down the stairs to the lower section as opposed to up. 

She was relieved to see some seats near the bottom of the lower section. It’s helpful that it’s just two of us. She carefully descended the stairs and slid into a row with a couple of open seats. She excused and scooted her way through the group to the open seats and sat, with Jiraiya just behind her. She reached into her bag and took out her compact and a stick of lipstick. She opened it and held the compact out to Jiraiya. 

“Oh, no thanks. I touched up mine before we left,” Jiraiya replied sarcastically. 

“Just hold it.” Sakura forced the compact into his hand and resized the level until she could look into the mirror. 

She rolled up the lipstick and carefully wrote the number ten on each of her cheeks, then reapplied the burgundy color to her lips. She wished it could be either the army green or navy blue colors that represented the team, but she had to make do with what she had. She grabbed the compact from Jiraiya and clasped it shut and started to put the items back into her purse when Jiraiya grabbed her arm. 

“Wait, I want it too!” He yelled. 

“Really?” Sakura knew it was likely because he was drunk but wasn’t about to turn down the opportunity to write on his face with lipstick. 

She pushed Jiraiya’s long gray hair out of his face and drew tens on each of his cheeks. Then she quickly tucked the lipstick away and pulled out her phone. She held it a good distance away and leaned into Jiraiya. They both smiled sweetly and she took a picture. She brought the phone down so she and Jiraiya could analyze it. 

“Ah, it’s cute!” Sakura claimed happily, immediately sending the picture out on various social media sites. The last was Snapchat. She opened the app and started a video with Jiraiya waving stupidly in the background. “Kill it Number Ten!” She exclaimed into the video and finalized it with filters and tags before sending it out. 

A man in front of her turned around quickly. “Do you know number ten?” Several others turned to face her as he asked. 

“Yeah, he’s my best friend and this is his godfather,” Sakura replied. 

“He’s SO good,” a nearby woman commented. “We have all of our points because of him!” 

“Shut up!” Jiraiya shouted back at her. Sakura shot him a glare. “I mean… Some not rude version of that.” 

“Seriously. He’s the best player on the team, where’s he been this whole time? Injured?” A third person asked. 

Sakura tilted her head. _Probably best to just lie._ “Yeah, leg injury.” 

“Well, where was he last year?” Another person asked. 

_Good follow up question I didn’t anticipate there sir._ “Um, he really wasn’t planning on playing. He’s been hurt a lot, and then he started again after so long and got hurt right away so…” 

“You know what? He’s good with the captain of the team, Sasuke, it’s like they have telepathy or something. Are they good friends?” The first guy asked. 

“Um,” Sakura recalled Naruto’s near forty-five minute rant from earlier that day about how much he disliked the man, “kind of.” _Are they really working so well together?_

“Really? I thought he hated that guy,” Jiraiya added drunkenly. Sakura eyed him. _Here’s where we work on subtlety._ “Er, that was last time I talked to him, I’m sure they’re better now.” 

_Oh, good save._ Sakura shook her head. The crowd started to cheer and Sakura turned to face the field and the teams were jogging back out to get started. Naruto was carrying his helmet next to him and his blond hair was matted along his head. She pointed excitedly. 

“Oh, look, there he is!” Sakura was excited she was there to witness his first college game. It was exciting to learn that he was doing so well too. _He really does love this crazy sport._

The second half of the game was similar to what Sakura could only assume the first half of the game looked like based on the score. The other team just couldn’t get a leg up over Naruto and Sasuke. The fan in front of her was right, they seemed to have some sort of magical connection. Sasuke knew how to get the ball to Naruto on offense, and exactly how to work with him for the best combination for defense. Even shorthanded, the Konoha team in general was just plain good. The game ended on an embarrassing score of fifty-six to fifteen. On the way out of the stadium she got a call from Naruto. 

“Hey superstar!” Sakura answered. 

“Hey! I thought you had to work?” He sounded excited. _He must have seen one of my posts._

Sakura looked at Jiraiya. “Let’s just say there was a glass-breaking situation that left us with a convenient excuse to come watch you instead.” 

“Us? Is Jiraiya there?” Naruto replied. 

“Yep!”

“Aw, sweet! Can you guys wait for me in the parking lot? I’ll ride home with you instead of Kiba.” 

“Of course!” 

“Cool, I’ll be out in a few--Oh, Sasuke, wait up!” Naruto called out before the line went dead. 

_'Sasuke wait up?' Maybe they are better friends now._ Sakura smiled. Good. Sasuke in, Gaara out. Sakura didn’t know why she was so pro-Sasuke when she hadn’t even met him. _Likely just because I’m so anti-Gaara._

“Ew, why is he here?” Jiraiya groaned. 

Sakura looked up from her phone and Gaara was standing just outside the stadium, wearing Naruto’s away jersey. _Speak of the devil._

“Your godson found it smart to start dating him again,” Sakura replied with disgust. 

“The fuck?” Jiraiya replied. _My sentiments exactly._

As Sakura and Jiraiya passed him, he waved mockingly at them. “Great game right?” 

Neither Sakura nor Jiraiya responded as they threw him their most disgusted looks. 

“I’m going to tell on him,” Jiraiya said as they were climbing into Sakura’s car. 

“Oh please do,” Sakura begged. 

Jiraiya wasn’t technically related to Naruto, but he’d taken his dad in when he was young and essentially raised him. Additionally, it was Jiraiya who’d forced Naruto’s dad to approach his mom in the first place. All things considered, Naruto wouldn’t have been born if it weren’t for the man. He’s close with both his parents and was probably better suited to rat the blond out for his poor decision making. 

“I’m going to! It was way too much work getting rid of that nonsense,” Jiraiya replied angrily. 

Other than Sakura, Naruto got the most assistance getting through his breakup and subsequent senior year of high school from Jiraiya. He feels distant from his own father, and his mother is too excitable and likely to plant a bomb under the hood of the car belonging to any who might hurt her baby, so when Naruto needed adult advice he got it from his godfather. 

Sakura drove her car around to the player’s entrance to the stadium and parked it. She and Jiraiya climbed out and enjoyed the cool autumn air as they waited for Naruto. They chatted mindlessly for a while, covering as many topics as they could until Naruto finally walked out with several of his teammates. Most of them split off their own ways but a few stayed with Naruto and Kiba as they walked over to them. Naruto pointed at one guy and mouthed ‘captain.’ Sakura turned to look but could only see his back and groaned. 

“Oh hey, Sasuke!” Naruto called out. 

Both the man Naruto beckoned to and the man he was walking with stopped, but the one with shorter hair turned to look.

“Yeah?” Sasuke replied. 

_Holy crap, he is beautiful._

Naruto waved him back. “Come meet my best friend!” 

Sasuke gave his friend a look and Sakura saw his friend smile and shake his head before continuing on. Sasuke walked over to where Sakura was standing with Naruto and his other teammates. As he got closer Sakura flushed a little. _He’s seriously gorgeous._

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sakura. “This is my best friend. She’s the only reason I can play football now.” 

Sasuke smiled and Sakura’s heart jolted. _Naruto better get him before I do._ “I owe you thanks then," he said. 

Sakura waved her hand. “No, no. He worked hard, I just helped.” 

Naruto rubbed Sakura’s head intentionally ruffling her hair. “She’s my guardian angel.” 

Sakura glanced at Naruto. _That's incredibly sweet._

A car drove up next to them and the same long haired man that was just walking with Sasuke leaned out. “Your ride is leaving, Sasuke.” 

“Gotta go. Nice to meet you.” Sasuke threw one last light smile at Naruto before climbing into the car. 

_Aw, he likes Naruto…_

As soon as the car was gone, Sakura turned to Naruto. “Um, oh my god.” 

Naruto nodded. “Right? If only he weren't a dick. Come on meet the rest of the guys.” 

_A dick? He clearly likes you._

Sakura turned back around to the other players and Kiba, whom she of course knew already. Right away she recognized the bowl haircut player Naruto had previously spoken about. He was staring at Sakura with his mouth agape. Sakura sighed. _Of course._

“Guys, this is my best friend Sakura and my Uncle Jiraiya. You know Kiba, this is Sora, and Lee.” Naruto pointed to each respective person as he introduced them. 

Sakura looked at Sora. _He's the one Naruto picked out for me. He’s pretty cute._

“Nice to meet you both.” Sakura smiled and Jiraiya nodded to piggy back on Sakura’s greeting. 

Sora smiled directly at Sakura. “We’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to finally put a face with the name.” _Naruto called him serene, I could see that._

Sakura blushed under the handsome man’s gaze. “Same here.” 

“I'm Lee!” Lee shouted suddenly, causing the nearest to him, Jiraiya to jump. 

“Yep, already introduced ya there buddy,” Naruto replied. 

Sakura patted Naruto’s stomach. “We should go, I'm sure you're hungry.” 

“I am hungry,” Naruto said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, and I'm gonna get Lee home because he’s broken,” Kiba added. Kiba walked over to Lee and pulled him slowly away from the group. “I get it pal.” 

“She’s just so pretty,” Lee moaned. 

“I know right? She’s been like that forever.” 

Sakura listened to the compliments and smiled. 

“If you don't mind me saying, you are incredibly beautiful,” Sora added, smiling. 

“Thank you,” Sakura returned the smile. 

“Hopefully we’ll see each other again soon.” Sora nodded at them before turning himself. “See ya, Naruto.” 

Naruto waved. _Huh. Naruto picked well._

“Sorry, Saka. I was wrong about him, you can't date him,” Naruto said, using the arm wrapped around Sakura to pull her into a hug quick before walking over to her car. 

_Okay, now I think you're just a poor judge of character._ “Why?” 

Jiraiya huffed. “No one’s that calm with no baggage. Trust me, I'm a barkeep. I know these things.” 

They all climbed into the car. Jiraiya laid across the back seat with his buzz coming down and Naruto got in the passenger’s seat in the front. 

“Jiraiya, dinner or home?” Sakura called into the back. 

“Home,” Jiraiya murmured back. 

Naruto chuckled. “Crazy drunk.” 

Sakura began towards Jiraiya’s home. “Okay, what's wrong with Sora? He seems so nice.” 

“Jiraiya’s got it. He's got a lot of baggage. Apparently Neji, that guy that was with Sasuke, stole his girlfriend. They were best friends when it happened, Sora and Neji were. It happened like two years ago, but he’s still not over it. He tried to use my disagreement with Sasuke at the party to fight him.” 

Sakura glanced at Naruto. “Is that really shocking to you? People who can't get over relationships from two years ago?” She asked him sarcastically. 

“Right!” Jiraiya jolted up in the back seat and whacked Naruto across the back of the head. 

“Ow!” Naruto turned towards Jiraiya. “What was that for?” 

“Are you dating Gaara again!?” Jiraiya roared. 

Naruto sighed and evil-eyed Sakura. 

“Don't look at me that way. We ran into him wearing your Jersey. He’s a drunk, he’s not stupid,” Sakura replied. 

The car ride to Jiraiya’s home and then to the restaurant where Sakura and Naruto had chosen to eat was silent. Naruto was without words so infrequently that Sakura felt bad. Before they left the car at the restaurant Sakura reached over and rubbed Naruto’s head. 

“I'm sorry, Naruto. I know you love Gaara it's just… I have really horrible memories about how you were when he was done with you. Do you honestly think this is a good idea?” 

Naruto shook his head. “I know it's not. I just…” Naruto growled. 

“I know.” Sakura rubbed one last time sweetly and then tapped his head. “Come on, my treat.” 

Naruto nodded and they left the car. They walked into the restaurant, a campus themed family-style and were seated quickly because of the late time of night. Just as they were starting to order, a pair of people approached them. 

“Hey, Naruto.” Naruto and Sakura looked up and Neji and Sasuke were standing there. 

“Oh... Hey Neji, Sasuke,” Naruto replied dejectedly. 

“Can we join you?” Neji asked, smiling. 

Sakura, excited to have someone else interact with Naruto to the end of him getting over Gaara, nodded happily. “Sure! I'm Sakura by the way.” 

“Neji.” 

Sakura was elated when Neji slid into the booth next to her, forcing Sasuke to sit next to Naruto.

“You two make quite a team out there,” Sakura started cheerily. 

“Right?” Neji added looking over his menu. “I was actually a little jealous.” 

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. “I hate to admit it, but he's one hell of a player.” 

“Why do you hate to admit it?” Naruto jabbed. 

“It's an expression, Naruto. Focus on the compliment,” Sakura reprimanded. 

Naruto grumbled. “Thanks, Sasuke. You're good too.” 

_Out of the two of you, you're the one who looks like an ass right now._

“Sorry Sasuke, he's having a rough time right now.” Sakura waved her hand towards Naruto and he glared at her.

“What's wrong?” Sasuke asked boldly. Sakura wasn't oblivious to the tinge of sweetness in his voice.

“It’s personal,” Naruto spat back.

“You're being rude,” Sakura scolded. 

“All I said was that it's personal,” Naruto defended himself. 

Sasuke looked at him plainly. “Is it Gaara?” 

_Uh oh._

Naruto looked at him. “I--” 

“Karin told me about it,” Sasuke interrupted. He leaned across the table and flipped Neji’s menu to the back page and pointed at a dish. “Will I like this?” 

_This guy is interesting. Really straightforward. That could be good for Naruto._

Naruto watched Sasuke in shock. “What did she tell you?” 

“Who's Karin?” Sakura asked. 

Neji looked over at her. “Gaara’s sister.” 

Sakura’s jaw dropped and she looked in shock at Naruto. “Sister!? He has a sister?” Sakura was loud and it drew some attention. 

“Shhh, you're loud,” Naruto hushed. 

The conversation took a brief pause for ordering but quickly resumed as Sakura’s shock had not faded. 

“Like an adopted sister or a half-sister that he just met because surely you didn't date this man for two whole years and he lied to you so much that you didn't even know he had an entire sister?” Sakura seethed. 

“Wait, you didn't know he had a sister?” Neji asked Naruto. 

“No. What did Karin tell you Sasuke?” Naruto ventured on, ignoring the flabbergasted Sakura. 

“She told me about how you two had been off and on since high school and that's why you flipped out at Getsu's party. She said that he'd cheated on you and that she doesn’t even think he actually cares about you.” 

_Um, how about some sugar coating?_

“Stop being mean, Sasuke,” Neji barked. 

Sakura felt kindred to Neji. They were both the best friends hinged to these wild spirits by fate. She felt inexplicably understood. 

“I'm not being mean, just honest. I don't understand why you'd be with someone who's so awful to you.” Neji gave Sasuke a look of frustration. “What?” 

Naruto put his head down on the table. “I wouldn't expect you to know what it's like to be in love.” 

“Naruto,” Sakura groaned. 

“I don't know what it's like but I can tell you I wouldn't let someone make a fool out of me regardless,” Sasuke explained coldly. 

Neji looked at Sasuke over his glasses. “Uh, permission to disagree?” 

Sasuke leered back at him. “Permission denied.”

Naruto suddenly climbed out of the booth. “If it's all the same to you assholes, I'm going home. I don't need to sit here and listen to all of your snide opinions about my relationship.” 

“Naruto…” Sakura started sadly. 

“It's mostly facts you know. Don't be angry with us because what we're saying is true.” Sasuke growled up to him. _I'm starting to see it..._

Neji glowered at Sasuke. “Stop it Sasuke.”

Naruto leaned down angrily over the table. “I'm not taking shit from anyone, least of all you.” 

Sasuke didn't flinch as Naruto closed in on him. 

“Naruto,” Sakura begged. 

Naruto shot an angry look at Sakura. “I'm leaving.” Sakura watched after him worriedly. If I don't go, he'll call Gaara, but we ordered food… 

Neji looked at Sakura. “Go, I'll worry about dinner.”

Sakura sighed at the man she was really hoping to be best-friends-in-law with one day. “Thanks. I'll cover the next blowout.”

Neji snickered. “Got it.” 

Sakura collected her things and left the booth. 

As she was walking away, she just barely heard Neji comment scold Sasuke. “Oh good going. I'm sure he likes you now.” 

“Shut up,” Sasuke replied. 

Sakura sighed after she chased after her emotional best friend. 

_I knew it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting the next chapter today as well (because you guys have been so patient with me). It's my favorite chapter I've written so far. There's interactions between both of the staple couples and some additional fun, plus a glimpse into a new, super cute, friendship. :)


	8. Bar Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each year all the bars celebrate "Bar Day" and Naruto and Sakura have been enlisted by Jiraiya to bartend his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's POV.

“Bar day! Bar day!” Naruto sang happily as he and Sakura walked into Jiraiya’s. 

Once a year all of the bars and clubs celebrate ‘bar day,’ a stupid and completely made up holiday to drag people into bars on the promise of deals and promotions not knowing that just walking through the door they’re likely to spend three times more than normal. Both Naruto and Sakura worked at Jiraiya’s bar, though Naruto was still illegally employed for five days, as he wasn't yet twenty-one, but Jiraiya protected them both on some ‘family-owned business’ technicality and Naruto only worked the bar on excruciatingly busy nights, otherwise he waited tables. Bar day, however, he was excited for. The year prior, he and Sakura competed for who could get more tips and the winner got to select some task that the other couldn’t refuse. Naruto had, surprisingly, won, when he managed to milk both the female and gay guy crowds effectively. He made Sakura go to a family wedding with him as his girlfriend to prevent uncomfortable questions. He insisted she be floored by his presence and brag about him all night, which she actually did with marginal complaints. 

Naruto danced as he sang his made up ‘bar day’ song and Sakura giggled at him. “You're so cute.” 

Naruto eyed Sakura armed to win this time. She wore tight fitting blue jeans and black riding boots that matched perfectly with her black, cleavage bearing, tank top. Her long pink hair was pulled up into a high fashion ponytail and fell just past her shoulders. _She’ll be hard to best this year._ Of course Naruto hadn't come unprepared. He, himself, wore a magenta dress shirt and dark blue suit vest, with a light pink tie. He had the sleeves of the shirt rolled up slightly and had his blond hair brushed away from his face so his blue eyes could be clearly seen. 

They walked through the back door of the club, and through the kitchen. When they crossed from the back into the bar, Jiraiya was talking to the DJ he’d hired for the night and Choza was straightening the tables. When Jiraiya noticed Naruto and Sakura he smiled and ran over. 

He threw his arms out wide. “Ah, my well-dressed money makers.” 

Naruto and Sakura chuckled. 

“This isn't fair you know,” Choza complained walking over to join them. “They get to make all the tips while I'm the one back there slaving away!” 

“Don't mess up any of the orders and I'll split my tips with you Choza,” Sakura said. 

Choza’s eyed widened. “Seriously!?” 

Naruto nodded. “Me too.” 

Jiraiya eyed Choza. “Now will you quit complaining and go start up the grill?” 

Choza threw his hand to his head in a salute and then scurried his way to the back. 

Jiraiya clapped his hands together. “Okay! ‘Bar Day’ promotions go from 6-12, after that retreat to regular sales unless you think we should extend. I trust you both so use your best judgment. I'll take food orders at the main counter so send people my way. I took all the menus and stools from the bar so people don't linger like last year. No open tabs because it'll be too hectic to keep up, but Ibiki will be here so give him a holler if you have problems with anyone.” 

“Ibiki scares me,” Naruto complained. 

“Me too, that's why he's good for security. No one’s gonna fuck with him,” Jiraiya replied. “Remember, the goal is to get as many people past the bar as possible. You look great, so this is sure to be as successful as last year. Be careful, don't break glasses, don't over pour and don't under charge.” Jiraiya looked down at his watch. “Ten til open kids, settle in.” There was a knock on the back door. “Ah, there's Ibiki.” 

Naruto and Sakura found spots behind the bar and waited patiently. 

“I wonder what I'm going to have you do when I win this year...” Naruto tapped his chin in contemplation. 

“Oh no, don't worry. You're going to lose so you don't even have to waste your brain thinking about it,” Sakura retorted. 

“Mmm,” Naruto began. “Maybe I'll make you go out with Lee…” 

Sakura’s jaw dropped. “WHOA! That doesn't benefit you at all! Why would you do that!?” 

Naruto shrugged. “Player relations.” 

Sakura laughed. “Player relations?” She repeated. “Win or no win, make me go out with Lee and I'll never forgive you.” 

Naruto laughed. “From what I can tell, he's been with women before. There's gotta be something under all that bowl cut.” 

“Well, you can go find out if you want. I'm okay.” 

“Hey Naruto, Sakura.” Ibiki walked into the club. 

He looked intimidating in a long black trench coat, his signature bandana and combat boots. He had two severe scars across his face and was tall and built. Yeah, I wouldn't fuck with him.

“Hey, Ibiki,” Sakura greeted sweetly. 

“If you guys have any problems just whistle. I'll hear it so don't worry about that,” Ibiki explained ominously. 

“Thanks,” Naruto replied nervously. 

Ibiki nodded and then made his way for the front hallway. He reappeared a few seconds later. “There's a lot of them,” he warned before disappearing again.

Jiraiya walked out. “Okay! I'm going to open the doors! Let ‘Bar Day’ commence!” Jiraiya exclaimed as he walked into the entryway. 

“Good luck,” Sakura said. 

“May the best me win,” Naruto replied. Sakura chuckled. 

The bar filled with patrons in no time at all. Some people went for the tables but most beelined for the bar. People swarmed around it excitedly and both Naruto and Sakura were doing a good job keeping people moving. Of course several of the customers wanted to hang around to flirt with the good looking bartenders, but Naruto shuffled both he and Sakura’s customers along effectively. Whenever they got a chance, Naruto and Sakura would dance to the music, making themselves even more irresistible and they were surprised and excited when a few people started to chuck money over the bar at them and they had to start a specific jar of ‘dance tips’ to split later. Naruto observed Sakura’s techniques carefully. Where applicable she would lean forward to ‘hear better’ thus flashing her cleavage into the face of her onlookers. Naruto wasn't doing bad with tips himself but he could see that it was working. 

_That's not fair, I don't have boobs. I need a new strategy._

A nearby group of girls eyed him hungrily, so he put on his saddest face and approached them. 

“Hi ladies…” He said sadly. 

“Oh no! What's wrong!?” One girl asked, clearly drunk. 

“Oh nothing,” he sighed. 

Another girl threw her hands to get cheeks. “No! Don't be sad! Tell us!” 

“Well…” Naruto hesitated, “my friend is getting way more tips than me. If she wins she's gonna make me go out with her friend, she's a dog. Seeing beautiful women like you bummed me out thinking about it!” 

“Oh no!!” A third girl cried. “Get us a round of vodka shots and we'll make sure you pull ahead!” 

“You don't have to…” Naruto lied, bowing his head sadly and all the girls squealed. 

“No!!” 

“Go, go, you won't lose on our watch!” 

Naruto nodded excitedly and when he turned, Sakura was smiling with irritation and shaking her head. Naruto chuckled at her as he passed by her. Sakura turned to pour drinks next to Naruto. 

“I didn't know blatant lying was allowed,” Sakura complained. 

Naruto side-eyed her, “because that's not what you're doing when you shove your breasts in a guy’s face?” 

Sakura looked up at him. “Good point.”

Upon returning to the group of girls, each of the eight of them threw in ten dollars on top of the cost of their drinks and Naruto kissed the closest girl on the cheek as thanks. He slid his eighty dollar tip into his pocket and smiled because he knew it’d secured his win. As traffic died down, Sakura and Naruto worked together to tackle customers with Sakura making the drinks and Naruto cashing the customers out and splitting the tips. Both Naruto and Sakura were shocked when they looked up and saw Kakashi making his way towards the bar with a man they didn’t recognize trailing behind him. 

“No, why?” Sakura moaned quietly to Naruto just before he approached. 

“You’re the one who said its been four weeks since you’ve embarrassed yourself. It was bound to get disrupted some time,” he joked, turning to help another customer. 

Kakashi reached the bar and smiled. “You don't have to look so upset to see me by the way,” he muttered to Sakura. 

“Not at all,” Sakura lied. “What can I get you?” 

The man next to Kakashi was perversely distracted by the women in the club so Kakashi tapped his arm. “First of all, you’re soon to be married. Second of all, what do you want?” 

“Uh, two of whatever she has,” the man pointed to a nearby woman. 

Kakashi looked at him with disgust. “Fine. That and I'll just have a rum and coke.” Kakashi set his credit card on the bar and Naruto snagged it while Sakura started mixing the drinks. 

“Man, I forgot how hot college girls are,” Kakashi’s black haired friend commented. 

“Obito, go get a table or something,” Kakashi barked. The distracted man Kakashi called ‘Obito’ looked at him sadly. “You can go hit on whomever you'd like when I get over there. You're embarrassing me.” 

_Embarrassing him?_ Naruto watched as Kakashi’s eyes fell upon Sakura mixing the drinks with her back to him. _Interesting…_

Sakura turned and handed Kakashi the drinks with a smile. Naruto handed his card and receipt to him. 

“Thanks.” Kakashi smiled, left a five on the bar and walked away. 

Naruto kept his eye on the pair. As expected, as soon as Kakashi got to the table, Obito hopped up and left to go mingle with the women. Shortly thereafter, Kakashi turned and brazenly started staring at Sakura as she fluttered around helping customers. At first he just stared hungrily, but eventually a warm smile found its way to his face. 

_Hmmmm. It seems Mr. Professor wants something else from the bar…_

After finishing up helping a customer, Naruto walked over to Sakura and leaned down over her. 

“Don't freak out, but you're being watched by a certain professor,” Naruto whispered. 

Sakura froze and looked up at Naruto. “Seriously!? What do I do!?” 

Naruto laughed. “Shake that ass.” 

Sakura laughed and some nearby customers applauded the statement. As it got to be midnight, the bar had settled into more of a typical Saturday night and Sakura and Naruto were finally able to breathe. Choza made them some appetizers to munch on during the break and Jiraiya put the stools and menus back at the bar for customers. 

“Dude,” Naruto began through bites. “Kakashi totally likes you.” 

Sakura blushed. “No way. It’s the draw of boobs, it can’t be helped.”

Naruto shook his head. “No! He’s been sitting over there just staring at you for like an hour. Even if he couldn’t see your boobs, and he told his friend he was embarrassing him.” 

Naruto watched Sakura side-glance the professor as discreetly as possible. “Well,” she began. “He’s certainly one of the, if not the, best looking man to ever show interest.” 

“Would you fuck him?” Naruto asked suddenly. 

Sakura jumped and smacked his arm. “Naruto!” 

Naruto snickered and turned to grab a napkin and noticed two familiar bodies making their way towards the bar. Anger filled his stomach and he turned towards Sakura who was indiscreetly waving excitedly at the pair. 

“Why are they here?” Naruto seethed at Sakura. 

Sakura shrugged. “Well I can tell you it’s not because I called and told them to come, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Naruto evil-eyed Sakura who smiled sweetly in response. “Hi Neji! HI Sasuke!” 

Sasuke and Neji walked over and sat at two of the recently replaced barstools, and Neji picked up a menu. He held it up to his cheek so it served as a divider between he and Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke. 

“What are you saying?” Naruto growled at them. 

“Nothing, nothing. Just making food recommendations,” Sakura lied. 

“Whatever,” Naruto grumbled. _I really wish they’d quit trying to force this relationship. It isn’t going to happen._

Sakura giggled mindlessly at her partner-in-crime who chuckled back at her. _Assholes._ He looked out to the club to see that Kakashi’s smiled had faded and he was now watching Neji and Sakura interact with disdain. He looked back at Neji and Sakura talking and smiling and figured it probably did look like they were flirting or involved in some sort of relationship. He smirked. _Ha ha, you’re turning off your professor._

“What are you looking at? I’m over here,” Sasuke demanded. 

Naruto looked at him with frustration. Yes. Here you are. Naruto found Sasuke to be such a challenge. Despite the fact that Sasuke was a generally unkind person, Naruto found that he got along with him okay, especially because they made a great team on the field. Sakura and Neji were both convinced that Sasuke liked Naruto, despite regular and fervent denials, and as such kept arranging for ‘chance meetups’ between the two. Lately, Sasuke had taken to saying and doing stuff to amuse Sakura and Neji and the were simple-minded enough to buy it. 

Next to him, Sakura snatched Neji’s phone and began taking selfies of herself, a signature annoyance of hers to anyone daring enough to let her get her hands on their devices. Naruto quickly jumped into a couple, posing foolishly with his best friend, and then Sakura handed the phone back to Neji. 

Neji looked down at the pictures. “These are awesome.” 

Next to Neji an onlooking male customer held his phone out to Sakura. Neji, who wasn’t appreciative of the action, eyed the man angrily. The guy pulled his phone back, and then Neji motioned for the guy to get up and leave, which he quickly did. Naruto chuckled at the action. I could see how women could fall for Neji. Too bad for Sakura that he’s taken. As Naruto watched the guy running sheepishly away, he noticed Kakashi throw one last glance at Sakura and then get up and leave. Wow, he really does not like seeing Sakura with another guy. _If she’s going to force Sasuke on me, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays are going to start to get really awkward for her._ Naruto smiled to himself with his plan in mind. 

“What’s that smile for?” Sasuke asked, drawing Sakura and Neji’s attentions also. 

Naruto eyed Sakura. “Your professor left. Seems he doesn’t like watching you flirt with others.” 

“Flirt?” Neji and Sakura chorused. 

“Obviously you’re not, but that’s what it looks like. Do you have a professor after you Sakura?” Sasuke asked. 

“No, no, no. Naruto thinks so, but there’s no way. He’s a professor after all, and I’m his student so--”

“So,” Sasuke replied simply. Neji eyed him nervously. “Professors, administrators, they don’t care. I bet even the dean has a student or two that she likes to frequent.” 

Naruto looked at Sakura who was very close with the dean, but fortunately she seemed unphased. _Still, it almost sounds personal, like he’s had some experience. Neji’s looking at him strangely too._

“Just be careful,” Neji interjected adding to Naruto’s theory that Sasuke had been in a similar situation. “People in power get a little taste of something like that and they abuse it.”

“What do you two know about it?” The curiosity weighed to heavily on Naruto. 

“Naruto!” Sakura scolded. 

“It’s fine,” Sasuke responded plainly. “There’s an administrator who works for the school who does favors for students in exchange for money. I went to him for a favor back in my freshman year, but the only thing he would accept from me was sex. I was in a bind so I did it, but then he kept after me for two years, finding any reason he could to drag me into his office.” 

“I don’t like that. Did you tell the dean?” Sakura asked, knowing Tsunade would never allow for something so heinous. “Who is it?” 

Sasuke shook his head. “No, I didn’t tell her. This guy in particular is a really good friend of hers so she’s not likely to listen. Besides, he did do me a huge favor. I almost got expelled. A couple times actually.” 

Naruto found himself curious about Sasuke’s entire story. He felt inclined to ask but didn’t. _We’re just fellow teammates so it’s none of my business anyway._

“I bet she’d listen, but I understand why you’d be grateful,” Sakura said. Naruto watched her. _She knows who he’s talking about._

With an hour to bar close, Sakura and Naruto finished up Last Call and then found a proper table to sit at with Neji and Sasuke. As they were sitting down at the table, The Funeral March by Chopin began to ring from Naruto’s phone in his pocket. Sakura immediately began laughing at the sound. _Tell me she didn’t._ Naruto pulled the phone out of his pocket to see that it was Gaara calling. 

“Really?” Naruto hissed at Sakura. 

Sakura shot him an equally mean expression back. “Really.” 

Naruto answered. “Hey,” he huffed. Gaara didn’t respond. “Babe?” 

As Naruto listened, he started to recognize the sounds coming from the other end. Pants and moans were clear signs of what he was listening to and his heart shattered. It must have shown on his face, because Sakura immediately snatched the phone from his hand and put it up to her own ear. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke said, and if Naruto hadn’t been so distracted, he might have noticed how sincerely sad he sounded. 

“Oh my god.” Sakura hung up the phone quickly. “Naruto--” 

Naruto stood up in a huff and walked out of the club. He tried to calm himself by reminding himself that he promised not to get too attached again and to be prepared for the fact that it may happen, but it didn’t work. Naruto’s heart and throat burned with frustration. The cold autumn air slapped him in the face as he made his way to a nearby bench to sit. A few people actually started to approach him until they noticed his tears, then they quickly walked away. Behind him, Naruto hear the club door open and music spill out briefly. He assumed it was Sakura and waited patiently for her to sit down next to him. _I really need her right now._

“Wanna talk about it?” Naruto looked up and it was Sasuke staring back at him. 

Naruto sniffed. “I really, really, don’t.” He hadn’t had a pleasant experience with Sasuke regarding Gaara yet, and he assumed this wouldn’t be the day it switched. 

Sasuke sat down next to him on the bench and remained completely silent. It was oddly comforting. To not be pressured for information or talked to sweetly in a way that really makes it worse, like Sakura would do, was actually really nice. Sasuke leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and took a few deep breaths. 

“You know, I don’t really know much about it. I’ve never allowed myself to get close enough to someone to let them hurt me like that. But, in my opinion, at least from what I’ve learned about you in the last month and how much everyone who knows you seems love you, you deserve better than that. And not even like, a little better, but someone who will treat you like you’re the most important thing in the world. You seem confident enough, and you have plenty of reason to be, so I know it’s easier said than done, but I just wouldn’t let someone control you like that. I don’t know, that’s just my opinion, like I said, there’s not much to base it off of, so I could be completely wrong,” Sasuke explained bluntly. 

Naruto looked over at the absurdly kind Sasuke. _Who the hell are you?_

“It’s my own fault. I let myself get sucked back in,” Naruto replied. 

“What’s that phrase? ‘Admitting you have a problem is the first step.’” 

Naruto chuckled in the comparison of Gaara to an actual drug. “Yeah.”

“I don’t know what rehab from people looks like,” Sasuke admitted. 

Naruto’s heart bashed momentarily as he made the decision to be honest with the captain who’d chosen to come console him. “I’m scared of that place.” 

Sasuke shrugged. “That makes sense. He’s someone who’s been in your life for a while right? Even if it’s been bad?”

Naruto nodded. “Since high school.” 

“Well, then the idea of getting rid of him is bound to be a little scary, that’s why every time he comes around again you go back to him. It seems to me, though, like you have some better, healthier constants, like Sakura, and your uncle and football. I don’t know what getting over an addiction is like, but I’d be willing to bet it’s easier when you find something else to be addicted to,” Sasuke said. 

“Isn’t addiction just a bad character trait all around?” Naruto asked. 

“Maybe, but you’re only human. Don’t try and solve so much all at once.” Sasuke stood up. “Maybe what you need is to start by finding someone else to occupy your time with.” 

Naruto looked up at him. _Occupy my time?_ Sasuke walked away from Naruto on his mysterious note. _Find someone else?_ Naruto thought about his upcoming birthday and the party Sakura’s been planning 

_It’s not the worst idea…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor dense Naruto. Poor bad at communicating his feelings Sasuke.


	9. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Naruto's 21st birthday and he has a full day of fun and love with all his favorite people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's POV.

_9:00 AM_

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” The woman shouted.

Naruto blinked his eyes in shock at the redhead staring back at him. “Mom?” He questioned.

As soon as Naruto acknowledged her, his mother, Kushina, began crying. “My baby is 21!” She reached into the dorm room and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

Naruto returned the hug, noticing Minato, his father, appear around the doorway and take note of the other person in his bed. 

“Huh!? Oh…” Minato sighed. “I got excited, I thought you had a girl in your bed.” 

Naruto leaned out of his hug with his mom and eyed his dad with annoyance. “I do have a girl in my bed. Sorry to disappoint you.”

Kushina fluttered past Naruto to his bed and Minato laughed to break the tension, wrapping an arm around Naruto. “Oh stop, you know what I mean! Happy birthday son!” 

Naruto patted his dad's back politely. “Thanks dad--Mom, don't wake her up!” 

Kushina stirred the sleeping woman. “Sakura… Wake up…” She shook her gently. 

Sakura groaned and grumbled as she woke up. She blinked her eyes open. “Mm Kushina?” 

Kushina rubbed Sakura’s head endearingly. “Good morning sweetheart.” 

Sakura rubbed her eyes. “Um, what time is it?” 

“A little after nine. Sorry, I tried to stop her,” Naruto replied. Sakura sat up on her forearms, but her eyes drifted shut again. “Mom, she's exhausted, let her go back to sheep.” 

“Aw, but we wanted to take you two out to breakfast for your birthday…” Kushina moaned. “We drove all the way up to surprise you.” 

“I… Like food,” Sakura murmured. 

“What's wrong with her?” Minato asked like she was a broken toy. 

_She's been re-coaching me through a breakup._ “Just school. She's super smart so she's doing more than most.” 

Naruto watched as Kushina attempted to wake her again. _It's not untrue. I'm putting her through all this and she's already pretty busy._

“Ijgngffmmkghyood,” Sakura mumbled. 

Kushina rubbed her back. “In English dear.” 

“Okay, mom, dad. You guys go wait downstairs I'll wake her up and we'll get dressed and be down in a minute,” Naruto begged. 

Kushina jumped up excitedly. “Okay! Come on Minato.” 

Minato patted Naruto’s back before disappearing out of the room after Kushina. Naruto closed the door and sighed. _I am not in the mood for this._ He walked over to Sakura and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. 

“You awake?” He asked. She nodded her head against the bed. “Sorry dude. I swear I didn't know they were coming.” 

Sakura rolled over to her back and forced her eyes open. “It's fine. How are you feeling?” 

Naruto shrugged. “I can force it.” 

Sakura sat up and stretched, Naruto’s oversized T-shirt flailing around her body. “Just think, in eight hours, you'll be wasted, on your way to a killer party. You're definitely gonna get laid on a rebound and we've already committed to skipping class tomorrow.”

Naruto smiled. “I'm very excited about all these things.” 

Sakura climbed out of Naruto’s bed. Naruto chuckled at the sight of her in his blue boxers. “I kinda get why straight guys hate us.” 

Sakura snickered. “Yeah. Now help me find something I can alter into an outfit since I can't go back to my room first.” 

Naruto pushed aside the door of his closet. “Behold! Flannel City!” 

Sakura jumped up. “Aw yes!” 

She walked over to the closet and pulled out one of Naruto’s flannels with red shades on it. She skipped over to her bag and pulled out her black leggings and scarf from the day before. She donned the flannel and leggings and tied the scarf around her waist. She pulled her hair back into a low messy bun, letting a few strands hang in her face and slipped on her ankle boots. She turned and looked at Naruto and he began clapping. 

“Inspired,” Naruto complimented. 

Unlike Sakura’s long routine, Naruto pulled on jeans, a white T-shirt, a black button up and black converse in a matter of minutes. He brushed his blond hair back, away from his eyes and gave Sakura a thumbs up. 

“Damn, we look good,” Sakura sang. 

Naruto nodded. “You got that right! Let's go.” He grabbed his keys and wallet off of his dresser. 

“Oh wait!” Sakura squeaked. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small, beautifully wrapped, gift. She held it out to Naruto. “Happy birthday, Naruto.”

Naruto took it and looked at it happily. “Should I open it?” 

Sakura nodded. Naruto sat on his bed and pulled off the colorful paper, revealing a small black box. He opened it and saw a tiny blue crystal. He picked it up gently and pulled it out, taking the long, black, chain with it. 

“It was my dad's,” Sakura said softly. Naruto looked up at her with shock. “He gave it to me when I was little to protect me from the monsters under my bed. Even after he died, I've looked at it like something that always protects me. That's how I look at you too, so I thought you should have it.” 

Naruto clenched his jaw to hold back his tears. He stood up and pulled Sakura into a warm hug. “Thank you, Sakura.” 

Sakura sniffed. “Yeah. Thank you.” 

Naruto leaned back and pulled the necklace over his head and the crystal pendant fell about an inch past his collar bone. He touched it carefully and then hugged Sakura again. “I'll always protect you.”

Sakura nodded against his chest. “I know.” 

“I feel better,” Naruto admitted. 

“Good.” 

“Okay, let's go!” Naruto rubbed her back lovingly before walking to the door and opening it. “After you.” 

Sakura smiled and then walked out with Naruto close behind her.

_10:30 AM_

“Dad, can you please not do that thing you do where you order something when really what you want is something completely different from that?” Naruto begged.

Minato looked across at him. “I don’t do that.” He turned to look at Kushina sitting perpendicular to him. “Do I do that?” 

Kushina ignored Minato completely and reached across to point something out to Sakura on her menu. “Look, with strawberries. That looks good.” 

Sakura giggled at Kushina’s avoidance of the question and Naruto made a ‘told-you-so’ look at his dad. 

“Wha-Kushina. Do I do that?”

Kushina eyed him sadly. “Well, it’s just… Sometimes you will ask for something and then change ten to twenty things about it while you’re ordering and it seems like maybe you intended to order something different, that’s all.” 

Minato grumbled. “No place ever has exactly what I like.” 

“Our place does,” Kushina replied sweetly. 

Minato smiled lovingly at his wife. “That’s true.” 

Sakura smiled at the sweet pair and Naruto groaned. _So cheesy._ The group placed their breakfast orders and then settled into conversation. 

“So, Sakura. How’s the love life?” Kushina asked suddenly. 

Naruto smirked, side-eyieng her. 

“Non-existent,” Sakura replied. 

“Well now, that can’t be true,” Minato added. 

“It isn’t,” Naruto murmured. 

“Naruto,” Sakura warned. 

Kushina sat up excitedly. “I knew it! Who is it?” She looked to Naruto. “What’s he like?” 

“No, there’s no one Kushina, trust me. Naruto is mistaken.” Sakura glared at him. 

Naruto scoffed. “Please. The way you two were making eyes at each other Monday, I could have caught fire and you wouldn’t have noticed.” 

Sakura blushed. “Oh my god, we were not making eyes, we were having a conversation and also, shut up.” Naruto had noticed Sakura's heightened interest in the handsome professor ever since he showed up to gawk at her on Bar Day, but the fact that he was a professor in her major added to his allure because they had academic interests in common and during Monday's class, Naruto didn't think he was ever going to get to go home. 

Kushina squealed. “Ah! Tell me about him! What is he like? He must be handsome! Is he handsome?”

Sakura’s blush deepened. “The fact that I can objectively say that he is aesthetically appeasing, in no way, proves that I like him. Next subject.” 

“He’s super hot, and regardless of what she says, she likes him and he likes her,” Naruto interjected. 

"Next subject.” Sakura asked. 

“Do you have a picture!?” Kushina asked excitedly. 

“I miss this,” Minato added quickly laughing at the dramatic trio. 

“No pictures,” Sakura replied quickly. 

“Oh, you’re such a liar.” Naruto snatched Sakura’s phone from in front of her. 

“No--Naruto!” Sakura clamored to get her phone back, unsuccessfully. 

“Bet extended. If I unlock this phone and look in your pictures, and he’s any of the first ten, I’m doubling my bar day task.” Naruto looked at her knowingly. 

Sakura blush extended to the tips of her nose and ears. “I do not accept that bet.” 

“Ah!” Kushina squealed. “Show me!” 

Naruto unlocked Sakura’s phone, he of course knew the four digit numeric code, and navigated to the pictures. He smiled as he noticed several pictures of Kakashi. “Geez, Sakura, I said any of the first ten not all of the first ten.” 

“Shut up,” she barked.

 _Facebook stalker. She so likes him._

Naruto picked out a picture of him standing with the man he’d come into the bar with and handed her phone to his mom. “There the guy on the left.” 

Kushina’s eyes widened and Minato’s narrowed at the sight. “Something you want to say Kushina?” 

“No…” Kushina whispered, looking across to Sakura with wide eyes. She lifted her hands and clapped a few times silently. 

Sakura nodded. Naruto laughed and set Sakura’s phone back down in front of her. “Creep.” Sakura eyed him a warning, and Naruto quickly turned away. He didn’t want the topic of his own love life to come up, so he knew he had to change the subject. “Uh, anyway, football’s going well.” 

“Oh yeah!” Sakura sat up rejuvenated. “Naruto’s the best player on the team, everyone says so!”

Kushina reached over and rubbed Naruto’s cheek sweetly. “Oh, good for you honey! I bet it feels good to be playing again.” 

Naruto nodded. “It really does.” 

“And what about your studies?” Minato asked sharply. 

“They’re fine, dad. Sakura won’t let me get bad again, besides, she’s enlisted the help of the captain of the team and he won’t let me slack off either,” Naruto replied. 

“Sounds like a great guy,” Minato said. 

“The best,” Sakura lauded. “He’s a big fan of Naruto’s…” She added slyly. 

“Oh, like a big fan or like a _big_ fan?” Kushina poked, looking at Sakura who nodded. “Really!?”

“No. He’s crazy, A, B--”

“You’re with Gaara again?” Minato cut him off. 

Naruto’s eyes widened. “Um, no…” 

Kushina looked at Minato exasperatedly. “Well that’s not what we agreed on.” 

Naruto looked at Sakura angrily. 

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t tell them,” Sakura responded quickly. 

In that ill-timed moment that their food arrived. Everyone went silent as the waiter set the plates down in front of their respective owners and left. It was evident the waiter could sense the tension as he apprehensively muttered something about bringing back condiments and napkins before departing quickly. 

Kushina looked over at Naruto. “Naruto--” 

“I don’t want to talk about it. We did date again but we broke up on Sunday so it’s fine,” he growled back. 

Minato picked up his fork and started to dig into his meal. “I’m not sure what you were thinking,” he hissed before taking a bite. 

“Minato,” Kushina scolded. 

“I wasn’t,” Naruto replied quickly. 

Kushina threw a depressed look to Sakura who only shrugged in response. It made the rest of breakfast awkward and frustrating. Sakura and Kushina did the best they could to maintain a light conversation, but both Minato and Naruto were in deplorable moods. _It took my dad long enough to accept that I am gay, let alone finding out that I went back to someone so shitty._

_3:30 PM_

After getting their papers back in Kakashi’s class, Naruto was pleased to learn he’d actually managed to squeak out a 'C' on it, and for once, didn’t feel completely behind during the discussion portion of the day. Kakashi had, of course, found a space near the discussion Sakura was leading to look on lovelorn, and when he posed a question to the group Naruto timidly raised his hand.

“Um, because most families have someone who fulfills multiple roles right?” He answered. 

Kakashi teetered his head. “Well yes, but why specifically is it a problem in dual parent households?” 

“Well, I mean, it’s like dad doing dad stuff and mom doing mom stuff, but sometimes the dad stuff and the mom stuff can get crossed?” Naruto explained in his own language. 

Sakura nodded and Kakashi sighed. “So what you’re saying is…?”

Naruto threw his hands up angrily, regretting agreeing to answer the question. “I don’t know! Like it’s expected for the dad to make the money and pay the bills and for the mom to cook and take care of the kids but a lot of moms work and a lot of dads cook!” 

Sakura clapped silently at her friend while Kakashi looked at him impressed. “Congratulations Naruto. I’ve never seen someone angry themselves into the answer.” 

Naruto smiled. “Well, I like to leave an impression.”

Kakashi sighed and chuckled. “You are definitely leaving an impression.” He stood up and glanced at Sakura who blushed and looked away. 

_Honestly, just fuck and get it over with!_

On the way out of class Sakura groaned and looked at Naruto. “Okay. I admit it. I like him.” 

Naruto stopped walking completely and put on his most dramatic ‘shocked’ face. “NO!” 

Sakura punched him lightly. “It’s not my fault. He’s so pretty,” she simpered. “If I promise to take care of him, can I keep him?” They made their way slowly through the halls of the university. 

Naruto shook his head. “I don’t know, professors are a lot of work young lady. You have to listen to their boring speeches, and they’ll always be correcting your grammar, and you have to make sure you fuck them once a day.” 

“NARUTO!” Sakura screeched, shocking everyone nearby. 

“What!? Why would you keep him if not for that specific purpose!?” Naruto claimed funnily. 

Sakura blushed. “It’s a pipe dream anyway.” She sighed. “Okay! Update to tonight’s plan! We’re both getting laid!” 

Naruto looked at Sakura. “Well you sure got over him fast.” 

Sakura shook her head. “Is the moment when you start pining for your professor not the defining moment in the ‘it’s been too long since I’ve had sex’ story? It’s up there with sitting on the washing machine.”

Naruto bunched his nose and looked at Sakura. “Is that a thing?” 

“I don’t know, Naruto, I went the pining after your professor route,” she replied sarcastically. 

They made their way outside the school and into the brisk autumn air. 

“Well my entire football team is coming. Which is not, by the way, your go ahead to bang all of them, but I would be okay with you picking one to quell your specific frustrations,” Naruto explained. “Make sure you choose wisely though. You know you’re not good at one night stands.” 

Sakura shivered. “I hate them… UGH! This isn’t going to work.”

“Aw…” Naruto rubbed her back, “you’re right it isn’t.” 

Sakura snickered. “Thanks.” 

“Let’s just focus all of our collective energy on getting me laid. I’m great at one night stands!” 

Sakura scoffed. “That’s because you’re easy.” 

Naruto put his hand over his mouth in fake shock. “Am not!” 

“Maybe you could fuck Bowl Cut,” Sakura giggled as she said it. 

“Maybe you could!” Naruto spat back. 

“Or Sasuke…” Sakura smiled at Naruto who leered back at her. 

“He was the one who suggested I occupy my time with someone else,” Naruto explained. 

“And I keep telling you. He. Meant. Himself.” Sakura enunciated each word carefully to mock Naruto. 

“Sakura, I’m not interested in Sasuke,” Naruto finally said plainly. 

Sakura stomped her feet on the parking lot pavement near her car. “But whyyyyyy?” 

Naruto looked at her over the top of her car. _Honestly._ “He’s not my type. Besides he’s mean. Why do you want me to date someone so mean?”

“He’s not that mean to you anymore,” Sakura whined. 

“Well you know how much I love a guy who abuses others, but I think I’ll pass.” Naruto opened the car door and climbed in. 

Sakura climbed in too. “But maybe you’re the one! You know the age old story about the tyrant king who hates everything, but then finally someone comes along and shows him how to love and then he’s nice to everyone! You could be the one who saves everyone! You’d be the hero!” 

“Someone else is going to have to be the hero.” Naruto crossed his arms. 

“Party pooper,” Sakura groaned.

_7:00 PM_

Naruto was elated to find that the VIP section of their favorite club, Ninja Academy, had been transformed into a blue and white paradise full to the brim with people Naruto both did and didn’t recognize. _Given she spends ninety percent of her time with me, its surprising how many people Sakura got to show up for me._ When he entered the area, everyone threw their hands and drinks in the air.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” There was a chorus of voices and cheers. 

Sakura approached him looking downright stunning in a sherbert orange cocktail dress with a flared skirt and pink stilettos to match her hair which was straight and hanging past her shoulders and back. She held a vodka shot out to him, holding one of her own. Kiba walked up with one as well. 

“Your first shot as a twenty-one year old!” She shouted over the music. 

As Sakura, Kiba and Naruto knocked back the shots, everyone cheered and applauded, and then everyone went into full party mode. Naruto danced with everyone who wanted to, man or woman, it didn’t matter to him. He was more than pleased with the attendants to his party and made a mental note, just before he was too drunk to remember, to thank Kiba and Sakura immensely for doing such a great job putting it together. Sakura dubbed Kiba, Naruto’s drink man, to make sure he was never without a drink in his hand, though a few additional players such as Sasuke, Sora and Sakura’s friend Shizune worked to this end as well. He was rather far gone when there was a small scuffle near the security guard of the VIP section where they were partying. Naruto looked over and a girl with short black hair and a mostly unflattering gray dress, apart from the amount of leg and cleavage it showed, arguing with the security guard about getting inside the VIP section. Not wanting anything to diminish the fun he was having, and being drunk, overthrew his sense of judgement and sent him flying to the security guard. 

“What’sging on!?” He shouted over the volume of the pounding music. 

The security guard turned. “Nothing to worry about here sir. This girl claims her cousin is up there, but I’ve heard it all before. I told her already, if she’s not on the list, she can’t come in.” 

Naruto looked at the girl’s flustered face. “No, no, it-t’sssfine she can come in!” 

“Are you sure sir? Ms. Haruno gave me very specific instructions--” 

“Itsss my birth-d-day. Come on!” Naruto reached out a hand and the girl in the gray dress took it, blushing lightly. 

“Um, thank you,” the girl said. “I’m not lying. My cousin really is up here. Neji…”

“Oh yeah! Whas your name?” Naruto yelled at her. 

“Hinata,” she replied sweetly. 

Naruto’s tendency to be either overly mean or overly kind when he was drunk was a crap shoot, but he felt bad for the girl’s interaction with security. He smiled at her. 

“You're super pretty!” He yelled to her. “Wanna dancewis me?” 

Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and moved rhythmically to the music. She blushed and avoided eye contact, the kind of timid Naruto goes for in guys. The thought made Naruto realize he was starting to grow impatient. He was officially ready to pick someone to accompany him home. When the song ended, he thanked Hinata for the dance with a kiss on the hand, and began to stumble his way around looking for Sakura. He found her tangled up in some conversation she seemed wildly uninterested in between Kiba and Suigetsu. 

“Saasakura,” Naruto slurred out at her. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the conversation. “I gotta pick a guy!” 

Sakura giggled at her friend's drunkenness. “Okay! Any prospects?” 

Naruto scanned the crowd. Next to Lee there was a guy, just a little taller than himself with long blond hair in a ponytail hanging from high on his head with some hanging free in the back. Though he was wearing dress pants and an olive dress shirt, he had on converse shoes and Naruto could see hints of tattoos on both his hands and his neck. Despite this, he was standing next to Lee timidly, almost as if he was afraid to socialize. _He's perfect._

“Sakura…” Neji grabbed Sakura’s arm and pulled her close to him to whisper something in her ear. 

Naruto didn't have time to be worried about Sakura and Neji. He weaved in and out of people, selectively ignoring Sakura calling his name. He reached Lee, but before he could draw the attention of his handsome friend, Lee pushed him back a few feet and leaned into his ear. 

“That's my roommate, Deidara. The gay one!” Lee announced excitedly. 

“I'm going to have sex with him!” Naruto nodded as he boldly expressed his goal. 

Lee shook his head uncomfortably. “That's too much information. I'm hoping I can interest you in a trade!” 

“Train?” Naruto questioned. _What it's he talking about?_

“Trade!”

Naruto shook his head, getting slightly dizzy. “I don't have any trains!”

“No, trade! Tr-ay-duh. You know, scratch my back, I'll scratch yours,” Lee shouted over the music. _I don't need to trade. I'll just go get him…_ Lee shook his head. “Don't even think about it. He's not anti-social but he's bad with new people. He won't even look at you without my help.” Lee smiled evilly. 

Naruto growled angrily. “What'ze trade?” 

“Deidara for Sakura!” Lee bellowed over the thundering noise. 

Naruto scrunched his nose. _Even if I was willing to pimp my best friend, she'll never go for it._ “Can I inzerst you in my newfrnd Hinata?” 

“Neji’s cousin?” Lee shook his head. “No, it has to be Sakura.” Naruto turned his head and looked at Sakura dancing with Kiba. It'll never happen… “Here, as a show of good faith…” 

Lee traipsed over to Deidara and began talking to him and pointing at Naruto. Deidara looked over at Naruto and flashed a brilliant smile, shining even through his hazy gray eyes. Naruto groaned. _It has to be him…_ Naruto looked over at Sakura again, then back at Deidara. He held up a finger to signify he'd be back and then he slithered his way back towards Sakura, passing Hinata on the way. He smiled and waved but she just stared blankly at him. _I should tell Neji she's here._

He walked up to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her torso and set his head on her shoulder. “I found him.” 

Sakura swayed gently to the slower song with Naruto. “Seriously? Who?” 

Naruto guided their dance around until they were facing Lee and Deidara chatting. “The blond.” 

“Ooh, he's hot!” Sakura lauded. “So go for it!” 

“I need your help,” Naruto murmured. 

“Why don't you ask Lee? He seems to know him.”

Naruto turned Sakura so she was facing him. “I did. Hewantsta trade.” 

“Trade what!?” Sakura asked knowingly. 

“Saka please.” 

“Forget it! I'm not going home with Bowl Cut Lee!!” 

“I'll negtotioated to jus a date,” Naruto muttered. 

“No.” 

“Sakura pleeeeeease. It's my birtgsay!” 

“No.” 

A thought struck Naruto suddenly. “Bar Day!” 

Sakura’s jaw fell open. “What!?” 

“My Bar Day wish. Go date onto Lee one so I can go with his sexy roommate!” 

“That wasn’t a real sentence...” 

Naruto shook his head and gave his best set of puppy dog eyes. 

Sakura sighed deeply. “.........................fine. One date. Friday. At Jiraiya’s.” 

Naruto jumped up excitedly. “Yes! Thank you! I love you! Thank you!!!” He kissed Sakura on the forehead, nearly falling over and then quickly turned to head back towards Lee and Deidara. 

“Oh, hey Naruto!” Lee said unconvincingly. 

“Lee! You are be getting cited for your date with Sakura on Frrridday,” Naruto replied slyly. 

Lee's face lit up. “I am excited.” He motioned to Deidara. “This is my roommate, Deidara. Di, this is my teammate Naruto.” 

Deidara took a couple of steps towards Naruto and smiled seductively. “Happy birthday.” 

“You too,” Naruto replied and half a second later his face turned bright red. _You too?_ “Er, I mean…” 

Lee slunk away as Deidara stepped closer and put a thumb on Naruto’s chin, chuckling. “You're cute.” 

He leaned in and kissed Naruto. _I think I've been duped…_ Deidara leaned away and smiled at Naruto. “Wanna get out of here?” Naruto nodded. _…but Sakura doesn't have to know that._

Naruto was at Deidara’s mercy as he led out of the club. Just as they were about to exit, Sakura caught him. 

“You good?” She smiled at Deidara and nodded, turning her attention to Naruto. 

Naruto nodded. “Thanks for my party.” He high-fived her and she turned to walk away. “Oh wait! Where's Neji? His cousin sinn there.” 

Sakura turned with a face of disappointment. “He left, we'll talk about it later, have fun. Hey Blondie.” 

Deidara looked down at Sakura. “Don't worry. I intend to take very good care of him.” 

Naruto and Sakura both blushed. “You'd better or I will kill you.” 

Deidara nodded. “I understand.” 

Sakura high-fived Naruto again and then skipped away. 

“Ready?” Deidara asked sultrily. 

Naruto smiled. “Like you have no idea.”

_2:32 AM_

It had been a while since Naruto bottomed, and in his torrent with Deidara he remembered how much he enjoyed it. He moved them into every conceivable position he could in an effort to fully enjoy the feeling of being filled, and it wasn’t hard to enjoy Deidara covered in tattoos, he was flat out good looking. Despite being the bottom physically, Naruto demanded control of the situation like he always did to ensure that he got the full scale birthday sex he was looking for. In a missionary-esc position with one of Naruto’s legs slung over Deidara’s shoulder, he couldn’t quite achieve the friction he was looking for so he berated the other with orders to go harder and faster. Finally Deidara, who didn’t appear to have any qualms about Naruto’s controlling behavior, stood him up, and had him grab the wall for balance. A small and extremely insignificant voice in Naruto’s mind told him he was likely disrupting others in the dorm, but he couldn’t be bothered in the new position which was exactly what he was after as Deidara pounded into him.  
He reached one arm around and took a handful of blond hair and Deidara wrapped his head around Naruto’s for a kiss. Finally, Naruto could feel the intense feeling clamoring over him, tingling his stomach and having him cry out with pleasure. With similar timing, Deidara thrust hard a few final times into Naruto and then Naruto felt his warm cum empty into him. He breathed hard in the wake of it, laying his head on Naruto’s shoulder and kissing it gently.

“Happy Birthday,” Deidara whispered. 

“Happy indeed,” Naruto responded.

_3:13 AM_

“Birthday sex I like,” Naruto murmured to Deidara beneath him. “Birthday shower sex I love.”

Deidara chuckled, rubbing Naruto’s back softly. “That was a good idea you had.” 

“Question,” Naruto started. The alcohol and adrenaline of sex were wearing off and he was starting to get sleepy. 

“Okay?” 

“Are you really Lee’s roommate?” Naruto asked. 

“I am. Why?” 

“Oh, it just seemed like it was super easy to get you to come home with me, and then you were so good, I thought maybe you were a hooker or something,” Naruto replied honestly. 

Deidara snickered. “I am not. Actually, Lee showed me pictures of you a while ago, and I’ve seen you play so I already kind of liked you.” 

Naruto frowned. “Then why did you make me trade my friend for you?”

Deidara chuckled. “I don’t really like Lee, but I just think we’re incompatible. He’s actually a really good guy but I don’t think he could get someone like that without divine intervention.” 

“Like me pimping her out for sex?” 

Deidara laughed. “Exactly.” 

Naruto yawned and snuggled as best he could between Deidara below him and the blanket above him. _Good birthday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to bring together one of the main couples, which one will it be? ;)


	10. When Naruto's Astray Sakura Will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto runs into a certain problem while Sakura runs into a certain professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, mostly because of the straight up smut at the end.

As Naruto walked into practice his phone rang for twelfth time that afternoon. He looked at it even though he knew who it was. After seeing the name on it, he changed the phone to silent. _Man, was sleeping with that guy the worst decision…_ Despite having a fine night with him after his birthday party a couple of days prior, Naruto hadn’t done enough due diligence to ensure that Deidara was only interested in a one night stand like he was and as it turned out, he wasn’t. When he left Naruto’s dorm in the morning with talks of dates and time together, Naruto told him that he wanted to ‘take things slow’ because he just broke up with someone and wasn’t looking for a new relationship so soon. Even though he originally claimed to understand, Deidara had been calling and texting Naruto non-stop. 

He changed for practice and headed out to the field where about half the team was already practicing. Kiba looked up at Naruto and his eyes widened. _What's wrong?_ Kiba started mouthing something but Naruto couldn't make it out. 

“What?” Naruto called to him. 

When he shouted, nearby Sasuke and Neji turned towards him. 

“You're late!” Sasuke barked. 

Naruto scowled. “By like two minutes. Half the team isn't even here yet.” 

“Laps.” Sasuke ordered. 

Naruto’s jaw dropped. “What but--” 

“Laps!” Sasuke demanded again. 

Naruto looked at Neji, but he shrugged and mouthed ‘sorry.’

“Are you an idiot? Did you forget how to run?” Sasuke berated. 

Kiba jogged up to Naruto. “Come on, I'll run with you.” 

“Kiba, go run plays with Choji. You were shit last week,” Sasuke shouted at him.

_What the fuck is his problem? He's worse than usual._

Naruto wasn't in much of a mood to argue with Sasuke so he started running his laps. Sasuke usually made them run laps equivalent to the minutes late they are but Naruto knew that if he was actually late, it couldn't have been more than three or four minutes. Still as he finished his fifth lap to be safe, he received a death stare from Sasuke. 

“I'm done,” Naruto boomed as he tried to catch his breath. 

Sasuke didn't say anything, only turned and walked away. As practice carried on, Sasuke got worse and worse. Everything Naruto did, right or wrong, was met with extreme scrutiny and Sasuke didn't speak normally to Naruto once, only shouts and demands. He would completely ignore Naruto any time he would talk and about half way through, he ‘accidentally’ threw a ball at the back of Naruto’s head. When it happened, Naruto stopped what he was doing and threw his hands up.

“Fine. I don't know what your deal is, but I'm leaving.” 

“Practice isn't over yet,” Sasuke growled. 

Naruto eyed him evilly. “I don't care. You clearly don't want me here.” 

Naruto turned and walked towards the building. 

“Naruto, wait.” Neji ran up to Naruto. “Look, he's just--” 

“I don't care,” Naruto cut him off. “Whatever you have to say, it has nothing to do with me. Good luck.” 

Naruto stormed through the locker rooms angrily, quickly collecting his bag and clothes and walked out into the parking lot. Once he was out in the rapidly setting sun a horrifying realization settled over him. 

_Kiba’s my ride home…_

He sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. The cold surface brought goosebumps to his skin. He pulled his phone out of his gym bag and groaned at the twenty plus missed calls from Deidara. He ignored them entirely and just navigated to Sakura’s number. He stared at it and then navigated away. 

_I probably shouldn't ask her to stop getting ready for her forced date to come and pick me up. I'll just call a cab._

The frigid autumn air chilled him. He stood up knowing he had to move to keep warm and used an app on his phone to call a cab to pick him up. When it was successfully hailed, he looked up from his phone and noticed, for the first time, a petite woman with short black hair standing a few feet away staring at him. She seemed slightly familiar to him but he couldn't place exactly where he knew her from. He smiled and waved but was quickly freaked out when she simply continued staring at him. He moved away from the area to go and stand at the front door where he could best see the cab when it arrived. While he was waiting his phone rang again. He actually felt momentarily excited that it may be Sakura but it was only Deidara again. 

Naruto sighed. _This is not good._ He turned his head and noticed the girl had moved and was now sitting where he just was on the bench, staring. He rubbed his head. _What's up with this girl? She's weird…_ He checked the app on his phone. _32 minutes until my cab comes…_ Naruto decided to re-enter the building. He was cold and no longer wanted to be stared at by the strange woman. He went to go back into the locker room but he could hear several of his teammates talking. 

_Practice isn't supposed to be over for another forty-five minutes…?_

He knew that after storming out the way he did, having his team find out he was still there because he didn't think it through would be embarrassing. He walked back out of the building and around to the side of the building facing the street. _No one will find me here and I can go back to the front closer to when my cab comes._ His phone rang again, but he was certain it was Deidara so he ignored it. A few feet away, the creepy woman was sitting watching him. He leaned his head backwards against the brick wall of the building and closed his eyes. _What a shit day._

His phone rang again almost immediately after it stopped ringing from the last call. Is he seriously that desperate? Naruto ignored it, but again, it rang as soon as the last call stopped. Naruto growled. I'm not in the mood for this. The fourth time it happened, Naruto angrily snatched his phone out of his pocket, noticing that it was actually Kiba calling. 

_Oh… I guess if practice ended early, he wanted to catch up with me._ He answered the call. 

“Hello?” He murmured. 

“Dude, where the fuck are you?” Kiba barked. 

_Irritation._ “Why is everyone talking to me like that? Don’t talk to me like that!” 

“Naruto, where are you?” Kiba's voice was frantic. 

“Why?” 

“Just, come back to the field,” Kiba ordered. 

Naruto sighed. “I’m okay.” 

“No, Naruto, it’s an emergency--hey!--Get the fuck back here now!” Halfway through the statement, Kiba's voice changed to Sasuke’s. 

Naruto hung up the phone immediately. _I don't need to deal with that._ A few seconds later, Naruto’s phone pinged with a text message notification from Kiba. He unlocked his phone and read it. 

_‘You have to come back here. Someone slashed Sasuke’s tires. He called the police.’_

Naruto shook his head. _‘Why should I care about someone slashing his tires? He deserves it for the way he treats people.’_

A few seconds later his phone buzzed again. _‘He thinks it was you.’_

Naruto’s eyes widened as he read the message. _Me!?_ Naruto quickly made his way around the building and could see several of his teammates standing around with a pair of cops. He approached them slowly, passing the strange woman. When the teammates closest to him noticed him, they backed away, frightened, forging a path for him to get to Sasuke and the cops. Sasuke looked over at him angrily. 

“There! Him!” He pointed and shouted. 

Naruto put up his hands. “I didn't slash your tires! Why would I do that?” 

“Sir, can you please come with me?” One of the cops led Naruto several feet away. “You're Naruto Uzumaki?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, but trust me, I didn't slash his tires.” 

“Is it true that you left practice early after having an argument with Mr. Uchiha?” 

Naruto sighed exasperatedly. “Yeah, but--”

“And what were you doing hiding on the side of the building?” 

“No, I wasn't hiding, I was waiting for a ride.”

“I'm told your teammate Kiba usually gives you a ride home.” 

Naruto was starting to get overwhelmed. “Well practice isn't usually over for another hour so I called a cab and was waiting for it.”

“On the side of the building facing the street?” 

“No--okay. My cab was gonna come to the front but after storming out like I did, I didn't want to bump into anyone.” 

“Why would you bump into anyone if practice wasn't supposed to end for another hour?” 

Naruto dropped his head. “No, yeah, it wasn't supposed to but I heard a bunch if guys in the locker room, so…” 

“Wait, were you inside or outside?” The cop crossed his arms. _He doesn't believe me at all._

“I was outside at first and I called my cab, then I went inside because I was cold but then I heard them so I came back out.” 

“Did you send your friend a text that said he deserved to have his tires slashed?” 

_Thanks Kiba._ “I did.” Naruto knew the cop didn't believe him at all so there was no reason to argue. 

“And it probably doesn't surprise you that at least six of your teammates can attest to the fact that his tires were not slashed prior to practice?” 

Naruto shook his head. _I'm sure they weren't._

The cop looked at him knowingly. “You can see why I'm drawing the conclusions I'm drawing right?” 

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek angrily and nodded. 

The other cop walked over and stood next to the one questioning Naruto. “The team convinced the guy to wait to press charges until we get the security footage.” Naruto sighed. _Thank god._ “What do we think here?” 

“Well the footage will be the nail but he and I both agree it doesn't look good for him.” 

“Probably best you stay away from Mr. Uchiha, at least until the case is resolved sir,” The other cop said. 

“What!? How long will that take!?” _Did I just get suspended!?_

“Well, we need to get the security tapes but they're pretty backed up on requests. I would say a couple months minimum.” 

Naruto’s jaw dropped. “But I--” 

“That's not going to be a problem is it?” The cop who questioned him threatened. 

Naruto bowed his head in defeat. “No.” 

Naruto was compliant in getting a police report filled out under the gaze of his entire team and the strange woman who wouldn't stop staring at him. When the cops had officially gone he checked his app for his cab. 

_‘Cab arrived, waited ten minutes and left. Card on file will be charged ten dollars for the call.’ Of course._

Naruto sighed with frustration. Kiba had, not surprisingly, left without offering Naruto a ride. _He obviously thinks I did it…_ He called Sakura but she didn't pick up her phone. _The one time…_ He walked over to the same bench he was sitting on before, noticing the weird girl standing in the parking lot staring at him with a horrified look on her face. 

Suddenly, his phone rang again, this time with the distinct Funeral March ring Sakura had jokingly set for her least favorite person. Already feeling like things were as awful as they could get, he answered it. 

“Hey. You have perfect timing, I need your help.”

*** 

There was no denying that Sakura looked good in her short, navy, dress. She'd pulled her hair into a high-fashion ponytail, leaving only a few ringlets to fall, intentionally, over her face. She checked her phone again.

 _This late and no call?_

The bizarre, bowl-cut, man that Naruto had pimped Sakura out to was supposed to meet her for drinks close to two hours ago. Sakura wasn't self-centered by any means but she couldn't help think as she sat there dumbly, _do you know how many guys would kill to be here?_ She’d intentionally picked Jiraiya’s for her date so she was somewhere comfortable and familiar for this bizarre experience. She was relieved she'd done so because it wasn't so obvious she was being stood up, and she was enjoying the live music that Jiraiya usually hosted on Friday nights. Worse than that, Sakura’s frustrations had caused her to open her mind to the idea of spending the night with the odd-looking man if she had an okay time. She took in the shortness of her dress and sighed. _I've been stood up and denied sex by the most unattractive man I've ever agreed to go out with. Embarrassed is an understatement._

A few songs later, a hand reached over her right shoulder and set a drink on the table in front of her. She knew it wasn't Jiraiya, so whether it was Lee or someone else hitting on her didn't matter much to her. She no longer had any desire to be bothered. 

“I'm not interested in fucking you. Go away.” She spat sternly. 

“Well that's rude.” A familiar voice said as its owner made its way into her field of view. 

Kakashi sat down in the chair across from Sakura with a drink of his own in his hand. Sakura’s face flushed over. _Kill me._ “Why?” She questioned herself aloud. 

“Well if I were to guess…” Kakashi took a sip of his drink. “I'd say it's because you don't do the courtesy scan before you open your mouth to speak.” 

She nodded, unable to shake her frustration to fully enjoy the beauty before her. She sat with her hands in her lap. She felt pressed to start a conversation but wasn't sure what to say. 

Kakashi looked her up and down, an action that made her blush. “So tell me, which guy did this?” 

Sakura watched Kakashi carefully as he watched the live music. “Did what?” 

Kakashi glanced at her. “Stood you up.” 

Sakura’s blush worsened. She wasn't sure if it was how good looking Kakashi was, or the fact that she'd had a few in preparation for an entire date with Lee, but Sakura found herself without the ability or desire to lie. “A teammate of Naruto’s.” 

“Ah.” Kakashi took a sip of his drink. “It's just as well. It probably wouldn't have worked out.” 

Sakura screwed her face in confusion. “How do you figure?” 

“Well, he would have gotten hit by a car,” Kakashi replied simply. 

“What?” 

Kakashi looked at her. “Any man who would stand you up, doesn’t have enough brain cells to walk and chew gum at the same time.” 

Sakura’s almost completely faded blush came back twice as bad. “Thanks.” Sakura had embarrassed herself plenty in front of her professor so coming clean wasn’t extremely hard to do. “He was supposed to be here over two hours ago.” 

Kakashi actually choked a bit on the last drops of his drink. “Two hours?” Sakura nodded. She noticed Kakashi glance towards the door of the club. “Please tell me he doesn't have a bowl cut…” 

Sakura’s eyes widened. “He actually showed up!?” 

“That's him? He's wearing a green blazer!” Kakashi started laughing. 

Sakura couldn't help but let out a few chuckles herself at the funny sound. “Shut up!” 

Kakashi looked up at her, tears in his eyes from laughing. “Are you that pent up!?” 

Sakura’s cheeks brimmed at the question. Kakashi made to steal another look at the weird man, but when he did he stood suddenly from his chair. 

“What?” Sakura whispered. 

Kakashi held out a hand. “He found you.” Sakura looked at Kakashi’s awaiting hand and then back at him. “Come on, if you come dance with me, he'll leave you alone.” 

Sakura knew it was true and as she looked a little better at Kakashi she was reminded just how handsome he was. She wasn't sure if it was her desire not to see Lee or the fact that Kakashi was next level beautiful, but she took his hand. 

Kakashi slowly pulled Sakura between the tables until they got to the dance floor and then he turned to face her. He transferred her hand from his opposing hand to his mirroring one and then wrapped his new, free, hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. Reactively, Sakura placed her free hand on his shoulder and they began to sway rhythmically to the music. 

Looking up at him, his dark eyes gazing back passionately, everything seemed to fade away. It was no longer his beauty, or her escape from Lee, or even the heavenly smell of his cologne filling her nostrils with their closeness, something else magnetic dominated the moment. The hypnotic music mixed with Kakashi’s hand resting gently in the small of her back made her feel equal parts venerable and powerful. Like she could ask him for anything, at the same time knowing she'd relent to any request he had as well. She didn't want to risk the moment by leaning in for the kiss she desperately wanted. She was certain she wasn't misreading the chemistry between them but the small fear that she might be left her with only a hope that he’d make a move. 

“If that guy had come on time, you would have gone home with him?” Kakashi asked after a while. 

Sakura sighed, empty of any ability to resist answering. “Probably.” 

He chuckled again, somehow romantically. “Is it that bad?” 

“It's that bad.” 

“You have to hold yourself to a higher standard. A guy like that shouldn't even be able to stand next to a woman like you.” _Honestly. Please just kiss me._ “I understand you may have to aim lower to solve the problem but please don't aim that low.” 

“Pickings are slim.” Sakura whispered, looking as seductive as possible. 

Kakashi leaned down and kissed Sakura gently. The action halted their movement. Sakura slid her hand from Kakashi’s shoulder to just behind his neck for appropriate bracing as she leaned into the kiss. A haze settled over her and she was beyond convinced that if she were to open her eyes, she'd be floating on some high up cloud. She felt him clasp her hand even tighter and pull against her back. It must be sweeping him away too. 

After, what Sakura could only deem, too little an amount of time, Kakashi peeled himself from the kiss. Sakura opened her eyes slowly. 

He smiled down at her. “I'd be more than willing to help.” Sakura’s face was hot already, so it didn't do much else when he made the suggestion. 

Sakura couldn't speak, only nod. Kakashi’s smile widened a bit. He leaned in for another short kiss. A layover until they were walking into house twenty-two minutes later. Sakura counted, it was too long. Her heart pounded with anticipation, which filtered into her annoyance when he took her by her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. _Nothing I want is in the kitchen._

He turned and looked at her. “I'm supposed to do the courteous thing and offer you something to drink so it doesn't seem like I only brought you here for one reason.” 

Sakura grabbed the sides of Kakashi’s button up and pulled his body to hers. She looked up at him hungrily. “That’s the only reason I came here.” 

Kakashi slid his arms around Sakura’s waist and to her back, pulling closer and dragging her into another passionate kiss. The kiss alone was enough to magnify the situation but Sakura’s heart began to race uncontrollably when Kakashi unwrapped his arms from her back, and quickly slid them down her legs, wrapping his hands under each of her thighs, right where the fabric ended and the skin began. His warm hands against her flesh elicited a light gasp, intensified by the fact that he pulled, and lifted her from her feet. Literally hanging from Kakashi as their tongues joined their lips, Sakura moved her hands from the sides of Kakashi’s shirt, to the top buttons where she did her best to undo them with some level of expertise in spite of the mush that was her brain. Kakashi braced Sakura impressively with one arm and used his other to push a host of papers off the nearby counter. He gently set Sakura down on the chilled marble, split their kiss and hurriedly pulled his, now unbuttoned, shirt from his body. 

He placed his hands on the countertop on either side of Sakura, prepared to take another kiss, but the look of shock on her face stopped him. 

“What?” He sounded worried. 

Sakura couldn't decide if she wanted to focus her attention on his marble-chiseled abs or the tattoos that decorated his arm and left pec. 

“Um…” Sakura slowly brought her fingertips to the depiction of a silver wolf with his fangs out on Kakashi’s chest. She moved her fingers to the tribal design over his bicep that gave way to her realizing his arms were well defined as well. No wonder, he could lift me so easily. “Holy shit, Kakashi…” It was all she could manage to say. 

Kakashi chuckled. “Good?” 

Hearing his voice brought her eyes back to his. “Very.” 

He dropped his head to hers and kissed her again, wasting no time in breaking the threshold with his tongue. Sakura wrapped her arms tightly behind Kakashi’s neck. He moved his hands to her back and found the zipper to her dress. She could hear the buzz it made as his hands continued to work the zipper down. He stood back and pulled the dress free of her upper body revealing her pink and black lace bra. Sakura felt overexposed at the resulting gaze he gave her and blushed more than she already was. Kakashi placed one hand on the side of her stomach and the other on the side of her neck. 

He kissed her on the lips once before he started to drop kisses along her neck and chest. He greedily slid his hand under her bra and squeezed her breast gently, earning a moan. They were both grateful for her bra’s front clap as he quickly snapped it open with one hand, pulling it off and tossing it aside. He kissed along her exposed chest before finally closing his mouth over an awaiting nipple. As he alternated breasts, exciting Sakura more and more with each lick and suck, she was beginning to realize that Kakashi was an exceptionally good lover. He came back up for a kiss as he crawled his hands across Sakura’s skin and down to the half hanging dress. He slipped his hands under the skirt of the dress and grabbed the sides of her underwear. Sakura lifted so that he could pull them around and Kakashi broke the kiss so he could effectively pull them down and off her legs. 

Sakura was trembling with anticipation as Kakashi stuck out his tongue and licked his way up her left leg. He kissed her inner-thigh, running his hands along her legs as he did so. In a heart-stopping moment, he moved across to Sakura’s other thigh. She could tell the way he let out a hot breath as he passed over her pussy was a purposeful jab. Sakura arched at the feeling. 

_He's teasing me._ It was the first solid thought she'd had in several minutes. 

Kakashi snickered as he kissed her other thigh. Sakura’s reaction must have communicated her frustration because, finally, Kakashi placed a soft kiss, and eventually a firm lick on the whole of Sakura’s pussy. She moaned as she felt him press more firmly. He started to lick from just above her hole to just below her clit, teasing her still. The feeling was wonderful, but Sakura’s impatience was growing. In an attempt to inspire him not to play with her anymore, she tangled one of her hands in his hair, and pushed. Her other arm was now a crutch holding her body up as she leaned into Kakashi’s mouth. Message received, he finally started to include her hole in the licking. He licked at the opening for a few seconds before pushing his tongue into the entrance eliciting loud moans. Reacting to the sound, Kakashi moaned, finally working his way up to Sakura’s completely firm clit, and closing his mouth around it. 

He first used his tongue to lick the sweet clit inside his mouth and then sucked hard. Sakura bucked and her moans were loud and sharp. Having unlocked all the gates of pleasure, Kakashi began to eat Sakura out with intense passion and skill, and soon she could feel the wave of pleasure start to reach the edges of her tolerance. She pulled at the hair in her hand and he reacted by working more rapidly and roughly. He was after the goal now. 

“Don't stop, Kakashi!” Sakura huffed, and soon the powerful orgasm galloped its way through her body, ricocheting off her skin, bringing goosebumps and tears to the surface. 

Kakashi chuckled, his breath tickling her pussy. “You're getting my kitchen floor all wet.” 

“Sh-shut… Up.” Sakura groaned through pants, still recovering. 

Kakashi stood up straight and kissed Sakura. She could taste remnants of herself in the bond, not that she had the wherewithal to care. He placed his arms behind Sakura and pulled her forward until he could brace her under her ass again, lifting her off the counter. She didn't dare look down at the mess she was certain she'd made, so she wrapped her arms around Kakashi’s neck and kissed him again, swirling her tongue with his. He walked slowly from the kitchen, through the living room, into the hallway and eventually into an ornate bedroom. He laid Sakura gently on the bed, and pulled the rest of the dress free of her body. He smiled seductively at her nakedness as he climbed over her and slid one of his legs between hers. As they kissed, he pushed his knee forward enough that it was pushing against Sakura’s over-sensitive vagina. She moaned into the kiss, moving her hips to grind his leg, but the rough fabric between them irritated her, and autonomously caused her to pull her hands from the spot they'd found on Kakashi’s back, to the button of his pants. 

_More buttons._

She unfastened them quickly and Kakashi received the message. He climbed off the bed slowly and removed all the clothing left on his body. Sakura’s eyes widened as his cock sprung free of his boxers. _He's huge!_

“You have got to be kidding me. How are you not married!?” She screeched. 

Kakashi laughed in response. “I am.” Sakura froze and Kakashi laughed harder. “I'm kidding, Sakura.” 

Sakura sighed. “Funny.” 

He climbed back down, nestled this time, completely between her legs and leaned over and past her to an end table. He pulled out the drawer and fiddled for a few seconds before he pushed the drawer shut and as he came face to face with her again, she caught a glimpse of the condom in his hand. He took another journey of kissing across her body hitting all the key spots, her mouth, ear lobe, breasts, thighs, and pussy. He took her clit into his mouth again and began sucking. Sakura could just barely hear the condom wrapper opening through the enclosure of pleasure surrounding her body. Soon Kakashi brought a hand up to join his mouth, sliding a finger all the way into her opening. 

“Ah, shit!” Sakura screamed out. 

The ambiguous tone must have frightened Kakashi because he stopped and glanced up. “I'm sorry, is this okay?”

Sakura didn't mean to be pushy, but the halting of sensation, dragged her hand to the back of his head. “Yes! Don't stop!” 

Kakashi continued his actions, eventually adding a second finger to the hole. At an increased speed, Sakura moaned loudly. “Ung--don't stop, Kakashi, I'm coming!” 

Sakura pushed her hips against Kakashi’s tongue and fingers until a second, strong, orgasm, nearly yanked her from consciousness. All the moaning she tried to do, came out silent. She lacked the ability to function as the pleasure physically shook her body. 

_He's made me come twice and he hasn't even USED his dick yet…_

Sakura only had a few seconds to feel selfish before she could feel the head of Kakashi’s cock poke at her entrance. 

“Sakura.” Kakashi’s deep voice pierced her and she looked up at him. 

He dropped his head into a kiss, moving his tongue through her lips. Her heart pounded as Kakashi slowly pushed his way inside. The pressure, at first, was slightly painful. _It's been so long and he's so big..._ About halfway in he pulled back out and started to push in again. He repeated the pattern several more times, never getting in all the way, never moving any faster. _Is he teasing me again?_ Sakura moved her hips, wanting to pick up the pace, but Kakashi kept them slow. He worked his way in and out of her steadily until he'd reached some unknown goal. He leaned back and looked into Sakura’s eyes. His gaze was starved. She could sense everything before that moment was just the first round.

Kakashi braced Sakura with his hands on her hips. He pulled out, until only his head sat inside her and then he quickly thrust his way all the way inside. Sakura moaned loudly and arched severely as Kakashi grunted. He did it again, pulling all the way out and pushing all the way back in. 

“God, you're tight.” Kakashi murmured through groans. “You feel so good.” 

Sakura was moaning and panting loudly. She wanted to respond but couldn't as Kakashi slammed into her again. He moved one of his hands up to squeeze Sakura’s breast the other he used to gently massage her clit as he settled into a rhythm. Sakura clawed helplessly at the sheets around her with wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her. In no time at all she was at the edge again. 

“Kakashi… I'm about to--” but the rest of the sentence was eaten up in a moan as another round of thrusts sent the feeling boiling over. 

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura’s back and pulled her upward to him. Even through the exhaustion of three orgasms, she was driven to service her lover at least a little bit and began to grind Kakashi feverishly. 

“Ah, fuck.” Kakashi groaned. 

He tilted his head upward and Sakura met him with a kiss. As their tongues wrestled about excitedly, Sakura switched to pure humping bouncing up and down rapidly. Kakashi broke the kiss to let out a series of moans and Sakura kissed any part of him she could reach. She made her way to his earlobe and when she nibbled it lightly, the man reacted nicely. He thrust hard against her already fast-moving body and created an indescribable friction that ignited Sakura on fire. She understood in that moment that she'd be coming a fourth time before they were done. Dizzy, she alternated humping and grinding skillfully, teasing the earlobe that spurred him on continuously. Finally, Kakashi grabbed her hips and thrust against her a final few hard times, groaning loudly as he did so. Sakura’s body clamored over once again, and as her orgasm migrated to the far reaches of her body, she fell limp against Kakashi, who wrapped his arms around her to hug and brace her. He leaned them back against the bed, and kissed her again fervently. Sakura was reeling, she had no idea sex could be that good. 

“Holy shit.” Sakura huffed between breaths. “That was insane.”

*** 

When Sakura’s eyes focused, she could see the time on a clock past where her lover should be.

 _3:32am…_ Sakura assumed Kakashi left the bed to use the bathroom or something but after about fifteen minutes, when he hadn't returned, she decided to go look for him. She climbed out of the bed herself, taking a first legitimate look at the bedroom. The wall and floor colors complimented each other perfectly and the furniture all looked like they were part of a set even though Sakura could tell they weren't. Lovely artwork decorated the walls and the bedspread was an intentional contrast. _It's beautiful…_ She didn't think Kakashi was the one whom decorated the room. She pushed her thoughts away. She certainly wasn't going to be entering into any kind of relationship with him, so his social life outside of her didn't really matter, though she had every intention of enjoying him again. She looked at the ridiculously few options of clothing to put on for her journey. She'd mentally picked out her underwear or his shirt before she remembered they'd both been almost entirely disrobed during the kitchen portion of their tirade. She blushed remembering the experience. _I'll definitely be enjoying him again._

She spotted a dress shirt of Kakashi’s hanging in his nearby closet. She snatched it from the hanger and donned it. _Four buttons is plenty. It's a formality after all._ She exited the room and did her best to remember the path they took to the bedroom to get out. _I was carried so I don't have much to base it on._

Fortunately, the low drawl of a television met her ears and she followed the sound. She exited the hallway and entered the living room and saw Kakashi sitting on the couch with sweatpants on, working. 

_Grading papers?_

He looked up from his papers and smiled at her. “That suits you.” 

She posed funnily. “You think so?” 

He laughed at her. “You have perfect timing, come here.” 

_Yep, whatever you want._

She sat in the spot his hand was motioning to next to him on the couch. He set his papers and pen on the cushion on the other side then reached down, grabbed Sakura’s legs and slung them over his lap. He used his other arm to push her legs up until her bent legs had her knees at his chest level. When he was satisfied, he reached over and retrieved his papers and set them on her knees and resumed grading.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in annoyance. “Are you using me as a desk?” 

Kakashi didn't even look over at her. “Mmhm, don't move.” 

Despite being disappointed, she was fine to be a desk for a while. She watched the handsome professor diligently work. _Beautiful._

He suddenly handed one of the papers to her. “I'll give this one whatever grade you want me to.” 

She took it and looked near the top. _Huh? It's Naruto’s._ She started to flip through it. “Um… I swear he's not this stupid.” 

“He misspelled ‘psychology’ twice. It's the most important word in the class.” Kakashi replied lightly. 

“You just wait, one of these weeks you're going to need someone who’s really good at Angry Birds and it'll be his time to shine.” Kakashi laughed. Sakura finally relented and handed the paper back to Kakashi. “I could not, morally, ask you to give him anything other than a failing grade. He'll do better next time, I promise.” She winced at the use of the word ‘morally’ as though having just slept with her professor existed anywhere near moral. _Well I have to keep something moral…_

Kakashi took the paper and added it to the bottom of the pile. “He’s gay right? You two aren't a couple?” 

The question annoyed Sakura for many reasons. “Do I seem like the type to cheat?” 

“No, but you never know.” Kakashi retorted quickly. The response was revealing. The woman that decorated this house cheated on him. The thought shocked Sakura as she looked at him. _How?_

“Yes, he's gay. I'm not with anyone right now.” She wrapped an arm behind Kakashi and rested her head on his shoulder. She decided to ask a question of her own. “In your entire career, how many students have you slept with?” 

Kakashi scoffed. “One.” 

“No way! Just one other student!?” Sakura was truly surprised. 

“No.” His voice was thick with irritation. “Just one total.” 

_Wait…_ “Huh? Just me?” 

“Just you. Do I seem like the type to sleep with all his students?” 

“Uh, you seem like the type who is very aware of your unique talents. I guess I assumed the only reason you weren't in a relationship is because sleeping with your students is like a… thing?” 

Sakura was honest to a fault. She didn't like to beat around the bush and often said exactly what she was thinking. Looking now, at Kakashi’s face, she wished she had a filter. _Of course if I did, I might not be here._

“I was engaged to my high school girlfriend until just a few years ago. She left me for my brother. I haven't dated anyone seriously since then. Also, you're the only student I've ever slept with, the only one I've ever wanted to.” He said the words like they carried no weight.

_Wow…_ Sakura couldn't find words. She considered apologizing for the misfortune or thanking him for choosing her, but she settled for dropping the subject. I know. She figured out a good way to communicate all of it. She began to kiss along the parts of Kakashi’s neck and chin that she had access to. She let the hand that was wrapped around him fall to his chest and massage his pec gently. You're not the only one good at sex. She finally closed her mouth around his earlobe, getting the reaction she wanted when he threw the papers onto the coffee table in front of him. 

“Honestly.” He groaned. 

Sakura giggled as Kakashi leaned backwards, bringing her to straddle him. She looked down into his excited expression. “Now, it's my turn…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite characters in the Naruto Universe will make his debut next chapter. :)


	11. Fighting Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally drags Sakura out of debauchery long enough to get help with some of his problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning - like right away.

A sudden blaring woke Sakura. She opened her eyes and Kakashi was holding her cell phone over her face. It was ringing and had the selfie she and Naruto had taken over the summer on it. She took the phone and slid her finger across the screen to answer it. 

“Hello…?” Her voice was groggy. 

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?” Naruto screamed back. 

Kakashi turned to his side and wrapped his arms around Sakura. “So loud…” He groaned. 

“Why are you screaming at me?” Sakura muttered back. 

“I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO REACH YOU IN 16 HOURS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS IN EMERGENCY HOURS!?” 

“Are you having an emergency?” Sakura rubbed her eyes with her free hand. 

One of Kakashi’s hands slipped it's way down to Sakura’s legs and parted them gently. _Does he have no shame? I'm on the phone!_

“I'M HAVING LIKE FIVE EMERGENCIES WHERE ARE YOU?” Naruto screamed. Kakashi slowly started to tease the clit and opening. Sakura bit her lip to keep from moaning into the phone. She was relieved when he pulled his hand back and stood from the bed. “SAKURA!?” 

“Where are you?” She barely squeaked out as Kakashi pulled the blankets clean off the bed with one hand, and returned to teasing her with the other. 

“I'M AT YOUR DORM ROOM! WHERE ARE YOU!?” 

Kakashi leaned forward and began to lap at Sakura’s pussy excitedly. She pushed at his head trying to get him to stop but he ignored her entirely, adding a finger to the equation. Knowing he wouldn't stop she had to try her best to communicate a short message to Naruto. 

“SA-KU-RA!” 

“Shhhhh.” It was really the first half of the word ‘shit’ as Kakashi sucked her clit. 

“Don't tell me to ‘shh’ answer my question,” Naruto growled. 

Kakashi was working rapidly and she knew she'd come soon. 

“G-go home. I'll be there. I-in te-nnnnn.” She pulled the phone far from her face as a moan broke through. She gripped Kakashi’s hair tightly as she came. 

“SAKURA!? I SWEAR TO GOD!” The screaming carried the distance between the phone and her ear. 

She was breathing heavily but brought the phone back. Kakashi added another finger. _He's not stopping!?_

“I'llseeyouatyourroomintenminutesbye.” She quickly hung up the phone, certain a moan crossed the threshold before she managed to. 

Kakashi quickened the pace, fingering and licking her feverishly. Loud moans escaped Sakura’s mouth until she went silent with a second orgasm. She was getting dangerously close to experiencing more orgasms with this one man than the whole of her life. 

_Including the two after I disrupted him while he was grading papers, that's eight…_

He retreated when he was done, smiling down at her smugly and wiping his mouth. “That's for interrupting me while I was grading papers and waking me up. Come on, I’ll bring you to Mr. Noisy.” 

Sakura breathed in and out heavily as Kakashi walked from the room. _Don’t make it sound so easy to get up after that._

*** 

Sakura thought it made more sense for Kakashi to drop her off at the edge of campus to make sure they weren't seen together but as she walked along carefully she realized how destroyed she really was. Her legs were wobbly, hips were sore and a headache had settled in. She'd never been fucked like that before. She was literally hungover from how good it was.

 _Eight times. Eight!_ She was impressed she was even standing. 

The ‘walk of shame’ stigma permeated off of her as she walked through the boys’ dorms. Though she wasn't ashamed of the night she had, nor was she unexcited for the repeat evening they'd already pre-planned for Monday night. As she walked up Naruto’s hallway she noticed a woman standing outside his dorm room. 

_That's Neji’s crazy cousin from the party!_ Sakura was worried to see her standing there.

“Hinata?” She called over. 

Hinata looked back at her but said nothing. She glared at Sakura evilly before walking past her and out of sight. Sakura stared after her for a few seconds. _Is she one of his emergencies…?_

She knocked on Naruto’s door and he opened it almost immediately. It didn't take him long to figure out where she'd been when he took a look at her, standing before him with her dress on and heels clasped firmly in her hand. 

“This is a slightly better reason for you to have been missing,” he murmured to her. 

“Let me in, I can barely stand,” Sakura hissed back.

Naruto stood aside with curious look on his face as Sakura made her way over to his bed and sat down. Naruto closed the door and folded his arms. “Was Lee that good?” 

Sakura bunched her nose. “What the hell is wrong with you? This isn’t Lee.” 

Naruto’s eyes widened. “No? Who then?”

Sakura scratched her head. “Not relevant. What are your emergencies?” 

Naruto gasped loudly and pointed down at Sakura. “Professor fucker?” Sakura looked down and away from Naruto, blushing heavily as she did so. Naruto squealed and ran over and found a spot by Sakura on the bed. “You finally did it! I’m so proud! My baby’s growing up.” 

Sakura pushed Naruto lightly. “Stop that.” 

“Tell me everything,” Naruto ordered. 

“No! I thought you had emergencies!” 

Naruto nodded. “Like nine of them, but I’d rather hear about your thing. I need an escape.” 

“Nine problems you say?” Sakura replied slyly.

“Something like that,” Naruto replied impatiently, flailing a hand. 

“Then you only have one more problems than I’ve had orgasms in the last 24 hours,” Sakura explained, side-eying Naruto. 

“Huh!?” Naruto huffed. “Eight!?”

Sakura blushed. “Eight.” 

“Wha-er-like-oh-um-oh my god,” Naruto mumbled. 

Sakura nodded. “Same.” 

“So he was good?” Naruto asked. 

Sakura looked at Naruto shyly. “The best I’ve ever had…” 

Naruto clapped his hands excitedly. “Ahahahaha! How did it happen?” 

“Well, for straight people, there’s one dick and one vagina--” 

“Sakura, I swear to god,” Naruto cut off her joke. “You were at Jiraiya’s right?” 

Sakura nodded. “Well first of all, Lee was two hours late.” 

Naruto rubbed his head. “Yeah, I guess that’s kinda my fault.”

“Yeah, I told you he’d be bad at dating,” Sakura replied. 

“No, the actual fact that he was two hours late. I caused that,” Naruto explained. 

“Um, how?” Sakura questioned. 

“Long story, we’ll get to it, keep going,” Naruto pushed. 

“Uh, ‘kay, oh! So he was two hours late and I was sitting there like a dumbass waiting for him. I was going to listen to the entire set so it wasn’t so obvious I was being stood up ya know. Someone leans over me and sets a drink on the table and I say, and I quote, ‘I have no interest in fucking you. Go away.’” 

“Jesus, Sakura. Just do a quick 360 before you open your mouth,” Naruto reprimanded. 

“It didn’t feel necessary. I believed it to be a universally applicable statement at the time.” 

“But it wasn’t.” Naruto smiled. 

“At all, and the one exception to the rule sat down across from me and proceeded to tell me how any guy that would stand me up doesn’t have enough brain cells to walk and chew gum at the same time.” 

“No lies detected, but again, my fault,” Naruto added. 

“I don’t understand how is it your fault?” Sakura asked. 

“No finish your story.” 

“That’s pretty much it. Lee showed up, he laughed at his bowl cut, he invited me to dance, kissed me, eight times. Now your story.” 

Naruto groaned. “Lucky bitch.” 

Sakura giggled. “Tell me about it.” 

“Well, I guess it’s my fault because Sasuke and I got into a little bit of a fight during practice yesterday.”

“What happened?” Sakura replied, unsurprised. _He must still be peeved from Wednesday._

Naruto didn’t miss her lack of shock. “What?”

“Nothing. What happened?” 

“He was a dick. More than normal. Way more. He made me run laps even though I was only two minutes late, if that. He shouted at me and ordered me around all practice and then he threw a football at my head--why are you nodding!?” 

_Am I nodding?_ Sakura didn’t realize she was subconsciously bobbing her head along knowingly to the conversation. “I’m sorry. I know what it’s about. I told you he wanted to be the one you occupied your time with, so when he saw you flirting with Deidara--” 

“NO! Don’t defend him! He accused me of slashing his tires! He called the police on me! I’ve been suspended!!” 

Sakura jumped up from her spot. “What!?” 

“And Kiba was no help! He gave over a text that was used way out of context! The cops think I did it too!” 

“Oh my god!!” _I am going to kill Kiba. Again._ “Why do they think you did it!?”

“I left practice early after he threw the football at me and I was waiting for a cab to come and get me because Kiba was my ride. It happened some time between the start of practice and the moment when he realized they were slashed and I was the only one with both motive and availability so, boom, suspended.” 

“They can’t do that! They have to prove you did it!” 

“Apparently there’s security cameras nearby. The team convinced Sasuke not to press charges until he sees the footage, but the cops said it could take up to two months to get the tapes.” 

“Oh my god, Naruto.” _I feel terrible. I was off having sex while he was being interrogated by the police._

“Yeah, and there’s some crazy girl following me,” Naruto added. 

“Hinata,” Sakura replied quickly. 

Naruto threw his arms up. “Why do you already know everything!? Who is that!?”

“Were you that drunk that you don’t remember her?”

“When?”

“Your birthday!”

“You invited a crazy to my birthday!?”

Sakura’s jaw dropped. “NO! I deliberately did NOT invite the crazy to your birthday! You let her in!” 

“Me!?”

“Yeah, she was arguing with a security guard trying to get in to see Neji who was avoiding her. You went over, dragged her in and danced with her like you weren’t gay,” Sakura explained exasperatedly. 

“Gross.” 

“You’re telling me. Anyway, Neji had to leave your party early to get away from her, and now you have an outside your door at 9 AM stalker.” 

Naruto winced. “Was she outside my room?” 

Sakura sighed. “So we have a pending case with the police, suspension from football, stalker Hinata--” 

Naruto held up his phone as it rang. “Stalker Deidara.”

Sakura scowled. “Stalker Deidara. Anything else?”

“I had to pay for the cab even though it left me,” Naruto grumbled. 

“It left you? Then how did you get home?” Sakura asked. Naruto looked up at her with an expression that she knew instantly. She put her hands to her face. “Not Gaara Naruto, please tell me you didn’t call Gaara.” 

Naruto looked away. “Technically, he called me.” 

“Did you sleep with him?” Naruto looked up at her again and said nothing. “Oh my god, Naruto!” 

“Hey! I don’t need that right now! Can we please focus on the greater of these issues!” 

Sakura held her hands up. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” _I do know someone who can help…_ “We could go see Shikamaru…” 

Naruto looked up at her. “Oh yeah! That’s an excellent idea! I was just thinking about how much I’d love to add an incredibly awkward and probably hostile interaction to this shit storm.” 

“You think you don’t want to go see him, imagine how I feel, but he’ll help. He likes you, he always did,” Sakura explained. 

Naruto whined. 

“If we can prove you didn’t slash Sasuke’s tires, then maybe the two of you can have an adult conversation about how you just don’t like him.” 

“He doesn’t like me Sakura.” 

“Naruto,” Sakura reached down and put her hands on his cheeks. “He does. A lot. He told me. From his lips to my ears. But it’s irrelevant. I can accept that it’s just not going to happen, but I think it’s going to require a sit down. None of that can happen though until we figure out this thing with the tires.” 

“I have a better idea than a sit down…” Naruto began. 

_Better idea?_ “What?” 

“Don’t worry about it for now.” Naruto sighed. “I can’t believe two crazies like me.” 

"Three if you count Deidara." Sakura chuckled. “Heh, you’re like the crazy whisperer.” Naruto glared at her. “I’m sorry, that’s not funny. Let’s go, I need to get out of these clothes.”

Naruto smirked. “Should I call Kakashi er…?”

Sakura nodded. “Funny.”

*** 

Sakura knocked on the door apprehensively. _This is not going to be fun, but it’s for Naruto._ The door opened up to a tall, blond woman. Her relatively calm face, stiffened into a scowl at the sight of Sakura.

“Ooh, she clearly knows who you are. That’s not good,” Naruto whispered. 

“Do you think I can’t hear you?” The blond asked. 

“Hi, um…” Sakura began. 

“Temari,” she replied curtly. 

“Temari, lovely name. I, uh, need to see Shikamaru, I need his help.” 

“No.” 

“Please. It’s an emergency, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t,” Sakura begged. 

Temari stared at her for a long time and then sighed. “Come in.” 

“Yes! Thank you,” Sakura squealed. 

Sakura and Naruto timidly entered the apartment. _I never thought I would be here again…_

“Shikamaru! You have...” Temari looked at Sakura, “...visitors.” 

“Coming!” There was a shuffling noise and then footsteps could be heard coming up the hallway. Shikamaru rounded the corner, black hair high atop his head in a handsome man bun, in casual sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked at Sakura and stopped in his tracks. “Why would you be here?” He seethed. 

“I need your help,” Sakura replied quickly. 

“Oh yeah, because I’m totally in the business of helping people I hate,” Shikamaru spat back. 

“Please. It’s an emergency,” Sakura begged. 

“Well you’re not dead despite the various voodoo ceremonies I’ve performed to that goal, so I don’t think it’s enough of an emergency for you to involve me,” he hissed back. 

_That was harsh, but I deserved it._ “It’s not for me. It’s for Naruto.” She gestured to him. “Huh? You don’t hate Naruto, you like him.” 

Shikamaru looked at Naruto then back at Sakura. 

“I’ll pay you,” Sakura said. Shikamaru eyed her. “I’ll jump in front of a train,” she added. 

Shikamaru let out a deep, exhausted sigh. “What’s wrong?”

Sakura smiled. “Well there’s--” 

“Nope.” Shikamaru cut her off. 

“Right, I’ll just…” Sakura mimed locking her mouth shut and then turned her gaze to Naruto. 

“Sorry to bother you man,” Naruto began. 

Shikamaru shook his head. “You should know you can visit me without bringing such nonsense along.” 

Naruto smiled. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“What’s up?” Shikamaru crossed his arms. 

“There’s this crazy guy on my football team who’s accusing me of slashing his tires and I’ve been suspended among other things. The police say there’s security footage that could prove me innocent but it’ll take them two months or more to get it. I was hoping you could use your specific skill set to get it sooner than that,” Naruto explained. 

Shikamaru scoffed. “Is that all? I thought you had a challenge for me.” He walked over to his desktop computer and turned it on and Naruto instinctively followed. 

Sakura looked around the familiar apartment until her eyes landed on Temari, clacking away at her laptop on the kitchen counter. She slowly approached the woman and sat down at one of the bar stools. _Why can't exes and currents can’t get along?_ She smiled at Temari and took a breath. 

“So, how did you two meet?” She asked. 

Temari didn’t look up from her computer. “He got wasted and busted out my front windshield because he thought my car was his ruthless ex-girlfriend’s.” 

“...........oh.” _That’s why. That’s why exes and currents can’t get along._

“Yeah,” Temari continued. “He had to return an engagement ring he’d recently purchased to pay for it.” 

Sakura’s heart fell into her stomach. “.......that’s sad,” she replied. 

“Well that and the severe commitment issues. I’m not sure which is worse.” 

“Well the former for him, the latter for you--I’m gonna go.” Sakura immediately stood up from the stool and called over to Naruto. “I’m gonna wait in the car.” 

Naruto looked back at her. “But you’re on such a roll!” 

Sakura flicked him off before quickly leaving the apartment and she probably would have started to feel bad about the story she’d just heard, if a certain professor hadn’t texted at that exact moment. 

_‘You forgot something here.’_

Sakura smiled, knowing she hadn’t. _‘Oh yeah? What’s that?’_

The response came almost immediately. _‘I don’t know, I’ll have it figured out by the time you get here.’_

Sakura thought about Naruto, and the immense fires he had right now and knew that, even though she really wanted to go, she owed it to her best friend not to. 

Sakura snickered. _‘Hopefully you don’t mind holding it until tomorrow. I have a paper due for this crazy professor that I have to work on.’_

_‘He sounds like an intelligent man. You should be sure not to slack on it.’_

Sakura couldn’t stop smiling. _I think I’m real in trouble…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has bad word vomit. 
> 
> POV change in the next chapter for some background on one of our leading males. :)


	12. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets the security footage from the night Sasuke's tires were slashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but necessary chapter.

Sakura had fallen asleep on her steering wheel and as a result jumped when Naruto suddenly got in the car. Naruto chuckled when he saw her leap and then yawn. 

“Late night?” He asked. 

“Shut up,” she replied. She slipped on her seat belt and started her car. “Did Shika find anything good?”

Naruto held up a USB as he clicked on his own seat belt. “Consider me off the hook.” 

“Oh, yes!”

“In fact, he was able to hack two different angles, and one shows me the entire time from when I leave practice to when I walk over to the cops,” Naruto explained. 

“Perfect!” 

“The other, of course, shows who did slash his tires,” Naruto said ominously. 

“Eh? Someone we know?” Sakura asked. 

“Try a crazy stalker girl,” Naruto replied quickly. 

“Ugh!” _Hinata._

“She was watching us practice right before she did it, so while I hate to toot my own horn, especially in this scenario, I think she did it in my honor.” 

Sakura cringed. _I don’t know how to uncrazy someone…_ “Okay, so, what next?” 

“Take me to Sasuke and Neji’s.” 

Sakura’s skin pimpled with the seriousness of Naruto’s tone. “Uh, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, I mean, you’re feeling hostile right now and--” 

“Sakura, it’ll be fine. Please?” 

Sakura sighed. “Okay…”

They drove in complete silence because Sakura was worried anything she had to say might worsen Naruto’s mood, which would be bad. By the time they were knocking on the door ten minutes later, Sakura was merely hoping she could get her best friend in and out without another call to the police. 

The door opened and Neji appeared with a look of shock on his face. “N-Naruto.” 

“Is Sasuke here?” Naruto asked, oddly calm. 

“Yeah, come in,” Neji replied. Sakura and Naruto slowly made their way into the apartment and Neji walked to a door against the back wall of the apartment and knocked. “Sasuke. Uh, Naruto and Sakura are here,” he called in. 

A few minutes later Sasuke appeared out of the door. 

Naruto held up the USB drive. “Here.” He tossed it to Sasuke. “It’s the security footage from the parking lot. I wouldn’t slash your tires, so please refrain from accusing me of stupid shit like that in the future.” 

“It wasn’t stupid. Whether you did it or not, he had every reason to think that you did!” Neji defended. 

“Excuse me! He wouldn’t just accuse someone random of slashing his tires. He must have felt like there would be a pretty good reason for Naruto to do it if he did. It wasn’t just out of thin air!” Sakura hopped in. 

“What you’re flipping now!? You yourself said that it was Naruto that was behaving like an asshole!” Neji barked. 

Sakura blushed and threw her hands out. “Yeah before, but he wasn’t the one who threw a football at someone’s head. Let’s not forget which one of them started it to begin with! If your friend had even half a centimeter’s worth of control over his damn temper, we wouldn’t be having this conversation!”

“If your friend wasn’t a dense irritant we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” Neji retorted. 

“At least my friend doesn’t run around calling the cops on people because he has blue balls syndrome!” Sakura spat.

“What!?” Neji shouted back. 

“Sakura, stop,” Naruto ordered lightly. “You were worried about me losing my temper?”

Sakura’s blush deepened. _I can’t help it. I have to defend you._ “Sorry.” 

“None of it matters anyway.” Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke. “I’m quitting the football team.” 

Sakura looked over at Naruto with shock. “What?” 

“What?” Sasuke said finally. “Why?”

“It’s clear we don’t get along. It’s unnecessary to get into why. No matter how you look at it we just plain shouldn’t be in the same place at the same time. And just like I shouldn’t have to deal with frivolous laps, and footballs abuse and cops, you shouldn’t have to deal with someone coming along and disrupting the chemistry of your team. So for the greater good of all parties involved, I humbly stand down,” Naruto finished. 

_So this is what he meant by a better idea. He’s going to solve the problem by just staying away from Sasuke all together._ “Naruto…” 

“Come on Sakura. We have that paper due that we have to get started on.” Naruto turned without another word and walked out of the apartment. 

Sakura took in the concerned look on Sasuke’s face and infuriated look on Neji’s and wasn’t sure what to say. She gave them each one final stern look before finally turning and heading out herself.

***

Naruto flipped his psychology book over. “This doesn’t make any sense!”

Sakura sighed. “You just had it!” 

“Why can’t you just do it for me!?” He whined. 

“He’s going to notice if I do it for you because it’s an opinion paper, and because you can’t spell. Come on, Naruto, you’re not dumb. You can do this,” Sakura encouraged. 

Naruto threw his hands up to his mouth dramatically. “What if I am dumb?” 

Sakura snickered. “Well you are dumb, but not at this. Now think, what--” 

A knock on Naruto’s dorm door cut off Sakura’s thoughts. Naruto looked down at her from his desk and shrugged and stood up. “Not sure who this could be seeing as all my many friend are sitting right here.” 

Sakura giggled at the phrasing. 

Naruto opened the door to find Sasuke standing on the other side. Naruto sighed.

“What do you--” 

“I’m sorry I was such a dick and called the cops on you. Don’t quit the football team,” Sasuke said. 

“Look, it’s just not going to--” 

“I’ll relax. Not just with you, with everyone. I’ll calm down. I promise,” Sasuke quickly added. 

Naruto threw a quick glance to Sakura and then turned back to Sasuke. “Uh, this may sound kind of stupid, but I don’t want you to change who you are. That’s why I pulled myself out of the equation.” 

The sentence stunned Sakura and Sasuke temporarily. _So it’s not like he feels nothing for Sasuke, or that thought never would have occurred to him._

“It’s not like I’m going to stop being strict about football. It’s not a change it’s, uh…” Sasuke's sentence tapered off. 

“An improvement!” Sakura filled in. 

Sasuke leaned into the room. “Yes, thank you. An improvement.” 

“Who’s side are you on!?” Naruto barked. 

Sakura turned back towards her notebook. “Sorry.” 

“By the way. I really did think that you slashed my tires. It had nothing to do with the timing or anything like that. Sakura hit the nail on the head. It’s because even I thought that if you had slashed them, I probably deserved it,” Sasuke replied. 

“Then why did you call the police?” Naruto asked. 

“Well it was still malicious damage to my property, even if I did deserve it,” Sasuke replied. 

Naruto rubbed his head. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Then I’ll quit. You keep playing,” Sasuke said back. 

“What!?” Naruto and Sakura chorused. 

Sasuke crossed his arms. “You’re good at it and everyone on the team responds to you better anyway. If I’m the cause of everyone’s stress and it comes down to either me or you playing on the team, then I think it should be you.” 

_Eh, what are you going to do now Naruto? That’s a pretty sweet deal if you really hate him._

“Er… I, um…” Naruto looked at Sakura who shrugged at him. “I don’t, uh… I couldn’t um…” 

“You’re doing great Naruto,” Sakura mocked. 

“Shut up!” Naruto looked up at Sasuke. “I don’t think you should quit the team.”

“You won’t quit?" Sasuke’s tone was hopeful. 

Naruto looked away. “Er…” He sighed. “No, I won’t quit, but I’m holding you to your promise.” 

Sasuke smiled. “You’ll need to. It’s not just because I’m an ass you know, I think most of those guys are idiots.” 

Naruto sighed. “Most of them are.” 

“Naruto.” Sasuke’s voice was thick with seriousness. “I am sorry. More than anything I’ll learn to control myself.” _It's getting worse for Sasuke..._

Naruto nodded. “Okay.” 

Sasuke grinned. “Okay. I’ll go. Bye Sakura.” 

_He talks to me like I didn’t insult him twelve times._ “See ya.” Naruto shut the door after Sasuke was gone from sight. “That was unexpected,” Sakura commented. 

When Naruto turned, Sakura noticed the ever so subtle tint to his cheeks. “Tell me about it,” he replied. 

_Hmmm. It seems like this thing isn’t just gonna lay down and die after all…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will that crazy Hinata do next...?


	13. Truths Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura looks into Hinata's craziness and learns a little more about Sasuke in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get fluffy towards the end, and I want you to cherish that fluff...

“Huh, this is weird,” the blanket bunched around Kakashi’s waist as he sat up to get a better look at his phone. 

“What?” Sakura brazenly attempted to shift the covers downward. 

“That call I missed while you were distracting me--” 

“Guilty.”

“It was from the Director of Student Affairs.” Kakashi lifted his phone to his ear and listened intently.

_The Director of Student Affairs?_ Sakura scowled. _He’s the one that blackmailed Sasuke…_ “What does he want?” 

“Apparently I'm getting a new student next week,” Kakashi explained, setting his phone on the nightstand and laying down on his back again. 

Sakura made herself comfortable on Kakashi’s torso. “Huh? Is that normal? There’s less than six weeks left of class.” 

Kakashi rubbed Sakura’s back sweetly. “No, it isn't, but I've heard there's no arguing with this guy.” 

Sakura groaned. _Why would Tsunade allow someone like that to continue working here?_ She closed her eyes. _I've gotta figure this out._ All of a sudden her heart thudded in her chest. 

“Kakashi!” Sakura said. 

Kakashi grumbled. “He's sleeping now, please leave a message at the beep.” 

“Did he say what the new student's name was?” 

“No. I guess I'll find all that out on Monday. Why?” 

Sakura didn't reply. She had a feeling she knew who the new student would be. _I really hope I'm wrong._

*** 

Sakura and Naruto stared in horror as Hinata entered the lecture hall and found a seat a row and a few seats down from them.

“Are you shitting me!? How the hell did she pull this off?” Naruto asked. 

“It's that damn Director of Student Affairs,” Sakura growled. 

In front of them Sai turned around. “I bet it is him.” Naruto and Sakura looked at him. “Last year my roommate was failing a class, so he paid him two thousand dollars to be switched into a different class halfway through the semester.” 

“Two thousand dollars!?” Naruto bellowed. 

“How does that work grade wise?” Sakura asked. 

“Apparently he merges the two grades on a class in the major and then removes the other like a class that was dropped within the time limit,” Sai explained. 

Sakura listened to the story disdainfully. _I've heard tons of stories about him taking money, but he took advantage of Sasuke sexually…_

The first half of Kakashi’s class was particularly tense. Sakura was reacting to Naruto’s nervous mood and it was upsetting her, which as a result, was frustrating Kakashi. When it was finally time to split up into groups to discuss their paper from the weekend, Sakura waited a few minutes and then picked up her paper and walked down to Kakashi at his desk, not unaware of the intense leer locked onto her from Hinata. 

“Uh, Kakashi, can I ask you a question about my paper?” Sakura asked, louder than necessary. 

Kakashi nodded. “Sure.” 

Sakura set the paper down and pointed to a random line. She leaned down so she could speak without being heard over the murmur of the classroom. 

“The new girl, she’s crazy,” she said quietly. 

“What do you mean?” Kakashi asked, following suit and using a pen to underline something on the page like he was correcting it. 

Sakura nodded, keeping the ruse alive. “She’s stalking Naruto. That’s why she switched to this class.” She flipped to the next page. 

“That sheds some light. There’s very little about her in the teacher access system. No grades for her last three classes,” Kakashi replied pointing to a sentence on the page. 

Sakura grumbled. “Well just be careful. To say she’s dangerous wouldn't even begin to cover it.” 

Kakashi nodded, brazenly giving her a concerned glance. “You too please.” 

Sakura nodded and stood up. “Thank you.” She turned and walked back up to her group of Naruto, Sai and a few other students. “Well if it makes you feel better, she’s always been crazy.” 

Naruto looked at her. “No, that means she’s experienced.” He sighed. “Should I call the cops?” 

Sakura winced. “I would like it if you could stay away from cops for a while.” 

“Besides,” Sai, who'd been filled in, added. “She hasn't done anything inherently illegal yet right? Always maintained a distance, only been in public places.” 

_He’s right._ Sakura pulled out her cellphone and went to Neji’s number.

_‘I know we haven't talked since our argument but can we meet for dinner? I have a few questions about Hinata.’_

“Whatcha doing?” Naruto asked. 

Sakura shook her head. “Gonna have dinner with Neji I think. I feel bad about having yelled at him.” 

“Please don't recede into unrelenting partners in crime,” Naruto begged jokingly. 

Sakura chuckled. “No promises.” 

Though inside Sakura knew there was no hope for that. She could tell in the way Neji fought back so quickly and severely that he didn't care for Naruto. _Can't blame him. If I were in that position, I'd feel the same way…_

Her phone vibrated with a response. 

_‘Sure.’_

*** 

Sakura flicked through her phone as she waited for Neji. She did her best to collect her thoughts. She had a feeling that Neji was a treasure trove of information on both the subject of Hinata and of the corrupt administrator. Her phone buzzed in her hand. She navigated to her texts and she smiled.

 _‘Come by tonight?’_ Kakashi asked. 

_‘Okay,’_ Sakura responded, sighing at her own powerlessness. 

_‘Text when you're on the way. I'll leave the door unlocked.’_

_‘Got it. See ya soon.’_

“Sakura?”

Sakura turned and looked up and a beautiful woman with long black hair was looking back at her. 

“Yes?” Sakura replied. 

The woman sat. “Hi, I’m Tenten, Neji’s girlfriend.” 

“Oh!” Sakura replied. _I remember hearing a little about her from Naruto._ “Hi.”

“I hope it’s okay that I joined you. When Neji told me it was about Hinata I figured I’d better tag along,” Tenten explained calmly. Her temperament reminded Sakura a lot of Neji’s. 

_Huh. Somehow she seems like a girl Neji, this is odd._ “Uh, where is he by the way?” Sakura asked. 

“He just ran to the bathroom,” Tenten pointed in the general direction of the bathroom. “I’ll pre-apologize for him. He’s probably going to defend Hinata a lot more than he should.” 

“Defend her!?” Sakura squeaked. 

Tenten rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Don’t worry, he’s not an idiot about how crazy she is, but he’s a family man through and through. I love it about him, but when it comes to her, I really wish he’d let it go.” 

Tenten looked up from the table and smiled and then Neji appeared a few seconds later. He slid into the booth next to Tenten with a sigh. “Good, you found each other. Introductions?”

“Taken care of,” Tenten replied with a smile and Sakura nodded. 

“Thanks for meeting me Neji. I’ll try and be quick so you can get to practice,” Sakura said. 

Neji waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it. I told Sasuke I had something important to do and that I wouldn’t be there.” 

“Oh, okay.” Sakura shifted. _I can tell he’s still pissed off._ “Hinata transferred into Naruto and I’s psych class.” 

“What?” Tenten responded. “How did she do that?”

“She went to the Director of Student Affairs and--” 

“She wouldn’t,” Neji spat out quickly. “I’ve told her a million times how unsafe he is. She probably asked the teacher or something.” 

“She didn’t,” Sakura replied quickly. 

Neji scowled. “How do you know.” 

“Uh, I came into the information by chance. He called the professor and told him he’d be getting a new student and then she showed up today,” Sakura explained. 

“Neji…” Tenten started. 

“Whatever.” He hissed. 

“Neji stop it. I know you don’t like Naruto but if she’s being like this again, it’s only a matter of time before she gets out of control and you know that,” Tenten ordered. 

Neji looked at Tenten and then over at Sakura. “She’s family.” 

“I get it,” Sakura replied. “Right after my dad died, my mom kind of lost it. I won’t go into details, but I had to leave our house and stay with Naruto for almost two years. I love her a lot and always want to protect her from stigmas and judgments but if I knew she was hurting someone, I would be honest about it.” 

Tenten and Neji both stared wide-eyed in the wake of the story and then Neji sighed. “Hina's been like this most of her life. She’s really awkward around people so when someone gives her, even an ounce, of attention, she runs with it and gets way out of control. In high school I did my best to look after her, but my senior year, her junior, she quote ‘fell in love’ unquote with one of my friends and got psychotic about his girlfriend. It was… bad. People stopped hanging out with me because they didn’t want to have anything to do with her, so I traveled far away to go to college and she wasn’t supposed to know which one, but I guess she found out. Of course, she turns up here a year later.” 

“She’s got a pretty addictive personality,” Tenten added. _That sounds like an understatement._

“Sora convinced me to join the football team because I was pretty messed up myself when I got here. Everyone was pretty rude to me because I’d never played before, but Sasuke defended me and eventually we became friends. It was hard learning that Hinata was the one that slashed his tires. It was like fate was pitting my loyalties against one another. It didn’t help to learn that she’d done it because her latest infatuation was with Naruto,” Neji said. 

"He ended up just paying for the slashed tires himself so he didn't have to call the police on her," Tenten added timidly. 

_The guy your best friend likes, doesn’t like him and is being stalked by your cousin who turned around and slashed your best friend’s tires in honor of the unrequited love on both ends. Yeah, I’d say that’s more than enough reason to hate someone._

“I’m not saying that you don’t have every reason to dislike Naruto. I would too if I was in your position, but I’m an overprotective best friend too. I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t ask you to give him another chance. If he gets bad again, I take full responsibility,” Sakura said. 

Neji ran his hand through his long hair. “It’s not a very easy thing to do for me. Sasuke’s never been this way before.”

“I kind of got that sense,” Sakura began, “but there were barriers and misconceptions before. I really think they’ve turned a corner.” 

“Yeah, but Naruto definitely doesn’t like Sasuke romantically. At least that’s how it sounds from Sasuke…” Tenten argued. 

“I’m not so sure…” Sakura replied. “I know him better than anyone on this planet, the woman who birthed him included. Naruto’s different about Sasuke too. I can’t articulate exactly how, but he definitely did not react the way I expected him to when Sasuke came to ask him not to quit. I can say with certainty that there’s more to this than Naruto’s letting on. I think he’s just still really hung up on Gaara.” 

Sakura took a moment to be relieved for how easy it was to get Naruto to agree to ignoring him again after they were together at the height of all these issues. 

“I’m always going to want what’s best for Sasuke. I’m not gonna run around bashing his first love or anything, but I’m not going to let anyone hurt him either,” Neji stated confidently. 

_First love._ “Has Sasuke called it that yet? Love?” Sakura asked. 

“He’s gotten close a couple of times, but he always stops short,” Tenten answered. “I think he’s very aware of how much Neji would disapprove.” 

Sakura couldn’t help but smile. 

“What?” Neji questioned angrily. “Are you that excited for him to be officially sucked into this?”

“No that's not it,” Sakura replied. “You and Sasuke, you’re a lot like Naruto and I. It’s kind of heartwarming.” 

Neji pulled back his anger. “Oh… Yeah I noticed that too. I think that’s why you and I got along so well.” 

Sakura groaned. “We did get along well. Can we agree to be adults and not let our best friends’ childish natures keep us from being friends?” 

Neji smiled. “Yeah.” 

“Good. Then with that in consideration, I ask another, possibly sensitive question,” Sakura began. 

“Okay…” Neji replied apprehensively. 

“Can you tell me what happened with Sasuke and the Director?” 

Neji rigidified. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Tenten replied quickly. “Sensitive doesn’t scratch the surface.” 

“Please. It’s important. He’s officially had a hand in harming both of our best friends. Yours, obviously, is much worse than mine, but I think I might have some power to take care of him and I want to, if possible,” Sakura explained. 

“Really? What power?” Neji asked. 

Sakura sighed. “I have a close, personal, relationship with the Dean.” 

“Wh-seriously!?” Tenten screeched. 

“The Dean won’t listen,” Neji replied curtly. He was too resolved to be guessing. 

_Don’t tell me._ “How do you know that?”

“Don’t tell Sasuke,” Neji pleaded. 

“I won’t,” Sakura leaned in instinctively to hear the secret. 

“I went to her about it. She told me without solid proof, like Sasuke himself coming forward, she couldn’t do anything about it,” Neji replied. 

“What happened to him?” Sakura asked again, temporarily ignoring the fury she felt towards Tsunade in that moment. 

“When he first joined the football team, he was bad. Not just aggressive on the team, but like…” He sighed. “Using drugs and fighting and stuff. Our spineless ass coach is afraid of him and complained to try and get him kicked off the team, but the school was going to expel him. I’d…” 

Neji shifted. 

“I’d heard there was an administrator on campus that would accept money in exchange for all sorts of favors. We came up with a plan that he’d get him to save him from expulsion and then we’d just work together to get him cleaned up so it didn’t become a problem again. Couple hours after he went to go and see the guy, he shows up at my dorm room devastated because he wouldn’t accept money from him, only sex, so he did it.” Neji’s voice was thick with pain. “Every little thing after that. A poor grade, a beer at a party, a verbal argument, missing assignments, he would call Sasuke into his office and tell him that smaller things weigh heavier for him because of how bad the first thing was, but he could get rid of it, in exchange for the one kind of payment. Sasuke won’t admit it but he’s literally too terrified to do anything. He won’t drink when we go out, he’s absurdly diligent about his school work, he turns everything in early, and honestly, how he's been with Naruto is the scariest he’s been in a while but I think it’s really because he was trying to counterbalance these feelings.”

Tenten was rubbing Neji’s back lovingly. _He’s really tortured by this._

Sakura's inner psychologist jumped to Neji's aid. “Um, as a friend, I feel like I need you to know that none of that is your fault,” Sakura huffed to him. 

He looked up at her with an exhausted expression. “Going to him was my idea.” 

“Yeah but you didn’t make him this crazy creep. Besides, how would you know that after only accepting money he would randomly switch and ask for something different from Sasuke,” Sakura assured. _It’s why he’s so overprotective now, because he feels like this one big thing was his fault._

“Yeah,” Neji replied, clearly disregarding Sakura’s words. 

“Neji,” Sakura began seriously. Neji and Tenten looked up at her. “I’m going to take care of him. I promise. No one fucks with my friends and gets away with it.” 

Tenten smiled. “You were right, I do like her.” _He said she'd like me? I’m glad he was able to get over our argument on his own._

Neji smiled at her. “I’m counting on you then.”

*** 

Sakura smiled when she saw Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke walking out of practice together.

“Oh, hey!” Naruto called over to her. 

Sakura walked towards them and when she reached them, Kiba recoiled. “No! Don’t hit me!” 

Sakura shot him a confused look. “Do I have a reason to hit you?” 

“No, but you do a lot!” Kiba complained. 

“I usually have a reason to! If I’m going to give you joint custody of Naruto you’re going to have to be better parent!” Sakura barked. 

“Ah, I knew there was a reason I liked Sakura,” Sasuke chuckled out. 

Seeing Sasuke after all she’d just heard made her heart swell up for him. She wanted to hug him and tell him she was going to protect him but knew how ridiculous that would be, so she smiled warmly and settled for a high five instead. 

“Good to see ya Sasuke!” Sakura said sweetly. 

Sasuke nodded. “Gotta go. Bye Naruto, good luck Kiba!” 

Naruto and Kiba waved and Sakura noticed the lingering eye-contact between Naruto and Sasuke and her smile grew. 

“I’ll take it from here Kiba,” Sakura said. 

Kiba laughed. “That’s probably best. There’s no denying you’re the superior parent.” 

“Don’t you forget it,” Sakura responded. 

Kiba waved and walked off towards his car and Sakura rubbed the back of Naruto’s head lovingly as he walked around to the passenger’s side of her car. 

“How was practice?” She asked him as they buckled up. 

“Good! No sign of the stalker…” Naruto side-eyed Sakura, catching the excited expression on her face. “What?” He said smiling. 

Sakura started her car and pulled out of the parking lot. “Nothing, nothing.” 

“Liar, just say it,” Naruto demanded. 

“Nope, really, it’s nothing.” 

“Sakura.” 

“Fine! What was with the looks?” Sakura finally asked with a smile. 

“I…” Naruto looked down. “Won’t deny the looks.” 

_YES!!_ Sakura squealed loudly. “I knew it! What happened?”

“Nothing much. It’s just… Neji wasn’t there and so he deferred to me on how to treat everyone during practice and he got this really…” 

“Really…?” Sakura pressed. 

“…cute face whenever I let him yell at someone,” Naruto finished with a bright grin. 

Sakura pounded on her steering wheel excitedly as they pulled into the parking lot of Naruto’s dorms. “Hehehehe.” 

“Don’t do this,” Naruto replied laughing. 

“I’m not doing anything.” 

“You are.” 

“I’m not!”

They walked into the building and up to Naruto’s dorm room. “Just don’t get too excited just yet okay? It’s just one tiny, little, thing,” Naruto begged as he unlocked the door. 

“Yes, but it is one tiny, little, thing!” Sakura replied. 

“Dinner went well then?” Naruto asked, changing the subject. 

Sakura side-eyed him. “Well enough. This thing is messy though, it’s going to take some doing.” 

“Okay, just, please be careful. I was thinking today that if she doesn’t know I’m gay or doesn't care, as often as we’re around each other, she’s bound to come for you if she’s that crazy,” Naruto hugged Sakura. “I don’t need anything happening to you. I’d have to burn this entire place to the ground.” 

“Don’t worry about me. When has your best friend ever been weak?” Sakura returned the hug. 

Naruto smirked. “Never.” He released Sakura and started to put stuff away. “You staying here tonight?” 

Sakura smiled. “Um, no. I’m staying with someone else tonight.” 

Naruto looked at her knowingly and then stomped his feet in frustration. “I want to have regular sex!” 

Sakura laughed. “You’re so close!” 

Naruto glared at her. “Stop it. I’m handling that situation with extreme finesse. No speed involved.” 

“Fine,” Sakura replied, happy with the answer that didn’t deny it going somewhere. “Well I gotta go.” 

“Enjoy your PTA meeting,” Naruto joked merging Sakura’s real life with the earlier comparison of she and Kiba to his parents. 

“You’re funny.” Sakura waved and walked out.

***

Sakura opened the door to Kakashi’s house slowly. She set her bag and jacket down in the entryway, locked the door, and then walked into the living room. She looked down and Kakashi was laying across the couch on his back, one hand rolled off with a red pen barely hanging inside, sleeping. She giggled at the sight and then crawled on top of him, situating herself comfortably between the crook of the couch and Kakashi’s body. She laid her head just below his and took a deep inhale of his cologne and the smell of paper, a scent regularly clinging to the overworked professor. She closed her eyes and immediately the day weighed down on her. _So we’ll just literally sleep together, that’s fine by me._ It was the first time a trip to Kakashi’s house hadn’t been all about sex, and she wasn’t as bothered by it as she thought she’d be. As she was fading away, she felt Kakashi’s arms wrap around her back, and the warm feeling of being embraced dragged her from consciousness into sweet dreams of the man holding her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...because a new POV with one of our main men brings the angst with it, and it sets up camp.


	14. Broken and Repaired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years ago Kakashi discovered that his fiance had been cheating on him with his brother for most of their relationship. Can nothing bring him out of his intense depression?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's POV with some background. A bit longer of a chapter so I could fit everything in. 
> 
> Smut at the verrrry end, but I honestly would even cherish that...

_They say when you finally realize the love of your life is cheating in you, you start to see that the signs were all around you. This does not hold true for me. My situation didn’t warrant for that level of knowledge. I trusted my aggressors so deeply, that it would have never crossed my mind that either of them would stab me the way they did._

_To walk in on your fiancee having sex with your brother in your bed is something no man should have to live through. Did I see more than I should have because I was too stunned to move? Did I go silent with shock allowing them to blissfully mock me?_

_I don’t want to move. I don’t want to breathe._

_Ten years of love. A woman from whom my eyes have never strayed. Excited for a life together. The house, the cars, the kids, it was all I ever wanted. She was all I ever wanted. It seems I was ten years a fool. Was there honestly no time when she loved me and me alone? No time in ten years when he felt guilty enough to stop, or at least free me from my prison?_

_Maybe they never cared about me all…_

Kakashi’s phone rang for the tenth time in a five minute span. Too annoyed to continue hearing the ring, and knowing full-well the caller would keep calling, Kakashi finally answered. 

“What?” He spat angrily. 

“Kakashi! You have two minutes to open this door or I’m breaking it down!” 

“Go away.” 

“No! Get out here!” 

“No.” 

“I’m a football player! You know I can do it!” 

“Go away, Guy.”

“I will not. I will stand out here, until you let me in. I’ll strip naked. Swear to god, I will show all your neighbors my junk!” 

Kakashi grumbled angrily and stood from his couch. “Do not, I repeat, do not, take off your clothes in my front yard.”

“It’s happening, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi picked up the pace, opening his front door to find that his agitating co-worker was not bluffing and had his shirt half off. “Get in here! Put your clothes on!” 

Guy threw his arms out, causing his t-shirt to hang awkwardly from his body in it’s half on, half off state. “This is how much I care about you Kakashi!” 

“Shut up! Get in here!” Kakashi demanded. 

Guy quickly slid his arm back into his t-shirt and skipped into Kakashi’s house. He shut the door behind the irritating man and walked into his kitchen. He stared sadly at the pile of ungraded papers on the counter and sighed. 

_I used to love working…_

“What are you doing here Guy?” Kakashi asked dejectedly. 

Guy sat down at the bench in the nook and looked up at Kakashi. “We were all talking about what we wanted to do for bar day and it occurred to me, we did bar day without you last year, because you were dealing with this, and the year before that. Do you know what that means Kakashi?” 

“That you all haven’t realized you’re too old for bar day?” Kakashi pulled a couple of bottles of water out of his fridge and handed one to Guy. 

Guy took the bottle and used it to point at Kakashi. “That you’ve been in this depression for two years. It’s time to get back out there buddy! I don’t even mean out into the dating pool, I just mean physically out there. To the outside. The trees and fresh air. Being an online professor doesn’t suit you. It’s time to come back to KU, start scaring the shit of students again, and start getting back to your old self. Did you know that no one has pranked Inoichi in the two years we haven’t done it. Two years! It would be so easy to get him now because I bet he thinks he’s safe.” 

“Have you forgotten we’re 30 years old?” Kakashi grumbled. 

“Whoa. I am not 30 yet. I’ve still got a few months to go, don’t age me like that. Also, so what? We are two good looking, still very young, single men. Let’s go to bar day!” Guy said excitedly. 

_I never should have agreed to be friends with this man._ “We are one good looking man and one weird looking man. We are thirty and I’m not ready,” Kakashi replied. 

Guy stood up with a serious look on his face and walked to the counter where Kakashi was leaning. He put a hand on his shoulder. “Kakashi. I know it’s hard man, but if you don’t mind me saying so, they’ve already wasted ten, well now twelve, years of your life. It’s time to move on.”

“I don’t want to.” 

“That’s irrational.” 

“One of them is my brother.” 

“Well, okay, so maybe you don’t completely sever your relationship with your brother but they’re still together right? The two of them?” 

Kakashi sighed. “That’s what my mom says.” 

“Then that makes them a package deal. You either have to deal with them both or with neither of them, and I think it’s safe to say you’re not in any position to deal with them both. Sooooo, let’s go to Bar Day!” 

_How can such a bizarre person make so much sense?_ “If I agree to leave my house can we not go to bar day?”

Guy crossed his arms. “What if we meet in the middle? Pick a nice, small, establishment and semi-enjoy Bar Day. There’s this place near campus that one of the other professors has been taking me to, Jiraiya’s. Family owned place so it’s really small. They have live jazz music, which you like, and still all the Bar Day deals. I’ll have you too drunk to remember all this in a matter of minutes!” 

Kakashi looked at Guy. Somewhere in the far recesses of his consciousness, Kakashi didn’t hate the idea of going out, if even just to see a face other than his own. He did not mind jazz music and he could tell that if he didn’t relent, Guy was going to get progressively more annoying. 

_Has it really been two years…?_

“Fine, Guy. I will go to Bar Day.” 

“ALL RIGHT! See! Here we go! Just leave it up to me! We’ll get ya going again!” Guy shouted. 

_Annoying._ “Get out of my house.”

***

Being out felt weird to Kakashi. It’d been twelve years since he so much as thought about anything other than his ex-fiancee and the life they were planning together. Being in such a serious relationship also didn’t allow for many opportunities to go out for a casual night with friends so it just wasn’t something Kakashi did often. That’s probably why all of the casualties of being out, especially for something like Bar Day, quickly worked his patience. He didn’t like standing in line for fifteen minutes, being sized up by a terrifying security guard, or shuffling into a packed wall-to-wall establishment.

“How can such a small place be so full? Why aren’t people going to more popular places?” Kakashi growled at Guy. 

A man in front of them turned around. “It’s the bartenders. The owner of this place has a niece and nephew and they’re both beautiful!” He shouted over the music. “I’m not even gay or anything, but even I come here for the guy a little bit. The girl though, she’s stunning! Legendary! Like perfect body, perfect face, perfect everything. I ditched my girlfriend at another bar just to come see her!”

Kakashi stared at the man vilely, feeling sympathetic of his abandoned girlfriend. _Another reason why I don’t go out._

“Dude, I was gonna suggest you get a table and I would grab drinks but it would probably do you some good to be served by a beautiful bartender. Even if you couldn’t be bothered to shave.” 

“Hey, I said I’d come out, I didn’t say I’d put effort into it,” Kakashi hissed back. 

They waited for their turn, and Kakashi saw the guy first. A tall, built, guy with blond hair and pierced ears. He flipped a liquor bottle and then flashed a smile at everyone near him and the pack began to squeal loudly. Behind him several women started to fawn about how beautiful he was, so Kakashi stepped to the side and let the flow of the crowd push them past him. 

_They can be served by him. If I’m gonna wait this long, I’m gonna see this so-called ‘legendary’ woman._

Near the other end of the bar, of course, the men were gathered, corralling like cows. The blond guy walked over and made gestures to move the crowd along. _It’s to be expected that the men would linger longer than the women._ When the last line of men in front of Kakashi and Guy moved away, they stepped up to the bar and finally got a view of the second bartender. Kakashi’s eyes widened as she came into full view. 

_‘Legendary’ isn’t a good enough word._

She was a slight taller than an average woman, but still several inches shorter than Kakashi himself. She had long pink hair that fell in ringlets from a headband worn around her head hippie style. She had on a navy green tank top that did little to contain her impressive bust and a black, pleated, skirt that gave way to her long legs. Though her body was a sight, Kakashi was far more taken aback by her bright green eyes and beautiful smile. His hunger for her was instantaneous and insatiable. He became instantly nervous to interact with her. She collected payment from the set of customers she was handling and then, at long last, turned her attention to Kakashi and Guy. 

“Oh! You're Guy right?” Her voice was melodic and intoxicating. 

“Yeah!” Guy replied. 

“I know you come with your friends a lot!” She replied.

_He seemed to know nothing about her before. How do you not remember someone like this?_

Guy nudged Kakashi. “She remembers me! You jealous?” 

_Immensely._

She turned her gaze to Kakashi and smiled. _I'm speechless._

“Listen!” Guy wrapped his arm around Kakashi’s shoulder. “I need a drink that cures sadness. Preferably one that takes a while to make.” 

Kakashi wanted to shake himself free but find himself incapable of movement. 

“Does getting hammered count as a cure for sadness?” She asked Guy, while still keeping a smile on Kakashi. 

Guy nodded. “That's the best cure!” 

The bartender lifted two classes from behind the bar. “A One of Everything accomplishes both criteria then, and they're BOGO for Bar Day.” 

Guy pounded his free hand on the counter. “We’ll take two!” 

She giggled. “Coming right up.” 

While mixing the drinks, she engaged in a plethora of dance moves and odd mixing tricks with the male bartender. The way they looked at each other made Kakashi think they were more than friends. It improved Guy’s reputation for Kakashi greatly that he deliberately ordered a drink that takes a long time to mix so he could watch the beautiful woman longer. She smiled and bopped to the music as she poured and when she raised the tumbler to mix the drink, she winked at Kakashi and it instantly made him sick to his stomach. 

_This person cannot possibly be real._

Finally she handed Guy and Kakashi the drinks. “Eight-Fifty gentlemen.” 

Guy pulled a twenty out and handed it to her. “Keep the change.” 

She smiled brilliantly. “Thank you!” 

Just as they were about to walk away she reached over the bar and touched Kakashi’s hand. He looked up at her and she’d replaced her smile for customers with a genuine, warm one. 

“I hope you feel better,” she called to him. 

Kakashi smiled. “Thanks.” 

His heart raced wildly as they made their way to an unoccupied stretch of wall. Kakashi didn't care if he had to stand there all night, he wouldn’t leave without at least getting to see her again. 

_I feel… Alive._

Guy spent most of his time trying to convince Kakashi to ask the bartender for her number under the excuse that she touched his hand and hadn't done that to anyone else, but Kakashi wasn't stupid enough to think it wasn't just a friendly gesture given on the heels of a twelve dollar tip. Still as the crowd dilapidated and a table with a good view of the bar became available, Kakashi sat and enjoyed the vision. With less customers the elderly bar owner placed bar stools at the bar and the bartenders seemed to relax a bit. A chef brought them food and Kakashi watched them chat and laugh. 

_They seem like more than friends but the guy before said they were the owner's niece and nephew. Are they siblings? Cousins?_

It wasn't as if it mattered a whole lot. Kakashi knew the beautiful bartender was the kind of woman he'd only get in his dreams. Knowing that he could make the occasional trip to the bar to take in her beauty was more than enough for him. 

Suddenly, the girl jumped up and smiled in the direction of the door. After a few additional seconds a fairly tall man with black hair situated directly atop his head sat down at the bar across from her. She pulled herself up onto the bar so she could lean over and kiss him. 

“Not shocking eh?” Guy’s voice dragged Kakashi back to reality. 

“Huh?” 

“Of course someone that beautiful has a boyfriend,” Guy said. 

_Obviously._

To not make it so obvious he was having a completely irrational fit of jealousy, Kakashi pushed his glass around the table for a few more minutes before finally turning to Guy. 

“Okay, I came out, can we go?” He asked plainly. 

Guy stretched. “Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

*** 

Kakashi tried to keep himself outside of stalker territory as he frequented the bar for the sole purpose of seeing the bartender. He was upset to find that more often than not, the bar was tended by the owner, but one Spring, Thursday, evening he walked in and she was sitting at the bar with a book open.

_A textbook? She’s a student._

Kakashi found a seat at the most ideal table for watching without being noticed and eventually the hefty chef approached him. 

“Hey. Can I get ya anything?” He asked. 

“Uh, yeah. The sliders please and a Budweiser,” Kakashi replied. 

“In the bottle right?” He asked. 

_I'm sure they know I come in here all the time. Well no matter, as long as she doesn't know it's about her, I just look like a regular customer, and if I never go to the bar, I can't make a fool of myself._ “Yes please.” 

“Got it.” He walked away towards the bar. “Yo, Sakura, stop studying for a sec and bring table two a Budweiser, in the bottle.” 

_Well, there goes that. Still…_

“Okay!” She replied, hopping down from her stool and running behind the bar.

_Sakura…_

Kakashi quickly ran his hand through his hair. It was getting pretty long, and some of the black dye had run from it and the gray he’d been plagued with thanks to his father was peeking out from under it.

_Then again, I never really minded it. I dyed it to appease Rin…_

He ran the back of his hand over his unshaven face. 

_There’s no way I'm even a fraction of appropriate appearing to face her._

She walked up to him and set the beer down at the table. “Here ya go! Let me know if I can get you anything else.” 

“Thanks.” 

Sakura cocked her head. “Is your hair naturally gray or black?” She asked. 

_Thank god she can tell it's not an age thing._

“Uh, gray,” Kakashi replied. 

“Oh, good,” Sakura replied sweetly before turning to leave. 

_Good?_

As she walked away Kakashi took notice of the ‘KU’ emblem on the side of her shorts. 

_She goes to Konoha._

She took her seat back at the bar and a few minutes later, the blond bartender came walking out of the back with Kakashi’s food. He smiled kindly as he dropped it at the table. 

“Can I get you anything else?” He asked. 

“I'm okay,” Kakashi replied. 

He nodded and then walked back to Sakura. “Are you still studying for that final? You know you're gonna pass it,” he huffed at her. 

“Yes, because I'm studying,” she replied curtly, causing Kakashi to chuckle. 

“Well practice on me. What about a guy who's considering ending a three year relationship because he found a bag of potato chips that doesn't belong to him,” he explained. 

_Potato chips? You're just looking for an out._ Kakashi’s psychological mind answered subconsciously. 

“Quit looking for dumb excuses and just end it. It's pissing me off,” Sakura spat at him. 

“You know when you're a famous psychologist, you won’t be able to talk to the Kardashians that way,” the blond joked.

_Psychologist!? She's a student in my department!_

“First of all, that's exactly how I would talk to the Kardashians, second of all, I want to work with kids and you know that, third of all both the Kardashians and children would be smarter than you in this situation,” Sakura explained causing the blond to laugh. 

_Wants to work with children…_

_I wanted to work with children, that's why I considered getting my doctorate before everything happened..._

_She really is perfect..._

_…crap this is getting worse…_

***

Kakashi sat staring at the list of students on his first on campus class in two years, in shock.

_Sakura Haruno._

The name may as well have been the only one on the page. 

_Sakura Haruno._

_No way it’s the same person._

_No way I got that lucky._

Kakashi stared until his phone buzzed with a text message. 

_‘Have a good first day back!’_ Kakashi smiled. 

_‘Thanks mom,’_ he replied quickly. 

_‘We know it’s been rough, but your father and I are proud of you.’_

Kakashi felt the burning in his throat. _Why is it always so emotional to have your parents comfort you?_ In all of his years studying psychology, it was one human impulse he never understood. Still he sighed at the message. 

_Rough is an understatement._

_‘Thanks mom. I'll try not to get like that again.’_

As Kakashi sent his final message, he noticed the time in the corner of the phone. 

_Damn it! I'm late for my first day back!_

He quickly grabbed his briefcase, bag, and keys and ran from his house.

His heart raced as he flew towards the school. Some of his nerves could be attributed to returning to the classroom after hiding behind the computer for so long, but most of his nerves were as a result of the students in his class. 

_Sakura Haruno._

_There’s no way._

Kakashi rushed from his car to the lecture hall he’d taught in a million times before and opened the door. It took everything in body not to freeze in place when he saw the head of pink hair. 

_It’s her…_

_She’s here…_

As he walked in and faced the class, he noticed the blond bartender was there too. He began his typical ‘strict professor’ speech, but as the words came out, he knew they wouldn't be true. 

_With her in my class, I feel warmer._

*** 

Kakashi sat at his desk trying his hardest not to brazenly stare at Sakura. She giggled and laughed with Naruto as they worked on their assignment. He slowly let his eyes shift to the girl Sakura had told Kakashi was stalking Naruto, getting goosebumps when he noticed her staring straight at them.

_She’s been here two weeks, but has made no attempt to do work, just stare at Sakura like she wants to kill her. I've gotta get her out of my class._

Kakashi stood up. “Okay everyone! Take all the time you need and I'll be here for questions, but if you're good, you can go!” 

As expected Naruto started to gather his items much quicker than Sakura. He was always in much more of a rush than she was. As Kakashi watched her, he still couldn't believe he’d managed to initiate a relationship with her, even if it was just sexual. It was going on a month since they began seeing one another on a fairly regular basis and Kakashi knew she’d eventually tire of him, so he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could before it was over. 

“Hey Sakura?” Kakashi called up to her. 

She turned towards him. “Yeah?” 

“Can you hang out? I have a question about your paper,” he replied. 

She smiled at him. “Sure.” 

Naruto smiled and left and once all the students had filtered out, Sakura walked down to his desk. She leaned across and kissed him. 

“What are these questions?” She asked. 

“Oh, hang on.” Kakashi stood and ran up the stairs to the door, pulled out his keys, and locked it.

Sakura whipped her head towards him. “Did you just lock the door!?” 

Kakashi held up his keys mockingly as he walked back down the stairs. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” 

Sakura reached out for them, an effort stifled by the height disparity. She chuckled at her failure. “Come on! I have to meet my friends in like ten minutes to work on a group project.” 

Kakashi smiled and leaned in, pinning Sakura between himself and the desk. “I can do what I need to do in ten minutes.” He kissed her passionately. 

She pushed him away, giggling. “I'm supposed to be there in ten minutes, you can't have the whole ten minutes. You had three tops before the conversation started.” 

Kakashi groaned. “So you'll be a little late.” 

“I'll see you tonight!” She reasoned. 

Kakashi pulled the waistband of his pants away from his body and dropped the keys inside. Sakura’s jaw dropped. “How old are you!?” 

“Well I no longer have the keys so…” 

She pointed. "I'll go in there." 

Kakashi nodded. "Well that's what I'm hoping for." 

Sakura chuckled and ducked from beneath Kakashi and backed him against the desk instead. She kissed him once and then crouched low in front of him. 

_Is she…!?_ “Uh, wait, Sakura.” 

Sakura ignored him, working his belt apart and then pulled his pants and boxers down enough to expose his excited self. The keys fell to the ground and she looked up at him excitedly. “I found the keys.” 

“So you did.” 

Sakura took Kakashi in her hands first before leaning forward to lick the shaft. She licked every inch of it expertly before finally closing her mouth over it. The hotness of her breath and feeling of her tongue sent Kakashi into a haze. He let one of his hands rest on the back of her head as she sucked him wildly. The portion of his cock she couldn't reach with her mouth, she closed her hands over and stroked in rhythm with her bobbing. In the pit of his stomach and base of his thighs, Kakashi could feel his orgasm start to shockwave towards his cock.

“I'm about to come, Sakura,” he panted out. 

The announcement inspired Sakura to speed up and Kakashi grunted as he thrust into Sakura’s mouth and he spurted into her. She sucked him through the orgasm and then released him from her hands and mouth. She grabbed the keys with one hand and wiped her mouth with the other and stood up. Kakashi breathed hard as he put himself away. 

“That's not what I had in mind,” he complained.

“I know, but it’s all I had time for,” she replied quickly. 

Kakashi leaned forward and kissed her. “I'll repay the favor tonight,” he joked. 

“I should hope so.” She planted a kiss on his cheek before hopping up to the door and unlocking it then tossing the keys down to him. 

She waved at Kakashi then disappeared from sight. As she left Kakashi knew how he felt in the disappointment and how much he instantly missed her.

_She'll probably never know…_

He sat down at his desk with a smile on his face. As he was unsuccessfully reviewing the papers that had just been turned in, he heard the screeching of chairs and looked up. He looked all around the room until fear made him get up and start looking around the room for the source of the noise. When he found nothing he returned to his desk and chuckled. 

_A blow job that makes you hear things, that's new…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...because the angst you guys. It's so real. For like the next several chapters, I'm not even kidding. Buckle up. 
> 
> P.S. I considered doing Kakashi's POV of the couple times he bumped into Sakura outside of class, but they ended up being too similar to her POV. Knowing how he feels through what is depicted here, I'm sure you can pretty much guess what his POV of those would be like. 
> 
> P.S.S. I KNOW there is a glaring disparity between Kakashi's story as it ends here, and what we know about him currently (for those of you who've already figured it out). I'm not neglecting that detail, I promise, all will be revealed in due time. :) 
> 
> P.S.S.S Timeline check in. We're at about the second week in Nov. Those who don't know American school years run from Aug/Sept to May/June and semesters are from Aug/Sept to mid-Dec and then Jan to May/June. Usually.


	15. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun games bring the couples closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gear up.

Sakura growled. “How many points is that?” Sakura asked before taking a bite of her food. She cleared her throat and shuffled her hands free of crumbs.

Kakashi pointed at each of the scrabble letters, adding them as he went along. “Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two points.” 

“Ah! Mine was thirty-four!” Sakura celebrated. “My question!” 

Kakashi chuckled. “Fine.” He took a bite of his own food. 

“Okay, um…” Sakura knew what question she really wanted to asked, but didn’t know if she should ask such a sensitive question. 

“What?” Kakashi caught her contemplation. 

“Oh, uh, nothing,” Sakura smiled. 

“If you have a question you want to ask, just ask it, that’s the point of the game after all,” he said simply. 

“You sure?” Sakura asked. 

“Positive,” Kakashi replied. 

“Okay, um… Did you always want to be a teacher or is it like a default thing?” 

“Mm,” Kakashi murmured. 

Sakura looked down at her letters and started pondering her next move. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re a great professor, but it just seems like you don’t love it.” 

Kakashi swallowed his bite of food. “I like it okay, but you’re right, I kind of settled into it by default. It wasn’t what I wanted to be. Honestly, I ended up taking this job because I was uh…” He cleared his throat. “Well I was planning a life so…” 

Sakura nodded. _Awkward._ “What did you want to do?” 

“That’s a different question,” Kakashi smiled. 

“Yeah?” Sakura cocked her head in confusion. 

Kakashi pointed at the board. “You only earned one.” 

Sakura sighed and chuckled. “Fine.” She wiped her hands free of new crumbs and placed the word ‘Qat’ where the ‘Q’ was on a triple letter score space that connected it to an ‘I’ as well to also make the word ‘Qi.’ She smiled at him. “Sixty-five points.” 

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “Are you shitting me?”

“Not at all good sir.” Sakura etched the score on the nearby paper. “Feel free to go before answering my question to make yourself feel better.” 

Kakashi chuckled. “I forgot how hard this game is when you’re playing with someone else smart.” 

Sakura laughed. “I made Naruto play a few times with me, but the most perverse word he played,” she hesitated for effect, “was ‘dick.’”

Kakashi laid his move on the board groaning. “Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me. Twenty-eight points.” 

“Oooh, you’re about thirty-seven points short there, but valid effort. Now, what did you want to be?” Sakura asked her question again. 

Kakashi laughed. “I wanted to be a child psychologist.” 

Sakura looked up at him shocked. “Shut up, you’re just saying that to appeal to me.”

Kakashi shook his head. “I’m really not. Something you didn’t know about me, I’m adopted.” 

Sakura’s jaw dropped. “Really?”

“Yeah. My brother Obito was my best friend in Kindergarten. My real parents got into a car accident and died and he became extremely concerned when I stopped coming to school so he bugged his, our, his parents until they called the school to inquire about where I’d gone. The teacher told them and they asked who was taking care of me. My mom’s friend, who was ill-equipped to raise a child, had temporary custody because I had no other family, and they asked if I could come and stay with them. Eventually they adopted me. I struggled a lot in my elementary and middle school days because of what happened, so my adoptive parents put me in therapy to help. My psychologist was this incredible woman who really helped me climb out of my hole. As I got older, I wanted to be like her and help kids in similar situations to my own,” Kakashi explained openly. 

“So, your brother, wasn’t just your brother, but like your best friend?” Sakura asked. 

Kakashi nodded, no longer holding Sakura to the one question per turn rule. “I think that’s what made getting over this whole thing with him and my ex so difficult. Her, I was okay letting go of, but Obito was my best friend in the world. Has been since I was five.” 

_How intense. Wait._ “Obito. Isn’t he the one you brought to Bar Day?” 

“Yeah. After, um, I felt like I was over Rin. I went to talk to him. I just missed him. He ended up telling me that he thought our parents cared about me more and was jealous of me, so when I left for college and Rin came onto him, he caved even though he shouldn’t have, and then fell in love with her. I told him I was fine to pretend like my relationship with her never existed if he and I could just start hanging out again. He, uh… He was actually the one that convinced me to hit on you…”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “Seriously!?”

“Yeah, after I brought him to Jiraiya’s for Bar Day, he liked it and wanted to go back and when we showed up, you were there for your date. I told him I didn’t think I was good enough but he asked me what I thought you would like the least my looks, my success or my intelligence? It was odd having it put that way. I really think my ex brought down my confidence, but when he said that I suddenly felt like I could do it. I’m glad he did.”

Sakura nodded. “Pfft. Me too.” She chuckled. “Also, he was one hundred percent correct. There’s not a single thing about you I’d be stupid enough to turn away.” 

“Even though you tried to turn me away?” Kakashi laughed. 

Sakura joined him. “That… was mis-directed anger.” 

“Okay, I’ve answered like twelve of your questions, can I have a free one?” Kakashi asked. 

Sakura chuckled taking another bite of her food. “That’s fair I guess.” 

“I’ve just told you all about my family, tell me about yours,” Kakashi said. 

Sakura knew she could be honest given how honest Kakashi just was with her. “Mm, well. No siblings. I was one of those miracle children,” Sakura began. 

“Not surprised,” Kakashi complimented and Sakura smiled. 

“My dad was a general in the army and he died when I was thirteen. He and my mom were the kind of in love that you read about, so when he died she kind of lost it. Um, she started using drugs and became kind of abusive. Fortunately, I had Naruto and his family took me in. I lived with them until he and I came here. They were wonderful to me, gave me my own room and everything. A good friend of my mom’s would take me on the weekends to see my mom at rehab and stuff, so I have like three moms, a dad, well two, and a Naruto,” Sakura explained. 

“Ah, that’s why you two are so close,” Kakashi responded. 

“Definitely,” Sakura replied. “I guess all that stuff that happened with my dad is why I want to work with kids too, so, we’re in the same boat there.”

Kakashi smiled. “Well, don’t give up on it like I did.” 

Sakura cocked her head again. “Have you given up on it?” 

Kakashi looked at her with confusion. “Well, I don’t know, I have my PhD but not my doctorate, and I’m pretty settled here.” 

“Settled is right,” Sakura insulted. 

“Ow,” Kakashi groaned. 

“Well, you’re only thirty. You make it sound like you’re retiring next week. If you want to get your doctorate, go get your doctorate,” Sakura said simply. 

“It’s not that easy. They’re stressful programs,” Kakashi retorted. 

“So. We’ll come up with a system, every time you get stressed out, we'll have sex, and you’ll feel all better,” Sakura replied, not unaware of the amount of time she just added to this undefined relationship. 

She watched Kakashi nervously for his response, not fully knowing his thoughts about a relationship outside of sex with her. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. “That’s a lot of sex,” he said finally. 

Sakura snickered. “I’ll make the sacrifice.”

Kakashi watched her for a minute and then his smiled grew. “Okay. I’ll look into it.” It was a different tone, like he understood as much as Sakura did that she was really offering ‘girlfriend-level’ support to him to start school again.

“Good,” Sakura nodded. Her heart bashed in her chest. _Crap… I want to be with him…_

***

“So yeah, that’s how it happened…” Sakura finished telling her story.

“Well good then. I approve. I feel better that it’s not just sex anyway,” Naruto commented. 

“Me too,” Sasuke added. “You deserve someone good for you like that.” He was looking down at their table's peg game. 

Sakura blushed lightly. “Thanks guys…” 

Sakura was excited to be out with Naruto and Sasuke. She, of course, had masterminded a ‘chance’ meeting at Kurenai’s coffee shop, but was surprised when Naruto wasn't angry or irritated, but rather seemed excited. Kurenai walked over and set Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura’s drinks down on the table and put her hand on her hip. 

“Seriously, you guys hardly come and see me anymore, makes me think you don’t like me,” she complained. 

Sakura smiled. “Sorry, I’ve been super busy with this independent study, and I’ve been working more--”

“Among other things,” Sasuke huffed and Naruto chuckled next to him. 

Sakura tossed them a half-lidded glare before looking back at Kurenai. “Anyway, you know we love you.”

“And I guess you did bring a fun new person, so it's okay,” Kurenai said, smiling at Sasuke. “How’s the peg game going by the way?” 

“I will not leave here until I’ve gotten down to two,” Sasuke said, carefully contemplating which pegs to jump. 

“Sakura got down to one once, it was insane,” Naruto complimented. 

Sakura smiled. “That means I’m a genius.” 

“Well, we didn’t need a peg game to tell us that,” Kurenai smiled. 

A customer walked in and Kurenai sighed and fluttered away. Sakura watched as Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke, studying his moves with him. It took all of her energy not to squeal. _Just be together already._

“No, no, no. If you jump that one, you’ll get these two stuck,” Naruto warned. 

“But if they’re the only two left…” Sasuke halted the movement. 

“No they won’t be because look…” Naruto leaned across Sasuke to point to the peg board, and this time Sasuke looked up at him sweetly. “This one is already gonna be stuck, so if you get these two stuck, minimum, you’ll get stuck with three, but probably four because I don’t actually think you’re good at this game.” 

After admiring him for a short time, Sasuke shoved Naruto’s arm away playfully. “Shut up. What’s the best you’ve done?” 

“Two,” Naruto said proudly. 

“That’s not true,” Sasuke commented. 

“It is! Sakura?” Naruto looked to Sakura to back him up. 

Sakura shrugged. “All I know is that he all of a sudden started celebrating and when I looked at the board there were two pegs left.” 

Naruto dropped his jaw at Sakura’s noncommittal statement. “I did do it!” 

“Sure you did,” Sasuke mocked. 

Naruto groaned and took a sip of his coffee. “I did…” He mumbled.

Sakura giggled. _I’m very ready for this relationship, I wish they would hurry up._ “Anyway, Naruto, guess who called me yesterday and wants me to come home for Thanksgiving?”

Naruto’s eyes widened. “No way. Your mom?” 

Sakura nodded. “She sounds much better.”

Naruto smiled. “That’s awesome! Are you gonna go?”

“Yeah, but I’m hoping you’ll come with me,” Sakura said. 

“Of course! My parents will understand.” Naruto said with a smile. “Yay! I’m so excited for you Sakura.”

Sakura smiled warmly. “I know me too. It’s gonna make these next couple weeks go by really slowly.”

“Eh, I’m sure you’ll find someone to do,” Sasuke joked not looking up from the game. “Damn it!” He slammed his hands on the table as he ran out of moves with four pegs left. 

Naruto chuckled. “Told ya.” 

Sasuke angrily slid it over to Naruto. “You do it. I don’t even believe you got down under five, let alone two.” 

Naruto laughed, setting up the pegs. “I did!” 

Sakura rested her face on her hand. _So cute._ Sasuke watched closely as Naruto started to make moves before finally getting too into watching Naruto and turning his attention to Sakura instead. 

“So, Sakura, did Naruto tell you that Hinata asked him out?”

Naruto stopped and looked up at Sasuke. “How is that ‘not telling Sakura’?”

Sakura set her cup down from a sip. “No! She approached you!?”

Naruto sighed and went back to the game. “It was nothing, she walked up to me and asked me on a date, I told her I was gay and then she asked me if I was dating you and I told her you weren’t a man--” 

“I appreciate that,” Sakura commented. 

“...and then she walked away,” Naruto finished. 

“Naruto, you cannot let her approach you. You shouldn’t have engaged her at all,” Sakura reprimanded, taking another sip of her coffee. “Where was Kiba?”

“He was there,” Naruto said quickly. “If anything had happened, he was ready. I’m starting to think she’s less dangerous than it seems.” 

“Not according to Neji,” Sakura retorted. 

“She’s right. From what he’s told me, she’s not above physically harming someone, so please be careful,” Sasuke added. 

Sakura noticed Naruto’s cheeks tint. “I will.” 

“It’s snowing!” Kurenai shouted from behind the counter causing the three of them to look over. 

“It’s so pretty!” Sakura replied quickly. “I really love Winter.” 

“I hate it,” Sasuke replied quickly. 

“Why?” Naruto asked, staring incredibly hard at his final six pegs. 

“I don’t really like the holidays in general. My brother and I might not talk all year, but then all of a sudden he gets really clingy around the holidays and he wants to do everything together. It’s really agitating,” Sasuke explained. 

“Brother?” Naruto questioned. 

“I think that’s sweet,” Sakura commented. 

“Uh, yes Naruto, I have an older brother, and it would be sweet Sakura if it was genuine at all. He always promises, every year, that we’ll be closer, and we won’t go a whole year without talking again, but we always do,” Sasuke complained. 

“Well, do you call him?” Naruto asked, still having not made a move on his six pegs. 

“You have to go eventually Naruto,” Sakura said. 

Naruto held up his pointer finger. “These things take time.” 

“Uh, no. I guess I don’t really call him,” Sasuke responded to the question. 

“Then it’s not a hundred percent his fault that you two never get any closer right?” Naruto said as though he wasn’t commenting on someone’s personal life. 

Sasuke blinked plainly at him. “No, I guess not.” 

“Do you want to be closer with him?” Naruto slowly lifted a peg only to set it back down. 

Sakura observed the interaction. Normally she would stop Naruto for brazenly delving into others affairs, but it was another one of those weird situations where she could tell Naruto cared about Sasuke more than he was letting on, so she decided to play the situation by ear. 

“Well, he’s my only family, so I guess I wouldn’t mind being a little closer with him. We were really close when I was much younger, but we just kind of drifted apart,” Sasuke explained. 

Naruto carefully jumped a peg over another and removed the jumped peg from the board. At this rate he’s not going to finish until tomorrow. “Maybe you should be the one that makes the effort then. I wonder if he thinks that you don’t care so he doesn’t really try.” 

_See, you’re not stupid._

Sasuke smiled warmly though Naruto couldn’t see it as he leered at the peg board. “I guess I never thought about it like that. Thanks Naruto.” 

“Yeah,” Naruto replied, jumping another peg. 

Sakura smiled. _When they finally do get there, they’re gonna be really good together._ As Sakura was watching the adorable pair argue about the peg game, her phone rang. She looked at the screen to find that it was Ino. She swiped her finger across the screen to answer the call and held the phone up to her ear. 

“Hey Ino,” she greeted sweetly. 

“Um, hi. Where are you?” Ino asked. 

“At Kurenai’s with Naruto and Sasuke. What’s up?” Sakura could hear the apprehension in Ino’s voice. 

“Can you come home?” Ino asked suddenly. 

“I was planning on it after I was done here,” Sakura replied. 

“No, I think you should come now,” Ino said. 

Sakura bunched her face. “Why?”

“Just, um, it’s hard to explain…” Ino said. “It’s an emergency.”

“Are you okay?” The question caused Sasuke and Naruto to look up at her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just, uh, come home,” Ino repeated. 

“Uh, okay, I’ll have to drop Naruto first and I’ll be on my way,” Sakura responded. 

“Okay. Be careful,” Ino replied. 

_Be careful?_ “I will. See ya soon.”

“Okay,” Ino responded quickly before hanging up the phone. 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked. 

Sakura stood up, pulled on her jacket and gloves and pulled her bag over her head. “I’m not sure, but Ino wants me to come right away, sorry to cut our time short Sasuke.” 

“It’s okay. I can bring Naruto home,” Sasuke offered. 

Sakura looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at Sakura, Sakura looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at Sasuke, Sakura looked at Naruto. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke. “Okay.” 

“Yeah?” Sakura smiled. 

“Yeah,” Naruto replied. Sakura’s smile grew so wide her cheeks hurt. “Stop.”

Sakura shook her head. “I’m not doing anything!” She looked at Sasuke. “Thanks Sasuke.” 

Sasuke smiled back at her. “Yeah.” 

She turned and near skipped from the coffee shop. _Yes! It’s happening!_ She smiled the entire way home, thinking about how happy she was with things advancing with Kakashi and Naruto and Sasuke getting closer, and getting to see her mom for Thanksgiving. _All things considered, this is the absolute happiest I’ve ever been…_ She blissfully walked through the halls of her dorm, unlocking her dorm door with almost subconscious movements. She opened the door and Ino was sitting on her bed looking at something with a look of pure horror on her face. Sakura closed the dorm door and sat next to Ino on her bed. 

“Ino, what’s…” Sakura caught a glance of what Ino was looking at. She slowly pulled it from Ino’s hands. “Um, where did you get this?” 

Ino looked at Sakura. “It was taped to our window when I got here.” 

_The window?_

Sakura examined the picture again to be sure she wasn’t seeing things but there was no mistake. She was looking at a picture of herself, on her knees, giving Kakashi a blow job, in his classroom. Across the bottom of the picture ‘stay away from Naruto’ was scribbled in bright red marker. 

Sakura closed her eyes, heart racing with fear. All of her bliss was shattered in an instant and she felt sick to her stomach. 

_I fucked up royally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about halfway through the main story guys! Thanks for all of your support! 
> 
> P.S. New POV in the next chapter. The only one left. :)


	16. Emotionless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke bottles his emotions and lives life like a drone for a very sad reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am TERRIBLY sorry for the massive delay in postings. I was travelling and then got sick and am also in finals so it has just not been my week. Either way there are some important things to note about this chapter. 
> 
> -This is a two part history of Sasuke (for all intents and purposes this and the next chapter are veritable fillers). This first chapter is about Sasuke's past and how he got to be the way he is emotionally.   
> -The first bit is less scenes and more a written depiction of his childhood and adolescence, and then real scenes will start post-stars when he enters college.   
> -The next chapter will bring him current with the rest of his story with his POV of the events so far. It will be all scenes, no regurgitation of background like the beginning of this chapter.   
> -TRIGGER WARNING: There is some graphic depictions of his relationship with the mysterious and disgusting Director of Student Affairs. This chapter and next will dabble in it, never fully getting terribly smutty, so no worries, but I wanted you to be aware of the presence of that story line.

Emotions were troublesome for Sasuke, they always had been. He and his older brother were abandoned at a young age, and transferred from foster home to foster home. Though the situation was sad, Sasuke very rarely felt the anguish of it due to his older brother, Itachi’s relentless effort to this end. At each home they went to, Itachi would always be the one to accept household chores so that Sasuke could go out and play “like a young boy should” and whenever Sasuke broke something or got in trouble, Itachi would defend him even if it pit him against several adults or meant they had to switch homes again. 

Itachi was Sasuke’s hero. 

Considering the fact that Itachi, himself, was just four and a half years older than Sasuke, he bore a much larger burden than a child his age should ever have to, but he was always smiling. Always willing to play games with Sasuke, always willing to care for him when he was sick, and he never complained. 

Sasuke was nine when the Uchiha’s came to visit them for the first time. They were at an interim orphanage, waiting to be placed in another home when a wealthy, elderly, couple entered the facility looking to adopt a son. Itachi, being the impressive, intelligent, hard working kid he was, caught their attention instantly, and they wasted no time in expressing their intention to adopt him, although 'bought' was a better word. They were not only willing to pay the associated adoption fees to have Itachi, but when told the boy wouldn’t part from his younger brother, they offered in excess of several hundreds, of thousands, of dollars to ensure that Itachi came alone. Against their will, Itachi was removed from the orphanage and sent with the wealthy family, leaving Sasuke behind. 

The pain of losing, not only the last of his family, but his precious brother was too much to bear, and to cope, Sasuke receded inside himself. He deadened his senses and became as lifeless as a robot. He refused to feel happiness, he refused to feel pain, he simply refused to feel. Sasuke would live his life, day-to-day, surviving and nothing more. Nothing else was necessary and that way, Sasuke couldn't hurt. 

It wasn’t as if no one noticed. Several people throughout Sasuke’s life had tried to cure him. Teachers often took to him wanting to help and the orphanage he was at when his brother left offered to keep him so that he wouldn’t suffer anymore trauma. Sasuke never had trouble making the living man’s form of friends whom offered him friendship and more in search of healing his heart, and even though Sasuke would occasionally partake, he never found himself feeling connected to anything or anyone around him. It would have terrified him, if fear was a feeling he was capable of. 

The summer before high school, he tried having sex with a man for the first time, not having found satisfaction of any kind having sex with girls. The man himself was older, eighteen to Sasuke’s fourteen, but Sasuke found he enjoyed it, unlike sex with a woman. On two occasions prior, Sasuke had allowed himself to be serviced orally by other guys, but he’d never been entered, or had even allowed anything near his entrance before, he adored the feeling and in no time at all, he adored the man. Sasuke attached himself to the eighteen year old, hoping that his simple investment in the sex would yield a greater result, he began to open up, he tried feeling again. At first he had what he assumed was a real thing, but when the eighteen year old left for college, he told Sasuke, rather harshly, that he was was nothing more than a time-waster. Shattered, and again alone, Sasuke returned to his lifeless self, promising not to be so easily coaxed out again. 

A few months later, Sasuke started high school. A guy he’d haphazardly agreed to date, following his ex’s time-waster layout, dragged him to a football game to watch his older brother play. The guy loved his older brother and looked up to him, and it made Sasuke sick. He’d already planned to break up with him after getting sex from him a final time, when he found himself entirely distracted by the football game itself. There was a certain fragility to it that Sasuke couldn’t snatch his eyes from. Unlike other sports where plays can be reset or backed up, football seemed much more all or nothing. It was a pre-planning, thinking things through logically and hoping it worked out kind of game. Sasuke was intrigued.

After breaking up with his sickening play thing, Sasuke began to look into joining the football team. He was annoyed to discover tryouts had already taken place, and as such was told he wouldn’t be allowed to join until the following year, but Sasuke, wasn’t about to let the first thing that’d interested him in years just slip through his fingers. He approached a guy on the team and told him he was interested in football and asked him to teach him the game. Sasuke knew that all he had to do was impress him and he’d convince the coaches to let him join the team before tryouts. The guy in particular, who happened to be gay and quickly developed an interest in Sasuke, told him that the team was not good and they’d accept anyone who could throw and catch. After a few weeks of training together (among other things) Sasuke’s friend convinced the coaches to view Sasuke, and they allowed him to join the team. 

Sasuke knew he’d found something that couldn’t let him down and as a result, he invested everything in it. The coaches soon discovered that Sasuke had an eye for the game, and by his Sophomore year, he’d become captain of the team, despite being traditionally too young for the position. As the team started to win more games, Sasuke became obsessed with the feeling of being on top and he became less and less tolerant of anyone who would risk, for him, football or winning. 

In his junior year, after a particularly impressive win, Sasuke was shocked to find his brother waiting for him when he left the field. Itachi, told him that his adoptive parents had both passed away and he’d inherited their large fortune and business. Even though Sasuke was hardened to the situation he questioned why his brother didn’t come back for him as soon as he was old enough to do so, and Itachi assured him that he wanted to. He told Sasuke that every time he threatened to go in search of Sasuke, the family would conversely threaten to remove him from their will and leave their money and business to someone else. He wanted the fortune so that he could finally give Sasuke the life he deserved, and legally able to, he wanted to adopt Sasuke. 

Sasuke, of course, agreed to be adopted and further raised by his brother, but it was difficult to develop a relationship with him. He tried to relate to him, but they were children last time they saw one another. Itachi was a reserved, businessman, and a busy one at that, and Sasuke was a gay high school student who was into football and not much else. It left them with very little to talk about. Of course through his Junior and Senior years Itachi spoiled him. He bought them a gorgeous home to live in not far from Sasuke’s school and gifted him a car for Christmas. Things Sasuke plain wasn’t used to, like having all new clothes and school supplies or the latest technology, became his norm. A rumor cycled his school that he’d started dating a rich, older, man, not that he cared much about gossip. Besides, letting people think that, was easier than explaining that his brother, from whom he’d been separated eight years prior, had suddenly reappeared with the fortune of a couple whose deaths he waited out, to adopt him.

Itachi began to hint after the holidays Sasuke’s senior year that he was hoping he’d study business in school to the goal of joining him at his (their) company. Sasuke knew football was really all he cared about, and that in his wildest dreams he makes enough of an impact to reach a professional status, but he knew he needed something to study in college while he played, and if business would please his brother he wasn’t opposed. He’d seen at one of the college fairs that the nearby Konoha University was a top school in business, so when he received a full-ride scholarship from them, he accepted without a second thought. 

When Itachi moved him into his room, with no roommates of course because that’s what rich people can afford, he told Sasuke he wanted him to try and make friends. Real friends, not fake ones, or ones for show. He told Sasuke that after they were separated Itachi removed himself from anything that made him happy, friends included, and as a result he was reaping a lonely life. He told Sasuke that the friends he made in college would be the ones at his wedding and helping him raise his children and as such he should pick a few good ones and stick with them. Again, Sasuke was plagued by thinking football was all that mattered, but once Itachi left, he felt the same loneliness he felt the first time they were separated. He learned that day, that he still loved his brother very much, and that he wanted desperately to make him happy, even if it meant making real friends.

*** 

“...he’s my roommate,” Sora explained.

The football captain eyed Sora and his tall roommate angrily. “This isn’t a charity grab, Sora. Everyone on the team had to work for it in some way or another. The school is literally paying some of these guys to be here, so we can’t just let someone walk onto the team, how would that look?” 

Sasuke watched the interaction with heightened interest. 

_More or less, that’s exactly what happened to me Freshman year…_ Sasuke remembered his desire to play football even though he never had before, and having to fight his way onto the team by unusual means. He thought it was stupid then, and he thought it was stupid now. _If someone wants to play, let them play._

“He’s tall and fast. Even if he isn’t as seasoned as everyone else, I think he could be really good at it,” Sora argued. 

“Then let him go join a park team or something. This is a University Team, a well renowned one at that, we’re not just accepting someone in off the street,” another player barked. _Well renowned? I’ve looked at your scores for the last few seasons, they aren’t that great._

“But--” 

“I don’t understand,” Sasuke walked over. The captain and surrounding players, Sora and his roommate all looked at him. “If he wants to play, why can’t he play?”

“He’s of no use to us,” the captain replied. 

“If he has a pulse, he’s useful to us. Any captain with half a brain would know that,” Sasuke said. 

“What did you say?” a nearby player turned to Sasuke angrily. 

Sasuke eyed him. _I’m far from being afraid of you._ “I said, any captain with half a brain would know how to use someone who wants to play. Stupid politics keep you from remembering what it’s about at the end of the day. Building a team of guys who are good at the game, and want to play.” 

The nearby player who’d previously yelled at Sasuke approached him. Sasuke held his ground as the player walked close to him. “We don’t have to accept him, and truth be told, we don’t have to accept you either.” 

Sasuke glared at him. “You won’t get rid of me. All of your current quarterbacks are shit, and I’m one of those aforementioned people being paid to be here.”

“What’s that about quarterbacks?” the other guy seethed. 

“They’re. Shit.” Sasuke repeated. 

“You must not know that I’m a quarterback,” the instigator warned. 

“I’m aware,” Sasuke replied, “and it doesn’t change my statement one bit.” 

The agitated other, threw a fist at Sasuke, but Sasuke backed away from it just enough for him to miss but he could still grab his wrist and wrap it tightly to his back. With him locked, Sasuke kicked the underside of the man’s knee, causing him to buckle and then he quickly shoved his face into the dirt. 

The captain looked at Sasuke. “You can’t do that!” 

Sasuke looked back at the captain so plainly that he recoiled with fear. “I just did.” 

The captain lifted his assaulted teammate from the ground and assisted him over to a nearby bench for aid. Sasuke approached Sora and his roommate. “Don’t worry, you can play, it’ll be fine.” 

Sora stared at Sasuke with shock, before he backed away slowly. “Sorry Neji, man, I can’t go down with this guy.” 

“Bitch,” Sasuke groaned as Sora rushed away. 

“Thank you,” the roommate said. 

“Yeah. Neji right?” Sasuke asked. 

“Yeah,” Neji replied. “I’ve never played before, but I don’t know anyone here or anything so Sora made me come, I told him it was a bad idea.” 

“None of your friends came to this college too?” Sasuke asked. 

“Uh…” Neji rubbed the back of his head. “I guess, I don’t really, have any friends at all.”

“Even back home?” Sasuke asked. 

“Yeah,” Neji seemed embarrassed. 

_He’s more like me than I realized._ “I don’t really either so don’t look so sad,” Sasuke assured. 

“Really? You must have been a huge football star to get a full ride,” Neji commented. 

“Yeah and it attracted a lot of fake people. When it came right down to it, they didn’t really like me and I didn’t really like them,” Sasuke shrugged. “I promised my brother I’d try and make some friends. Anyway, I’m going to take over this team, so if you want to play, that’s fine by me.” 

“You’re gonna take it over? Won’t that cause trouble?” Neji asked. 

“Probably,” Sasuke replied, giving Neji a look that perfectly communicated how little he cared.

*** 

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru.

“That’s the price, Sasuke, take it or leave it,” Orochimaru hissed. 

“Money is virtually no problem, tell me how much you want and I’ll get it for you,” Sasuke pleaded. 

Orochimaru shook his head. “I don’t want money.”

“Everyone I’ve talked to says you take money from them,” Sasuke said. 

“From them, money is fine. You’ll have to pay in other means,” Orochimaru explained disgustingly. 

“Why?” Sasuke asked. 

“I’ve already told you. I want you, so that’s my offer.” Orochimaru looked at Sasuke hungrily as he contemplated it. 

Sasuke thought about the threat on his phone to expel him. He knew he’d be hard-pressed to get a scholarship to anywhere else, let alone be offered an opportunity of any kind to play football again. Further, he knew his brother would be immensely disappointed in him and he couldn’t bear the thought. He looked across Orochimaru’s desk at him. 

“Do you accept the terms?” Orochimaru asked snarkily. Sasuke stared for a few additional seconds before finally, slowly, nodding his head. Orochimaru stood from his desk and loosened the knot on his tie and smiled devilishly. “Excellent.”

***

“So, is Neji a friend or a friend?” Itachi asked.

Not wanting to go home and be around his crazy cousin, Neji was planning to stay on campus during the holidays, but Sasuke invited him to stay with he and his brother instead, which he accepted. Of course Sasuke essentially bringing a man home to meet his only family did raise some questions. 

“He’s just a friend, Itachi. He’s not even gay,” Sasuke replied plainly.

“If he was gay…?” Itachi asked. 

“Nope,” Sasuke retorted. 

“Hmm,” Itachi murmured. 

“What?” Sasuke asked. 

“Well, I don’t know how to say it. Neji seems like a pretty great guy,” Itachi said. 

“He is,” Sasuke replied. 

“He’s not your type or something?” Itachi pressed further. 

Sasuke didn’t understand Itachi’s motive. “I don’t really have a type.” 

“I mean, I don’t know, it seems like he would be the kind of guy you’d be into or something? If even just because he a great guy,” Itachi expressed. 

Sasuke blinked at him confusedly. “Even if there was a possibility for something, which there isn’t at all, why would you want me to like a guy that isn’t gay? I’d just be setting myself up.” 

“No, that’s true I suppose,” Itachi mumbled. 

“What is it?” Sasuke pressed. 

“I guess… I’m just worried about you,” Itachi said finally. 

“Worried? Why?” Sasuke asked. 

Itachi rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know. I guess, it’s like you don’t feel very strongly about much of anything. Except football I guess.” 

“I’ve been very intentional about that,” Sasuke responded. 

Itachi drooped his eyes sadly. “Why?”

“Life is messy. It’s best to keep emotions out of it, that way you can’t get hurt,” Sasuke said honestly. 

“That’s no way to exist,” Itachi said back sadly. 

Sasuke thought about his current state of affairs. No friends apart from Neji, a football team that vehemently despised him and lost several games because they wouldn’t just turn control over to him, and a nasty school administrator dragging him into his office on the regular for some solicited sex. _If I did allow myself to feel, would I be able to deal with all of that?_ “I do it to survive,” Sasuke said. 

“Is surviving enough for you, Sasuke? Have you no desire to actually live?” Itachi asked. 

Sasuke didn’t understand. “If I’m surviving, aren’t I living?”

Sasuke’s lack of understanding seemed to upset Itachi a great deal. He put a hand on his shoulder before turning to walk away. “No, Sasuke, you’re not.” 

The statement plagued Sasuke for all of his Freshman and the beginning of his Sophomore years. He legitimately didn’t understand what it meant that he wasn’t living. His friend, and Sophomore year roommate, Neji did his best to explain it to Sasuke, comparing the concept to trying good food. 

“You know, it’s like you can survive eating nothing but bread and water, but if you get to eat really great food like lobster, cake and barbecue, that’s living.” 

It helped Sasuke a little, but not enough, and he was far too busy keeping his nose clean to steer clear of Orochimaru, to figure it out. It wasn’t until a couple of simultaneous events taking place that Sasuke really began to understand what Itachi and Neji were trying to explain to him. 

The first of these events was Neji’s budding romance with his old roommate’s ex-girlfriend Tenten. Neji told Sasuke that he thought he’d been in love with her for a long time, but she was dating his roommate and teammate Sora and he felt guilty. Eventually Tenten and Sora broke up, due in part to Tenten’s reciprocated feelings for Neji, but Neji refused to date her because of the guilt he felt towards Sora. 

Sasuke found it to be rather stupid. Mi>If he’s in love with her and she’s in love with him, they should be together. Sasuke knew it was another case of the trouble with feelings. _If guilt is going to keep you from being with someone you love, why feel either emotion? They both mean pain?_

Neji made a couple of weak attempts to explain it to Sasuke, but eventually gave up for it being 'too painful to talk about.' 

Sasuke turned to Itachi. He asked Itachi when he went home for the holidays why someone would blatantly refuse to take something that would make them happy out of guilt. It led to the second event. 

“Friends and falling in love are two of life’s greatest joys, Sasuke. If Neji feels an allegiance towards Sora, it’s more than enough for him to reason staying away from the girl, even if he loves her,” Itachi explained. 

Sasuke didn’t misunderstand the concept but rather why anyone would put themselves through something like that. “If friends and falling in love are so joyous, why are they both the cause of pain in this situation? If Neji didn’t care about Sora he’d be free to be with Tenten without guilt. Additionally, if he wasn’t in love with Tenten there would be nothing disrupting his friendship with Sora.” 

“Nothing is rewarding without a little challenge, Sasuke. I suppose by dropping in on you and giving you everything you ever wanted, I neglected to teach you that sometimes the things you work hardest for are the greatest achievements, even if they’re notably smaller. For Sora, he’ll either get a strong friendship or a beautiful love affair based on the work he puts in. He’ll appreciate the outcome that much more after having experienced pain on its behalf.” 

“That’s stupid,” Sasuke retorted.

“It’s not,” Itachi said back. “Challenges teach you about yourself. They illuminate your strengths and your flaws. Once you’ve thought of a way to use your strengths to accommodate your flaws, you become a stronger person, and the reward is that much better. I suppose you’ve never really been challenged, so it must not make much sense to you.”

_Never been challenged?_ His teammates challenged him for dominance on the football field every single practice, and it was an ongoing challenge to stay away from the disgusting director actively seeking out his shortcomings to rake him over the coals, among other things. Hell, Sasuke even had to figure out how to pick himself back up after some random family had just stormed into his life and took his only remaining family away. _I’ve been challenged._ Sasuke stood up from the ornately decorated dining room table and stormed out of the house into the cold, winter, night. _I don’t have to sit here and be told that I’m spoiled and haven’t been challenged. That’s bullshit._ Itachi had, of course, chased Sasuke outside, but Sasuke was far from his brother’s house in a few seconds in his red camaro. 

Anger seeped through his skin and into his hands, gripped tightly around his steering wheel. As he drove along, not entirely certain where he was going, the images of the night and Christmas lights blurred as tears poured from his eyes. All he could think about was every painful thing he’d ever been through. Every challenge. He couldn’t believe that his own brother could say he’s never been challenged. Fearing the lack of safety in driving while crying, Sasuke pulled off the main road into a nearby park. Snow fluttering down from the sky, Sasuke’s heart raced manically in his chest. 

And that’s when it struck him. 

He was feeling. 

Anger, frustration, sadness, betrayal, fear. All the emotions he’d tried so desperately to pack down beneath him, never to hop to the surface and torture him, were there despite his best attempts. He didn’t know if it was the way Itachi’s words echoed through his mind, or the serenity of the night sky, but Sasuke soon began to realize that his brother didn’t mean to imply that he’d never suffered any hardships, but he’d never dealt with them before. Locking his emotions away was the mental version of storming out of the house and speeding away in a camaro into the night. Sasuke was confused and wanted answers. Feeling he’d recovered enough from the tears he climbed back into his car and returned to his home where Itachi was up waiting. 

“You came back,” Itachi said surprised. 

“I don’t understand,” Sasuke admitted, suddenly feeling like a nine-year old again. 

Itachi looked at Sasuke sadly. “I know.”

“I want to though,” Sasuke said.

Itachi smiled warmly. “That’s the first step.” 

“What do I do?” Sasuke asked. “What does it mean to be challenged?”

“It means feeling and wanting to know why. It also means weighing some things against others, the way Neji is Tenten and Sora,” Itachi explained. 

Sasuke didn’t have an experiences to draw on. Everything in his life up to that point had been automatic, he made it that way. He wondered how long he’d have to wait for a real challenge. An opportunity to understand feeling and wanting to know why. “Will it be painful?” Sasuke asked.

“Life usually is,” Itachi replied. 

Sasuke sat down in an arm chair opposing Itachi in their gorgeous living room, illuminated by the brightly lit Christmas tree. “I’m… I’m scared.” 

Itachi stood from his chair and walked over to Sasuke, light tears bunched in his eyes. “I know, I’m sorry.” He crouched so he was at Sasuke’s knees looking up at him. “But you’d be surprised. It’s scary now, but you’ll also get to experience some truly beautiful things. Real friendship, falling in love, being passionate, they’re all worth facing your fear for.” 

Sasuke began to shed a few tears of his own. He was shaking as all the pain of the past crept up on him. _All I did was hide the emotions, not eliminate them, and now they’re coming out all at once._ “I don’t think I can do it,” Sasuke admitted to his brother. 

Itachi’s eyes widened and then settled to sadness. He was realizing, same as Sasuke, that Sasuke was only just now dealing with the stress of the trauma he's endured, stemming from Sasuke and Itachi’s original separation and then constantly stirred up by manipulative older boyfriends, relentless football teams, and creepy school administrators. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s shoulders. 

“I promise you, you can, and it’ll be worth it,” Itachi assured. Itachi released Sasuke and walked over to the Christmas tree where he pulled out a small gift and handed it over. “Mrs. Yakushi from the orphanage sent it. Opening gifts while feeling is notably different. Give it a shot.” 

Sasuke looked at the gift for a while. 

“Think about…” Itachi started up again. “Don’t just think about what’s inside, think about other stuff like, how she went out of her way to have it sent here for you or how she used red because she knows it’s your favorite color.” 

Sasuke had never considered those aspects to gifts before. He focused on the feeling. He couldn’t put a word on it. It was a good feeling, he figured, because he was hinging on the fact that the woman had gone to such great lengths to create the gift specifically for him, but warm was the only thing that came to mind and he was fairly certain that was a temperature, not an emotion. 

“Gratitude, loved, happy. The good feelings,” Itachi said. 

_That’s right._ Sasuke had been so focused on fleeing the bad feelings that he didn’t even think about the fact that he was fleeing the good feelings too. _Have I pushed them away too?_ Sasuke thought back. He experienced a sensation of victory when he was able to join the football team, even practicing before he was added was fun. He had experienced considerable happiness when his brother first came back into his life and adopted him, and he even felt relief and a bit of joy when he was able to get Neji roomed with him for his Sophomore year of college. _The good feelings have been there, intermingled with the bad ones and stuffed away._

Sasuke slowly pulled the bright red paper from the small gift Itachi had handed to him and opened the small white box revealing a watch, whose face had been inlaid with a picture of Sasuke among the other kids at the orphanage. Seeing the picture gave him both good and bad feelings. He felt like he missed the kids and teachers he was standing among in the picture, but days spent laughing and playing with them filled his mind and heart with a tingling sensation that he both hated and loved. 

_This is what it means to feel._

He closed the box to the watch and set it on the table. He didn’t want to become a walking segment of Oprah and he certainly wasn’t prepared to feel everything all at once, but he was grateful.

*** 

Neji walked into their dorm room. “Hey, Sasuke.”

“Hey, Neji,” Sasuke replied. 

Neji stopped at Sasuke’s vocal inflection and looked up. “You okay?” 

Sasuke looked up at him and tossed a small smile. “I am.” 

Neji smiled back. “Glad to hear it.” 

“Whatever happened with Sora and Tenten?” Sasuke asked with revitalized interest. 

“Sora kind of killed himself. He called me while we were on break and told me I should go for it with Tenten, so I did. Later I find out that he was saying it only because she wouldn't talk to him, but it’s too late for me now. I'm in love with her and now that I've gotten to actually go out with her and kiss her, there’s no turning back,” Neji explained. 

Sasuke felt like he understood it some. He was envious of the feeling. He wanted to know what it felt like to be too far to turn back. 

“Well it’s great that you're with Tenten , but what about Sora?” Sasuke asked. 

Neji sat down on his bed, slightly taken aback by the question of concern from Sasuke. “I don't know. He sounded pretty pissed when I talked to him. I like Sora. He’s a good guy.” 

“You're upset he’s mad at you?” Sasuke delved. 

Neji nodded. “A little. I feel guilty.” 

Sasuke shrugged, still entirely unused to handling emotions with sensitivity. “Well, if he tries to get uppity, I got your back.” 

Neji nodded. “Thanks.” 

“Besides, I've decided to tone done my aggression a little and try talking to Cap about my ideas for the team,” Sasuke said. “So if he causes too many problems I'll just get rid of him.” 

Neji sighed. “You almost sounded nice for a minute. Freaked me out.” 

Sasuke chuckled, something he hadn't done in a long time. “Let’s not get carried away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two I will try (try not promise) to get out today, if not today, for sure tomorrow. 
> 
> Sorry again for the delay, hopefully all the bricks won't stack against me again like they did. :(


	17. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's opened up to feeling again, just in time for a haughty, blond, irritant to enter his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke scenes that bring us up to present day. If you're enjoying Sasuke POV that's good, because there's some in the next chapter, and then a few chapters out it'll be all his POV again.

“Cap, this is Naruto. Naruto, Captain Sasuke. That’s Neji.” An underling of Sauske’s, Kiba, had just come marching into practice with the so called ‘legendary captain’ from his high school that was planning on joining the team a whole month after everyone else. 

“I would thank you for coming, but we’ve all been practicing and playing for a month now, so I guess I should say thank you for finally showing up.” 

“Cap--” Kiba started, but Naruto cut him off. 

“You’re welcome.” He flashed a bright smile back at the man. 

Sasuke’s heart bashed against his chest. _What in the hell?_ He ignored it entirely. 

Sasuke stared at him angrily. “Care to share why you’re just now arriving?”

“I had better stuff to do before today.” Naruto shot back quickly. _Haughty asshole._

“Naru--” Kiba started, only to be cut off again. 

“Do you think you’re cute?” Sasuke hissed. 

“Sasuke, calm down.” Neji huffed, stepping up so he was shoulder to shoulder with him. 

“I do actually.” Naruto replied simply. “I mean, sometimes I say jokes that fall super flat, but girls laugh at me anyway, you know, because I’m so damn cute.” Naruto mocked. 

Sasuke took a step towards Naruto, unable to determine why he suddenly felt so nervous. “I don’t like cheeky people.” 

Naruto took a step towards Sasuke. “Well, we’re not going to get along then are we?” _Is this what it means to be challenged? I can’t back down, but I can't afford to cause any more problems._ “I’m just here to play football man. We don’t need to braid each other’s hair or anything.” _That’s why I’m here too._

Behind Sasuke, Neji snickered and Sasuke turned towards him angrily. Neji raised a single eyebrow back at him. _Can he tell something’s wrong with me?_ Again, Sasuke ignored it and turned back towards Naruto. 

“Please make no mistakes. This is my team. What happens on it is entirely up to me and me alone. If you're looking to disrupt that, you can leave.” Sasuke spat the words out, even through his attempt to be diplomatic. 

“Now, now. If he even knows the rules of football, he's useful to us. Let's see what he can do.” Naruto presumed the man to be the coach. 

Sasuke glared at the man and he shuddered visibly. “Stay out of this, Guy.” 

Kiba snatched the football from Guy. “Naru, go long!” 

Kiba threw it an impressive distance and Naruto took off after it. 

“He’s fast!” Neji commented. 

Sasuke watched as Naruto managed to get directly under the ball and catch it with near horrifying precision. 

“Don’t let him get the touchdown!” Kiba shouted, pointing at Naruto. 

The entirety of the team was after Naruto in an instant, charging and jumping at him in an attempt to stop him from getting to the end-zone. However, Naruto spun around most of the players, charging shoulder first into a few of the tackles, and made it way to the end-zone without so much as breaking a sweat. Instead of doing what most guys would do, and one of Sasuke’s least favorite things, showboating, Naruto simply smacked the ball before tossing it an incredible length of the field directly to Sasuke, who was unable to hide his astonishment as he caught the ball, more by force of being the target, than will. _I’ve never met a player like him before._

“Can challenges be people?” Sasuke asked before he could prevent the question from escaping. 

Neji gasped and then chuckled. “Yeah, man.” 

_It pissed Sasuke off._

Kiba smiled proudly, and both Neji and Guy showered him with praise on a player well-found, but Sasuke didn't move, only glared angrily. 

_People are moving, breathing, things that act on their own. How in the hell am I supposed to handle a challenge like that?_

***

Sasuke looked up at Neji as he entered their apartment.

“Oh, thank god you’re back. Something strange is happening, I’m scared,” Tenten said. 

_It’s not a scary thing._

“What’s wrong?” Neji set down the bags of food he’d brought back and walked up to Tenten and Sasuke on the couch. 

“He just got off the phone with Suigetsu and he mentioned someone named ‘Naruto’ is at the party, and now he suddenly wants to go,” Tenten explained nervously. “I had to shove his car keys down my bra just to get him to wait for you.” 

“What? Why would you want to go because Naruto’s there? If anything, I would think you wouldn’t want to go for that reason,” Neji said. 

“That’s not why I want to go, I just want to go,” Sasuke replied. 

“Liar! Getsu was trying to convince him to go, and he was vehemently denying, until all of a sudden he starts screaming about a ‘Naruto,’ boom, he wants to go,” Tenten argued. 

Neji looked to Sasuke. “What is it? You’ve been weird since you met him.”

“Who’s Naruto?” Tenten asked. 

“New guy on our team, just started yesterday,” Neji told her. 

“I already said that has nothing to do with it, and I’m not being weird,” Sasuke spat back. 

Neji’s eyes widened. “Do… Do you like him?” 

“I don’t particularly care for him, no, he’s arrogant,” Sasuke retorted. 

Neji eyed him. “Let’s go to the party,” he replied suddenly. 

“What!?” Tenten squealed. “Can someone please tell me what we’re basing our impulses off of, because I feel really out of the loop over here.” 

Neji immediately walked away towards his bedroom. Sasuke crossed his arms in a pout. “It’s not what you think Neji!” he called. 

“What does he think!?” Tenten groaned. 

“We’ll see!” Neji shouted back. 

“See what!?” Tenten complained. 

“Hey,” Neji poked his head out of his bedroom, looking at Tenten. “Are you going or not?” 

Tenten sighed and then stood up from the couch and fluttered into Neji’s room to get ready. 

As they walked up the stairs of the house where the party was an hour later, Tenten was still thick with complaints. “I still don’t entirely understand how it ended up this way. We were just going to play monopoly and maybe ruin a friendship or two, why are we at a Tuesday night party?”

Both Neji and Sasuke ignored her as Neji pushed open the door to walk inside. One by one, the people nearest them began to realize who they were and clamored over. Sasuke smiled. _Being the captain has some additional perks I suppose._ He subconsciously began scanning the room until he realized what he was doing and stopped. _Am I honestly looking for him?_

“That’s fine, just keep your eyes on me, pretty boy,” Tenten hissed. 

Sasuke glanced over to find several women intentionally forcing themselves near Neji, but Neji remained fixated on Tenten. They made their way into the party, greeting and chatting with people until Sasuke overheard a nearby conversation that dragged him in against his will. 

“Under no circumstances should you go find Naruto. He’s drunk and you’re going to end up taking advantage of him. No,” a female voice growled. 

Sasuke pushed his way towards the conversation. 

“You’ve never even met him before. Why do you take his side?” a male voice complained. 

Sasuke followed the voices into the kitchen where a guy and girl, both with red hair, were standing arguing. 

“Because mom told me what you did, and it’s not fair for you to continue to demolish someone’s life like that,” the woman replied. “No one deserves to be continuously hurt like that. You’re my brother and I love you, but that’s just how it is. Why are you so committed to breaking his heart?” 

Sasuke was bothered and didn’t know why. 

“He’s trash essentially. Especially when we’re not together. He can't live without me,” the male replied nastily. _Trash?_ Sasuke couldn't help but think about Naruto's brilliant smile and incredible football skills. _Someone who intentionally hurts someone and doesn’t recognize that they’re people too, are trash._ “Anyway, I’m gonna go find him. You can’t stop me, so…” 

The woman, whom Sasuke recognized as Suigetsu’s girlfriend Karin, grabbed his arm. “Why are you like this?”

“You don’t like Naruto?” Sasuke started before he could stop himself. 

Karin and the guy looked at him. The guy smiled. “Not particularly. He’s a good time waster.” 

_Time waster._ Sasuke had been called that before. He put on a fake smile. “I don’t like him either. How you manage to pass the time with him is beyond me.” 

The guy smiled evilly. “It isn’t easy.” 

Sasuke took a few apprehensive steps forward, unsure why he felt the pressing urge to punch the man in the face. “I’m Sasuke.” 

“Gaara,” he replied. 

Sasuke smiled as seductively as he could. _I’ll teach you to use someone._ “I’d love to get to know you better.” 

“Naruto was outside you said, Karin?” Gaara questioned. 

In the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Kiba bolt by them and outside. _Good, maybe he can convince Naruto to leave._

“Gaara…” Karin warned. 

Gaara reached down and grabbed Sasuke’s hand. It wasn’t the first time he’d been touched by someone he expressly disliked, so it was easy for him to pretend he was into it. Gaara pulled him through the crowd in the hallway and into the backyard. Sasuke just barely spied Naruto standing with Kiba and Sora off to one side. His heart thudded and he found himself hoping Naruto wouldn’t notice them. _What's going on with me...?_

Sasuke wanted to keep an eye on Naruto, and as such, situated himself between the tall slats of the privacy fence and an overly amorous Gaara for a good view. He mindlessly carried on a conversation about god knows what with Gaara, all the while waiting for Kiba, who as Naruto’s best friend had to know about Gaara, to remove him from the yard. He looked up from Gaara to assess the scene again, but Naruto was already halfway over, enraged. He reached down and pulled Gaara away from Sasuke. 

“N-Naruto?” Sasuke hated the way Gaara tried to sound sweet and innocent. 

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Sasuke stood up straight and closed in on Naruto. _Don’t you realize he has it in for you?_

Naruto and Sasuke found themselves nose to nose again, and Sasuke couldn’t help but take note of how beautiful Naruto was up close. His heart raced as he felt Neji make his way to his side at his defense, though Sasuke knew he wouldn’t fight over something like that. A few seconds later, Sora ran straight up and squared up with Neji. Sasuke wanted to say something, he knew the situation must be torture for his best friend, but he couldn’t quite figure out how best to diffuse the tension. 

“Hey, Gaara. I know watching Naruto suffer is kind of your thing, but feel free to jump in any time here,” Kiba spat out. 

Gaara reached out and grabbed Naruto’s arm. “Come on, let it go.” 

_No, don’t go with him…_ Sasuke was temporarily relieved that Naruto didn’t appear to be relenting to Gaara’s pull, but when Kiba added a hand to his should to tug lightly, Gaara took the ball and ran with it, rapidly pulling Naruto away from them and back inside. Sasuke might have snapped Kiba’s head off if he had any idea why he was feeling so defensive. He turned his attention to the still angry and facing one another Neji and Sora. 

“Sora, let it go,” Kiba screamed behind them.

Sora tossed Neji and angry look and then Tenten, before slowly backing away and following Kiba inside. 

“Sorry about that man,” Sasuke apologized. 

“What the hell happened? All of a sudden I look up and you two are face to face again!” Neji barked. 

“It’s… complicated,” Sasuke replied. 

“Nothing’s ever been complicated for you,” Tenten noted. 

_I’m aware of that._ “Can we just leave?” Sasuke asked. He was suddenly feeling very sick to his stomach. 

“Yes, I think that’s a great idea,” Tenten added. 

They quickly made their way through the party and were heading down the front stairs when a voice called out them. 

“Sasuke!” Sasuke turned and it was Karin. She stopped in front of them. “Hey. You were trying to protect Naruto from Gaara weren’t you?”

Neji’s eyes widened. “You were!?”

“No, what makes you think that?” Sasuke lied. 

“I saw the face you made when he called Naruto ‘trash,’” Karin said. 

“Well he sounds like a delight,” Tenten said sarcastically. 

_Did I make a face?_ “I um…” 

“Look, if you are trying to protect Naruto, keep him away from my brother. He’s got this eerie obsession with exerting his control over him and then breaking his heart. I don’t know what it is. He’s out for blood,” Karin explained. 

Sasuke didn’t respond, rather he didn’t know how to. He nodded, feeling the sting of defeat in not being able to keep him away from Naruto. 

Neji must have been able to sense it, because he put a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Sasuke was silent the entire car ride home. He was confused and, honestly, terrified. He didn’t know what suddenly made him protective over Naruto, but he wanted it to go away. They re-entered their apartment and Sasuke bee-lined for his room but Neji stopped him. 

“Don’t. We have to talk about what happened,” Neji said. 

Tenten knew it was a conversation that needed to happen without her, so she sweetly kissed Neji’s cheek and danced away to his room. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sasuke said. 

“I know, but you have to. Do you like Naruto?” Neji asked. 

“How would I like him? I’ve known him two days,” Sasuke replied. 

Neji crossed his arms. “It typically doesn’t take anything strong to start a crush. It could be anything. Physical attraction, similar interests… being challenged.” Sasuke sighed, perfectly aware of the presence of all of those things. He remained silent and Neji recognized his evasion tactic immediately. “Don’t avoid it, Sasuke, talk it out."

“I don’t know! I’ve never liked someone before!” Sasuke growled finally. 

“If one or more of the following things have happened, you may have, a crush,” Neji started like a clinical commercial. “Have you experienced quickening of the heart or goosebumping of the skin?” Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded. “Jealousy, unexplained rage, or fraternization with weird, mean, redheads?” Sasuke glared at him. “Sorry, I’ll stop.” 

“Instead of making dumb jokes at my expense, why don’t you tell me what I should do?” Sasuke grumbled. 

Neji shrugged. “I can’t help you at all until you tell me what’s wrong.” 

Through a half-lidded, pursed lip expression of anger, Sasuke opened his mouth slightly. “It’s possible, that somewhere, I have a very small, crush on Naruto.”

“Good, now how are you gonna pursue it?” Neji asked. 

Sasuke scoffed. “Why would I pursue it!?”

Neji held up his hands. “You’re right, what was I thinking? People never go for people they like.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. “I mean. He’s with, or something like being with, Gaara. He definitely doesn’t like me, so why would I pursue it even if pursuit was something I had even a little experience with, which by the way, I don’t.” 

“Well I think, and correct me if I’m wrong, that Gaara’s not good for him,” Neji replied. 

“Understatement of the year award goes to…” Sasuke started. 

“Well then, you get in there and mix it up buddy!” Neji replied happily patting Sasuke on the shoulder and then turning towards his own bedroom. 

“Wh-that’s it!?” Sasuke squawked. 

“That’s it,” Neji said. “I think you’ll find that romantic situations have a way of running themselves. Nothing I say or tell you to do is going to make a difference, you’ll handle it how you see fit, and it’ll play out as such.” 

“You have nothing else to say?” Sasuke near begged, not feeling he had enough of an answer to base firm decisions on. 

“Oh yeah,” Neji turned around just before entering his room. “Good luck.”

***

To say that Sasuke was suddenly very awkward around Naruto would be a vast and egregious understatement. Half the time they were around each other, he’d match Naruto’s haughty temperament and argue with him, the other half he was saying and doing stupid stuff out of habit from his days as a careless drone. He couldn’t manage to get his attitude in check when he was around the excitable blond, but his crush was gradually getting worse.

Things like happening to be a particularly good team when playing football, adoring his relationship with his best friend (likened to his own), and discovering that he wanted to work with children exacerbated the situation and it wasn’t long before Sasuke was carrying himself like a lovesick puppy. Over the course of two and a half months, despite having made no progress and having lost the support of his best friend in the relationship, Sasuke started to realize he could really fall for Naruto. Following an incident wherein Sasuke believed Naruto had slashed his tires (only to discover it was only Neji’s psychotic cousin), he was relieved when, after apologizing, the tension between he and Naruto started to evaporate, and Sasuke began to feel like there may actually be a semblance of something between them. 

He desperately wanted to take a risk to move things forward. He finally felt he understood what Itachi meant when he said challenges meant weighing two things against each other. Sasuke was weighing his own comfort and a still in-tact heart, against the real possibility that Naruto liked him, when a perfect opportunity presented itself, something Sasuke might be tempted to call fate if he believed in such stupid things. 

“It’s okay. I can bring Naruto home,” Sasuke offered, fully expecting it not to work. 

A period strange glances and silence took place between Sasuke, Naruto and Naruto’s best friend Sakura, before the unexpected happened. 

“Okay,” Naruto replied. 

“Yeah?” Sakura smiled. Sakura had wanted things to work out between Naruto and Sasuke from the beginning. 

“Yeah,” Naruto replied. Sakura smiled brightly at him. “Stop.”

Sakura shook her head. “I’m not doing anything!” She looked at Sasuke. “Thanks Sasuke.” 

Sasuke smiled back at her. “Yeah.” 

Then, just like that, Sakura was gone and Sasuke and Naruto were out, together, alone. 

Sasuke didn't say anything at first and for the most part it was circumstantially appropriate as Naruto was heavily focused on trying to get down to two pegs on the peg board game that sat on each table of the small coffee shop where they were. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto said suddenly. 

Sasuke’s heart raced. “Yeah?” 

Naruto slowly leaned away from the peg board with his hands out. “How you like me now?” 

_A lot…_ Sasuke looked down at the board and it definitely only had two pegs left. Sasuke chuckled. “Congratulations. You are… Smarter… Than me?” 

Naruto laughed. “You don't have to sound so surprised.” 

The sound of Naruto laughing brought goosebumps to Sasuke’s skin. “I can't help it. It's surprising.” 

Naruto took a drink of his coffee. Sasuke admired his beauty, even hidden beneath his long-sleeved shirt and beanie. “Uh, hey Naruto?” 

“Yeah?” Naruto let his crystal blue eyes fall on Sasuke. 

Sasuke had no experience discussing his feelings, plain and simple. Neji had told him a million times it was just about being honest, but the idea of just opening up about how he felt both terrified and embarrassed him.

“Er, nevermind,” Sasuke retreated. He wasn't ready. 

“Um,” Naruto began, “Sasuke, do you like me?” 

_So much for not being ready._ “Um…” Sasuke looked off with embarrassment. “Y-yeah.” 

“Huh,” Naruto mumbled softly. “I think… I think I like you too…” 

_Huh? “What?” Sasuke was sure he'd heard wrong._

_“I shied away from it because romance had never really been a challenge for me before,” Naruto explained. _A challenge._ “And I'm sorry because I think between that and the fact that I'm still not really over Gaara, made me be kind of shitty to you and that wasn't fair,” Naruto finished. _

_Sasuke chuckled. “Looks like you're better at this than me too.”_

_Naruto smiled. “I wish I was moving faster. You don't deserve to date someone who isn't ready, but I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship by rushing it.”_

_“That makes sense. Truth be told, I have a few things of my own I'd like to deal with first too,” Sasuke said honestly._

_He really did want to try and get to a better place with his brother and of course he wanted to revitalize Neji’s approval of the relationship._

_“But,” Sasuke’s heart raced. “I would like to see you more often I guess… You know, outside of football. Like this.”_

_Naruto picked at the cardboard heat guard around his coffee cup. “Yeah. I'd like that too.”_

_“Really?” Sasuke couldn't believe after so long that he was finally getting somewhere._

_Naruto nodded. “Yeah. I guess if we’ve committed to taking things slow, then there's no reason we can't hang out more. We both understand the situation.”_

_Sasuke smiled. “Right.”_

_“Uh, but, Sasuke?” Naruto began._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Promise me that, um, you'll never lie to me. Like, no matter how uncomfortable or awkward. Just be honest,” Naruto said._

__He's still pretty insecure from Gaara._ _

_“Historically speaking, I've been pretty bad at that. I promise to get better. You have to call me out if it seems like I'm not telling the truth,” Sasuke said. “Even if you think it might upset me, call me out anyway.”_

_Naruto smiled and stood up from the table. “I can do that.”_

_Sasuke stood too. His heart was still pounding. It was progress. It was minimal and for all the time Sasuke had already been waiting, it wasn't nearly enough, but his wanting Naruto to be happy, blended into the idea that they had a future and left him feeling warm and fuzzy._

_Conversation came easier as Sasuke drove Naruto home and he was relieved to see that Naruto seemed as disappointed in their parting as he was._

_“Good luck with your brother,” Naruto said sweetly._

_“Thanks. Good luck on your paper,” Sasuke offered back._

_“Oh, I don't need luck, Sasuke. I will definitely be failing that paper,” Naruto joked as he opened the door. “See ya, Sasuke.”_

_“Yeah,” Sasuke replied._

_He closed his eyes and was waiting patiently for the sound of the door closing, when he felt something soft and cool touch his cheek. It had come and gone before Sasuke could look up and when he did, Naruto was already shutting the door, blushing lightly._

__Did he just…?_ Sasuke touched the spot. _

_Sasuke smiled the largest he had in his entire life._

__Naruto…_ _

__

*** 

“You look well, Sasuke,” Itachi praised.

Sasuke nodded. “Thanks. You too.” Itachi stared and smiled. “What?” 

Itachi shook his head. “You seem… Lively.” 

“Lively?” Sasuke supposed it was probably true. 

Itachi nodded. “Happier.” 

Sasuke chuckled a little. “I guess…” 

“Is there a someone I have to thank for this livelier, happier, you?” Itachi asked smiling. “What happens to a man in a year’s time that takes away his lifeless self and leaves him smiling at bread sticks?” 

Sasuke tried to neutralize his expression. “They're good bread sticks.” 

Itachi laughed loudly and joyously. “I'm sure that's what this is.” 

Sasuke poked at his food. “It’s been a confusing couple of months.” 

“Confusing?” Itachi cocked his head. 

“Yeah. Uh, kind of like I've had opportunity to use all of the emotions I've got all in the last 75 days,” Sasuke explained. 

“All of them?” Itachi asked with a sly smile. 

“Yeah?” Sasuke wasn't sure why the tone and smile. 

“Even love?” 

Sasuke was certain he didn't keep from blushing. “Um, kind of.” 

“Is it Neji!?” Itachi exclaimed. 

“How many times do I have to tell you? We’re just friends,” Sasuke grumbled. 

“Sorry, I just like Neji.” Itachi crossed his arms. “You found someone better than Neji?” 

Sasuke chuckled. “I found someone gayer than Neji.” Sasuke wasn't put off by his brother’s adoration of his best friend, he shared the sentiment. 

“It’s good to see you laugh, Sasuke.” Itachi let out a sigh of relief. “Well if he had anything to do with making you happier, then he can't be all bad. Name?” 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said too quickly and it pulled a snicker from Itachi. 

“You're dating him?” Itachi said. 

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. “Uh, kinda.” 

“What's ‘kinda?’ Like friends with benefits?” Itachi asked. 

“Wow, and also no. He just ended a bad relationship a few weeks ago so he’s not really ready yet. Said he likes me but he wants to make sure he’s ready because that's what I deserve,” Sasuke recited the wishes from memory as the day had played on repeat in his head for most of the last few days. 

“Huh. I like him even more,” Itachi complimented. “Tell me about him.” 

Sasuke recoiled a bit. He hadn’t been in a situation where he had to describe Naruto before. “Uh… He's, um, on the football team. He was a captain in high school too so he shares my passion for it. We share other interests too, like uh, watching scary movies even though they freak us out, oh, and he has a friend he's really close with like I am with Neji. He’s a Physical Education major, he wants to be a gym teacher and work with kids, special needs kids to be specific. He's really blunt and it scares me, but I think it's good for me. He's a bartender also, a good one, not just because he's really good looking. Uh, hehe, um. He was hard to get along with, at first, but I think he was just really hurt by this last boyfriend so he was difficult to get to, uh, well also because I threw a football at him and then called the police on him.”

“Oh… It was so sweet and then it dropped off sharply at the end there,” Itachi smirked. 

“Yeah. Let's just say only just now experiencing emotion as a twenty-one year old man, does not bode well for jealously,” Sasuke explained. 

“Ah,” Itachi groaned. 

“Yeah, he's great, especially for forgiving me for the way I acted in the beginning. Him telling me he wanted to be ready before we tried anything official was kind of revealing for me. I want to make sure I'm ready too. It may sound strange, but I get the feeling this isn't going to be just a few month or year long thing,” Sasuke said. 

Itachi smiled. “That doesn’t sound strange.”

“Thanks,” Sasuke replied. 

“So what do you need to do to get ready?” Itachi questioned. “Anything I can do to help?” 

“Actually, he and I talked for a while about our relationship as brothers. He helped me realize that I want us to have a better one,” Sasuke stated with Naruto-like boldness. 

Itachi nodded. “I've wanted that for a while, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by forcing it.” Sasuke smiled. “What?” 

“Nothing, it's just… Naruto said that's what it was,” Sasuke was experiencing an influx of the fuzzy feeling that had moved in since Naruto first said he liked him. 

“Sounds like a smart guy,” Itachi commented. 

“Yeah,” Sasuke laughed. “It's weird. He can be really dense and obstinate, but I guess spending so much time with his best friend gives him an edge on stuff like this.” 

“So getting ready. What else?” Itachi pressed. 

“Well, I have to make Neji feel better about it. As my best friend he doesn’t really care for him,” Sasuke said, being able to tell immediately by Itachi’s scowl that he shouldn’t have shared that. 

“Why?” Itachi asked. 

“I mean, I’ve had this crush on him for a long time but he only just recently came around to the idea of even being friends. I think I made it worse because I, according to Naruto’s friend Sakura, projected stronger feelings than are actually real and I think it made Neji more overprotective than normal. Naruto and I have since talked things through, but Neji’s still apprehensive,” Sasuke explained. 

“Well, I’m glad he’s looking out for you,” Itachi said. 

“Me too,” Sasuke replied. “Um, and also… I’m going to start seeing a therapist once a week…” Sasuke intentionally saved the most sensitive information for last. 

“A therapist?” Itachi questioned, not as shocked as Sasuke felt he might be. 

“Yeah. Sakura, she’s a Psych major, she thinks that I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder… Not just from us being separated, but from, uh, my life I guess… She says that it’s probably why I so suddenly fell for Naruto and why I acted out so severely when I got jealous. She says it’s probably also why my passion for football borders on, as she so lovingly put it, ‘completely psychotic,’” Sasuke said. 

“Well that’s good. You can trust this Sakura person’s opinion?” Itachi asked. 

“Yeah. I mean, Naruto and Neji have helped a lot with my improved mood, but I’ve been making more friends through them too like Neji’s girlfriend Tenten and Sakura, she’s Naruto’s best friend. Supposedly, when Naruto first told her about me way back when he started football, she knew he liked me, even though he denied it. It was a relief, because I honestly felt like I’d been in it alone all up until a few days ago. She’s incredibly smart and caring, and even when Naruto and I weren’t totally getting along, she would spend time with Neji and I and we became better friends,” Sasuke said with a smile. In his mind he could see the confident, rose-haired, girl blushing at the compliments. 

“That’s it!” Itachi fake pounded his hand on the table. “I need to meet these people! Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, anyone else?” Itachi asked excitedly. 

Sasuke chuckled. “Uh, this guy Kiba, on the football team. He’s Naruto’s best friend as well, not as best as Sakura, but they’re close. Uh, and I’m not making all of my friends just based on Naruto or anything, but he’s kind of finicky about the people he hangs around, so when I spend time with him and then with them, I discover he’s really just picked out great people.” 

“That makes sense,” Itachi confirmed. 

“I guess I am becoming better friends with most of the guys on my team. Naruto made me tone down my aggression and now they all actually approach me from time to time, which is nice,” Sasuke commented. 

“I got it!” Itachi started again, this time jolting a nearby table of customers with the sudden volume. 

“Inside voice, Itachi,” Sasuke reprimanded. 

“Sorry. Let’s have a New Years Eve Party!” Itachi sounded excited and Sasuke chuckled. _Normally our four year age difference feels more like twenty, but he is only twenty-five._ “You want to have a New Years Eve party?”

“Yeah! You can invite your friends and I can invite mine and, um, actually… There’s someone I want you to meet too, since, apparently, that’s what we’d be doing,” Itachi said. 

“Someone?” Sasuke smirked. “A special someone?”

Itachi nodded. “We’ve actually been together for about seven months now…” 

_Seven months!?_ “That’s such a long time! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Uh… Um…” Itachi’s eyes shifted to the ground. Sasuke watched him carefully. _I’ve looked like that before…_

“Itachi, is it… Is it a guy?” Sasuke asked nervously. 

“It… might be,” Itachi replied slowly. 

Sasuke smiled. Looking back, he never considered his brother’s sexuality much, but not once did he ever consider that he was seeing a woman. He knew, as the thought on it, that it’s because he didn’t feel like his brother would be with a woman. He wasn’t stereotypically ‘gay’ by any stretch of the imagination, but he didn’t have any of the subtle signs either. Sasuke assumed mostly that his brother wasn’t the type to date at all. 

“Oh, please say something,” Itachi added.

“Oh, sorry. That’s, great. I… had no idea,” Sasuke responded. 

“Honestly?” Itachi said. 

“Honestly. How, um… Have you been gay this whole time?” Sasuke asked and then closed his eyes. _What kind of question was that?_

“Uh, I dated some women in high school, and it was fine. There were a few times that I would find myself thinking about men, but I pushed it away. When you and I reconnected and you told me you were gay, I don’t know, it seemed like maybe it was something I needed to consider a little more seriously. It was well timed, because we bought out a neighboring company, and hired their C.E.O. We’ve been, uh, dancing around the topic for several years, but um, while ridiculously drunk, we... “ Itachi stopped. 

“Slept together?” Sasuke finished. Their nebulous relationship existing somewhere between father and son and brothers left both of them wondering what they truly could talk about together. Sasuke leaned towards brotherly conversation. “We’re brother’s Itachi. If we had a normal family situation we would probably be much more graphic and inappropriate so…” 

Itachi shrugged. “That’s true. Well, yes. Neither of us remembered much at all, but instead of doing the weird ‘oh my god what did we just do’ thing, we woke up the next morning like ‘oh hey, how’s it goin? Want some coffee?’ A few weeks later he tells me the only thing disappointing about our sleeping together is that he didn’t remember it,” Itachi explained. 

“Aw,” Sasuke replied sarcastically. 

“Shut up,” Itachi huffed. “Anyway. He’s really incredible, I think you’ll like him,” Itachi finished. 

Sasuke smiled. “And when I meet him I will say ‘Hi…’” 

“Shisui! Sorry,” Itachi filled in the name. 

“Shisui. Very regal,” Sasuke ran and hand through his hair to pull it out of his face. “So we’re both gay. There’s got to be a study we can do or something,” Sasuke joked. 

“I think our respective partners would prefer that we stay away from any gay studies…” Itachi laughed awkwardly as he said it. 

Sasuke imagined telling Naruto something so ridiculous and laughed as well. “You’re probably right.” Sasuke crossed his arms and sat back happy with the progress he’d made with Itachi. “A New Years Eve Party. Sounds like fun.” 

Itachi nodded and smiled. “We’ll be like a normal set of brothers for once. Won’t that be nice?” Itachi chuckled. 

_Nice indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally made Itachi gay as I was writing it. If you don't like it, I'm sorry (but not really).


	18. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Kakashi just want to help Naruto and Sakura feel better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, but very sad, chapter.

Sasuke looked up at the final score of the game. 

_Twelve to twenty. Not only did we lose, we lost badly._

He watched as Naruto moved quickly from the field and into the locker rooms. 

_Something's wrong._ The fear of it overrode Sasuke's aversion to losing. 

Apart from missing practice every day that week, Naruto, with whom things seemed to be moving along, if even at a snail's pace, had stopped talking to Sasuke entirely. Originally, Sasuke believed it to be personal, but when other members of the team mentioned that Naruto wasn't speaking with them either, Sasuke knew some other drastic thing had to be bothering him. He'd showed up randomly to play in the game without much explanation as to why he'd been missing and played pretty poorly at that. Sasuke tossed Neji a pleading glance, taking off after Naruto after receiving a nod of affirmation in return. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke started behind him, but Naruto kept walking. “Naruto, wait,” Sasuke called again. 

Naruto chucked his helmet to the ground and ripped off his jersey and then his shoulder pads, tossing them to the floor as well. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto’s arm. He snatched his arm away, but Sasuke persisted, the second time boldly taking Naruto by the hand. The feeling of Naruto’s hand grasped in his own, made Sasuke’s heart race, heightened by the fact that he didn't pull away. Naruto looked up at Sasuke in anguish and Sasuke made certain to communicate concern with his facial expressions so that Naruto would know he wasn't angry. 

“Come with me,” Sasuke said softly. 

“Look, Sasuke I--”

“Just come on,” Sasuke ordered. 

No one questioned or confronted Naruto or Sasuke as Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the locker room and into the hallway. As soon as they were clear of prying eyes, Naruto surprisingly threw his body into Sasuke’s, wrapping his arms around his waist and letting his head rest on his shoulder. After blinking away the shock, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s shoulders and held him for a long time. 

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke asked sadly. 

Naruto’s voice hitched and he sniffed loudly. He's crying… Sasuke pushed him out of the embrace and looked down at Naruto. 

“Is it me?” Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. “What is it?” Sasuke pressed. 

“Hinata,” Naruto replied. 

Sasuke’s heart stopped. _Oh no._ “What did she do?” 

Naruto sniffled in again. “She’s blackmailing Sakura to stay away from me.” A few tears got loose and slipped down his cheek. “And, uh, it's working.” 

_What!?_ “That's why you've been so weird,” Sasuke murmured. He reached forward and pulled Naruto into another hug. “How is she blackmailing her?” 

Naruto cleared his throat. “She has at least pictures, but probably a video, of Kakashi and Sakura having sex. She's threatening to release it if she doesn't stay away from me. Sakura could get expelled and Kakashi could lose his job.” 

“Holy shit,” Sasuke replied. “When did you see Sakura last?” 

“When she left Kurenai’s on Saturday.” 

Sasuke’s eyes widened. _Nearly a week ago._ Sasuke gripped Naruto tighter. “Naruto, I'm…” Sasuke’s voice faded away. He thought about Neji. _It’d be hard even for me and we’ve only been friends a couple years…_

Naruto breathed through his crying. “I haven't, not seen Sakura for this long, since we first met in the seventh grade.” He took a deep breath. “And Sakura likes Kakashi so much, but I bet she’ll stop seeing him now.” 

Sasuke pushed Naruto away and looked down into his eyes. He swiped away the tears with his finger. “I'll talk to Neji. We’ll figure this out, I promise.” He hated seeing Naruto in such a deplorable state, it was shattering his heart. 

Naruto looked back at him with an indescribable expression. Sasuke knew it. He’d seen it before, but this particular instance terrified him. 

_Does he want me to kiss him?_

Sasuke felt fairly sure Naruto was communicating desire with this gaze but the last thing Sasuke wanted was to make an ill-timed move. Further, he didn't want Naruto to think he was using his vulnerability to move things along with them romantically. Care for Naruto, though he did, Sasuke’s priority was solving the problem and comforting Naruto in whichever way he felt best. Sasuke had to break the silence. It was heating his body and bringing goosebumps to his skin. He placed a hand on Naruto’s head. 

“I know it’s hard but you just have to be patient and safe until I handle it,” Sasuke assured. 

Naruto nodded, not rescinding his emotional, seductive gaze. Sasuke watched him carefully.

_Damn it._ “You have to stop looking at me like that,” Sasuke said honestly. “I'm gonna lose it.” 

Despite what he expected Naruto didn’t speak or change. It was as much a green light as Sasuke was looking for. He slowly leaned in, watching carefully for any signs of apprehension or discomfort but there were none. Sasuke placed his lips gently on Naruto’s, again waiting for some semblance of resistance, but Naruto placed his hands on the sides of Sasuke’s jersey and pulled. Sasuke lost any control he had left over the situation. He pulled Naruto as close as he could and let all of his passion for the other flow through the kiss. When they finally parted half a minute later, it was too soon for Sasuke. He resisted his urge to pull Naruto in again and instead wrapped him into another hug. 

“I'll take care of everything,” Sasuke whispered. 

Naruto bound Sasuke tightly with his own arms. “Thank you, Sasuke.”

***

Kakashi’s heart melted as he watched Sakura type at her computer with every bit of the stress and sadness of the previous week settled on her face. _Even with it, she’s stunning._ He wanted to help her so badly, to take her pain away. He looked at all of the things he’d brought to her as a means of improving her mood. More comfortable clothes, a blanket, food, drinks, a book he thought she’d like, but she still stared at her computer feebly, ridding the world of her beautiful smile and bright eyes. Kakashi sighed. He might have lived his entire life happily never seeing her in such a state, and he felt worse for knowing so much of it was his fault.

_I should have just waited…_

He watched Sakura’s dejected working process. She would type a few things, stare at the screen, delete many of them, drop her head in frustration and then repeat. Kakashi had a feeling that if he looked at the paper she was working on, she’d have very little written. He wondered if she could do with being held, or maybe even more. He knew men were simple creatures, and sex was enough to brighten their moods on even the worst days, but were women the same? He stood from his sofa and walked over to where Sakura was curled inside his home’s most comfortable chair with her computer in her lap. She looked delectable in Kakashi’s clothes, but he had no trouble remembering that he needed to be there for her, however she wanted him to be. 

He carefully pulled her computer from her lap, and was reassured when she sighed with relief. He set it on the coffee table and then reached down and took her hand to pull her from the chair, another action which she showed no resistance to. He walked her through the house to his bedroom and guided her to her back on his bed. He proceeded with copious amounts of intentional actions and planning. He did only the things he knew she loved most and, unlike their typical torrents, he moved slowly. He knew the longer he could keep her in the moment, the longer she’d be distracted from her pain. He wanted to make it so that the only thing she was thinking about was them together, even if it was only for a little while. He left no fleck of her skin untouched and spent a great deal of time pleasing Sakura with little to no concern for himself. 

_Even if it’s all I can do. I can do it well._

“Kakashi,” Sakura moaned. _Yes, don't be sad._ “Kakashi,” she repeated. _I..._

It was like the world faded away and all the moments ran together. There’s no place in the world where Kakashi would rather be. He was falling for Sakura. Something deeper and truer than he ever felt with Rin. It was self-revealing. He truly believed what he and Rin had was heavenly and real, but being with Sakura made him feel a different kind of alive. Uncontained, challenged, and excited. He was so comfortable in his relationship with Rin that he didn’t realize there wasn’t much to it. As he made love to Sakura, each time he said his name or kissed him, it was like someone lit him on fire and engulfed him in flames he didn’t want to be extinguished. 

He was relieved when Sakura drifted off to sleep in his arms. He knew she hadn’t slept well in several days and needed it. He caressed her skin and ran his fingers through her hair. She was important to him and he knew he didn’t want things to just be physical anymore. With a final kiss of her forehead, Kakashi smiled, closed his eyes and slipped away himself. 

He woke again some undefined time later. He expected they would wake up, or at least he would, at some ridiculous, early, time because they fell asleep so early. He pulled his arm to bring Sakura closer to him and was confused when his arm collapsed on itself and grabbed nothing but air. He turned and looked down, discovering that Sakura wasn't there. 

_I wonder if she went back to her paper?_

He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, before walking from his room towards the living room. He couldn't hear anything that would suggest Sakura was working. She wouldn't be playing music at such a time, but he could hear no clacking of keys, turning of pages, or even any hushed breathing in the silence. He entered his living room and found Sakura wasn't there either. He turned and walked into the kitchen, but again, no one present. 

_Did she go home?_

He was just about to turn and go back to his room for his phone when he noticed something on the counter. A half folded sheet of paper had his name scrawled across it in beautiful handwriting. He heart dropped into his stomach as he lifted it. He knew what it was even without reading it. Still he opened it to the long written letter. He read through it carefully, feeling sadness and defeat tug at him with each additional word. She wrote about her guilt for risking Kakashi’s job, and guilt for risking her own education. The last lines of the letter smashed into him like a truck onto an ant. 

_‘If only the circumstances had been different… Either way, you've made me feel differently than anyone ever has before. From the bottom of my heart, Kakashi._

_Thank you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made you think both couples were gonna be together at the same time did I? SIKE!


	19. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura isn't handling her respective splits from Kakashi and Naruto very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty guys.

Saturday

Sakura trudged into her room feeling lost and lonely. She didn't think she had tears left to cry, but when she caught a glimpse of her roommate Ino snuggled happily inside her boyfriend Sai, her throat and nose burned and soon, she was crying again. She set her stuff, as quietly as possible, on the floor and got into her own bed pulling the blanket high around her face. It felt empty and cold. It wasn't Kakashi’s bed, where, after some incredible sex, the two would talk and laugh until sleep found them and it wasn't Naruto’s bed where she felt safe and secure. Worse still, she never went to bed without speaking with either or both of the men. On rare nights when she was forced to be in her own room, she would talk to Naruto or text Kakashi until she fell asleep, usually, then, having some lovely dream about them. There was none of that now. No talking, no laughing, no safety, no security, only pain. She sniffled trying to keep her crying quiet, she didn't want to disrupt her sleeping roommates. She pulled the base of Kakashi’s shirt that she was wearing, up to her nose and inhaled. She was hoping it would comfort her, but his familiar smell shattered her heart and had her crying harder. She missed him so much already.

“Sakura?” Ino's voice disrupted the silence. “Are you crying?” 

Sakura nodded her head. She could hear the bed creaking and then soon a weight settled next to her on her own bed. Ino rubbed Sakura’s back gently. 

Sakura huffed in. “I broke up with Kakashi.” Saying the words sent Sakura over again and she began crying hard again. 

Ino sighed. “I'm sorry, Sakura.” 

Sakura buried her face into her pillows. If only she could go to Naruto, she knew he'd know exactly how to make her not feel like she wanted to jump in front of a train. Missing the blond as well, she just wanted to be free of the pained feeling in her chest and the upset in her stomach. Ino continued to rub her back, not saying anything additional. Sakura closed her eyes and clung to the blanket over her. 

_It hurts…_

Sleep found her, not a moment too soon, but it may as well have been more hours in her real hell for all it helped. Her dreams were drenched in happy times with Kakashi and Naruto and when she awoke to find it wasn’t real, she wanted to die. 

Ino's attempts to get Sakura to eat, bathe, and get fresh air were all met with severe resistance. Sakura didn't want to do anything. She felt like she was rotting from the inside out and the idea of doing anything other than laying and rotting made her persistent headache and nausea turn loose and she simply returned to sleep to escape the agony.

Sunday 

All things considered, Ino was everything Sakura needed. Even if Sakura refused to move or speak, Ino would stay in physical contact with Sakura at all times and maintained some sort of light conversation about topics that didn't coalesce with Kakashi or Naruto at all. When Sakura wasn't asleep, she listened intently, investing far more into the conversations than met her actual interest, as a means of distracting herself.

In the early evening, Sakura heard Ino cancel plans to stay home for care-giving purposes and she intellectually used this as a means of guilting Sakura into eating. It wasn't much, but enough to temporarily still the tug of war between hunger and queasiness. 

Ino graciously offered to help Sakura get some of the homework done that she had neglected in her depression but Sakura’s brain wouldn't function. It didn't matter much to her. She couldn't begin to think about going to Kakashi’s class, especially not without Naruto for support. Ino told Sakura not to be worried about their group project that was coming due, because she, Sai and Shizune had it covered. Tears found Sakura again as she fretted over how much stress she was causing her roommate and friends. She couldn’t fall asleep with her upset stomach creeping back up to disrupt her for the rest of the night.

Monday 

Sakura was flat out weak as she stood to make her way towards the bathroom again. She heaved over the toilet, but nothing but clear liquid made its way into the basin below. Her lower stomach and ribcage were sore from the process happening once every fifteen or so minutes for the last six or seven hours.

“Sakura!” Ino called, entering the room. 

Sakura slowly made her way back to her bed and sat down. Ino sat on her own bed, setting the bag in her hand down haphazardly. 

“Okay, I got crackers, cough drops, NyQuil and tissues. Oh!” Ino pulled out a thin, white, object. “And a thermometer.” 

Ino pulled the packaging from the thermometer and ran into the bathroom. Sakura heard the water turn on briefly and then off and then Ino walked back into the room drying the mouthpiece of it. 

“Open up,” Ino ordered. 

Sakura opened her mouth and Ino placed the thermometer under her tongue and pressed the button to have it take Sakura’s temperature. With it secured in Sakura’s mouth, Ino went back to the bag and pulled out the NyQuil and opened it and then did the same for the crackers. 

“I'm sure you're uncomfortable but you shouldn't take the medicine on an empty stomach so you have to try and keep some crackers down,” Ino instructed. 

The thermometer beeped and Ino pulled it from Sakura’s mouth. “Yep. One-oh-one-point-two babe. That's up there.” 

Amidst everything that was happening, Sakura managed to catch an actual cold. It, blended with her delirium from her breakup and inability to see or speak to her best friend, had her throwing up constantly. Ino handed Sakura the crackers and she started to nibble them. She was hoping for them to stay down because she was in legitimate physical pain and was exhausted. She crawled back into her bed, sitting upright and continued to munch the crackers, that despite their bland taste, were quite delicious given that she was famished. Ino sweetly arranged all of the items she'd purchased within Sakura’s reach on the table behind her bed, and replaced her water. 

“Hey Ino,” Sakura started, her rough and strained voice unfamiliar in her ears. 

“Yeah?” Ino replied, light as always. 

“Thanks for everything,” Sakura finished softly. 

Ino rubbed Sakura’s head gently and smiled. “I may not be your first choice, but I'm always here for you.” 

Sakura wanted to say something to return the sweet statement, but she wasn't sure what. 

“I'm glad you became my roommate,” Sakura said simply. 

Ino sat cross-legged at the end of Sakura’s bed. “Me too.”

Tuesday

Shizune, who had tagged out with Ino to look after Sakura while Ino went to class, checked Sakura’s ringing phone.

“Oh, it says it's your mom,” Shizune murmured. 

From deep underneath her covers, Sakura held her hand out and Shizune set the phone in her hand, shortly thereafter, returning to her former spot on floor next to Sakura’s bed.

Sakura answered the phone. “Hi mom.” 

“Oh, sweetie, you sound bad, what's wrong?” Sakura’s mother, Mebuki sang back to her. 

Sakura knew that she didn't and couldn't get through telling her mom the full story, so she opted for a safe half truth. “I'm very sick.”

“With what?” she asked. 

“Everything,” Sakura replied simply. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, well I bet Naruto is taking good care of you, eh?” Mebuki asked. 

_Damn it._ Tears slipped down Sakura’s face, and emotion bunched in her throat making it hard to speak. “Yeah,” she replied shallowly. 

“Sakura, are you crying?” Mebuki asked. 

Sakura’s nose burned as she attempted to keep her voice even. “No,” she replied. 

“Sorry, if you feel so icky, my keeping you on the phone isn’t going to help. I’m just calling to tell you that, I’m sorry, but it doesn’t seem as though Thanksgiving is going to work out,” she explained sadly. 

Sakura closed her eyes as the last bits of her heart broke. _Of course._ “Why?” Sakura pulled the phone away slightly to sniffle in some emotion and catch her breath. 

“It seems my treatment facility has a job opportunity lined up for me, and my therapist and I agree that I’m ready to start working again. Training for the job happens that week. There’s none on Thanksgiving of course, but the training is out of state and because of the holidays, I can’t get a flight back in until that Saturday. I thought it might make sense for you to come home then, but I know that you’ll have school and that’s a lot of driving for two days home,” her mom’s disappointment matched Sakura’s. “Are you mad?”

“No, mom. I mean, I’m sad I would have loved to see you,” Sakura bit her lip to keep her emotions from breaking through into the call, “but it’ll be fine, I’ll see you for Christmas.”

“Absolutely, and I know you can always go to the Uzumaki’s for Thanksgiving, so you’ll be well taken care of,” Mebuki said. _I have to get off the phone._

“Yeah.” All of Sakura hurt. _Even if we were talking, I invited Naruto to come with me, and he probably cancelled with his family, so they’ve likely already planned something else._

“Well, I’ll give you a call tomorrow and check-in on you. Can I talk to Naruto for a second, I just want to thank him,” Mebuki asked. 

Sakura bit her tongue hard. “Uh, he just stepped out for medicine, so…” 

“Oh, well, I’ll talk to him another time then. Love you honey,” Mebuki finished. 

“Love you too,” Sakura barely managed to squeak out as she hung up the phone quickly and began sobbing. 

“Sakura…” Shizune started. 

Sakura sniffed. “I hate everything.”

Wednesday 

Ino walked into the room with Sai close behind her. She smiled when she saw Sakura sitting up in her bed. “Let’s tryyyyy, eating!”

“I’m not hungry,” Sakura replied quickly. 

“And I knew you’d say that, which is why I’m pulling roommate rank,” Ino said. 

Sakura scoffed. “That’s not a thing.” 

“Is too. It’s in Ino’s Rules to Roommate Success, written by Ino, edited by Sai.” Ino sat on Sakura’s bed and the smell of the food wafting from the container she was holding did appeal to Sakura’s senses. 

“You too, Sai?” Sakura replied. 

“We’re all worried about you,” Sai noted. “Some man named Kiba was by earlier, but you were sleep and we knew you needed it, so we told him to come back later.” 

“He was cute too, any possibility there?” Ino joked. 

Sakura’s stomach burned as she mentally compared the dopey football player to her prestigious professor. “Not in the slightest.” 

“Oh, well he seemed pretty worried either way, so if you’re up to it, you should give him a call later. He said you should have his number,” Ino said. “First. Food.” Ino tapped the top of the food container happily. “All I’m asking is that you eat one country’s worth of food.” 

She opened the Styrofoam container and Sakura could see several different food options ranging from spaghetti, to a cheeseburger, to french fries, to stir fry. _I am hungry._ Sakura pointed into the box. 

“Do the fries count as American or French?” Sakura asked. 

“Mmm, French?” Ino replied. 

Sakura reached into the box and took a french fry and ate it. Her stomach growled as she did so. She hadn’t been sick since early evening on Tuesday, but her sorrow over adding not seeing her mom to the list of things to be upset about, kept her from eating. Sai set his backpack down at the foot of Sakura’s bed and unzipped it. 

“Ino put me in charge of getting you something to drink. I don’t know you as well, so I got,” Sai began pulling things out of his backpack one at a time. “A box of tea, ginger ale, sparkling water, orange juice, apple juice, cranberry juice, grape juice, pineapple juice, a red bull, sprite, milk, chocolate milk, lemonade, and, uh,” Sai pulled out the cornerstone beverage, “vodka.” 

_Vodka._ It reminded Sakura that she was supposed to work that day. “Fuck,” she said. 

“Right? That’s way too many juices, Sai,” Ino laughed. 

“No, not that.” Sakura reached over and grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Jiraiya’s number. 

It trilled a few times before he picked up. “Hey there, beautiful.” Sakura sighed. 

“Hi. I’m sick. Can’t work tonight.” _The less words the better._

“Hoo, you sound sick. Well is Naruto with you? Ask if he can fill in,” Jiraiya replied. 

Sakura honestly might have cried if her body hadn’t been straight up tapped clean for liquid. “He’s not here,” Sakura said back exhaustedly. 

“Well call him up for me and see if he can fill in,” Jiraiya hissed back. 

_Don’t flip out, he doesn’t know._ “I can’t. Please call him for me,” Sakura asked. 

“I’m kind of shocked he’s not there with you as sick as you are. I remember that one time when you just got a small head cold, but he wouldn’t leave your side the whole time,” Jiraiya said. 

_Please stop._ “Jiraiya, please, just call for me okay. I’ll be in Saturday as long as I’m feeling better.” _Though I’m supposed to work with Naruto that day._

Jiraiya sighed. “Fine. Get a little sick and suddenly you’re helpless.” 

_He doesn't know. He doesn’t know._ “Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“Hope you feel better,” Jiraiya responded. 

“Thanks, see ya.” 

“Bye.” 

Sakura hung up her phone and set it far away. She looked back at the multitude of drinks sprawled across her bed, and maybe it was the exhaustion of the last few days, or her inability to be sad anymore, but a soft smile rose to her face, and then she slowly started to laugh. 

“There’s a convenience store on my bed,” she huffed giggling. 

Ino and Sai immediately began to laugh along, sharing in the relief of the moment. 

“You’ll have to excuse my man, he’s an overachiever,” Ino chuckled. 

“Tell me to get you drinks and I’ll see to it that you’re never without drinks for as long as you’re living,” Sai added laughing. 

Sakura started to laugh harder. It felt like it had been years since she’d legitimately smiled, let alone anything else. She looked at the multitude of drinks and picked out the apple juice. She twisted the top and took a drink and then went back to eating her food. She looked up and Ino was smiling at her. 

“What happened?” she asked. 

Sakura shook her head. “I'm sick of being sad.” She knew it wasn't that simple, but she didn't have any sadness left in her. “I'm sorry for everything you guys.” 

Ino wrapped an arm around Sakura’s shoulders and rested her head on Sakura’s. “We take care of each other, it’s what we do. This stuff is shitty. We’re here for you, no need to be sorry.” 

Sakura glanced at Sai and he nodded and smiled. 

Sakura took another drink of her apple juice and sighed. “Thanks.”

Thursday 

Leaving was such a bad decision. Sakura was relieved to finally be walking back into her dorm room after making an ill contemplated decision to go to her classes. Way more people than she thought even knew who she was started to ask her where she’d been and even a few delved to find out if ‘that guy who’s always with’ her had taken care of her. Additionally, after only using her brain for crying for five days, using it for anything else was an out and out challenge. Fortunately, Ino and Sakura share all of their Tuesday/Thursday courses so she was a lot of help, but Sakura was barely still standing when her last course ended.

Shizune didn't complain, only helped Sakura climb into bed, and then snuggled in next to her. 

“I'm so proud of you for going out today,” Shizune commented. 

Sakura nodded but didn't respond verbally. _I wish I hadn't._

A few minutes later, Ino and Sai came trudging in with food and presentation supplies a plenty. They set everything down and began to distribute food to everyone and then Sai pulled out their huge red ‘project’ notebook and the supplies for the presentation. 

“I gotta say, Sakura, deciding to go with something other than a PowerPoint was risky, but brilliant. We’ll definitely stand out!” Sai complimented. 

Sakura nodded, taking a couple bites of her food. “Plus, this will create something we can use later on,” Sakura explained weakly. 

Ino nodded. “It’ll be an official policy so there will be no reason for us not to try and get it published and it’ll look stellar on our resumes if we can!”

Shizune flipped through the notebook. “You're sure you're good with editing it all Sai? It’s gonna be a lot.” 

Sai nodded. “I prefer it actually.” 

Ino gulped down her current bite of food. “Sai was nearly a writing major. He really has an eye for words. He has an eye for design too, so it’ll look great. Don't worry though, I'm gonna spend the weekend with him for support.” Ino looked at Sakura worriedly. 

“I'll be fine, Ino. Really. I'm gonna sleep and catch up on homework. You've taken great care of me. Thank you,” Sakura replied. 

Ino smiled. “Anytime.” 

Shizune tapped the notebook. “Okay kids! Let’s crank out a policy!”

Friday

“...and you're sure you’ll be okay?” Ino put her hands on Sakura’s shoulders.

Sakura knew Sai and Ino were planning on doing more than just working on their project that weekend. Sakura had taken up all of Ino’s time for a week. She put her hands on Ino's arms. 

“I'll be just fine. I promise,” Sakura said confidently. 

“Okay. Call me before work tomorrow and tell me how things are going,” Ino said. 

“Yes, mom,” Sakura replied jokingly. 

Ino smiled. “A mom would probably feel the same way I do about seeing you smile again finally.” 

_Wow..._ “Thanks Ino,” Sakura said. She hugged Ino tightly and then tapped her back. “Now go. One of us should be having sex this weekend.” 

Ino blushed but smiled excitedly. “Right? I don't think we’ve gone this long our entire relationship, we’ll probably break something.” 

Sakura chuckled. “Well if you do, I'll pay for it.” 

Ino nodded. “Deal. See ya.” 

“Bye. Drive careful in the snow!” Sakura called out after her. 

Ino scoffed. “Now who’s the mom?” 

Sakura smiled and then retreated to her room. She needed the constant contact at first, but she reveled in the silence. It felt good to be alone, if only to know she wasn’t causing anyone else any additional stress. She looked at her backpack and computer on her bed and sighed. 

“We all know I'm not doing that right now,” she said aloud to herself. 

She moved the laptop and backpack to Ino's bed and then climbed into her own. As she laid there, she knew she needed to formulate a plan or two about how to get her life back on track. She’d officially missed all of Kakashi’s classes that week, and knowing how stringent he was with homework, she could only imagine the things she was missing. 

_It’ll suck, but I'll have to go on Monday. I'll have to talk to him too._ Sakura rubbed her stomach. The sheer idea of it made her feel like she might pass out. She knew it also meant going far enough into the lecture hall that Naruto would be able to see her, something she was very intentional about not doing during their first week of not talking. She groaned, sinking into her pillows. _That’s not gonna be fun._

She closed her eyes and listened to the muffled sounds of others in the dorm moving about for the weekend. She supposed some students would be skipping their Monday and Tuesday classes to get an entire week off as opposed to just three days. Sakura thought she’d’ve liked to do that, if her situation wasn't what it was and just like that she depressed herself again. More than missing Kakashi or her mom, Sakura missed Naruto. She counted backwards in her mind. _It’s been 13 days since I've seen him last._ It was a record. She reached to the table behind her and grabbed her phone. She’d deliberately not called or texted Naruto for fear of wanting to see him and upsetting them more and she truly believed the psycho Hinata might have a way of knowing they were contacting one another, but Sakura was overcome with the need to speak to him. To make sure he was okay. 

_He’s been on his own in Kakashi’s class for a two weeks. That has failing written all over it._ She felt terrible. _I dragged him into this class, put us in this shitty situation by sleeping with the professor, and have since avoided him._ Sakura put her phone away again. _Some friend I am._

She knew she wasn't without means to check on her blond best friend. She had any number of contacts for others she was sure were taking care of Naruto in her absence. She thought about Shizune, Sai and Ino. _Naruto has his own equivalent of them._ Kiba, Sasuke, Sora, they were likely all pitching in to help with Naruto. She sighed. _If something truly bad had happened to him, someone would have told me by now. I just really hope he didn't call Gaara. Of course if he did, that'd be my fault too._

Sakura was nearly asleep when a loud knock pierced her silence. She knew it was Shizune. _Ino was so worried she probably called her over._ She grumbled and stayed in bed. “I'm fine,” she shouted, but the knock persisted. She growled and climbed out of bed, heading angrily for the door. "I'm fine Shizune, I just want to be alone right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so incredibly supportive! Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!! :) 
> 
> ...but there's no end to the Angst in sight. Forgive me. :(


	20. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being separated from Sakura has taken a toll on Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's POV of the Saturday-Friday week previously told from Sakura's POV.

Saturday 

Naruto looked over at Sasuke sleeping peacefully.

_Only someone who really cares about you spends the entire night with you and doesn't try anything._

He smiled. _I do like him._

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled close to him. He could sense himself getting attached. He figured, when everything with Sakura was sorted out, that he would tell him he was ready when he was. The idea of officially being with Sasuke broke the long stint of sadness and gave him a little bit of hope for the future. 

_If we can just get rid of this crazy ass woman, everything will work out._

Despite knowing that they had practice in a couple of hours, and that he himself had missed four consecutive practices out of depression from being separated from Sakura, Naruto snuggled as close to Sasuke as he could and closed his eyes again. 

_What's a fifth practice?_ Of course the fifth time he’d be stealing the team’s captain and veritable coach, but he didn't care.

Sunday 

With Sasuke gone, Naruto felt lonely again. He picked up his phone with plans to call Sakura. He didn’t understand why they couldn't at least talk and text, it would make him feel better, and there was no way Hinata had the power to monitor his phone calls. Even if he feared she was somewhere nearby and listening, she’d have no way of seeing who he was texting. He constructed a greeting text to Sakura, complete with a light joke and sent it off. He stared at his phone hopefully, but five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty with no response.

_Does she just think it’ll be too hard?_

The worst crossed his mind. _I wonder if she’s going through a breakup?_ Naruto set his head in his lap. He knew Sakura was likely to end things after what happened, but Kakashi didn't appear to be suffering too bad in class and a couple of times during study time, he walked to nearly the back of class where Naruto knew Sakura was sitting to avoid being seen by him. It didn't seem like they’d broken up, but maybe she finally did it.

Most of Sakura’s breakups hadn't been all that bad as she was usually the one calling it off. He remembered, though, when she broke up with her high school boyfriend how bad it was, and she didn't even entirely like him she was more shocked for having been broken up with. 

_The way Sakura liked Kakashi, regardless of if she ended it or he did, she’s probably pretty bad off._ Naruto could only hope that Sakura’s roommate would be of some use. He knew that Sakura had mentioned how self-centered she was, but hopefully she was aware of others enough to be there for Sakura when he couldn’t be. Thinking of Sakura crying and being hurt and not being able to be there for her, had emotion swelling inside him before he could control it, as tears began to fall down his face. He just wanted her to be okay.

Monday 

Naruto’s fears were confirmed when Sakura was absent from class and Kakashi was downright nasty. Many students had fallen prey to his torrent just for asking questions and Naruto knew it was best to avoid him.

“Naruto, hang back please,” Kakashi barked as everyone filed out quickly after class. 

_Shit, there goes that…_ Naruto collected his things and slowly approached Kakashi’s desk, noticing that Hinata was staying behind as well. 

_Crazy bitch, though she may be, any witnesses to the murder are helpful._

Naruto knew he wasn't Kakashi’s most successful student, and given his stalker was the reason he had to breakup with a girl as incredible as Sakura, he could only imagine the hatred. Kakashi looked up and noticed Hinata, and then groaned loudly.

“Hinata, was there something you needed?” Kakashi made no attempt to hide his disgust. Hinata became immediately flustered and shook her head. “Then leave. I have to discuss this student’s academic progress with him, it’s not a public conversation.” 

_Shit…_

Hinata was shaking. “B-but--” 

“Get out,” Kakashi growled. “All the way this time.” 

Naruto and Hinata’s eyes both widened. Hinata nodded meekly and threw a glance at Naruto, who himself couldn't keep from scowling. He hoped the common enemy would make things, at least, a little smoother between he and Kakashi as Hinata gathered her things and left the classroom. She’d likely be waiting just outside when Naruto left, but he couldn’t begin to focus on that now. 

“Naruto,” Kakashi began. _Shit, here it comes._ “I’m sorry.” 

Naruto couldn’t hold back a face of shock. “What’s that?”

“This is all my fault. I’m so sorry,” Kakashi apologized again, sorrow thick in his voice. 

“Er, no, I think it’s my fault for attracting a stalker,” Naruto replied. 

“I gave her ammunition,” Kakashi retorted. 

“Well, I’m the one who made her want to go out and buy a gun,” Naruto said back. 

Kakashi sighed. “Either way, I’m sorry. I wanted you to know that I plan on going to the dean myself and talking all of this through with her.”

“Uh, no. Don’t do that,” Naruto replied quickly. “You’ll lose your job.” 

“Probably, but knowing what all this is doing to Sakura is way worse than that,” Kakashi explained. 

“Not to be the one to put you between a rock and a hard place, but Sakura could also be affected pretty badly. She’s here on a full-ride you know,” Naruto replied. 

Kakashi put his head in his hands. “I did, I was hoping to pass it off as a bad teacher/innocent student kind of thing.” 

Naruto’s gulped. _Tsunade will know better._ “That won’t work. Besides, that’s like newsworthy. If something like you taking advantage of her got out, you’d be hard pressed to get a job anywhere. That would suddenly turn your completely mutual, and honestly really beautiful, relationship in a weird sex scandal. Neither one of you deserves that.” 

“I don’t know what else to do,” Kakashi said sadly. 

“Just be patient,” Naruto said. Kakashi looked up. “I happen to know a relative of hers, the crazy one. My friend is his roommate, he’s taking care of it.” 

It felt odd to Naruto to be consoling a man 9 years his senior, but understood the necessity of it. 

“Do you think she’ll come back when it’s all over?” Kakashi asked nervously. 

“I… I’m not sure. She’ll probably still feel the sting of being so risky for a while…” Naruto replied honestly, knowing it wasn’t what Kakashi wanted to hear. 

Kakashi didn’t respond, and his head was as low as Naruto had ever seen it. He certainly wasn’t the first man that Sakura had it eviscerated like this, but knowing it wasn’t her preference to do so, made it more difficult to watch than others. 

“I can talk to her, but…” Naruto began again. 

“...but as long as I’m a professor here, it isn’t likely?” Kakashi finished. 

Naruto wasn’t in the business of crushing dreams, but believed that particular statement to be true. “...I’m sorry.” 

Kakashi shook his head in a way that made Naruto almost shed a tear of his own for the man. “It’s to be expected.” 

Naruto wasn’t entirely sure of the protocol in a ‘student comforting a professor dealing with a breakup with another student’ type situation. Any of his friends he’d hug and tell them it was going to be okay, and offer to talk if it’s needed or other things, but Naruto knew that once he left, it was likely the last solid comfort the man would get on the situation and it made Naruto sad that it was so negative. 

“Uh,” Naruto began again. “It may not be ideal, but once Sakura isn’t a student anymore, maybe she’d be more willing.”

Kakashi sighed. “I’m holding absolutely no reservations that she won’t meet someone in the next year and a half.” 

Naruto understood that sentiment. _She is pretty amazing, but…_ “It seems like she won’t get through this in a few days or anything. That’s just my best guess because I haven’t talked to her, but I know she really, really likes you.” _Would something like that make him feel better or worse?_ “Not to fluff your ego or anything, but she’ll probably be comparing every guy she dates for a long time to you, so as long as they’re not better than you, it probably won’t go well.” Naruto winced, he didn’t feel like he was actually being as reassuring as he intended to be. “Uh, and I could always run interference. You know, not like the guys, always find stuff wrong with them, that sort of thing.” 

“You would run interference on every guy she dates from now until two years from now for me?” Kakashi stared at Naruto with meek confusion. 

“Well, honestly, it’d be more for her than you. I mean I like you, what best friend doesn’t like the guy that’s perfect for his best friend? But that’s just it, you know. It’s like, I know that you’re the one she should be with, so working to that goal, I’d feel like I was doing her a favor,” Naruto explained. 

“If I offered you an A on this paper you just failed for that statement, would you take it?” Kakashi asked. 

Naruto could hear Sakura reprimanding him. “No.”

Kakashi smiled. “Good, because you actually got a C.” 

“Seriously!?” Naruto squealed. 

Kakashi sifted through the pile of papers on his desk until he found Naruto’s and pulled it out, brazen with a huge, red, circled, seventy-nine. _No way, it’s almost a B!_

“It was a good paper, you’re just still struggling with actually writing it. I could sense your passion for the subject, that’s what made it good. You know we have a writing center that could help you. A paper like that could easily be an ‘A’ with some writing help,” Kakashi explained. 

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, but one of the writing center admins has this strange crush on me and won’t let any of the better suited tutors help me.” 

“Is that your thing? Crazy crushes?” Kakashi asked smirking. 

“Evidently,” Naruto rolled his eyes. 

“You want to go into work with special needs kids?” Kakashi asked. 

Naruto nodded. “Yeah.” 

“A noble cause. Keep up passion like this, and you’ll achieve it in no time,” Kakashi finished. 

Naruto held his paper proudly. “Thanks.” 

“No, thank you. Really,” Kakashi said. 

Naruto nodded, he was glad he’d stuck out the weird situation. Kakashi seemed to be feeling a little better, and he was elated about his paper. Both occurrences gave him a little bit of joy amidst all the sadness.

Tuesday

Naruto limped into practice. _Man, Sasuke’s gonna be pissed that I twisted my ankle. Thank god we got seeded and have a bye this week…_

“What happened to you?” Kiba asked, noticing Naruto as he walked out onto the field. 

Naruto shook his head. “Rough day in class. We were covering safe, restraining techniques and I totally fucked up my ankle.” Naruto looked all around the field but didn’t see Sasuke. He knew he wouldn’t be late and it made him immediately nervous. “Where’s Sasuke?”

Kiba shivered. “No one knows, but every time someone even tries to get near Neji to ask, they get this crazy death stare. We haven’t even tried to get within fifty feet for a while now.” Naruto started over. “No, Naruto, seriously.” 

Naruto waved his hand. “Apart from finding out where Sasuke is, I need to tell him about my ankle anyway.” 

“Um… Naruto,” Kiba warned, but Naruto ignored him. 

_I’m not afraid of Neji._ Naruto kept on, albeit slowly, until he was within earshot of Neji. “Yo, Neji!” Naruto called over. 

The resulting leer Naruto received stopped him cold. Neji looked murderous. It wasn’t even about being afraid of being yelled at or even swung on, Naruto was convinced that Neji had a gun with a bullet intended for Naruto. Naruto couldn’t find the bravery to back away even, he simply stood completely still. _This is bad, something’s happened to Sasuke._ Despite what he felt was best suited to continuing to live, Naruto pressed on towards Neji. His was driven by his concern for Sasuke. 

“Neji, what happened to Sasuke?” Naruto asked. 

Neji’s eyes widened, and then his already horrifying expression lit ablaze with wild fury and he was storming towards Naruto. Before Naruto could protect himself or back away, Neji cocked his fist and punched Naruto hard in the eye. 

“NEJI!” Guy shouted. 

Naruto fell backwards to the ground and Kiba was standing over him defensively in a second. Lee leaned down over Naruto. “Are you okay?” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Kiba barked. 

A few other team members were restraining Neji, although it was barely working. Naruto rubbed his face, and looked up at Neji, now more afraid than he was originally. _It’s bad._

“Neji! What happened!? What happened to Sasuke!?” Naruto asked frantically. 

“Fuck you!” Neji spat back. 

Naruto clamored to his feet and ran, much faster than he should on a damaged ankle, towards the locker room to get his phone. He pulled it out of his bag and quickly called Sasuke’s number. The phone rang a few times, and then went to voicemail. He called again, same thing. The third time he called, the phone went directly to voicemail. 

“Sasuke, I’m worried about you. Neji’s flipping out. Call me back.” Naruto hung up the phone. No… What happened?

Wednesday 

Sasuke was well worth skipping class for, even if Naruto felt like he had an odd responsibility to be present to keep Kakashi from verbally assaulting his students. He shook his leg nervously, and every time the bells to Kurenai’s coffee shop jingled, Naruto’s heart dropped, thinking it was Sasuke. Finally, one of the jingles produced the raven captain. Naruto stood and hugged him, immediately noticing his lifeless mood.

“Sasuke?” Naruto said, worried. 

Sasuke sat down at the table and Naruto returned to his seat. “Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I’ve gotten everything with Hinata worked out. It may take a couple days, but then she’ll be gone. Her and whatever evidence she has of Sakura and Kakashi,” Sasuke relayed monotonously. 

_No way._ “What? How?”

“It’s irrelevant,” Sasuke replied quickly. 

“Like hell it is. You’re incredible, how did you do it?” Naruto reached across and put a hand on Sasuke’s but he pulled his hand away. 

Naruto looked at him confusedly. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Sasuke said plainly. 

“Something’s obviously wrong. You’re acting like a weird robot or something,” Naruto said. 

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t going to work out,” Sasuke said. 

“Huh? The thing with Hinata?” Naruto asked. 

“No. Us,” Sasuke said blankly. 

“What?” Naruto repeated. “Us? Why?” the desperation in Naruto’s voice made him feel stupid. _When did I start being the one desperate for him?_

“I’m not into it,” Sasuke said. 

Naruto had seen situations like this before, though he’d never been in one, where someone pines after someone else for a long time and then when they finally achieve it, they get bored. “Not into it!? What about everything we talked about?” Naruto yelled. 

“Naruto,” Kurenai warned. 

Naruto lowered his voice. “That’s a lie.” 

“It’s not,” Sasuke replied. 

Sadness made it’s way to Naruto’s throat and eyes before he could control it. “It is! You’re not supposed to lie to me!” 

“I’m not lying,” Sasuke said back, face unchanging. “You were just a time-waster.” 

_Time-waster?_ Naruto stood up. “Why? You… we…” Naruto couldn’t formulate a solid thought, he had no idea what to do or say. _This was supposed to be different._

Sasuke stood up. “You should be fine to go see Sakura again on Friday. Don’t be late for practice.” He turned and started to walk away. 

Naruto reached out and took his hand. “Stop. Tell me what’s going on! Did I do something?”

Sasuke gently pulled his hand away. It was too soft to be bred of malice or boredom. “No. I’m just done. Sorry.” 

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand again. “Sasuke…” Sasuke pulled his hand again, but Naruto kept a firmer grip. “How is this any different from what Gaara did to me?”

Sasuke didn’t pull his hand away at the question. “It isn’t.” 

Naruto let go of Sasuke’s hand. “It isn’t?” 

“No,” Sasuke replied. “It isn’t.” 

Naruto walked around Sasuke and out of Kurenai’s, heart shattered. _Why?_

As Naruto was walking along, his phone rang. He answered it without seeing who it was. 

“What?” Naruto barked. 

“Geez, both of you are on one today,” Jiraiya commented. 

“What?” Naruto seethed. 

“Are you sick too?” Jiraiya asked. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Naruto growled. 

“Who do you think you’re talking to like that?” Jiraiya demanded. 

“Sorry,” Naruto apologized. “I’m having a bad day.” 

“That makes all of us. Listen, Sakura called out because of her cold, so can you come in?” Jiraiya asked. _She has a cold._

Naruto felt depressed all over again. _Has she been sick a single time in eight years that I wasn’t the one by her side taking care of her?_ “I don’t think you want me around your customers today honestly.” 

“I can’t go it alone. Lianne is performing tonight and she’s so popular, we’ll be packed. What’s wrong with you?” Jiraiya asked. 

“It’s a long story,” Naruto said. 

“Please, please come. I’ll pay you overtime since you weren’t planning on it, and you can drink,” Jiraiya coaxed. “I’ll make Choza cook for you, I’ll cook for you! Just please come,” Jiraiya begged. 

Naruto sighed. “Fine, I’m on my way.” 

“Well, the bar doesn’t open for a few hours yet--” 

“I’m on my way,” Naruto repeated curtly. 

“Yep, see ya soon,” Jiraiya responded. 

Naruto called Kiba. 

“Yo. How’s your ankle?” Kiba answered. 

“Better, but I won’t be at practice. His highness should be there, so please pass along the message,” Naruto hissed. 

“Whoa. What’s wrong?” Kiba asked. 

“Can you do me a favor?” Naruto ignored him. 

“Uh… Sure,” Kiba replied. 

“Sakura’s sick. I’m headed to work, can you please stop by before practice and see how she’s doing?” Naruto asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll go now. What’s wrong? What happened?” Kiba asked again. 

“I’ll tell ya later, see ya,” Naruto said. 

“Um, okay… See ya,” Kiba said and Naruto hung up the phone. 

_Seriously, fuck this day._

Thursday 

Naruto’s alarm rang, but he smacked it off quickly and turned back over.

“I’m over this week,” he said aloud to himself.

Friday 

Naruto hinged his existence on the only good thing that Sasuke had said to him when he saw him on Wednesday.

_‘You should be fine to go see Sakura again on Friday.’_

Naruto had calmed down some since then. The more he thought on the situation, the more he knew Sasuke wasn’t telling the truth. He knew he cared about him, it was just a matter of determining was caused him to suddenly end their budding relationship. Naruto suspected Neji had something to do with it, as he still had no idea why he punched him. Naruto rubbed his eye, that was decorated with a nice bruise to commemorate the event. _Sakura is going to flip out._

He walked excitedly down her hallway. He, of course, had gone to her dorm room first thing that morning, but she was already gone for class. He intelligently checked the parking lot for her car on his return trip to her dorm late that afternoon, and was elated to find it there. 

_All this stuff with Sasuke aside, I get to see Sakura._ He couldn’t wait to hug her again. 

He knocked on her door and waited patiently. 

“I’m fine,” her voice called from inside. Hearing it made Naruto’s heart leap. He felt better just knowing he’d be hugging her again within the minute. 

He knocked again, hearing her groan as she got up. “I’m fine, Shizune, I just want to be alone right now.” 

The door flew open, and Sakura looked up at Naruto and was crying in an instant. Naruto looked down at her, barely managing to contain his own emotions. “Hi.” 

Sakura whimpered. “Hi.” 

Naruto quickly pulled Sakura into a warm hug, familiarizing himself with the feeling. _Nearly two weeks… Way too long._

They hugged for such a long time that Naruto was convinced it would be dark out when they finally released. 

“You shouldn’t--” Sakura started but Naruto cut her off. 

“It’s fine. Sasuke took care of it,” he said. 

“What? How?” She asked. 

Naruto shook his head. “I don’t know.” Naruto pushed them back into her room, shutting the door behind him, and noticed a multitude of beverages on the table behind Sakura’s bed. “What in the hell?” he asked. 

Sakura turned her head and chuckled. “Oh, uh, Ino asked Sai to bring me something to drink,” Sakura explained sniffling through her tears. 

“So he bought you all the drinks?” 

Sakura giggled. “Well he said he didn’t know me very well, so yeah.” She turned back towards him and scowled. “What the hell happened to your eye?” 

“Neji punched me,” Naruto replied quickly. 

“What!? Why!?” Sakura squealed. 

“I don’t know,” Naruto said. 

Sakura put her hands on her hips. “What do you know?”

Naruto smiled. “I know I missed you.” 

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto again and let her head rest on his chest. “I missed you too.” 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura’s shoulders. _Thank you, Sasuke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's is next, and by far the most emotionally scarring. 
> 
> P.S. 'Lianne' performing at Jiraiya's is Lianne La Havas. I listen to her a lot when I'm writing. "Unstoppable" by her is Kakashi and Sakura's song, while "Tokyo" is Naruto and Sasuke's. It has virtually nothing to do with the story, but it's a little fun fact for you.


	21. Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's POV of the Saturday to Friday struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a conversation about this chapter. 
> 
> A. It's long.   
> B. The Orochimaru stuff in this chapter is explicit and emotionally horrifying. (TRIGGER WARNING). It's not as bad as it could be because it's not non-con per se, but it gets pretty gross. I wanted people to understand the full breadth of the situation, so, though I battled immensely with whether or not to take the smutty stuff out, every time I removed it, it felt like I was removing a huge, nasty, part of who Orochimaru is. This is the first and the last of any smut regarding he and Sasuke, though as a character he's still got a couple big, bad, things down the line. The Oro stuff is on Monday and Tuesday, so feel free to skip from Sunday to Wednesday in the reading. Hopefully it won't leave too many holes in the story if you skip, everything is pretty reiterated.   
> C. I don't hate Sasuke, I swear.

Saturday

“Okay, I really have to go,” Sasuke groaned, not unwrapping his arms from Naruto’s waist even as he said it.

“Okay,” Naruto replied, using his arms around Sasuke’s head to pull him down into a kiss. 

_When I die, this is what heaven will be like. This is the best way to be trapped._ Sasuke didn’t break the kiss and instead melted into it. He knew he was losing his ability to control himself around Naruto, and as such needed to leave so he didn’t push them too far too fast, but it was difficult. Instead of breaking the kiss, Sasuke tried to free himself by unwrapping from Naruto, but Naruto stepped even closer to Sasuke, keeping him from parting. Sasuke chuckled and pulled his head away. 

“For someone who took so long to finally realize he liked me, you sure are possessive. And you took a long time. Like really, really, really, real--” 

“I get it,” Naruto kissed him again, but quick and short. 

“Will you be okay?” Sasuke asked, worried. 

“I’ll be okay. Sorry about making us miss practice,” Naruto apologized earnestly. 

“It’s not as bad for me as it is for you, Mr. Skips-A-Week,” Sasuke poked. 

“Sorry about that too,” Naruto replied. 

Sasuke kissed him again. This is hard. “Okay.” Sasuke ducked out of Naruto’s arms, laughing at his audible disdain. “See you, Monday?”

Naruto nodded. “Definitely.” 

Sasuke started to walk away but then slid back and took another kiss and then ran down the hallway to escape the pull. He couldn’t stop smiling as he walked to his car. _Not only was that a lot of kissing, but I feel like I improved his mood too._

Sunday

Sasuke was flicking aimlessly through the channels on the TV when he glanced at the digital clock on the wall for the fifth time.

_2:42am. Seems as good a time as any to try again._

He pressed the blue power button atop the remote and returned his living room to complete darkness. He flipped over to face the back of the couch and forced his eyes closed, but as he expected, he didn't even feel tired. Knowing Naruto was suffering, mixed with the last time that he'd slept he was next to Naruto, rendered him physically incapable of falling asleep. He growled in frustration. 

_I bet… he… could take care of this problem…_

Sasuke sighed deeply. That he would consider doing something so reckless was frightening him but for the first time in the entirety of his life, he legitimately had feelings for someone else, and knowing he was hurting was preventing his ability to eat or sleep. 

His stomach grumbled in frustration. “I know, I know.” He replied softly. 

He stood up from the couch and trudged his way into the open layout kitchen, wincing as his feet crossed from the comfortable carpet to the cold tile. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled on the silver handle, sending light spilling into the room as he opened the door. He reached in and grabbed the white Styrofoam box that contained the dinner Neji made him get. He set it down on the counter, shut the fridge door and reached into a nearby cabinet and pulled out a plate. He emptied the contents of the box onto the plate and, fairly noisily, placed the plate in the nearby microwave. 

As the smells of the warming food filled the air, Sasuke took a moment to be grateful for his nagging best friend. Remembering him, Sasuke made a valid effort to stop the microwave before it let out its series of loud beeps to signify the end of the cooking cycle, but two loud blares snuck through before he slammed his finger down on the button to release the door, which was also pretty loud. Sasuke heard movement and shuffling from the next room over and swore at himself. 

Neji’s bedroom door flew open. _Please be Neji, not Tenten._

“Why are you so loud?” Neji groaned as he walked into the living room, closing the door behind him. “She'll kill us both.” 

“Sorry.” Sasuke said in hushed tones as he quietly took his plate from the microwave and pushed the door shut. 

Neji yawned and sat down on one of the barstools at the kitchen island opposite where Sasuke was standing, digging into his meal. “See, aren't you glad you have me?” 

Sasuke nodded as he chewed. “I was just thinking that.” Swallowing the bite he was on he glanced up at Neji, his glasses were low on his face and his long hair had ripped itself free of its restraint and hung in a mess over his head. “Your hair looks great by the way.” 

Neji glared at him. “It's 3 in the morning.” 

Sasuke did feel bad. “Sorry, man.” 

Neji laid his cheek down on the chilled countertop. “Why are you up anyway?” Sasuke didn't reply as he ate, he knew Neji didn't approve of the relationship, he expected he wouldn’t be very happy. “Don't forget you woke me up.” 

“I think…” Neji sat up recognizing the apprehensiveness in Sasuke’s voice. “I think I’m falling for Naruto...” He took more bites of his food to prevent himself from saying anything more than that. 

“It’s about time you told me,” Neji’s replied with hushed fury. 

“You knew?” Sasuke asked shocked. 

“It’s pretty obvious,” Neji replied evenly. 

“I'm slightly, completely terrified,” Sasuke said. 

“I know,” Neji replied. 

Sasuke shrugged with a full mouth. “Well your crazy cousin is stalking him and making his life hell.”

“She's not crazy, she's… passionate,” Neji retorted but Sasuke shook his head, swallowing another bite. 

“Passionate people make art, crazy people slash tires and pull this new shit.” He poked his fork into the last few bits of his food. 

“Huh? What'd she do now?” 

“Naruto told me she's blackmailing Sakura to stay away from him. He's really stressed out.” He placed the last bite in his mouth and turned, dropping the plate and fork in the sink. 

“Hey! Wanna toss that plate in there even louder?” Neji hissed sarcastically. 

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders apologetically. “Sorry! I forgot she was here.”

Neji’s bedroom door creaked open and they both turned in fear to face it. Tenten crept out with an angry look on her face. “Why?” 

Sasuke, knowing that Tenten was a romantic, knew the way to calm her fury. “Tenten, I really like this guy, help me.” 

Tenten’s face remained the same. “You don’t say?” She replied sarcastically. 

Sasuke walked back to his spot and leaned down over the counter. “So everyone knows?” 

“Everyone but Naruto,” Tenten grumbled as she walked to the seat next to Neji. She rubbed his back gently and he started to drift off. 

"How will I know when it's love?" Sasuke asked. 

"You'll stop questioning it," Tenten replied. _Solid answer._ The 'might be's and 'maybe's kept it from being love. _Makes sense._

“Do you think Hinata is crazy?” Sasuke asked. 

Tenten glanced sideways at Neji’s closed eyes and then nodded and mouthed a silent ‘yes’ at Sasuke. “She's, um, passionate.” Tenten lied. 

“She's crazy!” Sasuke shouted. 

Neji opened his eyes angrily. “Just because you've woken up everyone in this apartment doesn't mean we don't have neighbors.” 

Sasuke growled. “Sorry.”

“Did she do something else?” Tenten asked. 

“She's blackmailing Sakura to stay away from Naruto.” 

“Gross.” Tenten spit. “Can't you talk to her, Neji?” 

Neji shook his head. “She doesn't really listen to me.” 

“I think I might have a plan...” Sasuke said softly. 

“Forget it,” Neji replied without looking up. 

“But--” 

“No,” Neji opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. “Under no circumstances can you go to him to help Naruto who hasn’t so much as blinked in your direction.” 

“Neji,” Tenten reprimanded. 

“I don’t know what else to do,” Sasuke responded sadly. 

“Do nothing. It’s none of your business,” Neji spat back. 

“It’s yours,” Sasuke leered at him. “Your crazy cousin is the cause of all of this.” 

“She’s not--” 

“She’s crazy Neji, and whether or not you like Naruto, you like Sakura and she’s hurting her too. What are you going to do about it?” Sasuke asked. 

“You’re not being fair,” Neji groaned. 

“You and I both know that if I’m going to do it, I’m going to do it with or without your help, but it would be nice if you could be close just in case,” Sasuke begged. 

“It’s safer that way,” Tenten added, earning her a glare from Neji. “What? It’s like he said, he’s going to do it regardless, so would you rather be there so that it’s at the very least a low risk interaction, or do you want him to go alone?” 

Neji exchanged strained glances between Tenten and Sasuke before finally standing up from his stool. “Whatever.” He walked away into his bedroom and shut the door loudly. 

“Even if things do work out with Naruto, he’s gonna be a hard sell huh?” Sasuke asked Tenten, who responded simply by placing a hand over Sasuke’s. 

_I don’t know what they want from me, I’m in this now. No way out even if I wanted to._

Monday 

Sasuke and Neji sat in the lobby of the head administrators offices. Neji hadn’t spoken to Sasuke since he first decided to come to Orochimaru for help. He thought about trying to patch things up, but he figured he probably needed to put this experience behind them first.

_I know I swore I would never come back here. I’m sorry._

Down the hall he heard a door open and then he heard the voice that haunted his nightmares. 

“Of course, it’s no problem. I’m here for your success after all, so let me know if there’s anything else I can do.”

Footsteps traveled the hallway and a fairly good-looking man appeared first. Sasuke observed him closely, but he could tell. _There’s no shame there. It was a monetary transaction._ A few seconds later, the tall man walked out from the hallway and looked down at Sasuke and Neji. 

“Ah, it's been a long time Sasuke…” He hissed. “You've been keeping yourself out of trouble, I’m proud of you.” 

“Thanks,” Sasuke spat back, “Orochimaru.” 

“Well, come on back,” Orochimaru motioned with a faux smile. 

Sasuke shot a final ‘I’m sorry’ glance at Neji, as he followed Orochimaru back into his office. 

Orochimaru worked at Konoha University as the Director of Student Services. Despite his close relationship with Dean Tsunade, and the flurry of degrees and awards of excellence that decorated the shelves of his office, Sasuke knew his true disposition. 

When Sasuke was clear of the office doors, Orochimaru turned and approached him, instinctively causing him to back away. “Don't be like that, Sasuke. You claim to dislike me, but you've asked quite a lot of me regardless of my preferred currency.” His long black hair fell stringy over his dress shirt and vest and his green eyes were animalistic. 

“I need a favor,” Sasuke muttered nervously. He knew what it would cost him. 

Near the door now, Orochimaru reached around Sasuke to push the office door shut, pinning Sasuke between he and the door in the action. He parted Sasuke’s legs with one of his own and pushed his knee against Sasuke’s groin. 

Orochimaru’s smug smile grew. “Eh? One might think you like being indebted to me.” 

He leaned forward and touched his lips to Sasuke’s neck. 

Orochimaru chuckled and stepped back, pulling Sasuke with him, then he walked around him so his front was to Sasuke’s back. He leaned down and bit Sasuke’s neck, sucking furiously at the spot afterwards. These aptly named ‘snake bites’ were Orochimaru’s way of torturing Sasuke long after by marking him. He wrapped his arms around his pet and quickly moved his hands to his sweatpants. Sasuke intentionally wore easy to remove pants and no boxers. Orochimaru had a bad temper and difficult to remove clothes typically ended up getting ripped. 

As Orochimaru slid a hand down into the front of Sasuke’s pants, taking his soft cock into his hand, he snatched Sasuke’s head back hard by his hair and whispered into his ear. “Tell me Sasuke, what exactly do you need from me?” He placed another painful snake bite below his ear.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance as his cock began to stiffen beneath Orochimaru’s rough strokes. Sasuke had long since convinced himself that his reactions to their dalliances had nothing to do with any emotions attached to Orochimaru and were merely a result of how one reacts to being touched sexually, but it never ceased to bother him. 

“I need to get into someone's dorm room,” Sasuke panted out. 

“Is that so?” He dropped Sasuke’s prepped organ and lifted his sweatshirt over his head, placing another snake bite against his exposed shoulder. 

Orochimaru pushed Sasuke forward aggressively, between his office chairs, and slammed his his torso down over his desk. Papers and office supplies rattled about under the force and few knick knacks fell clean of the desk. 

Sasuke groaned in pain. 

Orochimaru hummed vilely. “Sorry, my love.” 

Of the many pet names Orochimaru called Sasuke, he hated that one most. In a moment of venerable innocence, Sasuke once asked Orochimaru why, when Sasuke knew he often traded his services for money, would he only accept sex from him. Orochimaru simply replied that it was because he was in love with him. The thought disgusted Sasuke. _You don't treat people you love this way._

Orochimaru pulled Sasuke’s pants down around his ankles and turned and sat against the desk under Sasuke, excitedly pulling his dick into his mouth. Sasuke did his best to stifle any sounds but it wasn’t easy. He couldn't help but moan out when he felt the tip of his cock start to jab at the back of Orochimaru’s throat, feeling him purr happily against his shaft. He sucked slowly at first but picked up the pace quickly, using his hands to massage his balls. Occasionally he would pull all the way off and lick along the vein to Sasuke’s balls where he would lick and suck them each eagerly before licking his way back up and closing over again. Sasuke didn’t want to admit to any pleasure, but he could feel an orgasm fast approaching and knew that Orochimaru didn't like being surprised. 

“I'm gonna come…” Sasuke panted out. 

Orochimaru snickered against him and the intense feeling followed, snatching at him from inside, and causing him to arch his back as he emptied his seed into Orochimaru’s mouth. Sasuke went temporarily limp, panting hard against the surface of the desk, covered almost entirely in papers. 

“Delicious,” Orochimaru murmured. He licked at Sasuke a few more times, sopping up all the liquid. When he pulled away, he kissed the insides of Sasuke’s legs. “Tell me Sasuke, why do you need to get into someone else's room?”

Sasuke ignored him, panting through the orgasm as Orochimaru crawled to his knees behind Sasuke. He pushed at Sasuke’s legs so he would spread them further and Sasuke complied, stepping out of his sweatpants to get a better span. Orochimaru placed his cold hands on each of Sasuke’s cheeks and pushed them apart, then he ducked his head between them. He licked hungrily at the hole, eliciting several grunts from Sasuke. He pushed his abnormally long tongue far past Sasuke’s entrance and began to suck hard on the opening. 

Orochimaru lifted temporarily. “You didn't answer my question.” 

“The room’s owner is blackmailing a friend of mine. I want to steal the leverage back for him.” 

“Oh…?” Orochimaru chuckled before returning to Sasuke’s ass. 

As he leaned in he placed two quick snake bites on Sasuke’s left cheek. _Well he's not stupid I'll give him that._ His tongue pushed its way into Sasuke again, who moaned loudly in response. After several minutes, and in response to Sasuke’s re-hardened cock, Orochimaru pulled his tongue out and licked his way up Sasuke’s back, dropping snake bites all along the way, and dragging his fingernails along the flesh of his leg and ass, stopping when his finger was at the wet entrance. 

He prepared his finger to push into Sasuke but stopped again. “I don't even need to ask, but this friend, you want to be more than friends right?” 

Sasuke didn't answer so Orochimaru roughly and angrily forced his finger inside. Sasuke arched his back upward at the pain, but Orochimaru pressed his free hand against the small of Sasuke’s back pushing him back down. 

“You're so tight. You haven't been letting anyone else in but me?” Orochimaru whispered pleasingly, again Sasuke ignored him, it caused Orochimaru to add a second and third finger.

Not before a lot of pain did the sensation finally subside as Orochimaru prepped Sasuke’s hole, pressing his fingers against his prostate in the process. Knowing Orochimaru would be pissed if he came again without being penetrated, Sasuke quickly reached around and grabbed the wrist attached to the hand inside him. 

“I'm gonna c-come again.” 

As expected, Orochimaru stopped moving his fingers and instead used his free hand to release his own cock from his pants. He adjusted his position so Sasuke could reach him. He dropped a small amount of his own spit onto the hard shaft. 

“Stroke me while we wait,” Orochimaru ordered, taking extra care not to do anything unnecessary with the hand still fastened to Sasuke. 

Sasuke reached down, deliberately catching both the spit and the cloudy liquid leaking from Orochimaru’s tip and used them to slicken his cock as he stroked. Orochimaru grunted in satisfaction but Sasuke could tell he was getting impatient. 

“I'm ready,” Sasuke huffed, feeling that his near-orgasm had subsided enough. 

Orochimaru pulled his fingers out of Sasuke and moved to line himself up properly. 

“Answer my question,” Orochimaru leaned down over Sasuke and hissed into his ear. 

“What question?” 

“The friend you're doing all this for. You have feelings for him?” 

Sasuke’s heart beat against his chest. “No.” 

Orochimaru slammed all the way into Sasuke at the answer, forcing Sasuke to scream out and curve his back against the pain of being filled up so suddenly. “Liar.” 

Gripping Sasuke’s hips for balance he pounded against Sasuke at a rapid pace. Skin smacking skin mixed with Orochimaru’s moaning, created a sound that Sasuke hated. The friction was painful. Despite being licked a fair amount and doing his best to lube Orochimaru’s cock with the natural liquids at their disposal, it wasn't near enough. Sasuke groaned out as Orochimaru’s shaft traveled deep and banged hard against his prostate. Orochimaru released Sasuke’s hips and wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him up until he was standing flush against Orochimaru. The new position was better and as Orochimaru used one hand to stroke his throbbing cock. Sasuke could sense the feeling creeping up sooner than he expected. 

“Come for me Sasuke.” Orochimaru hissed into his ear, licking it afterward and placing another snake bite on Sasuke’s shoulder. 

The feeling erupted quickly after he was given the order and his liquid shot straight out, falling messily across several of the important looking papers on the desk. A few seconds later, Orochimaru thrust a final few hard times, growled loudly and then Sasuke could feel Orochimaru’s milk spill out inside of him. He gently kissed Sasuke’s neck and then took his only kiss on the lips. Sasuke jerked his head away from the embrace but Orochimaru only laughed as he pulled out.

He walked around his desk, putting himself away as he did so, and tossed a tissue box aggressively at Sasuke. Sasuke cleaned himself as quickly as he could and clothed himself, all the while, Orochimaru watched him hungrily. 

“Now, why don’t you give me a better explanation of what you need,” Orochimaru hissed. 

“There’s this girl, you’ve helped her, Hinata,” Sasuke began. 

Orochimaru nodded. “She’s creepy.” 

_You’re one to talk._ “Apparently she took some video of a friend of mine’s best friend having sex and is threatening to release the video if she doesn’t stay away from my friend. He’s devastated,” Sasuke explained. 

Orochimaru nodded. “Is this friend of yours Naruto Uzumaki?” Sasuke’s heart raced, he didn’t want Orochimaru to know that. “I only know because that’s who that Hinata girl is stalking right?”

“Yeah, and you helped her. She slashed my tires because she’s bat shit,” Sasuke argued. 

Orochimaru frowned in a way that was disgustingly genuine. “Well, obviously if I’d known she’d done that I never would have helped her.”

“Why?” Sasuke spat.

“Because I love you,” Orochimaru replied, bringing goosebumps to Sasuke’s flesh. 

“Well, if you love me, help me solve this problem,” Sasuke replied. 

“I’m afraid anything more than the agreed upon favor is going to cost extra,” Orochimaru explained crossing his arms. 

“No,” Sasuke barked. “Just get me into her room and I’ll take care of the rest.” 

Orochimaru smiled. “I can tell by looking at you that you don’t have a plan. What are you just going to break all of her electronic devices?” _That was along the lines of what I was planning to do._ “That sounds like the kind of thing that will get you in trouble and land you right back here. Of course that’s fine with me, but it seems like if we’ll be meeting again so soon anyway, we may as well renegotiate payment now and see if I can come up with something a little more effective.” 

Sasuke hated that he made sense. “Tell me your plan first,” Sasuke replied. 

“Hmmm,” Orochimaru murmured. “I probably shouldn’t just give away my bargaining chip…” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “What do you want?” 

“You’re all the way over there. Come,” Orochimaru patted his lap, “sit.” 

Sasuke eyed him grossly feeling horribly out of options. He slowly walked around and sat dejectedly in Orochimaru’s lap. With Sasuke nestled, Orochimaru turned to his computer and reached around Sasuke and began clicking through files and links. Finally a window popped up with Hinata’s picture and what Sasuke could only assume was her entire college career. Several items that didn’t quite make sense had the word ‘paid’ next to them. 

“It can’t possibly be smart to keep a ledger of your illegal transactions on your work computer,” Sasuke growled. 

“Worried about me?” Orochimaru murmured back. That shut Sasuke up. “Okay, here’s the plan. She has three classes she’s paid me out of. I’ll have those teachers submit records of her grades, which she will have inevitably failed because I pulled her out of them and then I’ll take it to Tsunade and tell her she needs to be expelled for academic reasons. We’ll lock her out of her room and just pull her access to her stuff.”

“What about her cell phone? She’s bound to have it on her,” Sasuke replied. 

“She will have it on her, which is why we’ll raid her while she’s home and kick her out with nothing,” Orochimaru explained. Sasuke thought about Neji. _He isn’t going to like that._ “She’ll get everything back, once we’ve had plenty of time to cleanse it of anything incriminating.”

Sasuke liked the idea. Not only would he get the video of Sakura deleted, but expelled Hinata would mean she’d be going back home and wouldn’t be able to bother Naruto anymore at all. 

_Still…_ “What’s the payment for something like that?” 

Orochimaru craned his head upward and Sasuke apprehensively leaned down into a kiss. Orochimaru pulled away. “I’m a very understanding man, Sasuke. I could do with just seeing you more often,” Sasuke hated the way he phrased it like they were in some sort of loving relationship. 

“How often?” Sasuke asked. 

“Once a week,” Orochimaru grumbled. 

Sasuke shuddered. “For how long?” 

Orochimaru smiled vilely. “Well given that it would be pretty hard to stop by when you go home for the summer, let’s say until then.” 

“Until I leave for summer break!?” Sasuke’s stomach turned. He couldn’t imagine living through this once a week for six months. He stood up to his feet. “No.” 

Sasuke started to walk away when he heard Orochimaru stand up from his chair. “Something to keep in mind, Sasuke. If knowledge of any of her items being stolen or damaged reaches me, I’ll be at liberty to tell the cops what I know. Of course, your previous record here may come up as well.” Sasuke stopped and a few minutes later Orochimaru’s arms wrapped around him. Sasuke bit the inside of his lip to stifle his emotions. “See you soon?” Orochimaru whispered. Sasuke nodded. “I’ll get started then.” He disgustingly kissed Sasuke’s cheek. “I love you, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke pulled away from him and walked out of the office. He stormed down the hallway, through the lobby, and straight outside, where he ran to a nearby set of bushes and immediately threw up. Neji rubbed his back. 

“What happened?” He asked in a deflated tone. 

Sasuke shook his head. “Let’s just go, we have practice.”

Tuesday 

“Neji?” Sasuke called out but he knew Neji wouldn’t be there.

He hadn’t gone back to their apartment with him after practice the previous night, and it was shaping up to be the same again. He dropped his backpack near the front door and walked straight towards his bedroom. 

_If I sleep, this will all go away._

Just as he was about to enter, his phone rang. He looked down at the screen and his heart sank. 

_I have to answer, don’t I?_ He slid to accept the call. “Hello?”

“Hi, Sasuke,” Orochimaru hissed back at him. 

“What?” Sasuke barked. 

“So mean. I want you to come and see me today,” Orochimaru said. 

Sasuke sighed. “You’ve already seen me this week.” 

“Not since we renegotiated our contract,” Orochimaru replied. 

Sasuke closed his eyes. “I have practice tonight.”

“Are you refusing to pay?” Orochimaru asked. 

“........no.” 

“Good, I’ll be in my office. Don’t be too long, I miss you,” he sang. 

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. “Okay.” He hung up the phone. _This sucks._

He called Neji, and as expected, he didn’t answer. When his voicemail picked up, Sasuke sighed. 

“I know you hate me, but please take care of practice tonight. I won’t be there. Bye.” 

He turned around and headed for the door. Picking up his backpack and heading back out. As he got down to his car he got a text. 

_‘I won’t be at practice tonight either. Hinata’s been locked out of her room without anything and is getting expelled. The police are here.’_

Sasuke groaned. He would feel bad if it wasn’t her fault he was on his way to participate in a forced sexual relationship with the most disgusting creature on the planet. _Still, that’s not likely to make things any better between Neji and I…_

As Sasuke drove along he knew what he needed to do. Stop feeling. Back before he felt none of this would have mattered. Orochimaru would just be another fuck and Neji would just be another friend come and gone. He couldn’t remember how he’d done it so easily before, emotions aren’t so simple to stifle. Any number of things could be the reason. Seeing a therapist, developing feelings for someone, having a true best friend, but none of that mattered anymore. Everything was so tangled and messed up that there was no reason for him to feel them. 

_After all, it’s why I didn’t feel in the first place._

His tirade in Orochimaru’s office was every bit as intolerable as he expected it to be. When he was finished, Orochimaru stayed put and caressed Sasuke’s head like a pet. 

“Is it really so bad, Sasuke?” he grumbled, sounding truly hurt. 

Sasuke stared at him half-lidded. “Don’t ask such stupid questions.” 

“I’m sure you’ve heard. The raid happened today,” Orochimaru said with a tone of voice like it was purely good news. 

“I did, faster than I expected,” Sasuke replied, hating the feeling of Orochimaru nestled inside him. 

“Anything for you Sasuke,” Orochimaru kissed him, and he pulled away. 

“Tsk, tsk. You shouldn’t be disobidient…” Orochimaru hummed, finally pulling out. 

Sasuke stood up out of the leather chair he’d been pushed into and pulled his clothes back on. “I’m leaving.” 

“Tell me, how’s Naruto?” Orochimaru asked evilly. 

Sasuke didn’t even want his name coming out of his mouth. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“He should be happy he’ll be able to visit with his friend again soon huh?” Orochimaru asked. “Everything will be finished up no later than Thursday, so Friday’s the day.” 

Sasuke did like knowing that, an actual day he could give Naruto. “He’ll be very happy, thank you.” 

Orochimaru sat at his desk and licked his lips. “Oh, see Sasuke, it isn’t so hard to be gracious.” 

“Yeah. See ya,” Sasuke said. 

“I think that you should stop seeing Naruto,” Orochimaru said finally. 

“Mind your own business,” Sasuke barked back. 

“Oh, I am Sasuke. You’re my business,” Orochimaru crossed his legs and folded his hands, “and I think for the sake of keeping secrets lidded, you may want to stay away from him all together.” 

“Secrets?” Sasuke asked. 

“Sure. You know, I found myself curious about this information that some stupid girl could use to blackmail two individuals into staying away from one another, but I must admit that weird girl is crafty. I could learn a thing or two from her, or rather,” Orochimaru turned his computer screen revealing the video of Kakashi and Sakura in his classroom, “I did learn a thing or two.” 

Sasuke might have passed out. “That’s not the deal.” 

“The deal was that I would get the information from Hinata. I never said I wouldn’t keep it for myself. I knew I recognized this little tramp, she’s the one who’s been poking around in my business trying to get me into trouble with Tsunade. Pretty righteous about upholding faculty standards to be giving a professor a blow job in his classroom. I think I’ll keep this around to protect myself, and of course, to keep you all to myself.” 

Sasuke couldn’t keep himself from crying. “Please, you can’t do this.” 

“I suppose I could tolerate a meeting between the pair of you, a formal breakup. Make sure you call me beforehand though, I want to hear it,” Orochimaru ordered. “And make no mention of the video.”

Wednesday 

Sasuke was surprised to hear his apartment door open and close outside his room. He didn’t move to greet Neji.

_I’m sure he’s still mad at me._

There was a light knock at his door. 

“Yeah?” Sasuke called out. 

Neji opened the door. “What are you sulking about?” 

“Nothing,” Sasuke replied. _Why come in here just to have an attitude?_

“I thought I’d let you know I did end up going to practice last night. I punched Naruto in the face, and Guy decided to call practice for the week since we have a bye,” Neji explained shortly. 

Sasuke sat up. “You punched him? Why?” 

“Don’t ask me stupid shit, Sasuke,” Neji barked. “He’s the source of all the bad in my life right now I feel like.” 

“How is he the source of bad in your life?” Sasuke asked. 

Neji’s eyes widened with shock. “Are you joking?”

Sasuke stood up. “No. Tell me, what has he done to hurt you?” 

Neji shook his head. “If you honestly have to ask me that, we’re not as close as I thought we were.” He turned and walked out of the room. 

“What, you’re saying you did it for me?” Sasuke asked following Neji out. “Because he didn’t fall madly in love with me from the beginning, that somehow has some great negative effect on your life because we’re friends?”

In the kitchen, Sasuke spied Tenten. He wished she wasn’t there, but it couldn’t be helped. 

“That’s not why. I was fine when it was just, ‘oh Sasuke likes Naruto, his first crush, how cute’ but then you got destructive and weird about it. Look at you! You’re locked into this shitty ass deal with Orochimaru, for what? For him? When he doesn’t even care about you?” Neji roared. 

“He does!” Sasuke yelled back. 

“Oh, yes, excuse me. I forgot to take into account the last four days,” Neji replied sarcastically. 

“You don’t know anything about it! It’s easy for you, when you want girlfriends you just run out and find the nearest guy’s girl and take her!” Sasuke screamed. _Shit, I didn’t mean that._ “Neji, I’m so--” 

Neji leapt onto Sasuke and barreled him to the ground. “What about the fact that he dragged Hinata into his party, and danced with her and made her think he liked her and now she’s in jail? What about that Sasuke?”

“He was drunk and he didn’t know she was crazy!” Sasuke winced. “I mean--” That did it. Neji punched Sasuke in the cheek and Sasuke used his overwhelming strength to shove Neji off of him and throw a punch of his own, connecting with Neji’s nose. 

“Sasuke, Neji, stop!” Tenten screamed. 

“Excuse me for fucking caring about you!” Neji screamed. 

Sasuke’s eyes were watering with anger as he rubbed his cheek. “I don’t know what the fuck you want from me, I can’t undo the past!”

“Neji, let’s just go,” Tenten said, collecting tissues at the base of his nose where he was bleeding.

“You could start by just stopping with Naruto!” Neji screamed back. 

“Well lucky for you! Orochimaru has even more leverage now, and is making me call things off with him, so congratulations!” Sasuke shouted standing up. “I’m going in an hour to see him and tell him it’s over, and the closest thing that I’ve ever gotten to being truly happy and having something real will be gone, and Orochimaru will probably hold this new shit over me forever and I’ll just be his chew toy until I die.” Sasuke wiped the tears rolling down his face. “It would have been really nice to have my supposed best friend during all this bullshit, but I can see you’re far more concerned with holding an empty grudge against Naruto. He didn’t make Hinata a psycho stalker and he didn’t make me go to Orochimaru, and I think you know as well as I do, that if he knew, he wouldn’t stand for it either, because he does care about me, but none of that matters anymore. I don’t need you, I don’t get him, none of it fucking matters!” 

“Sasuke…” Neji started. 

“Get out,” Sasuke barked. 

“Sas--”

“LEAVE!” Sasuke yelled again. 

Neji stood up slowly, and walked out of the apartment. Tenten lingered. She looked up at Sasuke. 

“Sasuke, I…” 

“Please… Please just leave. Please,” Sasuke begged. 

Tenten, tears of her own cascading down, placed her hand gently on Sasuke’s arm, before walking out of the apartment, pulling the door shut behind her. Sasuke melted onto the floor and sobbed. It would be the last time. He’d shut off his emotions for good, just as he had in the past. 

_Emotions… Who needs ‘em?_

Thursday 

Sasuke was dead to the world. The strange number of people that called and text him to check on him let him know that Neji and Naruto were both probably being pretty vocal about their respective falling outs, but Sasuke had no interest in talking to anyone. Somewhere in the trenches of his consciousness, Sasuke hoped he would get a call from Naruto or Neji would come home, but neither occurrence took place. 

_Of course with the way I treated them, why would they?_

Sasuke felt lonely but he could help but think it was better that way. _It’ll take me some time to get over Neji and Naruto, but once they’re gone, that’s it._

He knew Itachi would be unhappy. They’d have to cancel their New Years Eve party as he was no longer talking to any of the people he most wanted to be there, and he didn’t feel he had anything to celebrate. 

_I’m sorry, Itachi. I’m sorry, Naruto. I’m sorry, Sakura. I’m sorry, Neji. I’m sorry._

Friday 

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his text message tone. His heart leapt from his chest when he noticed it was a picture from Naruto. He battled with opening the text. He knew communication of any kind would make him want to go back to him. He finally unlocked the phone and opened the picture that came through first. The photo, which appeared to be taken from at or near Naruto’s head, was a shot of the top of Sakura’s head leaning against his shoulder, she appeared to be sleeping, and her hand was grasped tightly in Naruto’s. Sasuke smiled at the picture. _They’re together again._

A few minutes later a long text rolled in. 

_‘I don’t know what happened, but I needed you to know I’m not mad at you. I have her back because of you and I know that you didn’t mean what you said. I hope you’re safe. I’m not mad a Neji either. And I’m not going anywhere. After all, it took me a really, really, really, really, long time, and I’m not one to give up so easily. It just means I get to be the one chasing after you now. I’m okay with that. I didn’t think I’d never get over Gaara, but now you’re all I think about._

_Thank you, Sasuke.’_

Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to reply. _I know now, without a doubt, that I love this person._ He gripped his phone tightly. He was equal parts happy and sad. He just wanted to be with Naruto. He did his best to remember the feeling of kissing him, but it just made him feel worse. 

_This sucks._

Outside he heard his apartment door open and shut and then a few seconds later, his bedroom door handle rattled. 

“Sasuke, let me in,” Neji demanded, he sounded strained but not angry. 

“No,” Sasuke replied. 

“I’ll break this door,” Neji replied. 

“We’ll lose our security deposit,” Sasuke retorted plainly. 

“I think we lost our security deposit when you got drunk on Halloween and kicked a hole in the wall,” Neji replied. 

Sasuke stood from his bed and walked over to his door, unlocked it and opened it. Neji took a few steps in and pulled Sasuke into a hug. 

“I’m sorry, Sasuke,” Neji said. 

Sasuke couldn’t imagine why Neji was the one apologizing when he was the one in the wrong, but he was relieved he was there. 

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke said back. “For everything.” 

Neji sighed. “I’m sorry I hit you.” 

Sasuke nodded. “I’m sorry I hit you, and I’m sorry for all that shit I said about Tenten and Hinata, that wasn’t cool and it’s not true.” Sasuke huffed. “Well, no, Hinata is crazy, but I’m sorry I said it like I did.” 

Neji laughed and pulled away from Sasuke. “Hinata is crazy. She’s family, and I think I needed to learn that it’s okay to love her and also accept the fact that she’s crazy and needs help. I don’t blame Naruto for what happened to her. Apparently, she'd paid her wait out of three classes, and paid him to keep the police from investigating the forty plus accusations of stalking and harassment she's accrued over the course of the last two years. Naruto was apparently the tail end of her stint. It may take me some time to get over my aversion to him, but I will, I promise. If he makes you happy, then that’s what I want for you.” 

“How much sex did Tenten deny you to get you realize all that?” Sasuke asked. 

“All the sex,” Neji replied. “Uh, and actually she yelled at me, and then didn’t feed me and then denied me the sex, for two days. Long story short, I’ve discovered that being embarrassed, starving and horny is a really great way to speed along the maturing process.” 

Sasuke laughed, it felt good to, it had been a while. He unlocked his phone and held it up so Neji could see the text. Neji murmured as he read it out loud, then he sighed. “Good. If he’s being patient we can get this whole thing sorted out. I’m not about to sit here and let some asshole fuck with my family.” Sasuke reveled in the fact that he knew Neji was referring to him as well as Hinata with the word ‘family.” 

“You almost sound like you have a plan?” Sasuke said. 

“It’s not so much a plan as much as a, I’m gonna need to discover most of it as I go along, but I’ve put out a call to a friend that I think will be able to help,” Neji explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, we made it. One more terribly horrifying (though not smutty) chapter like this one coming up, not next, but soon. 
> 
> Sakura and Naruto have chosen to drown their sorrows in alcohol in the next chapter, and Neji contacts his "friend."


	22. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Naruto learn more about Orochimaru from Jiraiya and Neji calls in a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic so much! :)

“You are beautiful!” A man at the bar said. 

“Szankyou,” Sakura responded. She handed the man his drink, took his money and turned towards Naruto. “Um, I think I’m jrunk.” 

Naruto fell out laughing, way harder than was warranted by the statement. “You’re obviosuly drunnk, but um,” Naruto leaned really close to Sakura like he had a secret, “me too. Shhh.” 

Sakura started snickering and then doubled over in laughter. Jiraiya walked out from the kitchen and shook his head at them. 

“Sakura if I buy a Long Island and a Lemon Drop and give you a twenty, what’s my change?” Jiraiya asked. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmm,” Sakura hummed, staring off as she tried to do the math in her head. “Seven.” 

“Seven what?” Jiraiya asked. 

“Seven, eight, nine!” Sakura squealed. 

“Naruto?” Jiraiya posed the question to him. 

“Threeorthreefifty,” Naruto said, all one word.

“Both of you get out from behind my bar. You’re not supposed to drink while you’re working you know,” he reprimanded. 

“You jrink all the time working,” Sakura slurred. 

“Yeah! Thas the kettle calling black pots!” Naruto exclaimed. 

Sakura laughed. “You fucked that up.” 

“Nuh uh, you did!” Naruto and Sakura giggled themselves stupid until Jiraiya grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and dragged them out from behind the bar. 

“You’reso pre-ey,” Sakura grumbled to Jiraiya. 

“Thanks, you’re a gem,” Jiraiya responded sarcastically. “Thank god it’s almost bar close.” 

“Hey, Uncle Ji-hic-riya,” Naruto said, sitting down at the bar. 

Jiraiya got to cleaning up Sakura and Naruto’s drunken mess. “That’s not my name.” 

“Whas up with, Tsunade?” Naruto asked. 

“Naruto, shhhhhhh,” Sakura said, incredibly loud. 

“What about her?” Jiraiya asked. 

“Whyshe let this creepy guy work for her?” Naruto asked. 

“Orochimaru?” Jiraiya asked. 

Sakura gasped dramatically. “Do you know him?” She screamed. 

“You’re loud,” Jiraiya barked, “and yes, he went to school with us. We were all kind of friends at first, but I quickly learned that he was no good. He developed this really weird affinity with how in love with her high school boyfriend, Tsunade was, and he told me he wanted to crush it. What kind of shit is that? I feel bad because, at the time, I was helplessly in love with her so I selfishly thought ‘well sure, if you can break them up I’m all for it.’ I didn’t foresee him sleeping with her and intentionally doing it so Dan’d catch her. I’m telling you, that guy is nuts.” 

“Tsunade slept with him? Jus one?” Sakura asked. 

“No, as far as I could tell they were doing it for a while. They went to the same colleges and stuff. He kind of followed her wherever she went. It was weird because I was convinced he was in love with her too, but then he was always doing this destructive stuff like torpedoing any relationship she was in, distracting her from school work, whatever. He’s been following her all this time just to make her life shit, he’s a sociopath. I honestly think it’s why she ended up settling for me doing whatever we’re doing, because I’m the only one he can’t touch,” Jiraiya explained. “Then I’m selfish again because I still find myself thinking ‘well, whatever, I get to sleep with her,’ but I don’t feel so bad anymore because I’ve tried to warn her a thousand times. Why do you bring him up?”

“He’s like, crazy,” Sakura said. 

“Uh, yeah, Sakura,” Jiraiya replied. “How do you know that though?”

“He blackmailstudents,” Naruto slurred, reaching over the bar to try and get at an accidentally left behind drink. 

“No,” Jiraiya pushed his hand away, “you’re cut off, and what do you mean he blackmails students?” 

“Cuz he’s crazy!” Sakura yelped. 

Jiraiya sighed. “Ugh, you two are useless this way. I’m calling you a cab.”

“He helps other crazies!” Naruto squeaked. 

“Wait, did he do something to you?” Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded his head frantically. Jiraiya clenched the rag in his hand tightly. “What? What the fuck did he do?” 

Sakura held her arms out in front of her for balance even though she was sitting. “Okay, get thiss, she recordeded me giving this guy a blow job in his lassroom,” Sakura held her her hand to her mouth like a secret, “on his penis.” 

Jiraiya shook his head. “That's way too much information. Also, by ‘his classroom,’ do you mean a teacher?” 

“Maybe,” Sakura replied. 

“Orochimaru recorded you giving a professor a blow job?” Jiraiya asked. 

“No! Hinata!” Naruto yelled. “The stalker.” 

“Okay?” Jiraiya said. 

“She use it to tell, keep, tell Naruto and I to stay away,” Sakura said. 

“Stay away from what?” Jiraiya asked. 

Sakura groaned loudly. “Me! Keep up!” 

“The stalker used the video to keep you away from you?” He sighed. “Oh, oh, oh, to keep you away from Naruto. Why?” 

“Staaaalkerrrr,” Naruto slurred out. 

Jiraiya sighed and called into the kitchen. “Choza, call a cab please. It’s taking two people to the Birch Dorms on the KU campus.” 

“You got it boss,” Choza called back. 

In her pocket, Sakura’s cellphone rang. She pulled it out and answered it excitedly after seeing who it was. 

“Neji!” she squealed. 

On the other end Neji chuckled. “Are you drunk?” 

“Preeeetty much,” Sakura replied.

“So drunk that I should text you instead of talk to you so there’s a record of it?” Neji asked. 

“Mmmmm,” Sakura hummed, “recap at the end.” 

“Okay,” Neji said. 

“Here, pretzels, eat,” Jiraiya set the bowl down in front of Naruto and Sakura and they both started munching happily. 

“Listen, what are you up to on Monday?” Neji asked. 

“Naruto!” Sakura smacked Naruto’s arm messily. “What am I upttto on Monday?” 

“Kakashi’s class,” Naruto slurred back. 

Sakura groaned. “Awwww, I miss him.” She slammed her head down on the bar. 

“Ah! Be careful! You’ll give yourself brain damage!” Jiraiya barked.

“Sakura, focus,” Neji said.

“Sorry,” Sakura replied, shoving pretzels in. “Class, then crying.” 

“Can you cry at dinner with me?” Neji asked. 

“Okay,” Sakura replied simply. 

“Good, I have a plan, we’ll talk about it more when you're not hammered drunk,” Neji replied. 

“A plan? For what?” Sakura asked. 

“Just go home, by taxi please, and I'll see you on Monday, er… Tomorrow I guess,” Neji said.

“Mmmmmkay,” Sakura sang back. 

Naruto snatched her phone. “Neji! I don't care if you don't li-me cuz I'm gonna be with Sasuke, so there!--I'm sorry I hit you.--I didn't?--No more Hinata?--I like him too.--Yes! Go Super Neji!--Okay here she is.” Naruto handed Sakura’s phone to Jiraiya. 

“Hey, this is Naruto’s uncle and boss, they're blitzed.--Yeah, I'll tell her.--Thanks, bye.” Jiraiya ended the call and handed the phone to Sakura. “Great guy.” 

Choza popped out from the kitchen. “Boss, the taxi is here.” 

“Hey, pour these two in will ya? I gotta stay at the bar,” Jiraiya asked. “I'll pay the driver when you get back.” 

Choza walked around to Naruto and Sakura and started herding them like sheep towards the door to the kitchen. “Both of ya probably warm enough without your jackets huh?” 

Choza slipped on his own jacket and then picked up Naruto and Sakura’s stuff and they headed out into the cold night. Choza opened the door and pushed Sakura in, then Naruto, then their stuff. He shut the door and hurried around to the passenger’s side of the taxi and climbed in. 

“You good to bring me back here after we’ve dropped them?” Choza asked. 

“Whatever you need, sir,” the cab driver replied, starting his fare. 

“Alright, you know the campus well?” Choza asked. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Birch Hall?” Choza asked.

“Right away, sir,” the cab driver pulled out onto the road and made his way along. 

“Hey, are we moving?” Sakura asked. 

Naruto, clearly recovering better, was cradling Sakura and staring out the window. “I miss Sasuke…” 

“I know,” Sakura said. Between the movement of the car and being nestled against Naruto, her eyes started to feel heavy. “I miss Kakashi.” 

Naruto rubbed Sakura’s head. “I know.” 

With no ability to keep her eyes open any longer, Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

Neji ended the call. _Good, got the brains, now I'll get the muscle._

Neji opened his texts and navigated to the name of the person he was hoping would finally give Orochimaru a taste of his own medicine. 

_‘I've set up the meeting with Sakura for Monday after she’s done with class. Dinner time, can you be there?’_

Neji waited patiently for the response. His phone buzzed and he looked down.

_‘Absolutely.’_

_‘And you have no trouble doing what we discussed?’_ Neji asked him. 

_‘None at all. I fought hard so people don't have to go through shit like this. I'll make him wish he never touched Sasuke.’_

Neji smiled as he comprised his reply. _‘That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Or… Read.’_

Sasuke noticed Neji smiling satisfactorily and raised an eyebrow. “What's that creepy ass look for? I need to tone down the creepy in my life.”

“Sorry,” Neji replied, “I'm just excited.” 

“About what?” Tenten asked. 

“My plan,” Neji replied. “It’s all coming together.”

*** 

Sakura felt emotionally and physically drained after class on Monday.

 _Seeing him was a lot harder than I thought it’d be._ She dropped Naruto off at practice, nervous for his impending interaction with Sasuke, but after assuring her that he was fine and actually excited to see him, Sakura finally felt comfortable enough and left. She drove to the restaurant where she was meeting Neji and giggled to find he’d picked a far back table, away from everyone else. 

_I feel like I'm in the Godfather…_

When she got to Neji he stood. “Can I hug you?” 

Sakura smiled and nodded, greeting Neji with a friendly embrace. 

“When people go through shit like this together, they should stick together,” Neji said. 

“Definitely,” Sakura replied. The split from their embrace and sat down at the table. “Let’s hear this plan.” 

“Before I tell you, I should warn you, it’s not savory,” Neji warned. 

“I prefer it, this guy hardly deserves to just be fired or something,” Sakura replied. 

Neji smiled. “I had a feeling we’d share that opinion. I have a friend who’s going to help, but I asked him to come a little later so I could fill you in.” 

“Ugh, has it gotten bad?” Sakura asked. 

“Sasuke, of course, went to Orochimaru for help getting your video from Hinata,” Neji started. 

Sakura drooped her head. “I'm sorry, Neji.” 

“Sakura,” Sakura looked up at Neji, “no more blaming one another.” Sakura nodded. “Essentially, what we’re dealing with is one innocent, fairly harmless, crazy, teamed up with a seasoned, incredibly powerful crazy, and now it’s like we’re dealing with crazy as a super villain.” 

“Oh yeah, speaking of which, Hinata wasn't in class today,” Sakura said. 

“Yeah. The plan, as concocted by Orochimaru, was for him to just stop covering for her against the courses she’s skipped and the police, and use that as leverage to have her expelled and arrested. Then they raided her room to get rid of the video,” Neji explained.

“She got arrested!?” Sakura’s mouth fell open.

“Orochimaru took payment, told Sasuke he’d tell that he was trying to break into Hinata’s room, and took repayment for that new plan,” Neji growled out. 

“He made him do it twice?” Sakura asked, heartbroken for Sasuke. 

“Worse,” Neji shook his head. 

“Worse?” 

Neji nodded. “He’s making Sasuke see him once a week until summer break.” 

Sakura’s eyes widened. “Oh my god.” 

“It gets even worse,” Neji said. _How…? _“When Sasuke went after the raid on Tuesday, he showed him that he had the video of you…”__

__Sakura’s heart sank. _I thought it was bad for Hinata to have it.__ _

__“He used it to make Sasuke break up with Naruto, but also Sakura, he recognized you in the video. He knows you're the one who's been going to Tsunade about him. He said he's going to use it to protect himself,” Neji explained._ _

___How does he know it's me? Tsunade would never tell him._ “We have stop stop him.” _ _

__“Stop him we will,” a familiar voice said from behind Sakura._ _

__“Sakura, I think you already know Ibiki,” Neji said as he sat._ _

__“What are you doing here?” Sakura asked, recognizing the man Jiraiya calls for Bar Day security every year._ _

__“I knew I recognized him at Bar Day. He leads some of the physical courses in the Law Enforcement program,” Neji explained._ _

__“I'm not an official administrator though,” Ibiki said. “So, I have some more ‘freedom.’”_ _

__Sakura smiled. “What are you gonna do?”_ _

__“Next time he calls Sasuke for a ‘creepy date’ he's gonna get me instead,” Ibiki smiled._ _

__Sakura’s smile widened. _That's excellent.__ _

__“But he'll be in no condition to hand over the video, so we need you to come in after him. Sasuke says he has a USB where he keeps everything, in a plant in his office. Get it and take it to Tsunade,” Neji said. “I'm going to be the student who innocently calls the police because of a ruckus.”_ _

__Sakura was stoked. _It’s perfect. He’ll get his ass kicked, go to jail, and I'll have more than enough evidence to hand over to Tsunade.__ _

__“Orochimaru usually calls Sasuke in suddenly, so we just have to wait for the call, but no matter where we are, when Sasuke lets me know, we move,” Neji said officially._ _

__Sakura and Ibiki nodded. _Finally, this will be all over.__ _

__“Uh, is it okay if we keep this from Naruto though?” Neji asked. “It’s nothing against him, he just doesn’t seem like the luckiest person in the world…”_ _

__“He is not,” Sakura replied._ _

__“And Sasuke’s really weird about Naruto knowing about this thing with Orochimaru,” Neji added._ _

__“I can imagine, if I were in his situation, I wouldn’t want the guy I liked to know either,” Sakura replied. “He’s suffered enough, so let’s take care of him for once so he can be happy.”_ _

__Neji replied. “Nothing would make me happier.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Orochimaru know that Sakura's been snooping?


	23. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura goes to tell Tsunade she has a plan, and they get an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bizarre comment about being unfair in my sex scene writing because Kakashi and Sakura's scene was in depth and Naruto's with Gaara and Deidara were not, but it's because I'm only going in depth with scenes between the main couples, Sakura just didn't happen to have casual sex with anyone. 
> 
> Trust me, I'm the last person alive that would be unfair to gay pe(me)ople. Lol!

The door of Tsunade’s office finally opened, Sakura turned around and the elder blond sighed. 

“Sakura…” she started. 

“Oh, it’s good to see you. I thought you were dead seeing as how you didn’t return any of my phone calls,” Sakura hissed. 

Tsunade marched through her office and sat down at her desk. “What do you want from me? I don’t have some magical powers, I can’t make this problem go away.” 

“You’ve been looking into it, evidently not carefully, because he knows I’m the one tipping you off,” Sakura argued. 

“What?” Tsunade looked at Sakura. “How do you know that?” 

“My friend, you know the one he’s just a rung above raping, he told him,” Sakura spat. 

“Sakura…” 

“Please give me one good reason why you’re not doing something about him?” Sakura asked. “Now I’m at risk, is that not enough for you?” 

“I want you to let it go,” Tsunade said defiantly. 

“Let it go?” Sakura seethed. “In which world, would I ever let this go? Even if he wasn’t hurting my friends, even if he wasn’t hurting me, how do you figure I would let this go?” 

“Sakura, it’s my job to protect you. Which means when it comes to something like this, I have to put my foot down. If Orochimaru is targeting you, it’s because he’s annoyed, so if you lay off he’ll let it go,” Tsunade said. 

“Do what he says and he’ll let it go?” Sakura summarized with disgust. “You’re joking right? That’s what cops tell hostages.” 

Behind Sakura Tsunade’s office door opened and she could hear Tsunade’s assistant complaining. “I’m sorry Ms. Tsunade.” 

“It’s fine, come in Kakashi,” Tsunade muttered. 

Sakura’s heart tinged. _No way…_ Sakura didn’t turn around and instead waited until Kakashi was standing in between the chair she was sitting in and the empty one next to her.

“Should I come back another time?” Kakashi asked. Just hearing his voice. 

“No, no, it’s fine. Sakura is my foster-daughter,” Tsunade explained. “What can I do for you.” 

At the explanation, Kakashi eyed Sakura. “I had no idea.” 

Sakura glanced up and then away. _I wish the floor would reach up and eat me._

“No matter. What can I do for you?” Tsunade asked. 

Kakashi eyed Sakura again and then looked back at Tsunade. “Nevermind.” 

Tsunade scrunched her nose. “What?” 

“It’s no longer relevant. Excuse me,” Kakashi said, turning to walk away. 

Sakura knew the impression the moment left. _He’s wondering why, if the dean is my foster-mom, I was so insistent upon breaking up to preserve my education and his job._ Sakura wanted to hop up and follow him out, but knew there was any number of reasons why she couldn’t. She needed to leave naturally. 

“I really just came to tell you that since you’re not doing anything about Orochimaru, I’m going to,” Sakura said, feeling relieved when she didn’t hear Tsunade’s office door open. 

“Sakura under no circumstances are you to go anywhere near him, do I make myself clear?” Tsunade ordered. 

Sakura stood up and stared Tsunade down. “Are you sleeping with him?” 

“Sakura!” Tsunade shouted exasperated. “No, I’m not.” 

“Is he blackmailing you too?” Sakura asked. 

“Is he blackmailing you?” Kakashi asked behind her. 

Sakura turned and raised an eyebrow.

“How would he be blackmailing you? What did you do?” Tsunade asked. 

Sakura turned back towards her. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“Yes it does,” Tsunade stood up. 

“No, it doesn’t,” Sakura replied. 

“Sakura, listen,” Tsunade started. 

“No. We’re already taking care of things. In a few days I'll come back here with all of the material he’s collected. Including what he has on me and whatever he has on you.” 

“Sakura, if you respect me as a parent and a friend, you’ll back off,” Tsunade growled. 

“If you respect me as your daughter and a friend, you'll give me one good reason,” Sakura retorted. 

“I don't want you getting hurt!” Tsunade barked.

“I'm already getting hurt! Why not take him out with me?” Sakura yelped. 

“Sakura, you don't understand,” Tsunade whimpered.

“I get it. He’s scary, but someone has to do something,” Sakura reasoned. 

She turned and approached Kakashi. “Professor, can I talk to you outside please?” 

Kakashi sighed. “Sure.” 

“Sakura, please…” Tsunade begged. 

“I'll see you in a few days,” Sakura said, then she walked out through the double doors with Kakashi just behind her. 

Once they were far into the parking lot, Sakura turned. “Kakashi--”

“If you just wanted to break up, you could have been honest,” Kakashi muttered. 

“Don't be stupid,” Sakura barked, drawing shock from Kakashi. “Have you seen you? Or talked to you? Or had sex with you? Why would I want to break up with you?” 

“You did though,” Kakashi replied. 

“Because I had to, it was too much of a risk!” Sakura complained. 

“Not if your mother is the Dean,” Kakashi replied. 

“That's more reason! I didn't want to put her in that position any more than I wanted to put you or I in it!” Sakura sighed. “Although it’s clear she’s not as committed to running a wholesome establishment as I once believed her to be, but even if she found out and was willing to look the other way, that doesn't mean other places will. Even for me, I'm just a silly student that can be forgiven, but if it got out, it could prevent you from getting a job anywhere else, programs for your doctorate might not accept you, it could ruin your life,” Sakura explained frantically. 

_I’m right. I know I am…_

“What if I told you I’d rather be with you?” Kakashi said. 

Sakura’s heart sank. She’d found herself thinking the same the past few days, but had always put it out of her mind. She wondered if the one thing she always used to reason with herself would be effective for him also. “You shouldn’t give up everything for a few months relationship,” she said. 

“I’ve had feelings for you much longer than that,” Kakashi replied quickly. 

“What?” Sakura asked. 

“Ever since you wished me well after serving me at Bar Day a year and half ago,” Kakashi said as though the words themselves bore no merit. 

Shock rocked Sakura. _Has this entire thing been longer than I realized?_ “No, that guy looked completely different. That guy had black hair… and a beard. A long one…” 

“Y-you remember me?” Kakashi asked. 

Sakura’s eyes widened. “That was you!?” 

“Yeah, I used to dye my hair because Rin hated the gray and I guess I just… Stopped shaving after we broke up. I realize now that both things were incredibly stupid,” Kakashi explained. Sakura started laughing, but it was really to hide the influx of emotion. “What?” Kakashi asked. 

“Two Bar Days ago, the weird football coach that used to come in all the time brought in a friend I hadn’t seen before. Even with his disheveled hair and beard, I could tell he was handsome and I thought to myself, ‘if you had a friend like this the whole time why didn't you bring him in?’ He was sad and I was drawn to him for some reason, so when I gave him his drink I broke our bar’s one rule: don't touch the customers.” 

Kakashi listened wide-eyed. “This is not a true story.”

“I was convinced after doing something so obvious and not getting hit on, that he must not have liked me, but then he started coming in and everyone said he was always staring at me…” 

“Not always, I also looked at the menu and memorized the labels on my beers,”

“Naruto had this hair-brained theory that he was actually a really wealthy, good looking man, trying to make sure I liked him for his personality first, then he was going to transform and whisk me away,” Sakura smiled.

“That sounds like something Naruto would come up with.” 

“Then one time when he came in I was just getting ready to leave to go study and he came in, so instead I studied at the bar. I changed back into my KU sweatpants because there are words on the butt and, not to be cocky, but I have a great ass.” 

“No truer words have ever been spoken.” 

“But he still didn't hit on me. I thought, ‘that's it, that's everything I have, he must really not like me…’ Then Choza, who knew I liked him, told me to bring him a beer even though I technically wasn't working and… Oh my god…” _His hair!!_

“What!?” Kakashi said. 

“I asked him if his hair was naturally black or gray. It was you.” Sakura was flabbergasted. “Seriously!? You have to stop getting better.” _The same guy I liked all that time ago was Kakashi._ Sakura reached out and punched Kakashi in the stomach. 

“Ow! What was that for!?” Kakashi yelped. 

“Why didn't you hit on me!?” Sakura asked. 

“Apart from the fact that you appeared to have a boyfriend, I thought you were way out of my league!” Kakashi replied. 

“Boyfriend?” _Were Shika and I still together? We literally must have broken up like two days later._

Sakura sighed. _Honestly._ Sakura’s emotions started to crash down on her. This sucks, I want to be with him. Before she could control them, tears started to slip down her face. 

“I have to get out of here,” Sakura murmured.

“Sakura, I’m fall--” 

“No, don't! Don't say it…” Sakura pleaded. 

“But…” 

“I can't hear that,” Sakura said. 

“Why?” Kakashi asked.

“Because if you say it, I'll say it and then it’s just going to make everything harder. I'm sorry.” Sakura turned to walk away. 

“Please be careful with Orochimaru,” Kakashi begged quietly. 

Sakura nodded and made her way back towards campus. She walked until she was clear of Kakashi’s line of sight and then she slid down a wall into a crouch and cried. _I am too, Kakashi…_

“Sakura?” Sakura looked up to see the familiar raven looking down at her. 

“Sasuke… Hi.” Fear gripped her. “Where are you going!?” 

Sasuke held his hands up. “It’s okay, I'm headed home. I had to drop of a couple of new guys’ enrollment forms for football. Are you okay?” 

Sakura shook her head and wiped her eyes. “No… Are you?” 

Sasuke sighed deeply. “No.” He walked next to Sakura and slid down next her, apprehensively wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Sakura leaned in and let her head rest on Sasuke’s shoulder. After a while of silence she sniffled and broke it. “I'm glad you met Naruto.” 

Sasuke huffed. “Me too.” 

Sakura groaned. “Still?” _Even after all this?_

Sasuke chuckled. “Always.” 

Sakura smiled. _Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the things happen next chapter guys... All the things.


	24. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru somehow discovers Neji's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle. Up.

Naruto listened to Sakura’s story, mouth agape. “There’s no way that’s true. That’s just way too much of a coincidence.”

“Right? I didn’t believe it at first, but he knew too much to be guessing or something,” Sakura slunk down into her chair in Kakashi’s class. “I can’t believe it, still, I’ve liked him so much longer than I realized.”

“What are you going to do now?” Naruto asked. 

“What do you mean?” Sakura replied. 

“You’re obviously supposed to be together. This is ridiculous. If it’s true, that he’s that customer you liked, like forever ago, and he’s liked you since then too and then you still managed to find your way to one another all these months later. That’s got to divine intervention. The universe and it creators are trying to tell you you belong together,” Naruto reasoned. 

“But the circumstances are still what they are. It may seem like a fairy tale, but it’s not. If he gets found out it could ruin his career and Tsunade may be the dean, but there’s a board of administrators with more than enough power to rip my scholarship away and fire her just because. I just can’t put any of us in that situation. If I did and something happened, I could never forgive myself,” Sakura groaned. “Even if Tsunade has let me down immensely.” 

Naruto still couldn’t believe that Tsunade had behaved so strange.. “It’s weird isn’t it, how Tsunade’s being about everything? I’ve never known her to be so timid. If she’s known this guy since high school and she was so afraid of him, wouldn’t we have encountered him, or at least his effect on her life, sometime before now?” Naruto asked. 

“It’s strange, to be certain. Whatever he has on her must be significant. Not just job-loss worthy, but go-to-jail worthy. Still, apart from continuing to sleep with Jiraiya even though she knows it’s killing him, she’s not a bad person either. What could she have done that would be so bad that she wouldn’t be willing to go to blows with him?” 

“Yeah. Remember, in high school, when Professor March mixed up your test with that other student’s and tried to fail you?” Naruto mused. 

“Yeah, she parked in the parking lot and wouldn’t leave for six hours, and when they finally did meet with her she basically told him either he fix the grade or she’s punch him out and fix it for him. It’s so uncharacteristic,” Sakura said, voice thick with worry. 

The door to the lecture hall opened and Naruto sighed. _I can’t even imagine the torture she must be enduring sitting through class with him…_ Naruto put one of his hands over Sakura’s for support, an action she clearly appreciated as she took a deep breath in and out. Kakashi walked down the stairs to the front of the classroom and began to address everyone. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound and Naruto looked over as Sakura was pulling her phone out. The look on her face was troubling, almost like she was afraid. 

“Who is it?” Naruto asked. 

“Neji…” Sakura quickly and quietly slipped out past Naruto, not drawing much attention as they’d sat far back from the front of the classroom to give Sakura some refuge from the pain regarding Kakashi. 

Mid-sentence, Kakashi stopped talking and looked after Sakura. _He looks scared too._ Kakashi’s gaze dropped onto Naruto. “Go after her.” 

The seriousness with which he said it, Naruto didn’t question it. He stood immediately and walked out of the lecture after Sakura. 

“...I don’t know how he found out--No! Just Tsuna… oh my god…--No, no. I think I figured it out. Where’s Ibiki?--He timed it, he knew we’d all be in class.--Okay, I’m going now,” Sakura murmured out her half of her conversation. 

“Where are you going?” Naruto asked. 

Sakura whipped around in shock. “Naruto! Uh, no, Neji he’s in this class with me, I gotta go, I gotta get to Sasuke.” Sakura hung up her phone. 

“Sasuke? Where’s Sasuke?” Naruto asked, heart racing with fear. 

“We don’t have time, I have to go. Are you coming?” Sakura asked. 

“Sakura what’s--” 

“Naruto! We don’t have time, are you coming or are you not?” Sakura screamed. 

She didn’t wait for the answer, she turned on her heel and bolted down the hallway. Naruto ran after her, not asking any questions. He followed Sakura outside and into the cold, watching her nervously as she debated taking her car or just running to the administrative buildings. Finally, she turned and ran into campus, and Naruto followed her frantically. Naruto was putting his football legs to good use, keeping up with Sakura. 

“What’s going on?” Naruto asked. “Tell me something, anything,” he huffed out. 

“Sasuke’s been being forced by Orochimaru. We had a plan, but Orochimaru found out,” Sakura explained. 

“Plan? What are you talking about? Why didn’t you tell me?” Naruto was furious. 

“Sasuke didn’t want you to know. I know I tell you everything, but he’s been through so much…” 

They raced into the administrative wing of buildings and into the building where Orochimaru’s office was. Sakura blew past the waiting students and shouting receptionist and down the hallway to the double doors labeled ‘Director of Student Affairs.’ She reached down and tried to jiggle the door handle, furious when the door wouldn’t give. She turned to Naruto and looked him his eyes. 

“Break it down,” Sakura ordered. 

“But I--” 

“Break it down!” Sakura yelled. 

Naruto could tell it was serious. _If Sasuke’s in trouble…_ He charged the doors and threw his shoulder into them, feeling them almost completely give. He backed up several feet and took a running start, throwing his shoulder in again, and the doors slammed open. Naruto looked up and met Sasuke’s eyes. He was seated on Orochimaru’s desk, naked, with Orochimaru situated between his legs. The look of shock and anguish on Sasuke’s face, complete with a blackened left eye, ignited an anger Naruto’d never before experienced and he charged forward towards Orochimaru. 

“Naruto! Wai--” 

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Sasuke reached up and pulled Orochimaru into a deep kiss. It stopped Naruto in his tracks. _Why…?_ Naruto was about to reach out and grab Orochimaru when he noticed Sasuke hold out a finger on one of the hands wrapped around Orochimaru and point downward. Naruto followed the line of his finger to Orochimaru’s pants wrapped around his ankles. _Why is he pointing to his pants?_ Sakura threw herself to the ground but was hesitant to go into the pockets. _She can’t make any noise or move too fast because he’ll know._ Naruto was incredibly frustrated. He was lost and didn’t want Sasuke to be kissing Orochimaru any more.

Sakura shook her head. “Sasuke which one!?” 

Sasuke pulled away from Orochimaru immediately. “Right.” 

Sakura quickly reached into the back, right, pocket of the pants and pulled out something tiny and black. Orochimaru turned to reach for Sakura but she hopped away from him and backed up to a space between his bookshelf and the right side of the desk. Naruto didn’t like the spot. He knew it was easier to get to but he would have preferred if she’s moved towards the door. Orochimaru turned and shoved Sasuke angrily off of his desk and pulled up his pants. Naruto ran to Sasuke’s side but when Naruto touched him he recoiled significantly. Naruto carefully and gently pulled off his sweat jacket and wrapped it around Sasuke, at the end of which Sasuke reached in and hugged Naruto. Naruto returned the embrace. 

“Give me that,” Orochimaru demanded. 

Naruto unwrapped and looked over at Sakura. 

“No,” Sakura replied defiantly. 

“Kakashi,” Sasuke muttered. 

Naruto looked behind him and Kakashi was standing in the doorway. _He knew too? How?_

“Don’t think I’m above hurting you little girl,” Orochimaru hissed. 

“I know you’re not,” Sakura replied, side-glancing Kakashi. 

“Sasuke, what is it?” Naruto asked. 

“A USB it has all of the information Orochimaru’s been using to blackmail students including the video of Sakura and Kakashi, and some of the dean,” Sasuke explained. 

Naruto looked at Sakura. He understood why something like that was important but she was clearly in danger, he wanted her to just give it back to him. Orochimaru took a menacing step towards Sakura and she backed up as best she could, but she was locked in the corner between the bookshelf and the wall. 

“Give that to me,” Orochimaru repeated. Sakura reached to her right and lifted one of Orochimaru’s awards. “Don’t even think about it.” 

Sakura set the USB down on the shelf of the bookshelf and lifted the award to slam it down. Orochimaru reached over and grabbed the award to pull it from Sakura’s hand but Sakura had far to tight a grip on it. Orochimaru pulled hard and Sakura lost her balance and fell towards Orochimaru’s desk. In a moment that went in pure slow motion for Naruto, Sakura’s left temple connected with the exact corner of Orochimaru’s sturdy oak desk and then she fell, in a heap, to the floor. Somewhere, Naruto could hear Sasuke and Kakashi call out to Sakura in muffled voices but Sakura was gathered on the floor, motionless, with a pool of red growing bigger around her head. 

Naruto crawled on all fours to Sakura’s side and leaned down over her. “S-Sakura…?” He reached out to her but he somehow felt that if he touched her, he’d shatter her. “Sakura?”

Tears started to stream down Naruto’s face, and he could hear scuffling behind him but all he could focus on was Sakura in front of him. “Sakura, please. Don’t leave me, Sakura…” 

He started bawling harder, feeling a soft hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t leave me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The light at the end of the tunnel has just come into view.


	25. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's a wreck.

Every beep or shuffle of papers made its way to Naruto’s ears. Every time a doctor entered and left the waiting room without speaking to him he felt like clawing his own skin off. Sasuke’s arm was wrapped lovingly around his back, rubbing gently and his head was pounding with a terrible headache. He couldn't get ahead of his emotions, and every time he felt like he might stop crying, the image of Sakura sprawled amidst the pool of her own blood flashed across his brain again, and restarted it. Neji was sitting in an adjacent set of chairs, leg bouncing endlessly and Shizune next to him, legs curled up in the seat of the chair, with her head in her lap. Four chairs down from Naruto, Kakashi sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. The smell of sterilization would likely make Naruto sick to his stomach for a while, which was why he refused to satiate his dry mouth with a beverage of any kind, because he felt permanently close to throwing up. The senses burned the entire scene into Naruto’s brain and he knew it’d be making appearances in his nightmares for some time. 

_The day I might lose Sakura…_

“Naruto,” Naruto looked up and his parents were rushing across the waiting room. Seeing them reignited his emotions and he stood to meet this mother with a hug. 

“Mom…” Naruto whimpered, sniveling. 

“Oh, honey…” Kushina comforted. “What's going on?” 

Naruto sniffed. “They haven't told me anything yet and they won't let me go back there because I'm not related. I don't know what's going on and I… I…” Naruto’s fear clamored over again and he dropped his head to his mother’s shoulder in defeat. 

“Okay, okay, sweetie. You stay here with your father, I'm going to go see what I can find out okay? We’re listed as her emergency contact so they’ll probably tell us a little more okay?” Kushina rubbed Naruto’s head before passing him over to Minato. Naruto noticed her red eyes. 

_She’s been crying for sure._

Minato hugged Naruto warmly, rubbing his back. “I'm so sorry son.” 

Naruto sobbed against his dad. “I'm scared.” 

“Hey,” Minato pushed Naruto back and looked into his eyes, “Sakura is of the strongest women I know. She didn't come through all this shit she’s come through in her life to lose it now. Right?” Naruto nodded. It was true. Sakura had been through more than most. Minato pulled Naruto into another hug. After a few seconds he spoke again, lightly, as if to distract Naruto. “Hey, why don't you introduce me to some of these people? I might have expected so many people would be worried about her.”

Naruto huffed and glanced at Kakashi closest to them who was looking back at them nervously. “Uh,” Naruto wiped his eyes. “This is Kakashi, Sakura’s boyfriend.” 

Minato nodded at him. Naruto knew he probably wanted to say more, but didn't and was grateful for the fact. Naruto intentionally turned to address Shizune. He pointed. “You've met Shizune before, and next to her that’s Neji.” Naruto turned. “Uh, and this…” Sasuke’s dark gray eyes were fastened inside Naruto’s own. “This is my boyfriend, Sasuke.” 

“Oh,” Minato replied. Sasuke stood up and moved to Naruto’s side. “Nice to meet you, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke nodded and smiled. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Naruto, where are Tsunade and Jiraiya?” Minato asked. 

“Tsunade had to go down to the police station for questioning and Uncle Jiraiya went with her because she was hysterical,” Naruto explained. 

Kushina came walking back across the waiting room. Her lack of relaxed or reassured expression made Naruto nervous.  
“Still no new information,” she relayed when she was close enough. She looked up at Sasuke. “Hello.” 

“Mom, this is Sasuke. My boyfriend,” Naruto introduced again, not feeling as uncomfortable with the label as he thought he’d be. 

“The football captain?” Kushina asked. 

“Uh, yeah,” Naruto replied. 

“Eh, so Sakura was right after all,” she replied. She touched Sasuke’s cheek gently. “Thank you for taking such great care of my son, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke smiled. “Of course. You can always count on me for that.” 

Kushina nodded. “I really believe it when you say it.” 

“Kushina?” an authoritative voice called from the nearby hallway.

Everyone turned and looked at the doctor who’d begun speaking and Naruto, his parents and Sasuke approached her. 

“Yes?” Kushina replied. “How’s Sakura?” 

The doctor sighed but didn't have that ‘about the deliver the worst news’ look about her and Naruto found comfort in it alone. “It’ll be a while before we know everything yet. Our priority was her head. There was some hemorrhaging, and I hate to tell you, it was touch and go for a while, but she pulled through. Strong woman. Her skull is fractured and it will take some additional help down the line. She’ll have a concussion for sure and we’ll know more about any other issues resulting from the blunt force once she’s woken up and can be examined properly.” 

Naruto sighed and Sasuke’s hand took his own and gripped tightly. “But she’s okay?” Sasuke asked. 

The doctor nodded. “She’ll live.” 

The members of the waiting room let out a collective sigh of relief. “The way she was pulled off of her footing caused her to shatter her ankle and the way she landed, she displaced her hip. Her hip was an easy enough fix, though it will be painful for a while. Her ankle will require surgery, but we felt it best not to throw her into anything else for her safety. We’ve taken some temporary measures and once she’s had a couple days recovery, we can tend to it appropriately.” 

Naruto felt like he may throw up. “Can I see her?” he asked weakly. 

“This is my son, Naruto, her best friend. He really needs to see her,” Kushina explained. 

The doctor nodded and smiled. “She came to a couple times murmuring for a Naruto. I'm sure she’ll want you to be there when she wakes up.” The doctor looked at Kushina. “We can bring two people back for now. We want to keep her under close observation for a couple of hours, but then she’ll be moved to a recovery room where the rest will be able to visit her.” 

Kushina nodded and looked at Naruto. “Let’s go, Naruto.” 

Naruto took a deep breath. “Actually, mom, is it okay if dad comes with me?” 

Minato and Kushina looked at Naruto with shock, but Kushina rubbed Minato’s arm. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who placed a quick kiss on his forehead before releasing him. He nodded at Minato and then the doctor turned and led down a long hallway. 

Minato sighed. “Would it have been so bad to leave me with Sasuke and Kakashi? I would have behaved.” 

Naruto shook his head. “That's not it. Stuff like this makes Sakura miss her dad way more than normal. She thinks of you like her dad, so I know she’ll want you there when she wakes up.” 

Minato cleared his throat but was unable to hide the distinct emotional crack. “Oh, of course.” Naruto wrapped his hand around his necklace as he explained. _I'm sorry, Kizashi…_

The doctor led Naruto and Minato into a room, and Sakura was laying, unconscious, on a hospital bed with a disconcerting number of wires connecting her to blaring machines. Naruto felt a hand on his back and looked up and the doctor was smiling at him. 

“One’s to monitor her heart rate and breathing, another is for her head, and the tall one is to keep her hydrated. Nothing too scary,” she explained.

Naruto nodded. “Thank you.” 

There was a chair sitting not far from the left side of Sakura’s bed and Naruto slunk down into it, reaching over to take Sakura’s hand gently. He sighed deeply watching her. 

“She’s okay, Naruto,” Minato comforted. 

Naruto nodded. “Do you remember the time she came to our house after she got into that first fight with her mom?” 

Minato sighed and nodded. “Distinctly.” 

“She was all bloody and bruised and I knew, apart from just being there for her, that there was nothing I could do to help her. I just wanted her to be okay, but I felt so… powerless.” Naruto caressed the skin of Sakura’s hand beneath his thumb. 

“Life can be really cruel sometimes,” Minato responded. “Especially when you have people in your life you’d gladly bear pain for.” 

“She made this whole plan to save Sasuke and do away with this creepy Director without telling me. She claimed that it was just because Sasuke asked her not to tell, but I know she kept quiet because she didn't want me to get involved. She was just trying to protect Sasuke and I and look how it ended up,” Naruto whimpered. 

“You could probably spend your entire life trying to pinpoint the exact moment when everything went wrong, agonizing if there was anything you could have done differently to change it, but worrying about such things is fruitless. You can't change what happened, Naruto. Sakura wouldn't, doesn't, want you sitting around thinking it was somehow your fault she ended up this way,” Minato reasoned, pulling a stool sitting by one of the machines over to the other side of Sakura’s bed and sitting down. 

“Yeah, you're probably right…” _That doesn't change how I feel though…_

“Can you tell me what happened?” Minato asked. Naruto looked across as his father. _Good question._ “I realize that people don't end up this way through wholesome and reputable acts, so just be honest. I won't get upset, I promise.” 

“Really?” Naruto asked. He knew vital portions of the story could reflect badly on all of them, Sasuke and Kakashi included. 

“Crazy stuff happens in college, I get it,” Minato said. 

“Well this isn't just a 'got drunk and got stupid' kind of story dad…” Naruto warned. _Though it kind of starts out that way…_

“Naruto, I understand,” Minato said, stern but comforting. 

Naruto took a deep breath. “Okay, well I guess it all started on my birthday. Er, for me anyway. There was a girl at my party and I was really drunk and danced with her,” Naruto started.

“A girl?” Minato clarified. Naruto cocked his head in irritation. “No, no, it’s nothing like that, I just want to make sure I have all the details straight.” 

“Well, anyway, as it turns out, she’s bat shit and started stalking me,” Naruto said. 

“Stalking!?” Minato’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah, and she used a video she took of Sakura secretly to blackmail her into staying away from me because she thought we were a thing,” Naruto said. 

“What could possibly be in a video to convince Sakura to stay away from you?” Minato asked. 

“Uh…” 

“Naruto, be honest,” Minato insisted. 

“Her… Having… Relations…” Naruto replied. 

“With who? Her boyfriend out there?” Minato pointed in the direction of the waiting room and Naruto nodded. 

“Well, not that I'd even be remotely okay with a video like that of my princess on the internet, but I mean she is a college student, doesn't that stuff run pretty normal? It’s not like Tsunade would hold it against her, especially if some crazy girl did it?” Minato asked. 

“Um…” 

“What?” 

“Uh…” 

“Naruto, what? What is it?” 

Naruto gulped. “The guy, er, that guy,” Naruto motioned his head in the direction of the lobby, “he’s a professor.” 

“What!?” Minato barked. 

“Shhh. What happened to not getting mad!?” Naruto asked. 

“It’s different if someone is taking--”

“Dad, it’s not like that,”

“But he--”

“Dad, it’s not. They met and liked each other first, then he became our teacher. Then even after that, they saw one another for a while, but Sakura called it off because she knew it was inappropriate, but not before the video was taken.” Naruto looked down at Sakura. “It’s really torn her up. She loves him.” 

“Really?” Minato asked. 

“Yeah, and he loves her. They’re like, soulmates. They remind me of you and mom,” Naruto said back. “Anyway, we found out that this guy, Orochimaru--”

“I've heard of him. Jiraiya talked about him a lot. Real snake it sounds like. What does he have to do with all of this?” Minato asked. 

“He works, er, worked for KU. He would take money from students and do favors from them. This stalker had gone to him for help stalking me. Sasuke went to him to get the video from her. Sasuke ended up in a bad spot though…” Naruto faded off again. 

“Why?” Minato pressed. 

Naruto winced remembering it. “He would only accept sex from Sasuke, had some weird obsession with him. In the end, he was jealous of me, so when he got his hands on the video of Sakura and Kakashi, he threatened to release it unless Sasuke stayed away from me, but I guess he knew Sakura had been talking to Tsunade had been trying to get him into trouble with her so it was only a matter of time before he did something crazy because he was pissed at her. They came up with this plan, but in the end he found out the plan and we ended up in a situation where we were storming into his office to save Sasuke and Sakura took his flash drive with all his blackmail material on it. She tried to smash it and that's when he grabbed her…” 

“How did he find out the plan?” Minato asked. 

“He had her office bugged with cameras,” Naruto groaned out. 

"Whoa..." Minato replied. 

"Yeah," Naruto said. "She knew, but couldn't do anything about it. He's a scary guy. I mean, what he did to Sasuke..." As the memory of it washed over Naruto, emotions started to well up again. 

"What about this Sasuke? You love him?" Minato asked. 

Naruto sniffed. "It's stupid to think that right? We haven't even known each other for that long, but I feel like I'm going to be with him..."

"Forever?" Minato finished. Naruto drooped his head. _I know, it's stupid._ Minato chuckled. "The day I met your mother, we hadn't exchanged more than three words, but I went home that day and when Jiraiya asked me how my day was, I said 'getting the hang of things at work, found a new coffee shop I like, met the woman I'm going to marry, it was a good day.' When it comes to certain people, you just know. It must have permeated off of you even before you realized it if Sakura was able to pick it out so early."

Between them, Sakura shifted back and forth a couple of times and then slowly, she opened her eyes. "I could tell from day one..." 

Naruto smiled, tears filling his eyes. He sighed loudly. “God I would kill you if I weren't so happy you're okay.” 

Sakura chuckled and then recoiled in pain. “What happened?” 

“You busted your head open on Orochimaru’s desk,” Naruto replied, laughing suddenly. “It's so good to hear your voice.” 

Sakura shifted her head slowly and looked up at Minato. “Hi.” 

“Hi angel,” Minato replied. Naruto was relieved he'd brought him with. “I'm so happy you're okay. I would have had to kill that man,” Minato joked. 

“Uh, well…” Naruto started, drawing Sakura and Minato’s attention to him. “He's not dead, but if he’s able to breathe without a tube anytime in the next year, I'll be surprised.”

“W-what? Did you…?” Minato started. 

“Did Ibiki get there in time?” Sakura asked. 

Naruto observed that Sakura seemed relatively normal, albeit some abnormal wincing and moving and speaking a little slower. “No… It was neither me nor Ibiki…” 

“Who did it?” Minato asked.

“Kakashi,” Naruto stated. “Orochimaru dared to try and reach down to you to pull the USB from your hand. A few minutes later, it took Neji, Sasuke and I’s combined efforts to pull him off. He was going to kill him.” 

“Did he--?”

“One of the police officers offered him a job,” Naruto quelled Sakura’s concerns. “He's here.”

“Right now?” Sakura asked. 

Minato stood. “I'll grab a doctor, and swap out…” 

Thanks dad. Minato leaned down over Sakura and kissed an un-bandaged part of her forehead, rubbed Naruto’s head as he walked past him and then left the room. 

“Kakashi did it?” Sakura asked. 

“He beat the ever loving shit out of him, Sakura, and don't worry, he'll be transferred directly from the hospital to prison. Ibiki knows a couple guys inside and may have strongly suggested that he was a molester, so he'll be getting exactly what he deserves for many years to come,” Naruto explained, smiling simply. 

“Good. How's Sasuke?” Sakura asked. 

“He's okay. Worried about you mostly, so it's good dad's going out there and can update him,” Naruto said. 

“He met your parents?” Sakura asked. 

“I introduced him as my boyfriend…” Naruto said. “Uh, that's actually how I introduced Kakashi to them too so, you're in now.” 

Sakura smiled. “I'm okay with that.” 

“Me too,” Naruto looked behind him and Kakashi was in the doorway. 

He stood from his chair and walked to the stool on the other side and watched as Kakashi approached Sakura, not hesitating to lean down and kiss her gently. When he parted, he smiled, exhaustion clear in his face. 

“I love you,” he said. “I was so afraid…” His voice started to shake. “I was so afraid something was going to happen to you and you wouldn't know that.” 

Wincing and grumbling through the pain. Sakura put a hand on Kakashi’s cheek. “I love you too.” Kakashi carefully pulled Sakura into a hug. “We’ll work something out,” Sakura whispered, crying.

Kakashi nodded. “Yeah.” 

Naruto smiled. _This is what the light at the end of the tunnel looks like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry I had to put you through all of that, but our ships have officially crossed the sea of Angst and at the other side... 
> 
>  
> 
> ...so much fluff.


	26. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and her closest friends and family find themselves stuck in a hospital room on a major holiday. Not the best way to spend to a holiday, but they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone breathe in and then out. We've cleared the angst. Nothing but smooooooth sailing. Lots of fluff, some significant smut, and wrapping up of loose ends. 
> 
> P.S. This is one of my favorite chapters of the entire fiction. It's what the tag "tooth-rotting fluff" was made for.

Sakura groaned and the multitudes of people in the room sat up and watched her carefully. The nearest Kakashi grabbed her hand and she squeezed tightly. 

“Ow, ow, ow,” Sakura grumbled. 

“Try not to tense up…” Kakashi said. 

“Ooh, another one huh?” the doctor asked, entering the room. She glanced around and snickered. “You’re very loved, Sakura.” 

Sakura sighed as the pain in her head abated. “Yeah and yeah.” 

Sakura had been suffering waves of pain to the spot where her skull was fractured once every so often. The doctor had tried to explain about the circulation of blood and why it causes the pain, but thinking so much caused Sakura pain enough. There was an equally scientific and medical reason why some came and went quickly and were less painful while others felt like she was getting jackhammer drilled in her skull for ten minutes, but again, it was more relieving not to try and understand. 

“Scale of one to ten on that one?” the doctor asked. 

“S-seven,” Sakura huffed, loosening her grip on Kakashi’s hand enough not to break it, but not so much that he would pull his hand away. 

“Seemed to come and go pretty quickly,” the doctor said leaning down over Sakura with a small flashlight. “Light.” 

The clicked the light on in Sakura’s eyes and for all the pain she felt, the doctor may as well have lit her eyes on fire. Kakashi shifted next to her as she whimpered and recoiled. 

“Do you have to do that every time?” Kakashi asked in frustration. 

The doctor chuckled. No matter how tense or upset the people in the room were, she always had a pleasant smile on and spoke as if Sakura was only there for a check-up. 

“Sorry. While these pains are pretty typical of an abrasion as serious as this one, it’s important to make sure her concussion isn’t worsening,” she smiled sweetly as she explained. “There are a few new folks here, Sakura. Introduce me?” 

The doctor’s incessant questioning was another tactic to gauge Sakura’s concussion and head injury. Lapses in information could be indicators that she had additional brain trauma as a result of the injury, which Sakura was told, just barely missed her brain. “Yeah, the pretty blond is my roommate, Ino, and then my boss Jiraiya and foster mom, Tsunade.” 

“And it looks like a couple people have left?” the doctor asked. 

“Yeah, Neji took Sasuke home to rest,” Sakura explained.

Though she felt equipped to answer the constant questions, she was starting to feel mentally exhausted. She slid as far right she could and laid her head on Kakashi’s shoulder. “I think she needs to rest,” Kakashi told the doctor. 

“Can you push it for about an hour, Sakura? More meds at four and I really think you should try and eat before then so they sit okay. I know generic food in a hospital bed isn’t an ideal Thanksgiving, but it’ll really help,” the doctor said. “You’ll sleep better.” 

Sakura nodded and the doctor smiled and glanced at Kushina before fluttering out. 

_Thanksgiving huh?_ She couldn’t believe so much had happened all in just a couple of days. Further, she couldn’t believe that she was kicking off all of her loved ones’ holiday season, with a hospital stay. Kakashi kissed her on her forehead. “What do you want to eat?” he asked sweetly. It made Sakura feel revitalized. _If I never have to go a day without him, it’ll be too soon._

“I have an idea!” Ino squealed. “We should just go get lots of food and bring it up and have our own mini-Thanksgiving.” 

Kushina smiled and nodded. “I can think of one really important thing that I’m thankful for,” she mused. 

Minato looked down at his watch and then over at Naruto. “What d’ya think Kura, wanna go see if there’s a dollar store or something open with some decorations?” 

Naruto smiled and nodded through the exhaustion on his face. “Definitely!” 

“Kura?” Kakashi murmured to Sakura. 

Sakura nodded. “Short for ‘Kurama,’ the mythical nine-tailed fox known for his power and speed. In middle school, Naruto’s coach started to call him 'Kurama' because of how fast and strong he was in the field and it took. When Naruto got to high school and Minato became his coach, all of the teammates that had played with him in both places, called him ‘Kurama’ and Minato loved it and has used it like a nickname ever since.” 

Kakashi put on an impressed face. “That’s kind of cool.” 

“I bet there’s a restaurant nearby that will have food that’s more ‘Thanksgiving-y,’” Jiraiya said. 

Tsunade nodded. “People go out all the time for Thanksgiving instead of eating in. Let’s go, Jira. If we hurry, we can get back in time.” 

_Jira?_ Sakura watched as Tsunade and Jiraiya walked from the hospital room happily. _Was Orochimaru the only thing keeping them from actually being happy together?_

“We should hurry too,” Minato said, standing up. “It may be a bit of a hunt trying to find a place that’s open.” 

Naruto stood up and walked over to Sakura. “You good?”

Sakura held up her hand with Kakashi’s laced inside, and Naruto chuckled. “Right.” He leaned down and gently kissed Sakura on the head and then he and Minato left as well. 

“I’ll call Neji and tell he and Sasuke to come back yeah?” Shizune asked. Sakura nodded lightly. “I’ll probably just go pick them up, I’m sure they’re beat. I’ll get stuff to drink on the way back.” With a smile, she left as well. 

Kushina tapped Ino’s leg. “Wonderful idea sweetie. Let’s you and I go see what they have in the way of desserts down in the cafeteria.” 

Sakura couldn’t help, but smile as they danced out. She suddenly felt very warm and loved. _It’s no conventional Thanksgiving dinner, but it’ll have all the people I love most._ Sakura’s phone buzzed in her lap. _Well, almost everyone._ She lifted her phone and Kakashi glanced down at it. 

“You’ll have to tell her some time,” Kakashi said. 

Sakura sighed. _You don’t think I know that?_ She slid the button to answer the call, and put the phone to the good side of her face. “Hey, mom.” 

“Happy Thanksgiving baby!” Mebuki yelped. Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear a bit and then turned the volume down. Her sound and light sensitivity were high. 

“Happy Thanksgiving, mom,” Sakura replied. 

“You still don’t sound too good. Don’t tell me you’ve still got that cold a week later? You have to go see a doctor,” she reprimanded. 

_Ironic phrasing, I’m surrounded by them._ “Uh, actually…” Sakura side-glanced at Kakashi and he nodded urging her on. “I’m actually, uh… in the hospital.” 

“WHAT!?” Sakura pulled the phone far away from her ear. _Ow…_ “Shhh, don’t yell please.” 

“DON’T YELL!?” Mebuki squealed. 

“Mom, seriously, you can’t yell, it hurts,” Sakura whimpered. 

“Hurts? What did you do?” 

“It’s kind of a long story, but I…..... fractured my skull, shattered my ankle, displaced my hip and have a concussion,” Sakura threw out all at once as through it was better to get an onslaught of information rather than have it spread out. 

“I… don’t… what?” Mebuki murmured. 

“Sorry, I know that was a lot,” Sakura murmured. 

“What happened!?” she squealed. 

Sakura cleared her throat. “Uh, it’s a long story…” 

“Well, Naruto’s there with you, right?” Mebuki asked. 

“Um, well he just went out to look for Thanksgiving decorations,” Sakura replied as though it was normal. 

“O...kay… Well, what about Tsunade?” 

“She went to get food,” Sakura explained. 

“Minato and Kushina?” 

“Minato’s with Naruto and Kushina and my roommate Ino went to get dessert.” 

“So you're alone!?” 

“No…” Sakura looked at Kakashi. “Uh, my boyfriend is here, Kakashi.” 

“B-boyfriend? Like a serious one?” 

Sakura smiled. “Pretty serious.” 

“When did you get a boyfriend? Why haven't I heard about him?” Mebuki sounded frustrated again. 

“It’s a long story.” 

Mebuki sighed. “Do you have any short stories?” 

Sakura thought for a minute. “I do not.” 

There was a long stretch of silence before Mebuki spoke again. “Honey, I've gotta go,” Mebuki said suddenly. 

“What?” Sakura asked. 

“I'll see you in a couple of hours,” at that the phone line went dead. 

_Huh!?_ Sakura quickly redialed her mom’s number. The phone trilled, just once, before it clicked on. “Honey, I have to hurry.” 

“What do you mean you'll see me in a couple of hours?” Sakura asked. 

“Well, I’m obviously not going to stay away after hearing all that!” 

“But, I thought you were out of town!” Sakura squeaked. 

“I am, but when I get there, I won't be,” Mebuki replied jokingly. 

“What about your job training?” Sakura asked.

“It ended yesterday. I just wasn’t able to get a flight back in until Saturday.” 

“How is that different now?” Sakura could hear her mother fluttering about on the other end.

“It's the day of so there's plenty of cancellations I’m sure,” Mebuki said. 

“But a ticket will be so expensive!”

“Probably, but what are savings for, if not a time like this?” 

Sakura’s eyes widened. “No, mom, you don't have to spend your savings just to--” 

“Sakura,” all additional movement stopped at Mebuki’s voice became serious. “I never should have canceled on you. I'm excited about this job opportunity so that hopefully I can become a better mother for you, but how can I honestly say that I am if I'm still putting things before you?”

“I know it wasn't--” 

“A mother and daughter should be together for the holidays and when you're sick or hurt. Today, it's both. I was already considering this because I wanted to see you so badly and now that I know you're in the hospital, it's all the more reason. You don't want me to come?” 

Sakura thought about having her mom at their makeshift Thanksgiving dinner and sniffled as tears developed in her eyes. “I really, really, do.” 

“Then I'm on my way,” Mebuki said. 

“Okay.” 

“I'll see you soon,” Mebuki said. 

Sakura nodded even though her mom couldn't see her. “Okay, see you soon.” 

Sakura hung up the phone and looked at Kakashi. 

“Your mom's coming?” he asked. Sakura nodded, still speechless. “How long has it been since you saw her last?” 

“Almost the years,” Sakura whimpered. 

Kakashi smiled. “Congratulations.” He wrapped an arm around Sakura and she leaned in, as best her bed would let her. 

_My mom's coming. I get to see my mom…_

A shuffling of bags sounded off just before Naruto entered the room with Minato close behind. 

“We got lucky, there was an open drug store nearby and… What's wrong?” Naruto asked nervously, noticing Sakura crying.

“Sakura just spoke to her mother, she's coming here,” Kakashi explained. 

Both Minato and Naruto dropped their bags and looked at Sakura. 

“Mebuki’s coming?” Minato asked.

Sakura nodded, she still had no words. 

“Sakura… Congrats,” Naruto murmured. “Well, so we'll have to delay dinner a little right?” 

Sakura could only continue to nod, she still couldn't believe it. 

“I'll call Jiraiya. He and Tsunade can bring the food to the bar to keep warm until she gets here,” Minato said, walking from the room. 

Naruto was likely the only other person who truly understood how Sakura was feeling. “Sakura, I…” 

“Looks like you guys found some stuff,” Kakashi cut him off to change the subject. 

Sakura was glad. Crying hurt her, already agonizing head, a fact she was certain Kakashi had considered when he suddenly switched topics. 

“Uh, oh yeah!” Naruto replied, catching on. “We got this cool turkey with a fold out tail and we got him for three dollars off because he has a rip in his tail, and then of course dad subsequently named him ‘Tornkey’ and thinks he's the comedic genius this generation is missing.” Naruto set up the cartoon turkey with a large tear in the tissue paper tail. 

Kakashi snickered. “Tornkey.” 

Naruto ruffled through the bag and pulled out a cute pilgrim dressed teddy bear and handed it to Sakura and then pulled out a large banner. “Check this out, how tacky is this?” He fanned out the banner which was various Thanksgiving foods strung together. 

Sakura chuckled. “Very. It’s perfect.” 

Kakashi was still chuckling like an idiot. “Tornkey.” 

Sakura smiled. _So cute._

Naruto went to the other bag and pulled out a generic, plastic, cornucopia and some Thanksgiving themed cutlery and then crinkled the bags shut. 

“Wow, you guys did great,” Sakura said.

Naruto nodded as he slid the hospital bed table, who’s attached mechanism allowed it to be pushed entirely over the bed, over Sakura’s legs and set up the cornucopia happily and then took the tape they’d also bought and started looking around the room.   
“Where should our awful banner go?” Naruto asked, he glanced towards the door and smiled brightly. “Hi.” 

Sakura looked toward the doorway and Sasuke was standing there with an equally dumb smile. “Hi,” he replied. 

Sakura smiled. _Yay._

Sasuke turned and walked towards Sakura. “How ya feeling?” 

Sakura smiled. “A little better. You?” 

Sasuke smiled. “Better. Good to see you.” 

Sakura nodded. “You too.” 

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, who'd yet to move from the apparent stupor Sasuke’d put him in when he first showed up. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. 

_Must. Not. Squeal._

“They haven't really had this chance yet,” Kakashi murmured. 

Sakura looked at him with confusion first but as she started to think through it she realized he was right. 

_Orochimaru forced them to call things off and they hadn't seen each other at all until we went to save Sasuke from him. After that they came straight here and Naruto’s been so preoccupied with me. Then Neji took Sasuke home early this morning before Naruto was even awake. This is the first time they've had a relaxed kiss as a couple._

It's no doubt why the kiss lasted until Shizune and Neji entered with bags a minute later. 

“It's fine, Sasuke, we got the bags,” Shizune joked. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto but didn't look away as he muttered a noise that was likely meant to be an apology but wasn't. Shizune looked at Sakura. “Do you think, if I spontaneously combusted right now, that they'd notice?” 

“I don't think they'd notice if _they_ spontaneously combusted,” Neji replied. “But it's fine.” 

Sakura nodded. “It's wonderful.” 

Neji swung by Sakura’s side to kiss the top of Sakura’s head quick before walking around to the other side of her bed with the remaining bags and setting up the different drinks on the limited counter space. Sasuke and Naruto finally broke from their trance to hang the banner and a few minutes later, Kushina, Minato and Ino walked back in, with a new addition to their party, Sai. 

“Hey, Sakura,” Sai greeted plainly. 

“Sai. Hey. You didn't go home for Thanksgiving?” Sakura asked. 

“I did, but when Ino told me what happened, I had a lot of trouble just sitting at home. I wanted to be here for her because I know she’s worried and I want to see you and make sure you were okay,” he explained. 

“I've been in worse spots,” Sakura said, smiling. 

“Just couldn't keep that superhero complex at bay huh?” Sai joked. 

“Well, I'm no batman,” Sakura replied. 

“You're right, he’s beneath you,” Sai retorted. He tapped Sakura’s hand awkwardly and then walked over to Ino. 

“You really are very loved,” Kakashi muttered next to her. 

Sakura looked up at him. “Tell me about it.” 

Kakashi easily read the desire on Sakura’s face and leaned down to kiss her. He did so quickly as to not draw attention, but it made Sakura feel a little impatient. After nearly three weeks of nothing, she was overcome with a desire to have more of Kakashi, more than he’d be willing to give with all of her injuries she surmised. She pushed the thoughts away, not wanting to upset herself and instead settled for nestling her head in the crook of his neck as she watched her friends and family traipse about her hospital room preparing it for their abnormal celebration. 

“My, aren’t things looking festive in here?” the doctor said as she waltzed back into the room around fifteen minutes later. “What’s going on?”

“Makeshift Thanksgiving,” Sakura replied, sitting up. 

“Oh, how nice. I get to leave and go be with my family myself in about an hour here,” she replied. “So I’m actually here to say goodbye, well for today. You’re officially in recovery so nurses will be assisting you from here on out,” she said. 

“Okay,” Sakura replied. 

Kushina travelled to Sakura’s side and stood there and the doctor turned to her directly. “If all goes well, she’ll be discharged tomorrow. Where will she be staying?” 

“We were planning on taking her home to our house,” Kushina said. 

“Do you live close?” the doctor asked. 

“About three and half hours,” Kushina responded shaking her head. 

The doctor winced. “I thought it may be something like that. Is there anywhere closer she can stay? I simply can’t approve such a long car ride with her condition.” 

“We’ll get a hotel and stay close then,” Minato interjected. 

“You have to get back for the last few weeks before Winter Break, Minato,” Kushina said. “I could always stay alone though.” 

“She can’t just stay in the dorms? I’ll take good care of her, I promise,” Ino tossed in. 

“The dorms will close in a couple weeks won’t they? Better for her to be settled than to do a lot of moving,” the doctor responded. 

Kakashi cleared his throat and all eyes fell on him. On top of feeling like they needed to play it at least a little safe if they were going to continue their relationship, Sakura knew that if she was staying with Kakashi, she’d want to do stuff and likely get frustrated when Kakashi wouldn’t comply. She grabbed his hand. 

“It’s probably not the best idea, at least not until, um, after the new year.” Sakura was careful about the phrasing. Though everyone in the room understood the situation, her doctor didn’t, and she seemed nice enough, but if the last four months had taught her anything, it was that people can change at the drop of a dime. Kakashi didn’t argue. 

“Well, Mebuki will probably want to stay somewhere close right?” Naruto added, likely knowing Ino’s dorm prohibition applied to staying with him as well. 

“She won’t be able to stay because she’s starting her new job. She’ll try to, but I won’t let her, because this is so great for her,” Sakura said. 

“Um…” Sasuke started. “She can stay with us.”

Neji nodded. “Yeah, I don’t mind.” 

“Oh,” Sasuke said. “No, I meant at my brother’s house. Uh, I’ll stay there too. Football is temporarily suspended for… many reasons. So other than classes, I can take care of her, and our house is huge. Like, way too big for just two people, so if anyone else wanted to stay with her, that’d be more than fine.” Sasuke looked at the doctor. “We only live about thirty minutes from campus.” 

“Are… Are you sure your brother won’t mind?” Kushina asked. 

“Not at all. He actually is really grateful to Sakura and Naruto for taking such great care of me, so…” Sasuke looked at Naruto staring back at him in awe. “What?”

Naruto shook his head and smiled. “Nothing.” 

“Mebuki could stay until she has to leave and then Naruto can come and stay with her. Itachi, my brother, wouldn’t mind if anyone came to visit her or anything like that,” Sasuke finished explaining, becoming confused again at Naruto’s stare. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Naruto repeated, this time slipping his hand into Sasuke’s. 

Sasuke looked at Sakura and she nodded. “Okay. Thanks Sasuke.” 

Sasuke smiled. “Yeah.” 

The doctor chuckled. “They virtually fought over who gets to keep you. Good, you’ve got a place to stay. One of the nurses will discuss all of your medicines and things with you before you leave, I won’t do it now, it’d probably just go in and out.” She handed a paper to Sasuke. “Here’s all of the signs you’ll want to keep an eye out for. My number’s at the bottom there, so if you see any of this stuff, even just a little bit, for two seconds or it comes and goes, call me, okay?”

Naruto examined the list closely with Sasuke. “Okay,” Sasuke replied. 

The doctor turned back to Sakura. “All things considered, you’re a lucky one. It’ll be a rough road of recovery, but a road of recovery none-the-less right?”

Sakura nodded. “Right. Thanks for everything.” 

“Of course. I’ll peek in on ya when I get in tomorrow, but,” the doctor looked all around the room, “I’m not too worried. It seems you’re in great hands.”

“No question,” Sakura replied. 

“You haven’t eaten yet I take it?” the doctor asked. 

“Sorry, my mom’s coming, then we’re all going to eat together,” Sakura said. 

The doctor smiled. “I’ll be at home wishing I was having Thanksgiving with you all. Well, your nurse for the evening should be popping in any time here, so just let her know when you’ve eaten and she can get you some medicine. Although, and this is more advice as a friend, the one for your head makes you pretty drowsy, so as long as you can stand the pain, do so, that way you can enjoy your family and you’ll sleep better tonight, but as soon as you need it, ask for it.” 

“Okay,” Sakura replied. 

“Thank you for everything,” Kushina said, reaching out to touch the doctor’s hand lovingly. 

The doctor shook her head. “Don’t mention it. If all my patients were as sweet and easygoing as Sakura, I wouldn’t have started my prestigious hobby of collecting and then drinking the finest wines.” 

There was a light chuckle at the joke and then the doctor rubbed Sakura’s hand before walking out. Once she was gone Sakura sighed. _She’s certainly sweet, but I don’t think I could have taken another day of her overly pleasant attitude._

Minato held up his phone. “Jiraiya and Tsunade have made it back to the bar with food and are waiting for the call.” 

“My mom’s plane will land at six, so she’ll probably get here around six-forty-five,” Sakura said. “Sorry, I know it’s late. We don’t have to wait…” 

“We’re waiting,” Kushina said, rubbing Sakura’s head lightly. 

_Good._ Sakura didn’t want to be selfish, because she knew that everyone was doing so much for her already, but she really did want to wait for her mom. As the time grew closer, she was getting more and more nervous. _I haven’t seen my mom in three years… How do we even start to catch up?_

“You good?” Kakashi asked and everyone stopped to look at Sakura. 

“Did I not look good?” Sakura asked. 

Kakashi chuckled. “You always look good, but you also looked worried.” 

Sakura’s heart fluttered at the compliment. “Thanks. Sorry, I think I’m just nervous to see my mom.” 

“Me too,” Kakashi responded, earning light chuckles. 

“Really?” Sakura said. _I guess he is meeting my mom, and important milestone in any relationship, but I honestly don't feel the pressure as much as I'm sure I would have if I'd been conscious when he met Minato and Kushina._

“Yeah. I keep thinking I really want to brag about you and tell her how wonderful her daughter is, but it’s been so long for her that I also don’t want to make her feel bad for missing so much,” Kakashi explained. 

_That’s incredibly considerate…_ Sakura stared sweetly at Kakashi. “I’m not all that special,” she said. 

“You must not know you very well,” Kakashi responded with a smile. 

For a few seconds, Kakashi was only one in the room. “It’ll be okay,” Sakura said. 

“I know,” Kakashi responded. 

Sakura felt like tacking on ‘I’m not letting you go again,’ but thought it was best saved for another time, as the gazes on her suddenly made her feel very exposed. 

“Mom, seriously?” Naruto broke the silence. 

Sakura turned and noticed Kushina wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry. It’s just there are certain joys parents get to experience. First words, first steps, first day of school, graduation, college acceptance letters, but this one is the best. Seeing your children interact with the people that love them as much as they deserve. It’s beautiful.” 

Sakura smiled. _I suppose that is a joy for a parent._ For a brief second the terrifyingly real thought crossed Sakura’s mind that Kushina was thinking what both Sakura and Naruto had been too afraid to admit, even to themselves. _The joy is seeing your children finally end up with the people they’ll be with for the rest of their lives._ Sakura’s heart raced in her chest. The fact that she wasn’t terrified, was terrifying. _Am I sitting next to my future husband? Is Naruto?_

Time passed and everyone chatted happily. Sakura couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. _All things considered, this is how I would want this day to go._ Finally there was a light knock in the doorway. Sakura turned her head and looked up and a nurse smiled and then moved aside, motioning in. Mebuki followed the direction and walked inside the room, eyes watering immediately at the sight of Sakura. 

“Hi sweetheart,” she sang to her. 

Sakura began crying immediately as well. “Hi, mom.” 

Mebuki walked across the room and leaned down over Sakura and hugged her gently. Sakura pulled tightly. It'd been so long since she hugged her mom that she didn't want it to end. 

“Oh, I've missed you baby,” Mebuki said affectionately. 

“I've missed you too,” Sakura replied through broken speech. 

“Um, is this really good looking man, your boyfriend?” Mebuki asked. 

Sakura leaned out of the hug and smiled. “Yeah.” She looked at Kakashi. “This is Kakashi.” 

Mebuki smiled. “Nice to meet you.” 

Kakashi smiled back. “Likewise. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for having your daughter.” 

Sakura’s mouth fell open slightly. _Honestly, this man._

“Oop, Kakashi’s winning, what you got Sasuke?” Minato joked. 

Sakura and Naruto exchanged encouraged glances. _Minato would only joke like that if he liked Sasuke and Kakashi._

“I feel like saying something like that about Naruto would just be stating the obvious and I don't want to look stupid,” Sasuke replied quickly. 

Naruto actually blushed a little at the statement. “Oh, just like that he's back in!” Minato exclaimed excitedly. 

Mebuki smiled at Naruto. “He’s got a point you know.” 

Naruto chuckled and stood up, meeting Mebuki with a hug. “Mebuki, I’m sor--” 

“Nope,” Mebuki pushed Naruto a few feet away and put her hands on his cheeks. “You’ve taken such great care of my daughter that you don't have to apologize for something I'm certain wasn't your fault. Okay?” Naruto nodded. “So, that one’s yours?” 

Naruto looked at Sasuke. “Yeah, I like him a little I guess. Sasuke.” 

Mebuki raised her eyebrows and looked at Kushina. “Our children have great taste!” 

Kushina laughed. “What if I told you their personalities are even more beautiful than their faces?”

Mebuki giggled back. “Greek gods our children found?” 

“Something like it,” Kushina replied happily. 

“No lies detected,” Naruto and Sakura said the words in unison causing an eruption of laughter at the end of which Sakura winced and recoiled in pain. 

“Sakura?” Mebuki yelped. 

“I'm okay,” Sakura held up a hand. “Came and went.” 

“The volume?” Kakashi asked. 

Sakura shook her head. “My own laughter. I'm okay.” 

A few minutes later Jiraiya and Tsunade walked in. Tsunade and Mebuki greeted each other warmly in a way that reminded Sakura of she and Naruto. They started setting out food and then passed out plates with food and drinks. Sakura cleared her throat once everyone had food and beverages, to address the group. 

“Um, this may sound kind of stupid, but I think this is my favorite Thanksgiving ever. I know I caused everyone stress and fear but it means a lot to me that you're all here. You're the most important people in my life and I'm glad I could spend this day with all of you. It's not an ideal way to spend Thanksgiving, but I honestly wouldn't have it any other way,” Sakura said sweetly. "There are people in the world, or probably in other rooms in this very hospital, that can't be with the ones they love today, so thank you for being with me." 

Mebuki stood up from her chair on the left side of Sakura's bed. "If I may add. I just want to thank each of you for seeing to it that my daughter is well cared for. Especially the pair of you," Mebuki held her cup out to Minato and Kushina. "I don't know that we would have made it without you. I'm eternally grateful to you." 

"It's us who're lucky. Thank you for sharing your beautiful daughter with us," Minato said. Tears welled in Sakura's eyes. _I love my parents._ Minato held up his cup. “Quiet cheers for family on holidays.” 

There was resounding joy, at a reasonable volume, as everyone lifted their cups to cheers and then began to dig into their food. Among Sakura’s favorite moments, were Minato and Kakashi’s long discussion about ‘Tornkey,’ watching Sasuke and Naruto talk and smile as though no one else was around and catching up with her mom. She didn't eat much of her food, more from exhaustion than lack of hunger. She forced a good amount down to handle her medicine, and as the evening wore on her and her pain worsened, she accepted her pain relievers from her nurse and began to feel drowsy. She leaned her head back, feeling blissful among so many people she loved so much, and each blink got harder and harder to claw back from. On her fifth or sixth blink she couldn't pull her eyelids apart again and she slowly slipped from consciousness.

***

When Sakura opened her eyes, the room was completely dark, but for the faint glow of the light of Kakashi’s phone in his hands next to her. She looked up and he was definitely awake. Scanning the room, Sakura noticed it was almost entirely empty. Other than Kakashi, the only other person in the room was sprawled awkwardly in two arm chairs turned towards one another in a makeshift bed. Sakura couldn't see the person well, but she knew it was Naruto.

She hoisted herself up the a bed, sucking in air suddenly as her hip seared in pain. 

Kakashi turned suddenly and braced Sakura as she moved. “Easy. Not just your head you know.” 

“Yeah,” Sakura said. 

“You didn't sleep very long,” Kakashi said. “It’s only about ten.” 

“I hate feeling so tired because I've actually slept so much,” she grumbled. 

“Head injuries will do that,” Kakashi replied. 

Sakura reached a hand over and pulled Kakashi’s face to hers in a kiss. 

“Okay,” Kakashi murmured as they parted. 

“Where is everyone?” Sakura asked. 

“Minato and Kushina took your mom to get a hotel room. Neji dragged Sasuke home to get rest, literally dragged, he and Naruto acted like children.” 

“I believe it.” 

“I convinced Ino, Shizune, and Sai to go home and rest. Told them we’d call if and when you get discharged tomorrow. Jiraiya and Tsunade went home too, and I thought you would find it interesting that, at no point, did it sound like they were going to different locations,” Kakashi explained. 

“I do find that interesting,” she replied. 

“And then of course, that half human, half chair thing over there is Naruto. I keep looking over there because I have virtually no idea how he’s sleeping like that,” Kakashi said with legitimate concern. 

“No, he's got like this weird superpower where he can sleep in literally any conditions, and get a restful eight hours. It’s super weird,” Sakura said. She rubbed Kakashi’s head. “What about you?” 

“I am here,” Kakashi replied sarcastically.

“Ha ha,” Sakura’s heart jumped when Kakashi smirked at her. “I meant, when will you go home and get some rest?” 

“When you can,” Kakashi responded with no hesitation. 

Sakura didn't present any arguments. She did feel bad about the lack of sleep Kakashi was getting, not to mention the neglected work, but she didn't want him to leave. She pulled him down into another kiss. _I'll make him go tomorrow when I get discharged._

“Hey,” Sakura started. “How against the rules do you think it would be for you to lay in here with me?” 

Kakashi smiled. “Insanely.” 

“Do you care?” Sakura asked. 

Kakashi looked at her for a while. “No.” 

Sakura smiled and began shifting over, doing her best to hide the pain she was experiencing in her hip and ankle. Kakashi climbed into the hospital bed, laying on his back and Sakura nestled herself against his chest. It was a tight fit but it really only meant they had to lay as close as possible, which Sakura was fine with. She began to feel sleepy again. 

“Kakashi?” Sakura started, but there was no answer. She looked up, smiling at his peaceful expression as he slept.

_That was quick._

Sakura sighed. _I knew I'd be in trouble from the beginning._ She looked across at Naruto and smiled. _Thanks for sticking with me, Naruto._

She smiled and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off again herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, this also means the story is almost over... :( 
> 
>  
> 
> ...but don't you worry, I've got a plan for the post fic blues. :)


	27. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting Sakura settled at Sasuke's home, she demands that Sasuke take Naruto home to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning...... :)

Naruto stared in awe at the massive white house, complete with regal looking pillars and well trimmed shrubs, as he helped Sakura crutch her way up the sidewalk. 

“Things I learned today, my boyfriend is rich,” Naruto said. 

“No, I’m not rich, my brother is rich. Though he’d argue that point with you until he was blue in the face,” Sasuke responded unlocking the front door. 

“That he’s rich?” Sakura asked. 

“No, that him being rich doesn’t make me rich,” Sasuke turned to assist Sakura through the door. 

“That’s sweet. He loves you,” Sakura said. 

“Yeah, he’s weird,” Sasuke replied setting the bags he was carrying down in the entryway. 

“I find that offensive,” Naruto said. 

“What?” Sasuke asked. 

“If the people that love you are weird, what does that make me?” Naruto asked, chuckling lightly until he noticed the shocked looks he was getting from Sakura and Sasuke. _Oops._ “I haven’t said anything like that to you yet have I?” he asked. 

“Nope,” Sasuke responded, smiling. 

“Sorry about that,” Naruto said rubbing his head. “I do, though…” 

Sasuke’s smile grew. “Me too.” 

Sakura balanced helplessly on her crutches. “I feel like it should be noted how much I would leave you two to this moment if I could move any faster.” 

Sasuke chuckled. “It’s fine.” He leaned in and pecked Naruto before turning towards the interior of the house. “Itachi!?” 

Silence met them at first until there was the sudden sound of a clinking collar and the clicking of claws on the floor. One shallow bark resounded before a tan and white Shiba Inu came bounding up the hallway between the stairs leading up and the wall dividing it from the next room over, a living room from what Naruto could tell. 

Sakura squealed happily. “What’s your dog’s name!?”

Sasuke stared down at the beast in confusion. “I’ve never seen this dog before a day in my life. Itachi!?” Sasuke shouted out again. 

Sakura tried unsuccessfully to pet the friendly dog’s head from her crutches, wavering a couple times, causing Naruto to panic. “Sakura, stop, wait until you’re sitting or something.” 

“He’s so cute though!” Sakura whined. 

Sasuke walked to the left into a large room with many bookcases and a fireplace, and into the open kitchen. “Itachi?” Sasuke disappeared from sight, appearing briefly at the end of the hallway as he passed through the kitchen into the next room, and then a few moments later, he appeared in the living room to the right and walked back to Naruto and Sakura. “What the heck? He said he’d be here.” 

In the back of the kitchen, a sliding glass door opened, and a man walked in. He was fairly tall, had a mess of curly black hair on top of his head and amber eyes so dark they were almost red. Naruto had seen pictures of Itachi and knew it wasn’t him. _Should I be alarmed?_

“Sasuke? Who’s this?” Naruto asked, whacking Sakura’s arm to try and get her to stop leaning dangerously off her crutches to pet the dog. 

Sasuke walked past Naruto back into the sitting room and looked at the man entering the kitchen. “Damned if I know, I’m starting to think we’re in the wrong house.” 

“Sasuke?” the man asked. 

“Yeah?” Sasuke responded. 

The man fluttered over. “You’re sooner than I expected you to be, sorry.” 

Sasuke and Naruto both stared at the man blankly. “Who are you?” Sasuke asked. 

“Oh, right!” The man scratched the back of his head. “I’m, Shisui…” 

Sasuke’s eyes widened. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Shisui replied. “I’m sure this isn’t how you expected to meet me.” 

“Not really, but I’ve long since stopped expecting things to function normally around here,” Sasuke replied. He turned to Naruto. “Uh, this is my brother’s boyfriend, Shisui. Shisui, this is my boyfriend Naruto,” he pointed to Sakura, still fawning over the dog, “and that’s Sakura.” 

“Ah, you’re the boyfriend,” Shisui said happily. “How lucky are we huh?” 

Naruto nodded. “I’m still certain I’m being punk’d.” 

Shisui laughed. “That’s Shiro there.” 

“Shiro, what a cute--” Naruto turned and immediately his heart dropped when he saw Sakura sitting on the floor with the dog situated excitedly in her lap. “How the hell did you get down there!? You’re going to throw your hip again,” he bellowed. 

Sakura scratched at Shiro’s fur. “But I wanted to pet the dog!” 

Naruto passed his look of frustration to Sasuke. “In her defense,” Sasuke said, “you told her to wait until she was sitting.” 

Naruto rolled his eyes. “That’s not at all what I meant.” 

“Where’s Itachi?” Sasuke asked. 

“Huge distribution problem at Naka. Itachi had originally taken the day off, but this was a pretty big fire that needed fighting, he’s probably the only one capable, so he had to go in. He asked me to be here to meet you. Bit of a run-in with the devil for you three it sounds like,” Shisui explained. There was something bizarrely calming about Shisui. He was far and away the most mature behaving person he’d ever met, including a certain professor that had previously held the title, and between him and the adorable dog snuggling with Sakura, Naruto found himself completely at ease, it would have been disconcerting, if Shisui’s temperament would allow for such a negative emotion. “Anyway, I was just cooking. I bet you’re hungry and hospital food is nothing to live off of, trust me I know. Come on into the kitchen and we’ll eat something,” Shisui said, turning quickly. 

“He walks around my house more comfortable than I do,” Sasuke murmured to Naruto, following behind him. “So, what happened at N.S.?” Sasuke asked. 

“Some moron sent a product to distribution at the raw cost not the material cost so it went out to the shelves like thirteen dollars cheaper than it was supposed to, which is of course eating the GP, but is also under the manu costs. It’s selling in like the ninetieth percentile right now, but if we keep distributing it at this cost, and profits drop, even a smidge, we’re gonna lose billions. He didn’t have many ideas when he left here. Consumers are going to be pissed if we hike the cost so much so suddenly,” Shisui called back. 

_I understood literally none of that._ Behind him, Sakura started grunting and Naruto turned to find her trying to stand. He scoffed. “Just ask for help!” 

Shiro whined as Sakura grumbled. “Sorry.” 

“Can’t he do something like renegotiate the unearned GP and split it across each unit? He’d only have to raise the price by about five or six dollars then,” Sasuke said. “There would still be some overhead loss, but it wouldn’t be as crushing right?”

Naruto’s eyes widened. _Whoa…_

“Congrats, you’re the dumbest one of us,” Sakura giggled. 

“Is it just because I’m pent up or is him talking all business-y turning you on too?” Naruto asked. 

Sakura snickered. “It’s been awhile hasn’t it?” 

“Since my birthday. Normal humans should be able to make it two months,” Naruto replied. 

Sakura shook her head. “When I first slept with Kakashi, it felt like I hadn’t slept with anyone in like ten years. It was just because after crushing on him, even just for those couple months, when it finally happened, the anticipation was huge. You two are official now though, so it’s not like you have to wait any longer right?”

Naruto sighed. To say he wanted Sasuke would be egregious understatement, but there was a very serious factor at play. “I don’t want to rush it, just because. Well this whole thing with Orochimaru, can be scarring and I don’t want to push him into anything he’s not ready for, you know?” 

Sakura smiled. “That’s really considerate, Naruto.” 

“Yeah. I figure when he’s ready he’ll make a move and I can wait til then. He’s worth it,” Naruto said. 

“I’m so happy for you, Naruto,” Sakura said. 

“I’m happy for me too,” Naruto agreed. 

Sasuke peeked his head out of the kitchen. “Everything okay?” 

Naruto’s heart thudded. “Yeah, great.” 

Sakura giggled. “Come on, I am hungry.”

*** 

Naruto chuckled at Sakura falling asleep. With Shiro curled happily at the end of her bed, and her mom snuggled in next to her, she seemed to be rapidly losing her ability to stay awake.

“Hey, Sasuke, do me a favor?” Sakura murmured. 

“Yeah?” Sasuke said. 

“Take Naruto home and make him sleep,” Sakura said. 

Sasuke, who was standing behind Naruto, ran a hand through Naruto’s hair and Naruto had to bite his cheek to keep from moaning out. 

“I can do that,” Sasuke said. 

“I was gonna stay with you tonight,” Naruto replied. _If I get alone with Sasuke, I don’t know…_

“I’ll be here sweetheart, and Shiro seems to have taken quite a liking to her. We’ll be okay. Really, it’s been a long few days for you too. Go home and rest,” Mebuki instructed. 

Sasuke tapped Naruto’s shoulder. “It’s a good idea.” 

Naruto sighed. “Yeah.” He looked at Sakura and she gave a quick wink. _She’s doing this on purpose!? I was so clear about wanting to wait for Sasuke…_ He stood up and walked over to Sakura and kissed her on her forehead. “Thanks buddy,” he said sarcastically. 

“Just trust me,” Sakura whispered back. “Love ya,” she said louder. 

Naruto groaned. “Love you.” 

As they drove back to his dorm room, Naruto was nervous. He was slowly beginning to realize it wasn’t just because he didn’t think he’d lose control. If Sakura was somehow right, and they ended up finally going all the way, it’d be their first time together, which made Naruto feel a little bit like he might throw up most of his internal organs. 

_Stakes are much higher with someone you really care about._

Even with Gaara, Naruto knew from early on in the relationship it was all part of a game. He was never in control of whether or not his relationship continued with Gaara so he very rarely considered his contribution to the outcome. 

_But Sasuke is different._

“I really think she’ll be okay, Naruto,” Sasuke said as he pulled into the parking lot. 

“Huh?” Naruto said. 

“You look so worried. Itachi and Shisui are there, not to mention her own mother, I really think she’ll be fine. We’ll go back first thing in the morning and you can see her,” Sasuke said. 

_We’ll._ As they started through the parking lot towards the dorm, Sasuke reached down and laced his fingers into Naruto’s. They walked in silence, and though Naruto kept getting the pressing urge to break the silence, he didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t. He unlocked his dorm room door and walked it. It did seem like a fairly foreign place even though it had only been a few days. 

Naruto sighed. “I could have tried ten million times, and I never would have gotten close to guessing what would happen when I left here Wednesday morning.” 

“Right?” Sasuke said. 

Naruto shut and locked the door. “I’m glad it’s only Friday because it’s going to take me forever to--” From behind Naruto, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s torso and pulled him close, placing his chin on his shoulder. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s really wrong with you or am I going to have to beat it out of you?” Sasuke asked. 

_Just like that the resistance problem is back…_ “Do you always smell this good?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke chuckled. “Don’t change the subject.” 

“I’m not, that was a legitimate question,” Naruto said. 

“I do my best,” Sasuke retorted quickly. “Now what’s wrong?” 

Naruto allowed his arms to rest on Sasuke’s wrapped around him. “Nothing.” 

“Liar,” Sasuke responded quickly. 

“Uh…” Naruto stammered. 

Sasuke turned Naruto to face him and kissed him lovingly. “That whole never lying to you thing also applies to me ya know.” 

“I know,” Naruto said. “I… um… want you?”

“Is that a question?” Sasuke asked smirking. 

“No…” Naruto groaned. “It’s a statement.” 

“It sounded apprehensive,” Sasuke said. 

“It is, kind of…” Naruto said. 

“Why?”

“Mmmmm,” Naruto hummed, avoiding the subject. 

Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter. “Naruto.” 

“No, it’s just, I know that all that stuff with… him… was, er could be, traumatizing and… I guess I didn’t want to, uh, rush you into anything…” Naruto explained nervously, he also didn’t want Sasuke to think he didn’t think he could handle it. He kept his eyes low. 

“God, I love you,” Sasuke said. 

Naruto looked up. “Huh?”

Sasuke moved his arms around to the sides of Naruto’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

_If I’m waiting for him to make the move, that’s probably it._

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s sides and pulled until he was pinned between him and the door. He accepted Sasuke’s kiss with fervor, eventually jutting out his own tongue to brush against Sasuke’s lower lip. Sasuke parted from him briefly, but when he went back in, he pushed his tongue inside Naruto’s mouth aggressively. He put his hands on each of the openings of Naruto’s jacket and pulled it over his shoulders. Naruto leaned away from the door to allow the jacket to fall off his body, then he assisted Sasuke with his jacket in the same way. He took Sasuke by the hand and laid down on his bed, pulling Sasuke over him. He smiled staring up at the raven. 

_It’s happening…_

He slipped his hands down Sasuke’s torso and hooked his shirt, pulling on it to remove it. Sasuke reached behind himself to grip his shirt and finish pulling it off of his body. As he pulled it over, it pulled his hair over his head messily. He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair seductively, smiling down at Naruto. 

“Whoa!” Naruto squealed. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened. “What?”

“That was… Sexy,” Naruto huffed. 

Sasuke dropped his head as he laughed and when he looked up he ran his hand through his hair again. 

“Stop!” Naruto demanded. 

“I can’t help it, it’s how I move my hair away,” Sasuke said as he smiled. 

Naruto slyly slid a hand around Sasuke’s head and pushed a handful of his hair over his head. Sasuke laughed and then ran his hand through his hair a third time. 

Naruto growled. “Seriously. Log this away. That’s an immediate for me,” Naruto said. 

“Duly noted.” 

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto again, breaking after a few moments to kiss along his neck and jawline. Sasuke pulled at Naruto’s shirt and Naruto responded by pushing Sasuke back on his knees and sitting up to pull his shirt off. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck and pulled himself up to his face. He nibbled at his chin and then pulled his head lower to suck at his earlobe and bit at the cartilage at the top. Sasuke groaned happily and the sound pulsed into Naruto and he pulled Sasuke to lay back down to continue their makeout. Naruto boldly pulled his hands from around Sasuke’s neck and slid them around his waist, and then eventually down beneath his pants and boxers, to squeeze has his cheeks. 

Sasuke chuckled at the feeling. “Control freak.” 

Naruto smiled. “Not the first time I’ve been called that.” 

“I believe it,” Sasuke said, dropping a couple kisses on Naruto’s neck. “I’ll let you have your way this time I guess.” 

Naruto smirked. “Thanks.” Knowing there’d be a next time wasn’t a feeling Naruto was used to. Anticipating the next time was also new. “If I get my way then…” Naruto pushed on Sasuke’s shoulder, guiding him around to his back. 

He kissed Sasuke first on the lips and then lasciviously along his neck, pecs and abs. He palmed his pecs seductively, squeezing lightly, and used his other hand to undo the button of his jeans and slide the zipper down. He slipped his hand inside, becoming excited at the size of the hard length he felt. He moved further down Sasuke’s body and eagerly started to pull the retaining fabric away. Naruto excitedly wrapped a hand around Sasuke’s waiting cock and stroked slowly. 

Naruto chuckled. “I’m not sure how you’re still single actually.” 

Sasuke sat up on his hands so he could look down at Naruto. “Funny story actually, I met this guy, just waltzed onto my football like a month after everyone else had been on, acted like the king of the world or something. He was haughty, but I got totally hung up on him. No one else could get a word in edgewise.” 

“Well, he sounds terrible,” Naruto replied, leaning forward to drop kisses onto the shaft. 

“He’s actually pretty wonderful, bad at sucking dick though…” Sasuke joked. 

Naruto looked up. “I am not!” 

“I can’t help but notice you’ve been down there for a while and--” 

Naruto quickly closed his mouth over the shaft. _You have no idea, it’s actually what I’m best at._ He kissed the tip eagerly, opening his mouth to lick the precum seeping out. He slipped his mouth down the length licking as he went, taking Sasuke in whole, then he gently dragged his teeth along the twitching cock as he returned to the top to repeat the process. He released to lick the outside in earnest, massaging his balls as he did so. He moved back to sucking, he wouldn’t release until his boyfriend was cumming in his mouth. He started out slow and deliberate and slowly got faster, happy when Sasuke started to thrust up into his mouth. Naruto was incredibly turned on and started to moan as he sucked. 

“Naru--I’m--gon--” the words were fractured and labored as Sasuke shook and fired his load down Naruto’s throat. 

Naruto sucked him through the orgasm, taking extra care to swallow and lick up every drop of cum left behind. He popped off Sasuke, chuckling. “Bad at sucking dick?” 

Sasuke breathed heavily. “Yeah, I take that back.That’s definitely the best blow job I’ve ever had.” 

Naruto slid up to kiss Sasuke, intentionally rubbing his hand over the softening length. “Really? That wasn’t even the best I’ve got,” Naruto replied slyly. 

“You didn’t give me your best?” Sasuke asked jokingly. 

Naruto actually blushed a bit. “I think maybe I’m just a little nervous.” 

Sasuke kissed Naruto. “Me too actually.” 

Naruto scoffed. “You passed the test way back with that hair thing.” 

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. “What this?”

Naruto groaned and nodded his head, biting his lip. 

“Well apart from the stellar blow job, you passed way back when Kiba introduced you,” Sasuke explained smiling. 

“How do you just pull that romantic stuff out so easily?” Naruto asked. 

“When you love someone, it’s pretty easy,” Sasuke replied. 

“How come I aren’t better at it then?” Naruto repositioned himself so he was straddling Sasuke’s lap. 

“Um… Actually I wonder about that. You shouldn’t feel…” Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s back and pulled him in, placing a few soft kisses on his chest. “Uh, compelled, to reciprocate my feelings, you know, if they aren’t that strong yet…” 

Naruto blinked a couple times and then leaned in and kissed Sasuke. “I’ll admit that, at first, I thought maybe I was just mirroring you because I wanted you to be happy, but, I really feel that way, about you. Like, when we’re apart I can’t stand being away from you and when we’re together I feel like I could be struck by lightning and I would die completely happy because I got to be with you.” 

Sasuke smiled. “Don’t look now, but that was pretty damn romantic…” 

Naruto chuckled, embarrassed. “I… I love you, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke smiled brightly, lifting Naruto and flipping him to his back. He kissed Naruto passionately. “Say it again.” 

Naruto averted his eyes. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he kissed Naruto again, sliding a hand down to his waist where he pulled excitedly at his sweatpants. 

He leaned back temporarily, allowing him to pull the pants free entirely. He leaned down and littered kisses over his hips and stomach, earning him tantalizing sounds. He took Naruto in his hands and stroked lightly. He kissed the shaft, chuckling. 

“I hope I disappoint you. I kind of feel like I’m about to teach a mathematician simple addition,” Sasuke joked. 

“Fortunately for you,” Naruto groaned, “I’ve never had myself so the bar’s a bit lower.” 

Sasuke laughed, licking the tip. “Trust me, if you could, you’d never get anything done.” 

Naruto laughed, sucking in air quickly when Sasuke took Naruto into his mouth. The feeling of Sasuke’s cool tongue and hot breath drove Naruto crazy. He bunched the sheets around him as Sasuke bobbed excitedly, taking the length all the way down to the hilt. Naruto moaned out happily. Sasuke released him and leaned back. He grabbed Naruto by the hip, an action alone that caused Naruto to moan loudly, then Sasuke guided him around to his stomach. He kissed and nipped at each of Naruto’s cheeks before pushing them apart and leaning in. Naruto cried out at the initial feeling of Sasuke’s tongue at his hole. He started by running his tongue over the entrance, then he slowly pushed it past the entrance. Naruto moaned. _Thank god most of the people in this dorm are gone for the holiday._ Naruto was shrouded in bliss. He was realizing that the reason he always demanded control was because if he relinquished, he usually didn’t enjoy himself, at least not as much as he was with Sasuke. Just considering how much better his sex with this one person was than with anyone else he’s ever been with, blended with Sasuke licking him feverishly, he was starting to get close. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto moaned. Sasuke pulled his tongue out and licked his way up Naruto’s back, meeting him at the end, leaning over his shoulder to kiss him. Naruto chuckled. “You’re good.” 

Sasuke smirked, kissing the crook of Naruto’s neck. He perched a finger at Naruto’s entrance and then kissed him lovingly as he slowly pushed it inside. He moved it in and out of the wet entrance, adding a second shortly thereafter. Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sasuke worked his fingers around, skillfully finding his sweet spot inside and striking it repeatedly, preparing him to be entered. Naruto curled and arm behind himself around Sasuke’s head. He was going to cum, but he wanted Sasuke bad and didn’t want to wait for it to come around again. 

“Ah, Sasuke, I’m ready, please fuck me,” Naruto begged. Sasuke didn’t hesitate. He leaned back and pulled his fingers out, grabbing Naruto’s hips to pull him up onto his knees. Naruto moaned excitedly. He moved to line himself up, stopping short and waiting, long enough to annoy Naruto. “What are you waiting for?” 

“Sorry,” Sasuke huffed. “I’ve just wanted this for a really long time. I don’t want to like, cum instantly or something.” 

Naruto snickered. “I can’t wait anymore.” 

“Okay, okay,” Sasuke nestled the tip inside, and then blanketed himself over Naruto as he started to push in. He groaned out as he buried himself completely inside. “Ah, shit, that cumming fear was a solid one. How do you feel this good?” 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m not far out myself,” Naruto huffed out. 

Sasuke started to slide in and out eagerly, and Naruto moaned loudly and bucked back against the feeling. “So good, Sasuke.” Sasuke leaned back, taking Naruto’s hips in his hands. Naruto cried out. “Yes, harder Sasuke.” 

Sasuke started to bash into Naruto, moaning himself at the feeling. He found a perfect angle and pace almost instantly. “God, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Me too,” Naruto moaned back. He started, abnormally from instinct rather than displeasure, to slide himself back on Sasuke’s cock whenever he got the opportunity. 

Sasuke stopped his thrusts and allowed Naruto to do as he pleased. “I’m cumming, Naruto.” 

Naruto and Sasuke both cried out as orgasms pulsated over them. Naruto breathed heavily as Sasuke filled him. Sasuke leaned back down over Naruto, not yet pulling out. Naruto chuckled. “That was awesome.” 

Sasuke nipped at Naruto’s shoulder. “It really was, though you do realize you fucked yourself there at the end?” 

"Yeah, sorry, that whole control freak thing," Naruto replied through breaths. 

He kissed Naruto. “I noticed something.” He finally pulled out of Naruto, who grumbled unhappily but took the opportunity to flip himself under Sasuke to face him. 

“What did you notice?” Naruto asked, running his hands along Sasuke’s chest. 

“You have sensitive hips,” Sasuke replied. 

Naruto craned his neck and kissed Sasuke’s chin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Watch.” Sasuke slid a hand down Naruto’s torso and brought it to rest on his hip. After rubbing lightly a time or two, he grabbed it and squeezed. 

Pleasure jolted through Naruto and he sucked in air. He met Sasuke’s eyes with confusion. “What button did you press?” 

Sasuke chuckled. “Told ya.” 

“Do it again,” Naruto said. 

Sasuke clasped his hand down firmly on Naruto’s hip, this time digging his fingers deep into the flesh. Naruto let out a full-fledged moan. He really did find himself confused. _Surely at some point in my sexual past someone had to have squeezed my hips, how am I just now discovering this?_

“I’m gonna test my theory a little more,” Sasuke said. 

Naruto didn’t know what he meant but he was in. He nodded, accepting Sasuke’s kiss as he leaned down to take one, before he released him and kissed his way down Naruto’s body. He stopped when he got to Naruto’s hip, where he began kissing and licking vigorously. Naruto breathed heavily. “Shit, that really does feel really good.” Suddenly, Sasuke opened his mouth whole and bit down directly on Naruto’s hip bone. Naruto’s eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly, pulling the nearby blankets into heaps in his hands. 

“Whoa…” Sasuke murmured. 

“Do that again,” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke kissed and licked again and then bit down again hard.

“Fuck!” Naruto barked, pleasure pouring into him and racing to his completely re-stiffened cock. 

“You honestly didn’t know this?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto shook his head. “No one’s ever invested in me like this before.” 

“Mmm,” Sasuke replied, licking across the hip again. He teased Naruto, nibbling lightly, then he clamped down again, biting Naruto’s hip aggressively. 

The feeling overwhelmed Naruto, and before he could control it or say anything, he growled loudly, and came, seed splashing all over his stomach. His eyes widened as he realized what happened. “Oh my god.” 

Sasuke laughed. “Wow, you really like that.” 

“That’s super embarrassing,” Naruto commented, bringing up his hands to hide his face. 

“Hardly.” Sasuke turned away from Naruto’s hips, something of relief for Naruto who felt like he wanted to melt, and started to lick up the cum. “That was incredibly hot.” Once he’d taken up all the milky liquid, he started to lick and nibble on Naruto’s hard nipples. He rubbed a hand over Naruto’s member, and chuckled. “You’re still hard.” 

“I’ve never been this turned on before. Not even close,” Naruto responded. “Please tell me you’re ready to fuck me again.”

Sasuke scoffed. “After that? Are you kidding?” 

Naruto sat up, desperate to regain control of the situation, and guided Sasuke around to his back. He straddled him, leaning down to take a kiss, and unintentionally lacing his cheeks with Sasuke’s eager cock. He sat back up and grabbed the length behind him, and set it just inside his entrance. He slowly lowered himself onto it, groaning loudly as it filled him up in the new position. He was overcome with lusty thoughts and found himself without the ability not to speak them. 

As he filled himself up entirely with Sasuke’s cock, he moaned. “God, I love your cock.” 

Sasuke gasped lightly, but Naruto’s head was thrown back in pleasure, too much to look down at his face. He rode Sasuke ardently, clawing at his stomach as he did so. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hips with each of his hands and gripped tightly. It lit Naruto on fire and he cried out. Sasuke was motionless as Naruto rode him wildly, moaning out himself each time Naruto dropped and took him in whole. He grunted happily as Naruto moved, starting himself, to feel another orgasm approaching quickly. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke grunted. 

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, still moving up and down feverishly. “You wanna cum in me?” Naruto huffed. Sasuke’s face was lustful and intense as Naruto spoke dirty to him, he nodded and groaned. Naruto, equally intense expression, moved faster. “Fill me up, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke shouted out as he came, thrusting up into Naruto. As his orgasm took him, his hands around Naruto’s hips squeezed even tighter and it sent Naruto clamoring over as well. From his angle, his own dick was aimed right at Sasuke’s head and as he came, the liquid shot forth and spilled messily across his face and chest. 

“Sorry,” Naruto apologized even though he was doing his best to burn the image of Sasuke, panting beneath him, covered in his cum, onto his brain. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sasuke replied breathing in and out hard. Naruto managed to be able to reach, from still perched on Sasuke, his t-shirt that hadn’t cleared the bed and instead just barely hung at the end. 

He wiped the cum and sweat from Sasuke’s face and chest and then tossed it aside. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke passionately, groaning in disappointment as Sasuke pulled out. Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around Naruto’s back. “Why do you sound so disappointed when I pull out, you’ll make me never want to.” 

Naruto laughed. “Sorry.” 

“Couple of questions,” Sasuke started. 

Naruto smirked. “Okay?”

“Can I please take a picture next time you ride me like that, and make it the background on my phone?” 

Naruto blushed and scoffed. “Of course not!” 

“Please!” Sasuke pinched Naruto’s hip as he asked. 

“Hey, don’t use it as a weapon!” Naruto said. 

“I won’t show anyone,” Sasuke said. 

“You mean to tell me, at no point, would you be talking about me and then get braggy and show someone?” Naruto asked knowingly. 

Sasuke snickered. “There is a one hundred and fifteen percent chance that would happen.” 

“Exactly,” Naruto replied, running his fingers along Sasuke’s chest. He could feel cum starting to seep out of him and groaned. _I need to take a shower, but I could not begin to want to get up…_ “What’s your other question? You said a couple.” 

“Why did you wait until the very end to start talking dirty?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto felt embarrassed. “I’ve never done that before.” 

“Liar,” Sasuke retorted quickly. 

“Honest. It just came out.” 

“Why?” Sasuke asked. 

“I’m guessing because you were significantly better than anyone else I’ve ever been with. I think that was just how I really felt in the moment,” Naruto explained. 

“I never used to get the allure, but when you did it, it was an instant. Like my hair thing for you,” Sasuke said. 

Naruto sighed. “God, that’s sexy.” 

Sasuke snickered. “I think you’re dripping.” 

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke’s chest. “Why would you say something so embarrassing?”

“Here’s where we have sex in the shower,” Sasuke said. 

Naruto lifted up and looked down into Sasuke’s eyes. “Yes, that. Let’s do that.” 

"I love you," Sasuke huffed. 

Naruto smiled. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that these last chapters are pretty long, because they're getting everything wrapped up. I've had a few requests for the New Years Eve chapter. To which I'll say, it's coming, but be patient, it's the last chapter of the fic. :(


	28. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sakura get their first chance to gush about their new relationships since they became official and another friend of theirs feels neglected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my friend who's sad about the lack of attention to Kiba, I do feel you. Here's some Kiba, and then there's more in the New Years Eve chapter. He will get some love before this fic is done, I promise. 
> 
> To my friend wondering how many chapters are left. It's sort of a tricky question (reason to be revealed later), but there are technically 30 chapters of this fiction.

Sakura pet Shiro happily in her lap. She knew that she was greatly loved and that all of her friends and family were doing a lot to take care of her, but she was grateful for the silence and solitude, apart from the cute dog of course. Shisui, who seemed to have some superhuman ability to read people, had picked up on the desire sometime the night before, and as a result did his best to keep people out of the room where she was staying. After sending Sasuke and Naruto away, the only other person that had been in was her mother, and she’d left earlier that afternoon to head home. With a promise to come back up for Christmas and New Years, her mom gave her a final kiss and left, leaving Sakura and Shiro to sit quietly and contently. The entire morning had passed and it was well into the afternoon before she was next disrupted. There was a few light knocks on the door, and then Naruto entered, complete with a blazing smile. 

Sakura smiled brightly back. “Well, hello.” 

Naruto, smile unwavering, walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, scratching Shiro on his head. “Hi.” 

Sakura giggled. “How was your night? Did you get some good sleep?”

Naruto snickered. “I did not.” 

Sakura squealed happily. “Congrats.” 

“Thanks,” Naruto sighed, laying his head on Sakura’s. “I’ve never felt this way before.” 

“I wasn’t going to mention it, but you’re very different with him,” Sakura replied. 

“Really? How?” Naruto asked. 

Sakura thought. She’d noticed Naruto’s distinct change in demeanor almost immediately after he’d met Sasuke, but had always struggled to articulate the differences. Since they started dating, the changes persisted, but Sakura was still without a means of vocalizing them exactly. “Um… Like… I don’t know. You seem, more… uh, lively?”

“Lively?” 

“Well, like, in other relationships you’ve been in, you’re pretty muted. Rank-in-file, that sort of thing. Like you’re a boyfriend for boyfriend’s sake. With Sasuke though, you seem like you’re having so much fun. Uh, like you guys really are friends as well,” Sakura explained. Naruto blinked in confusion. Sakura snapped her fingers. The perfect way to explain it hit her. “Like, when you’ve been with anyone else. There’s been ‘Naruto,’” Sakura motioned to Naruto sitting next to her, “and there’s been ‘with his boyfriend, Naruto.’” She motioned to an invisible object away from them. “With Sasuke though, you’re just, Naruto. You’re not putting on airs or anything for him, you’re just yourself.” 

“Well, that’s the thing. I feel like I really can just be myself around him, er rather, I feel like that’s who he fell in love with, so I have an obligation to just be myself. It’s easy though. In other relationships I’ve been in, there’s always been something that the other person didn’t like or was bothered by and I always felt a need to stifle it. I feel like he really loves everything about me,” Naruto said. 

“Scary isn’t it?” Sakura asked. 

Naruto nodded. “Horrifying.” 

“Where is he now?” Sakura asked. 

“He dropped me off and went back to he and Neji’s apartment to get some stuff for staying here long term,” Naruto said. 

“So, okay. Give me details, how was it?” Sakura asked excitedly. 

“Oh wow, what a question. Okay…” Naruto began and Sakura squeaked. “First of all, we had sex more than we didn’t have sex last night.” 

“Wonderful.” 

“He does this thing, with his hair…” Naruto said. 

“Yeah, when he pushes it out of his eyes. That’s super hot,” Sakura jumped in. 

“It’s a weapon of mass destruction,” Naruto replied. 

Sakura laughed. “Yeah, combined with sex, I can’t even imagine.” 

“I can say, for a fact, that he’s the best I’ve ever had. Like on a scale of one to him, the next best I’ve had was like a two.” 

“Geez,” Sakura grumbled. 

“At one point, I was certain, I was going to melt and die though,” Naruto said. 

“Because it was so good?” 

“No, well yeah kind of. He discovered this thing, with my hips. Apparently, they’re really sensitive?”

“Your hips?” Sakura asked 

“Yeah, and so, TMI on the horizon,” Naruto warned. 

“I think we're far past that point to be honest.”

“Well, he was biting my hip, ‘testing the theory’ he called it, and it felt incredible, but then like the third time he did it. I just came, I didn’t even feel it coming, it just happened,” Naruto said. 

Sakura belted out a laugh, frightening Shiro. “Yeah, that’s embarrassing.” 

“Right!? That’s what I said! He said it was ‘hot.’” 

“More of that loving everything about you I guess,” Sakura chuckled. 

“Apparently.” Naruto chuckled. “Anyway. He called me a control freak.” 

“As do all your lovers,” Sakura retorted.

“Yeah, but I actually started to relinquish control a little bit, and I didn’t mind. Like, I don’t know, I felt like he could successfully please me without my input,” Naruto said. 

Sakura laughed at the phrasing. “You sound like some sort of tyrant king or something.” 

“Well, that’s why I was always so controlling,” Naruto said. “But again, it’s like I said, this was significantly better.” 

“Feeling loved, I’m sure, had something to do with it,” Sakura said. 

“Huh?”

“Knowing he loves you. I know it sounds kind of cheesy, but it’s the kind of thing that literally seeps through someone’s body. Right before I called things off with Kakashi, I was super depressed about not being able to see you, and it was legitimately the first time I would classify any sex I’ve had as ‘making love’ and you know how much I hate that phrase,” Sakura said. 

“I do know.” 

“He was clearly trying to make me feel better, but it was like everything he did, I could feel the love in it. It was actually what convinced me to call things off,” Sakura said. 

“Really? Why?” 

“Because it was evident he was falling in love with me, and I could tell I was too. I knew if I hung around any longer it was just going to get worse and worse, but that time was notably different, even from other times I’d had sex with him. The palpable love in it magnified it times, like, a thousand,” Sakura explained. 

“He still wasn’t convinced I loved him, so when I clarified that I definitely did, he got super happy and things definitely grew in intensity from then on,” Naruto replied. 

“See?” 

“By the way, how did you know?” Naruto asked. 

“Huh?”

“How did you know he’d be ready? When you sent us home, you said ‘trust me,’ how did you know?” Naruto asked. 

Sakura smiled. “He told me he was ready, but he didn’t know if your feelings were as strong as his and he didn’t want to rush you. I could sense this situation cropping up were you two idiots were gonna just continue to wait for one another and take way too long, so I moved things along for you.” 

Naruto gently wrapped an arm around Sakura and hugged her. “What can I ever do to repay you?” 

Sakura laughed. “Oh! Talk me out of trouble with Kiba?”

“What?”

“Listen.” Sakura picked up her phone and navigated to her voicemail. She clicked the most recent one from Kiba and held her phone out. 

“Oh, hey Sakura. It’s me Kiba. You know, that guy, that you kind of used to be like best friends with but now suddenly can’t be bothered to return his calls or talk to him at all, THAT guy. I hear you went and got yourself beat up and concussed and didn’t tell me, oh and also I hear you’re seeing someone, yet another person awarded a date before me. So, whatever, call me back if you remember me at all. Me. Kiba. Okay bye.” Kiba’s voice cut off as the voicemail ended. 

“Yep, he’s pretty pissed,” Naruto said. “Though I don’t know that I’m the best person to talk you out of trouble seeing as it was really me who talked you into it in the first place,” Naruto said. 

“Naruto!” Sakura barked. 

“I know, I know. He called to see how Thanksgiving was going with your mom because you had not been returning his calls, which is your fault. I had to explain to him why things were so not what he thought they were and he got super pissed. Then, just because I wasn’t using my brain, likely because I was sitting next to Sasuke at the time, Kiba asked for a picture of you to be reassured that things weren’t as bad as they seemed, and I completely took a picture with you asleep against Kakashi and he lost it,” Naruto explained.

“This is how you repay me for setting you up for a stellar night with your boyfriend?” Sakura hissed. 

“Whoo, you think that’s bad…” Naruto started. 

“What?” Sakura said. 

With movie like timing the doorbell rang. Sakura looked at Naruto. “Tell me you didn’t.” 

There was a knock at Sakura’s door. “Sakura, you have a visitor.” 

“Come in…” Sakura replied. 

The door opened and Itachi was standing there. He backed away from the door, and Kiba waltzed around the corner, fuming. 

“Hi Kiba…” Sakura greeted cheerily. 

“Are you okay?” Kiba asked angrily. 

“I’m okay,” Sakura said. 

“Good. Then what the hell?” Kiba barked. 

“Uh…” Itachi started. 

Sakura sighed. “Look, Kiba I--”

Kiba cut her off. “Naruto, can we--”

“Yup,” Naruto jumped up and skidded past Kiba, pulling a concerned Itachi with him. “No, no, they’ll be fine.” 

Sakura looked up at Kiba with her most innocent face. _I feel bad… I should have known this would come to a head at some point._

“Hey, bud,” Kiba greeted sarcastically. 

“Hello.” Sakura smiled. 

“It’s been awhile,” Kiba said. 

“It has…” 

Kiba crossed his arms. “Do you hate me or something?”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “No! Never!” 

“Then what? I can’t get you on the damn phone to save my life and we used to talk every single goddamn day!” Kiba barked. 

“I know, I just--” 

“Or what about when I came to visit you when you were sick!? I was worried about you and you couldn’t even be bothered to let me know you were okay? I know that you don’t have the same feelings for me as I do for you, but seriously,” Kiba yelled. 

“Kiba, I--”

“I guess I can kind of forgive the fact that you did this whole makeshift Thanksgiving without me because I was out of town, but did you even miss me?”

“I did!” Sakura replied, half-lying. _I did miss you, but it wasn’t the kind of situation you’d have been comfortable in._

“Sakura,” Kiba demanded. 

Sakura sighed. “Honestly?”

Kiba replied, softer. “I virtually insist upon it.” 

Sakura patted the spot on her bed Naruto had been in moments before. Kiba sat down, swinging one leg onto the bed. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you,” Sakura said. 

“But it was avoiding? You were flat out avoiding me?” Kiba asked sadly. 

“Yeah, because… I started seeing someone,” Sakura said. “And I know how you feel and I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

Kiba grumbled. “I’ve liked you since like the 7th grade. You don’t think I’ve mastered the art of watching you with other men by now?” 

Sakura winced. That’s sad. “I know, but this guy is… different.” 

“Yeah, Naruto said you’re in love with him. For real, not like Shikamaru,” Kiba said. 

_That's an understatement._ “Yeah.” 

“He nice?”

“Incredibly.” 

“Good to you?”

“The best.” 

“What does he do?”

“Umm…” Sakura’s voice tapered off. 

“He doesn’t have a job,” Kiba stated annoyed. 

“He does! He has a great job,” Sakura replied. 

“What is it?”

“Uh…” Sakura nervously pet a snoozing Shiro in her lap. 

“Don’t lie to me please,” Kiba asked. 

Sakura sighed. “He’s a professor.” 

Kiba’s eyes widened. “Of what?”

Sakura cleared her throat. “Psychology.” 

“Ah, and where does he profess?” 

Sakura intentionally rubbed her hand over her face as she answered. “K.U.” 

“What’s that?” Kiba asked. 

“Uh, K.U.” 

“You’re dating one of your professors?” Kiba asked. 

“Yes, but it’s not like a creepy professor-student thing. In fact, I met him long before he became my professor,” _I didn’t know it at the time, but that’s not relevant information for you._ “I didn’t want to be like, rubbing it in your face or anything. You do mean a lot to me Kiba.” 

“You didn’t think I would be happy for you?” 

“Of course I knew you would be, but I was just going to kind of wait for you to move on and then…” Sakura said, trailing off. That’s not a really good excuse. 

“You could have at least told me you were okay when I came to check on you,” Kiba said. 

“Well, that was its own thing. I was feeling really depressed because I’d actually called things off with him and I couldn’t talk to Naruto, and I knew that if I talked to you at all, with how wonderful you are, I would have taken advantage of your feelings for me,” Sakura explained. 

“I would have been okay with that!” Kiba yelped. 

“I wouldn’t have! That’s the kind of thing that ruins friendships! Besides you deserve WAY better than that,” Sakura said. 

“Damn it, why do you have to be so responsible and considerate, couldn’t you have just gotten drunk and made a mistake like everyone else!?” Kiba sneered. 

“Kiba…” 

Kiba sighed. “Kidding.”

“Kiba, you know I love you right?” Sakura asked. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Though your clear cock-block could be evidence against that fact,” he joked. 

Sakura giggled. “Right. Sorry about that.” 

“I maybe won’t tell Shino that…” Kiba said. 

“No. Please tell me you haven’t been talking to Shino about me, Kiba, he’s going to murder me in my sleep,” Sakura groaned. 

“He’s not… No he might,” Kiba snickered. 

“Kiba!” 

“What? He’s my best friend! I was sad! What was I going to do, not talk about it?” 

Sakura groaned. 

“Sakura. I know that you feel differently than I do, but I am getting over it. If you’re with someone you care about that much, I’m happy for you. I’d always rather be in your life than not, so don’t do that again please,” Kiba asked. 

“I promise.” Sakura relaxed, she was glad she could talk Kiba down. “Hey! I’ll make it up to you! Sasuke’s having a New Years Eve party, and I thought of you, and asked if I could invite you. He was already planning on it, but I did want you to be there!” 

“That sounds like fun, but…” 

“But what?” Sakura said. 

“Well, Shino’s coming here for the holidays so, he’d have to come too,” Kiba explained. 

The thought of it actually made Sakura nervous, she truly thought Shino might kill her. She of course knew why, better than Kiba, but she didn’t mention it. “I’m sure that would be fine, I’ll just wear my bulletproof vest.” 

“This professor will be there?” Kiba asked. 

“Yeah,” Sakura side-glanced Kiba. 

“Good, I need to meet him and approve of him.” 

“Of course,” Sakura replied smiling. 

There was some silence and then Kiba chuckled. “So, Sasuke and Naruto huh?”

Sakura giggled. “Big time.” 

“Naru seems so much happier. He’s giddy,” Kiba said. 

“GIDDY! Giddy is such a good word for it!” Sakura replied happily. “You heard it here first, we’ll be attending their wedding.” 

“No way,” Kiba said. “Seriously?”

“They’re perfect together,” Sakura said. “Wait until you see them in action, it’ll make you feel all warm and fuzzy.” 

Kiba sighed. “Our little boy is growing up.” 

Sakura chuckled, petting Shiro. “He really is.”


	29. Impatient Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura experiences impatience of all kinds.

Naruto wrapped his arms tight around Sasuke’s neck and held him close. Sasuke kissed him, laughing. 

“You're going to be late,” Sasuke teased. 

Several people passing by cast looks of disapproval and annoyance at the couple as they made-out right in the middle of campus, but Naruto ignored them. 

_They don't understand how difficult it is to stop._

Suddenly, Naruto felt a tugging at his shirt collar, dragging him from Sasuke. 

“Sasuke, go.”

Sasuke laughed and bolted away. “See ya later, Naruto!” 

Annoyed, Naruto looked up to see Kakashi attached to the arm dragging him along. 

“You're going to be late to my class that way,” Kakashi barked.

Naruto scoffed pulling himself free of the grip. “You're one to talk, I can't help but notice you’re just now arriving yourself.” 

“I'm the professor, I'm allowed to be late,” Kakashi retorted. 

Naruto shook his head. “I don't think that's right.” 

When they reached the turn to Kakashi’s classroom, Naruto started to turn but Kakashi kept walking straight. Naruto screwed his face in confusion. 

“What? Where are you going?” he asked.

“I have to stop by my office,” Kakashi responded plainly. 

Naruto rolled his eyes. “You really have some nerve commenting on someone's lateness.” 

Kakashi didn't respond, only waved a hand and kept walking. Naruto shook his head and continued on to class. He entered and walked down to his typical spot where Sai was already seated and waiting. Naruto slid into the seat next to him. 

“Hey, Sai,” he grumbled as he sat. 

Sai side-eyed him and then smirked. “Hey, you missed it?”

“Huh?” Naruto asked. 

“Turn around,” Sai ordered. 

“What?” 

“Go ahead, do a one-eighty,” Sai said. 

Naruto turned around and looked behind him, up to the furthest back row of the lecture hall, where his eyes landed on a, very guilty looking, pink-haired, friend of his. Naruto threw an agitated look at Sai, who nodded in agreement, then he collected his stuff and moved to the back row. 

“Sakura, what the fuck!?” 

“Hi, Naruto!” Sakura squeaked innocently. 

Naruto sat in the seat next to her. “Don't ‘hi Naruto’ me. What the hell are you doing here?” Naruto gasped. “Did you drive!?” 

Sai settled into a seat in front of Naruto. “Kiba brought her.” 

Naruto threw his hands in the air. “Of course he did. I'm super glad I helped you two make up.” 

Sakura chuckled. “I feel okay and I figure if I'm just sitting around at home, why not sit around here?” 

“You need to rest,” Naruto groaned. 

“All I've done is rest! We only have two weeks left before break, then I can rest some more!” Sakura explained. 

“How did you get past Itachi?” Naruto asked. 

“Um…” 

“Sakura.” 

“I hobbled outside by myself and then Kiba,” Sakura did air quotes, “‘came to stop me’ and instead brought me here.” 

“Sakura!” Naruto barked. 

“Shhhhh, not so loud,” Sakura said. 

“Sorry! Did I hurt your head!?” Naruto rubbed her hand.

“No,” Sai started, “she doesn't want to get caught by Kakashi.” 

“That's not true at all, it was my head, thank you,” Sakura hissed back unconvincingly. 

The nearby lecture hall door opened and Kakashi came walking in. “Welcome back everyone! Sorry I'm late, I ran into some bad traffic.” 

Naruto watched him through half-lidded eyes. _You're such a liar._ Kakashi set his stuff on his desk and turned to face the classroom. 

“Today will be…” 

Kakashi voice faded away as he noticed Sakura. Naruto and Sai both held their hands up in defense, earning them glares from Sakura. Kakashi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose angrily, then he sighed deeply and continued his introduction. After explaining that the class period was to be used to study and ask questions for Friday’s final and passing out a grueling study guide, Kakashi released to class to free time, throwing another series of agitated looks back to Sakura. 

“Okay, he has to help other students, so no one call him over,” Sakura whispered. 

“Fine,” Sai said, subtly glancing back to Naruto. 

Suddenly both Naruto and Sai threw their hands into the air and Sakura growled. 

“Some friends you are,” Sakura spat. 

“I'm not going down with you,” Naruto replied. 

Kakashi helped a few students and then walked up the stairs towards where they were sitting. The fury was permeating off of him. He reached them and sat on an unoccupied spot of desk next to Sai, simply staring at Sakura. 

“Hi honey,” Sakura said sweetly. 

Kakashi switched his gaze to Naruto. 

“Don't look at me,” Naruto said defensively. “I left her at Sasuke’s with clear instructions not to go anywhere. There was a breech in security.” 

“She hobbled, Kakashi, down stairs and outside,” Sai tattled. 

“Oh you guys are dicks!” Sakura sneered. 

“Why?” Kakashi asked simply. 

“I couldn't resist the allure of your intelligence,” Sakura replied. 

Kakashi stared, unwavering. Naruto watched him. _He’s almost sickeningly beautiful._

“Sakura,” Kakashi said. 

“I was bored and I don't want to miss the last two weeks of class!” Sakura argued. 

“We already talked about it, I was going to give you all of the material,” Kakashi replied. 

“But…” Sakura threw on the puppy dog eyes she’d hit Naruto with whenever she really wanted something or was trying to get out of trouble. “I missed you.” 

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Gimmie a--” 

“I missed you too,” Kakashi responded, softer. 

Naruto’s jaw dropped. “Don't fall for it, Kakashi!” 

“Professor, I have a question! I realize we’re not in your favorite group of students, but can you help!” a far off guy called. 

Kakashi winced and stood up. “Coming!” He turned to Sakura. “Please, go straight back after class and be careful.” 

“Visit me later?” Sakura asked. 

Kakashi nodded. “If you go straight home.” 

Sakura nodded, throwing an angry look at the other students as Kakashi walked away. Naruto nudged her. 

“Stop it, people were bound to start noticing, and they have a right to be annoyed ya know. He favors us for obvious reasons,” Naruto said, flipping through his study guide. “Sai, are you on page three yet?” 

“He doesn't favor us,” Sakura said. 

“Yeah,” Sai responded to Naruto. 

“He does, he spends all of his time near us so he can be near you, it’s been that way all semester. What’d you get for question twenty-one?” Naruto replied to both people. 

“Okay, well maybe a little, but he helps others too, it’s not like he’s not being a good teacher,” Sakura defended. 

“‘Id,’” Sai responded to Naruto. 

Naruto looked at the word ‘Id’ written in on his paper. “Aw, sweet, me too!” 

Sai turned around. “You're an aspiring psychologist, Sakura. You should know as well as anyone that humans are conditioned to be hyper-perceptive of others’ benefits. Even if they're getting everything they're owed as students, if they think we're getting more than that, they feel slighted.” 

“It's probably not safe for you two either. If they really start to think he’s favoring us, they'll complain. If they go to someone like the department head instead of Tsunade, that'd be bad,” Naruto warned. “Sai, ‘determinism’ for twenty-five?” 

Sai turned back around and looked down at his paper. “Uh, no, ‘Etiology.’” 

“Oh…” Naruto said, he started to write in the new word but Sakura stopped him. “It’s ‘determinism.’ The ‘Etiology’ definition will be about the study of it.” 

“I'm right?” Naruto asked. 

Sakura smiled. “You're right.” 

Naruto pointed at Sai aggressively. “Ha! I'm right!” Sai blinked at Naruto plainly. “Sorry.” 

“Sakura, I also wonder if it’s putting Kakashi in a bad spot. I mean, he had to go over there knowing those students think he favors us. How does he explain something like that away?” Sai added. 

Sakura groaned. “You two already got me in trouble, are you trying to bum me out too?” 

“Just being honest,” Naruto replied. “Something to think about.” 

The three of them worked on the study guide together until Sakura began to grunt and groan in discomfort. Naruto could tell she was trying to appear as though she wasn’t in as much pain as she was in, but she wasn’t doing the greatest job. 

“Okay, I’m taking you home,” Naruto said. 

“No, no,” Sakura waved her hand, “I’m okay, it’s passing.” 

“Sakura, go home,” Kakashi demanded brazenly across the room. 

Sakura looked up. “But--”

“Now,” he ordered. 

Sakura sighed and began collecting her stuff. 

Naruto leaned in and picked up her bag for her, whispering as he did so. “Ooh, alpha professor’s pretty sexy.” 

Sakura groaned. “Ugh, I don’t even want to talk about it.”

***

There was a light knock on Sakura’s door. “Come in!” She quickly closed her computer so no one would see the task she was at.

The door opened slowly and Sakura saw the roses before she saw the person and smiled. Kakashi walked into the room and handed Sakura the flowers before kissing her. 

“Sorry I yelled at you,” Kakashi said sadly. 

Sakura giggled. “It’s fine. I was being stubborn. If anything you should be sorry for how hot it was.”

“Hot? Really?” Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed facing Sakura, letting hand fall over her leg. 

Sakura nodded. “Very. Thanks for the flowers anyway though, they’re beautiful.” 

“You’re welcome,” Kakashi smiled. “That was really reckless, what you pulled.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, but I’m bored,” Sakura set the flowers down on end table next to her. 

“I could kick your ass in Scrabble if you want?” Kakashi joked. 

Sakura chuckled. “It’s so cute how you say that even though you’ve, like, never beaten me.”

“One of these day’s I’m gonna pull the ‘Q’ and you’ll be done for,” Kakashi responded. 

“Okay sweetie,” Sakura responded, patting Kakashi’s chest. 

Kakashi laughed and drew close, stealing another, more passionate from Sakura causing her heart to race. She couldn’t believe how crazy she was about Kakashi. It brought her earlier conversation with Naruto and Sai racing back into her mind. She pulled away from the kiss, but purposely kept Kakashi’s face low to hers. 

“Hey, I’m sorry about that thing with those other students today. I guess it was only a matter of time before they noticed you were treating us differently,” she said. “I’m sorry too, if it made things weird or confrontational between you and them.” 

“He was snarky, but I think it was more because he’s nervous about the test. I answered his questions and he mellowed out,” Kakashi replied simply. 

“Still, it’s not good right? Naruto is worried someone will complain to someone other than Tsunade,” Sakura said. 

Kakashi smiled warmly. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“What?”

“I’m telling you it’s fine, I’ve got it under control,” Kakashi replied. 

“What does that mean?” Sakura asked. 

Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Sakura softly. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“You and I both know I’m not just gonna not worry about it,” Sakura complained. 

Kakashi put a hand on her face and rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb. “I’m not letting you go, so you don’t have to stress about it. I’ve got this.” 

Sakura, though struggling immensely between Kakashi’s romantic touches and beautiful gaze, managed to maintain her look of annoyance. 

Kakashi sighed. “Fine, wait here.” He stood up quickly and headed for the door. 

“Well, I was just about to leave for my track competition, but I suppose I can wait,” Sakura replied sarcastically. 

Kakashi snickered as he left and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. _When it comes to him, I’m no good at all._ She breathed in the momentary solitude, doing her best to regain control before Kakashi came back. Every time he kissed or touched her it was like she was losing HP in a video game. If she got to K.O. status she’d end up forcing herself on Kakashi in a home full of people and she knew that wouldn’t end well. Kakashi re-entered and she took a deep breath in. Kakashi sat back down the bed and handed Sakura an envelope. Sakura looked at it with confusion. 

“Open it. I was going to do something cheesy and romantic with it for Christmas, but I’d rather you feel better about it now,” Kakashi explained. 

Sakura smirked and opened the envelope and pulled out the enclosed papers. She noticed the huge 'S.U.' logo on the top first. Sunagakure University was the rival school to Konoha University, and also the school the devil Gaara attended. Sakura scanned the letter noticing phrases like ‘excited to have you’ ‘department head’ and ‘welcome to the team.’ Goosebumps rose to her skin as she continued reading. 

“You got a new job?” she asked softly. 

“Head of Psychology,” Kakashi replied, “and because I know it would bother you if you felt like I did this just for you, it’s a much better job than my current one, nicer title, more money, better benefits, and it’ll have more flexible hours to give me plenty of time for this.” Kakashi slid another paper over the one Sakura was reading. 

“Congratulations, Mr. Hatake on your acceptance into our Doctoral Program--you got accepted to grad school?!” Sakura squealed. 

“I did,” Kakashi responded. 

Sakura threw herself into Kakashi for a hug. “Baby, I’m so proud of you!” 

Kakashi hugged tighter. “Thanks.” 

Sakura left the hug and opened her laptop next to her, showing Kakashi the screen. "I can probably get rid of this then can't I?"

"An application to S.U." Kakashi smiled and nodded. "Yes, unless of course you were looking to end up in an identical situation." 

Sakura laughed. "I am not." She shut her computer and hugged Kakashi again. 

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the room. “Oooh, what’s going on?” Naruto asked. 

Sakura pulled away from the hug and held up the letter proudly. “I’m going to be dating a doctor soon!” 

“Ah, congrat--” Sasuke started but was cut off my Naruto. 

“You’re gonna switch to a medical field after being in psychology all this time?” Naruto asked.

Everyone just stared at him in the wake of the question. Finally Sasuke reached over and began petting the top of his head. “You’ll have to excuse him, knowing things isn’t one of his skills.” 

Sakura chuckled, but Kakashi looked on with severe concern. “Was that a serious question?”

Naruto pouted. “Yes.” 

Kakashi turned to Sakura. “I’m worried for him.” 

Sakura shook her head. “He’ll be fine, he always is.” 

Naruto crossed his arms, shaking himself loose of Sasuke’s pity strokes. “I’m confused.” 

“No, that we know,” Kakashi responded. 

“Honey, he’s going to get his PhD in the Psychological Field. Anyone with a PhD is a doctor. He’ll be ‘Dr. Hatake,’” Sakura shivered. “Oh, ‘Dr. Hatake’ that sounds really good.” 

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed seductively. “Yeah it does.” 

Sakura shook her head. “Nope, don’t look at me like that. I’m struggling enough as it is.” 

Kakashi smiled smugly. “Really? Struggling?” 

“It’s been almost a month for us,” Sakura replied. 

“A month!?” Sasuke and Naruto chorused. 

Sakura held out her hand to them. “And these two are constantly mocking me with their ability to do it whenever they want.” 

“Sakura, that’s inappropriate,” Sasuke replied. 

“I’m not even sorry,” Naruto said at the same time. 

“See?” Sakura replied exasperatedly. 

“It’s frustrating, but the last thing I’m gonna do is…” Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Naruto and Sasuke. “Uh, can we speak alone please?”

Naruto stomped his foot. “But it’s just getting good.” 

Sakura eyed them evilly. “Get out.” 

Sasuke and Naruto scurried from the room, Sasuke closing the door as they left, and then Kakashi kissed Sakura. Sakura pushed him back. “Seriously. That’s only making things worse.” 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t want to hurt you,” Kakashi said. “If it makes you feel better, I too, have suffered immensely.” 

“A little,” Sakura replied. “I’d feel the most better if we could just remedy the situation.” 

“Well,” Kakashi started. “After next week we’ll have plenty to celebrate.” 

Sakura smiled. “That’s true.” 

“Can you hang in there for another two weeks?” Kakashi asked. 

Sakura nodded. “It’ll be hard, but I can get through it.” 

“It will be hard, because I don’t know if you’ve seen you lately, but you’re like, crazy sexy,” Kakashi joked. 

“I wonder if you’ll still feel that way after I slaughter you in Scrabble in a minute here?” Sakura asked. 

Kakashi laughed and kissed Sakura sweetly. “I love you.” 

Sakura gazed happily into Kakashi’s eyes. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter on the horizon, the famed New Years Eve Party!


	30. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years Eve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! :(
> 
> P.S. Bolded name tells you who's POV it is until you see a new bolded name (don't worry, it's pretty clear).

**Sakura** breathed heavily, Kakashi rolling to his back next to her. “Okay, that’s absolutely the last time. We’re totally going to be late to the party,” she huffed. 

“Sakura on a scale of one to things I care about, fucking you rates leagues higher than getting to Sasuke’s dumb party on time,” Kakashi replied through deep breaths. 

Sakura sat up and rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a baby. It’s not a dumb party, it’s going to be fun!” 

Kakashi sat up as well and wrapped his arms around Sakura, pulling her close to him. “I’m going to be the oldest person there by many years, and not even the most successful.” 

Sakura sighed. “I’ve already told you that that’s not true. You’re very decorated for someone in your field, besides, you won’t be the youngest by many years. Itachi is younger than you, yes, but even Shisui is closer in age, he’s 28, and they’ve invited their co-workers, most of whom will be your age or older. It’s just a fun thing to do with friends so don’t overthink it.”

Kakashi grumbled as he kissed the crook of Sakura’s neck. “At least I’ll be the person there with the best looking partner.” 

Sakura snickered, turning her head to take a full kiss. “We’ve got best looking couple locked away for miles.” 

Kakashi laughed as he unwrapped from Sakura, and stood from the bed. Sakura stretched and laid back on the bed, pulling the blankets over her as to not arouse another romp that they definitely didn’t have time for, and watched Kakashi fiddle with his clothes. 

“You gonna shower first or me?” he asked over his shoulder. He turned and tossed Sakura a sly look. “Or together?”

Sakura shook her head. “Somehow it seems like that may land us taking two steps back.” 

Kakashi chuckled and nodded. “Yeah.” 

“You can go first. It’ll be a few before I can stand up again,” Sakura admitted. 

“Ankle or hip?” Kakashi asked. 

“Hip.” 

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Kakashi asked angrily, tossing a black button up onto the bed. “That was the deal you know.” 

“It’s not really what I was focusing on at the time,” Sakura responded, snickering. 

“Want an ice pack?” Kakashi asked. 

“I’m okay,” Sakura replied. “If I just sit still for a few minutes it’ll be fine.” Kakashi turned and looked at Sakura seriously. “What?” 

“Promise me that if you feel faint or in pain or anything at this party, that you’ll tell me,” Kakashi begged. 

“I’ll be fine Kaka--” 

“Sakura,” Kakashi pressed. 

“Fine, I promise,” Sakura replied. 

Kakashi smiled warmly, and leaned down to give Sakura a kiss. “Thank you.” 

As he stood, he let a lingering gaze fall upon Sakura, something sweeter and deeper. 

“What?” Sakura said, not imagining she’d managed to avoid blushing. 

Kakashi shook his head. “Nothing.” 

Sakura squinted her eyes in annoyance. “It’s something.” 

“It’s not,” Kakashi said, collecting several items for bathing. 

“Kakashi, tell me,” Sakura poked. 

Kakashi sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I was just thinking about Rin.” 

Sakura’s eyes widened. “What!?”

Kakashi shrugged. “It felt so shitty for things to go down the way they did, but in the end she ended up doing me this huge favor. You and I wouldn’t be together if she and Obito hadn’t done what they did. It’s a really bizarre feeling to be thinking things like, ‘man I’m so grateful my fiance cheated on me with my brother.’ Then it makes me wonder if she’s as happy as I am. You know? Like, she’s the one who did it, she’s the reason we ended, but I wonder if she’s benefitting from it as much as I am?” Sakura didn’t entirely know how to respond to the statement. It was an unbearably wonderful sentiment that being with her could make Kakashi feel like he was, of all things, grateful to have gone through such a horrifying situation. Kakashi smiled at nothing in particular. “I hope she is.” 

Sakura felt stupid when tears suddenly found her eyes. The thoughts themselves were so simple but as a whole they were profoundly beautiful. Sakura’s heart raced as she sat up and pulled Kakashi around into a hug. She didn’t say anything for fear of ruining the moment, so she just squeezed tightly, saying a silent prayer of her own that she’d never have to go a day without this man she had no idea would affect her life so severely. 

Kakashi laughed. “Touching your bare breasts to my chest is not the way to get us to move faster.” 

Sakura leaned away and looked into Kakashi’s eyes, smiling. “So we’ll be a little late.”

***

**Naruto** , entered the busy kitchen. Shisui was running around to several pots and pans collecting the last of the hors d’oeuvres and plating them beautifully, while Itachi and Sasuke pulled out and arranged all of the drinks. He felt dumb, and honestly pretty bad, that he’d gone over early to do the ‘boyfriend-y’ thing and help set up for party, but ended up falling asleep for several hours. Sasuke turned and when he laid eyes on Naruto he stopped moving all together and smiled. It was such a small thing, but Naruto felt it like a mac truck. It made his skin pimple and his heart run rampant.

He never in his life imagine he would feel such a way. 

“Hey, you woke up, goofball,” Sasuke joked. 

Naruto nodded, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“Don’t mention it, it’s probably my fault anyway,” Sasuke replied quickly. 

Naruto blushed deeply. “Sasuke!”

Itachi and Shisui, who both cringed visibly, then broke out in laughter. “We deserved that,” Shisui said. 

“You’re right, Sasuke. I did not like that,” Itachi added. 

“Huh?” Naruto said, suddenly feeling like he’d been made part of some weird joke. 

“These two, ever since they agreed to move in together, it’s like they have no boundaries. I just wanted to show them what it felt like,” Sasuke replied. “Also, there were no lies to what I said.” 

Naruto gasped, agitated. 

Itachi turned and chuckled, pushing Sasuke’s shoulder. “Listen, I think we have things here, why don’t you two just go get ready for the party.” 

“It won’t take us too long, despite being a diva, Naruto’s quick to dress,” Sasuke said. 

“I’m not a diva!” Naruto argued as Sasuke raised an eyebrow to a point proven. Naruto relaxed his stance and voice cartoonishly, looking and sounding like a TV stoner. “I mean, I’m totally not a diva or whatever.” 

Shisui, Sasuke and Itachi laughed at Naruto and Itachi nudged at Sasuke again. “Really, go, we got this.” 

“Yeah, besides, I’ve haven’t touched your brother’s ass in like ten minutes,” Shisui turned and held the spatula in his hand out to Sasuke, “out of respect.” 

Sasuke nodded. “Oh, thank you kind sir.” 

He walked around the kitchen island, took Naruto by his hand, and pulled his through the parlor to the stairs. When they were clear of the kitchen, Sasuke chuckled. “It’s just as well, I also have touched your ass in quite some time.” 

Naruto didn’t respond, he found himself temporarily immobilized by the bliss he’d managed to find himself in. For someone with a considerable lack of luck, he wasn’t entirely sure how he’d managed to pull off such a level of joy. Sasuke pulled him into his bedroom and shut the door, before proceeding to lay down on the bed, pulling Naruto down on top of him. Naruto rested head on the other’s chest, feeling like he may fall asleep again. 

“This is not getting ready for the party,” Naruto huffed. Sasuke chuckled and the feeling of it reverberated through Naruto’s body, giving him goosebumps. “I love you.” 

Sasuke craned his head awkwardly to see Naruto’s face. “That was random.” 

“No,” Naruto replied. 

Sasuke, with his arms wrapped tightly around Naruto’s back, sighed and let his head fall back down to his pillows. “Well, I love you too, but it was. Everything okay?” 

“Last year, on New Years Eve,” Naruto started suddenly, “I was still ‘with’ Gaara and we were at this party. After a few hours of being there, Sakura walked up to me and asked me how I could stand being with a guy who was looking at everyone but me. I thought she was just picking on me because she didn’t like Gaara, but now I know she totally wasn’t.” 

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked. 

“You look at me. I never realized it until I met you. Even from when I first came to my first practice, when I enter a room, you stop and look at me. Gaara never did that. Not once in the entire two-ish on and off years, did he look at me the way you do. I can’t believe I spent so much time being so much less happy than I could have been,” Naruto explained. 

Sasuke rubbed Naruto’s back lovingly. “I don’t understand how someone could be with you and not look at you. I don’t understand how anyone could not look at you. Even way back when I was still pretending I didn’t like you, I was going places just to look at you.” 

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. “Really?” 

“Why else would I go to Suigetsu’s party? I don’t even like him,” Sasuke replied. 

“You went to see me? But we’d only just met the day before,” Naruto said. 

“The impulsivity of it is not lost on me, Naruto, but it was like I had no control over it. Mentally I was like ‘oh, Naruto’s at the party, whatever,’ but my body was like, ‘bro, we gotta go right now.’ I walked into that party wondering what the fuck I was doing there, all the while, looking for you. Then I heard Gaara in the kitchen talking trash about you and suddenly I found myself trying to distract him so that Kiba could get you out of there without interacting with him, something he failed at miserably,” Sasuke said. 

“Wait. You were flirting with Gaara on purpose?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke shivered. “Ugh. Yeah, but even that entire time I was standing with him, I couldn’t keep myself from looking at you.” 

Naruto clung to Sasuke tightly. He couldn’t believe that he’d done something like that for him. “I’m sorry it took me so long time come around. I guess I really was just truly committed to being less happy.” 

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, smiling brightly. “It’s not a concern anymore.” 

Naruto smiled, craning his head to get a kiss. “It really isn’t.”

***

**Sakura** stood next to Kakashi, chatting away happily with one of Itachi’s co-workers, almost feeling agitated that she’d been right. She knew that Kakashi would be able to find someone other than her to satiate his attention span at Sasuke’s party, but now forty-five minutes into a conversation Sakura had literally no interest in, she was frustrated to have been so correct. She finally sighed, knowing it would be flat out selfish to drag Kakashi away from company he seemed to be so honestly enjoying, so she unlaced her fingers from Kakashi’s.

Kakashi stopped talking immediately. “What’s up?”

Sakura smiled. “Nothing. I’m gonna go find, Naruto.” 

“Want me to come?” Kakashi asked. 

“No, no, no. You enjoy your conversation, I’ll be back,” she replied. 

Kakashi smiled, and Sakura stood up to kiss his cheek, then she walked from the parlor where they’d found themselves, towards the back screened in patio where she’d last seen Naruto. As she was crossing through the kitchen, someone reached out and grabbed her arm and she turned to see Kiba was the one gripping her, with Shino standing next to him. 

“Hey, Sakura,” Kiba said brightly. 

“Oh, hey Kiba.” Sakura replied. “Hi, Shino.” 

Shino blinked a couple of times at Sakura and then walked away. Sakura held out her hands and Kiba chuckled. “He’s not so happy you brought Kakashi.” 

Sakura crossed her arms. “That’s not fair, he is my boyfriend.” 

Kiba nodded. “I know, and I don’t mind, but you know how he is.” 

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” Sakura said. 

“Oh, ya know, I don’t think that’s a great idea,” Kiba replied. “It’s okay, Sakura. So one person out of like eighty million doesn’t like you, you’ll be okay.” 

Sakura shook her head. “I don’t accept.” She began to walk away but Kiba grabbed her arm. Sakura smiled. “Don’t worry. What am I gonna do? Make it worse? He straight up didn’t acknowledge me just now.” 

Kiba released Sakura’s arm and shrugged and Sakura followed after Shino. When she caught up to him in the back yard, she tapped him lightly. “Hey there.” 

Shino turned and rolled his eyes. “Is me walking away from you not a strong enough indicator that I don’t wish to speak with you?”

Sakura chuckled. “No, it was, I was just hoping we could bury the hachet and put the past behind us.” 

“No.” 

“What? Why?” Sakura asked. 

“I just don’t like you,” Shino said back. “And I know that kind of thing bothers you, but I don’t care. In fact, it pleases me.” 

Sakura eyed Shino innocently. “Can’t you see that I care about Kiba too? I hated that we ended up in that weird situation. He’s one of my best friends.” 

“You just ignored him for a month and a half,” Shino spat back. 

“Yeah! Because I was seeing someone else and didn’t want it to seem like I was rubbing it in! That kind of thing should make you happy!” Sakura squealed. Shino’s eyes widened in anger. “I’m, sorry, I know you just want Kiba to be happy, but if he can forgive me, why can’t you?”

“Because he’s slightly biased,” Shino hissed. 

“Well, maybe, but I want Kiba to be happy too and to that end, I think you and I really ought to make a better effort, wouldn’t you agree?” Sakura asked. Shino remained silent, a sign of agreement. “Besides, I can’t help but think this could be the thing to nudge the two of you in the right direction.” 

“I’ve told you before that Kiba’s not gay,” Shino replied, ever so slightly softer. 

“He’s always talking about how ‘sexuality is indefinite’ and ‘people should just love who they love.’ I mean, it’s that progressive thinking that allows him to be such good friends with a gay guy and a bi guy. Isn’t it possible that his fluid sexuality developed out of feelings for a friend?” Sakura asked. Shino was silent again and Sakura smiled. “There we go, so I’ll get the ball rolling for you, and that will be you and I’s first step towards reconciliation.” 

“You will do no such thing,” Shino replied quickly. 

“Why?” Sakura moaned. 

“My feelings aside, if anything happened to harm our friendship, I don’t know what I’d do. I decided a long time ago that feelings or no, I’m not ever going there with Kiba,” Shino explained.  
“So you mean to tell me, that if we found out right now, today, that Kiba both likes men and likes you, that you wouldn’t go for it?” Sakura asked. 

“I wouldn’t,” Shino replied with such resolve that Sakura knew it was true. 

“You honestly don’t think that you’re good enough friends that you could keep from self-destructing if you tried something more romantic?” Sakura asked. “I mean, it would maybe take a little more honesty, but you care enough about each other.” 

Shino didn’t reply and Sakura pointed at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. “I can admit, to you someone that I don’t think would dare be loose-lipped at such a sensitive turning point in our relationship--” Shino started. 

“You are correct.”

“--that if I were to find out that Kiba reciprocated my feelings, I would have a pretty difficult time ignoring it. I would want to, but I suppose, the situation you describe, where we become romantic but remain consideration of our friendship and don’t allow anything to jeopardize it, is not one I’d be opposed to.” Sakura held her arms straight up in victory. “Keep it up and I will walk away again.”

Sakura pulled her hands down. “Sorry. But okay, so why don’t I start by just finding out more. I can pass it off as that whole, I really want you to move on from me so I’m being overly-concerned type thing. Less suspicious.” 

“More annoying,” Shino responded. 

Sakura held out a finger. “Yes, but less suspicious.” 

Sakura stared at Shino anxiously as he remained completely quiet, eyes closed pensively. Finally he sighed and looked at Sakura. “Ground rules.” 

Sakura squeaked and clapped. “Okay.” 

“If it seems like he’s catching on, even a little bit, back off,” Shino ordered. 

“Done,” Sakura replied. 

“Nothing suggestive like ‘why don’t you ask Shino out’ or ‘hey doesn’t Shino look good today.’”

Sakura crossed her arms. “It’s frightening how well you know me even though we aren’t, er weren’t, friends.”

“Any man who doesn’t know his enemy better than any friend is a fool,” Shino replied. 

“I was an enemy?”

“Nothing suggestive,” Shino repeated. 

Sakura nodded. “Yes, yes, nothing suggestive.” 

“Don’t interrupt him if he’s talking to a girl or something. If someone has beat me to him, that’s fine, it’s certainly not the first time,” Shino replied. 

“Aw…” Sakura replied sadly. 

“Don’t.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Lastly, don’t piss him off,” Shino said. 

“Not to be snarky, but I think you and I both know I could all but blow his car up without pissing him off,” Sakura replied. 

Shino nodded. “I hate that.” 

“Okay, Shino. Leave it to your friend--”

“Acquaintance that I’m trying not to hate.” 

“--Sakura.” Sakura patted Shino’s arm and then turned quickly, making her way back towards the porch. 

As she passed through the kitchen, she side-glanced to see Kakashi still talking cheerily with the same boring man from Itachi’s job, and so she continued on. Just as she was entering the porch with Kiba in sight, Naruto walked in her path, excitedly. 

“Oh, hey. I was looking for you earlier. Where’s Sasuke? If you’re not sure who that is, it’s the man that’s been surgically attached to your hip all night,” Sakura asked. 

“Hey. Don’t take the fact that your boyfriend found someone more interesting than you at this party out on me,” Naruto berated. 

“I’m not. He’s not more interesting. I’m happy for him. It’s not like that guy has as great boobs as I do,” Sakura grumbled. 

Naruto put a hand on Sakura’s shoulder. “Hey, so I was just talking to Shizune, and you’ll never guess who she has the hots for?”

“Who?” Sakura replied. 

“Kiba,” Naruto replied excitedly. 

Sakura’s face resolved to seriousness. “What?”

“Yeah! Apparently, she’s liked him ever since she first became your roommate, but first she was with someone and then she actually thought you guys may hook up, so she laid off, but now that you’re with Kakashi, she feels confident enough that she wouldn’t be like, stealing him from you, so I’m gonna set them up!” Naruto explained excitedly. 

“Cute!” Sakura squealed. 

“Right?”

“You can’t,” Sakura added. 

Naruto shook his head. “What? Why? Shizune’s awesome! She’d be great for him!” 

“No, you can’t. I’m going to set him up with Shino,” Sakura said. 

Naruto rolled his eyes and threw his head back. “Sakura, don’t start this again. Kiba is not gay.” 

“Naruto, evidence shows--” 

“I don’t want to hear about your evidence! I’ve heard it all before. You just want Shino to like you and if you aren’t careful, you’re gonna meddle too much and cause problems in their friendship. So, you’re not doing this,” Naruto demanded. 

“No, it’s okay. Shino and I have planned it out very carefully,” Sakura said. 

“Shino doesn’t even like you,” Naruto hissed. 

Sakura put her hands on her hips. “No, we’re best friends now. It’s very exclusive.” 

“What?” Naruto asked. 

“Hey, guys,” Sasuke walked up with a short, caramel skinned woman with light green hair and gorgeous gold eyes. “This is my friend, Fuu. We went to highschool together, but I was, me, and we just recently reconnected.” 

Fuu waved, smiling happily. “Hello.” She side-eyed Naruto. “Is this him?” she asked Sasuke. 

Sasuke nodded. “Yeah. This is my boyfriend, Naruto.” 

“Geez, you’re right, he is stunning,” Fuu said. 

Naruto smiled and extended a hand for a handshake. “I like you, Fuu.” 

Fuu giggled. Sasuke pointed to Sakura. “And this is his best friend, Sakura.” 

Sakura scoffed. “We’re friends, Sasuke. You can just say, ‘my friend Sakura.’” 

Sasuke held out his hands dramatically. “This is my friend, Sakura.” 

“How hard was that?” Sakura asked. 

Fuu folded her arms behind her back. “Yeah, standing next to her is doing some serious stuff to my self-confidence, so I’m gonna go get hammered and then we can try this friendship again.” Fuu waved and fluttered away. 

Sakura smiled. “She’s fun.” 

Sasuke nodded. “Right? I’m gonna set her up with Kiba.” 

“No!” Naruto and Sakura both squawked at him. 

He looked back and forth between them. “What? What is wrong with you?” 

“You can’t set Kiba up with her, because I’m setting him up with Shino,” Sakura said. 

“The friend he brought?” Sasuke looked to Naruto. “Is Kiba gay?” 

“No, he’s not,” Naruto replied. 

“Sasuke, there’s evidence--”

“Stop! Stop with the evidence!” Naruto demanded. “Besides, Shizune is a way better choice.” 

“Sakura’s friend? She has too much in common with Sakura. How would that not pan out like you were setting him up with a generic version of the woman he’s trying to get over?” Sasuke responded. “That’s just disrespectful.” 

“Disrespectful, Naruto.” Sakura shook her head. 

Naruto’s eyes narrowed at Sasuke. “Who’s side are you on anyway?”

“Fuu’s side,” Sasuke replied. “She loves football, she’s a history major, just like Kiba, and she’s super cute. Not to mention, they found each other.” Sasuke pointed and Naruto and Sakura followed his finger to where Kiba and Fuu were, in fact, talking happily near the drinks. 

Sakura looked at Naruto and Naruto shook his head. “Sakura, don’t,” but it was too late. Sakura quickly walked towards Kiba and Fuu, not unaware of the fact that she was about to break one of Shino’s ground rules. She approached Kiba and Fuu and stood next to Kiba. 

“Hey, Kiba,” Sakura said sweetly. 

“Oh no, are you the pretty girl’s boyfriend? I’m sorry!” Fuu squealed. 

“No, come back,” Sakura faux called after Fuu as she scurried away. Kiba threw a look of annoyance at Sakura. Sakura knew she’d broken another ground rule, but ignored it. “Hey, uh, where’s Shino?” 

Kiba shrugged. “He was talking to Neji last I saw him.” 

“He’s great isn’t he?” Sakura asked, breaking the third rule. 

Kiba nodded. “I like him.” 

“Like, how much?” Sakura asked boldly. 

“What?” Kiba asked suspiciously. 

Naruto and Sasuke traipsed into the conversation. “Hey, bud,” Naruto greeted. 

“That’s very rude, we were talking,” Sakura hissed. 

“Hey Naruto, Sasuke. What’s up?” Kiba asked. 

“Oh, not much. Great party right? That’s what I was saying just a bit ago when I was talking to Shizune. She’s pretty cool huh?” Naruto said. 

“Subtle,” Sasuke huffed. 

“Yeah! I was talking to her earlier too, she’s a gamer!” He looked at Sakura. “Did you know that?”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m painfully aware of the fact that she likes to play Call of goddamn Duty until three in the morning during finals week. Aren’t sniper rifles supposed to be quiet?” 

“If they have silencers,” Kiba replied. 

“I agree with you, Kiba, that gamer girls are pretty awesome,” Naruto said. 

“Right? I’d love to play with her sometime,” Kiba said innocently. 

“Dude, you should! I’m sure she’d love to play with you,” Naruto said. 

“I saw you chatting with Fuu,” Sasuke interjected suddenly. 

“Yeah, until Sakura scared her off,” Kiba said. 

“Did she mention she’s a history major?” Sasuke asked. 

“Yeah! That’s awesome, and she plays on the K.U.-S.U. Powder Puff team!” Kiba said excitedly. 

“You sound the most excited about those things,” Sasuke said slyly. 

“Okay, this is ridiculous, Kiba. We all want to set you up with someone, but it’s quarter to midnight and I’m impatient, so you just need to tell us which one you pick,” Naruto said. 

“Naruto,” Sakura spat. 

“Sakura wants to set you up with Shino,” Naruto boldly admitted. 

“Naruto!” Sakura barked.

“Will you relax, he knows,” Naruto said. 

“He does?” Sakura looked at Kiba. 

“That Shino has feelings for me? Yeah, I’ve known that for a while now,” Kiba said. 

“So will you please tell her that you don’t feel that way about Shino because you’re not gay, so we can rule him out?” Naruto asked. 

“Mmm, that’s not entirely true,” Kiba said. 

Sasuke and Naruto’s jaws both dropped. “What?” They chorused. 

“HA!” Sakura squealed. 

“You guys know, well maybe not you Sasuke, but you two know, that I don’t over think sexuality. Love the people you love,” Kiba began. 

Sakura looked at Naruto smugly. “I did know that.” 

“Well, ever since I learned about Shino’s feelings, I can admit, I’ve thought about it,” Kiba said. Sakura clapped excitedly. “But…” 

Sakura shook her head and waved her hands. “No, no buts, stop there.” 

“Shino means the world to me, he’s my Naruto,” he told Sakura. 

Naruto tapped Kiba’s shoulder. “No, Naruto is your Naruto.” 

Kiba gave Naruto a ‘you know what I mean’ kind of look. “If we were to try and it and I simply wasn’t as into it as he was and it didn’t go well, I would never forgive myself. I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize our relationship and I know Shino feels the same.” 

Sakura kicked the ground knowing she shouldn’t force it, and she’d broken all four of Shino’s rules. “He does.” 

“Okay, so Shino’s out, but what about, Shizune?” Naruto said, smiling. “Gamer girl? Huh? You guys could have sex and then game, or game and then have sex, whatever you want, and she has a lot of the same qualities you love about Sakura!” Naruto said. 

“Naruto,” Sakura growled. 

“What? I’m playing for keeps!” 

“Doesn’t matter, Kiba clearly liked my girl best. Fuu?” Sasuke said. 

“She was great,” Kiba started, “but I actually am not interested in her,” he finished. 

Naruto threw his arms up. “Yes!” 

“Or Shizune,” Kiba added. 

Naruto dropped his arms. “Oh.” 

“Honestly, the fact that all three of you would pick out people for me, such great people at that, I’m honored, but football, school and work are more than enough for me right now. The love of my friends is plenty,” Kiba explained sweetly. 

“The love of your friends is plenty? What are we a holiday special?” Naruto grumbled, Sakura chuckled at him. 

“I’m serious. Look, I can admit, you both are in these relationships now, and don’t get me wrong, I’m so happy for you both. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you even a fraction as happy as you are now, but I’ve felt, well, neglected,” Kiba started. Sakura and Naruto exchanged sad gazes. “I mean, Sakura remember last year? We used to sneak away once a month to go to a movie without Naruto?”

“What!?” Naruto squealed. 

“I did love that,” Sakura said. 

“What!? You guys went to movies without me once a month for a year?” Naruto asked, Sasuke rubbing his back lovingly. 

“No,” both Kiba and Sakura replied, stone-faced. 

“And Naruto, just because we see each other at football everyday doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends outside of practice,” Kiba said. “Remember, we used to drag Sakura all over town and see how many places her boobs could get us in for free?”

“What!?” Sakura said. 

“I miss you guys. I’m happy you’re in relationships, but you don’t have to ignore me,” Kiba complained. 

“You’re totally right,” Sakura said. 

“You’re more at fault, you actively ignored him,” Naruto threw Sakura under. 

“But the fact that you guys still think about me enough at least to try and set me up with such awesome people, I feel loved,” Kiba finished. 

“Kiba, I want you to know, that if you want me to go back to treating you like shit during football practice, I will do that for you,” Sasuke added jokingly. 

Kiba shook his head. “Somehow, I think what you’ve turned into is good, especially now that you berate us every time someone grazes Naruto.” 

“You hit him way too hard!” Sasuke responded quickly. 

“Anyway, I think I’m going to save serious dating for post-graduation. Not everyone meets their soulmate in college or working for their college,” Kiba said, earning him a smack on the arm from Sakura. 

“Okay, how long are the ‘fucking the professor’ jokes scheduled to last?” Sakura asked. 

All three men responded with some version of ‘a long time,’ and Sakura sighed. 

“So… Do we group hug or sing a song or…?” Naruto asked. 

“Mmm nope, I’m good on those. I think I’m gonna skip right to getting wasted because Shino agreed to be my sober cab,” Kiba said. 

“Feel free to get drunk and sleep together,” Sakura said. 

“Will you stop? It’s not going to happen,” Naruto spat. 

“But not because I’m not right, and that gentlemen, is what’s most important,” Sakura joked. 

“For the love,” Naruto groaned.

Sakura felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned and Kakashi was looking down at her with an apologetic expression. “Sorry I haven’t been spending time with you.” 

“It’s fine,” Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi’s neck. “I’m happy you’re here now though, don’t talk to that man anymore tonight.” 

“Brat,” Naruto hissed and Kakashi laughed. 

“Oh, wow, it’s nearly midnight. Three minutes,” Sasuke noted. 

“See ya, guys,” Kiba said. 

Everyone returned Kiba’s partings and then found themselves consumed by one another, ready to enjoy kisses as couples for the new year. 

**Kiba** , happy for his friends though he was, wasn’t going to stand around while they all sucked face without him, so he skidded away as quickly as he could. He slipped into the kitchen where he served himself a cup filled, nearly to the brim, with the jungle juice Itachi had made, but after a sip, knew he wanted more liquor. He turned to access the hidden bottle of vodka under the cabinet and ran smack into another individual. The way too full cup in his hand tipped, and spilled the bright red jungle juice all over him. 

“AH! Oh my god! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!” the person he ran into squealed. 

Kiba chuckled at the desperation in her voice as he observed his ruined shirt. “It’s okay, this is a friend of mine’s house so……” Kiba looked up and a woman, fairly close to him in height, was looking back at him with long brown hair and entrancing hazel eyes. Kiba’s heart pounded manically in his chest. “I fi-shi ca, fur, inlin…” 

The woman started laughing and the sound brought goosebumps to Kiba’s skin. “Were those words?” 

“Supposed to be,” Kiba managed to reply. He held out his hand, completely ignoring the dripping from his shirt. “Kiba.” 

The woman blushed, but extended her own hand and took Kiba’s. It was warm, and he could feel her heart beating just as wildly as his own. “Tamaki.” 

Kiba smiled. “Nice to meet you.” 

Tamaki smiled back. “Likewise.” 

Around them, everyone began the ten second countdown to midnight. 

“TEN! NINE! EIGHT!”

“Um…” Tamaki said, not releasing Kiba’s hand, glancing down at the mess. 

“SEVEN! SIX!” 

“Yeah,” Kiba replied, looking down at his shirt. 

“FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO!” 

“It’s fine,” Tamaki said quickly. 

“ONE!” 

Kiba pulled on Tamaki’s hand, and brought her into a kiss in what was easily the most impulsive thing he’d done in his entire life, and as they kissed, he couldn't have been more grateful that he did it. 

“Happy new year,” Kiba whispered. 

Tamaki smiled through her intense blush. “Yeah.”

*** 

**Neji** clacked his cup happily against Tenten’s, taking a drink because he had something huge to celebrate. The stress of the last few months had worn him down, but through it all, this woman had stuck with him. Not telling him just what he wanted to hear, but actively helping him solve his problems, and preventing him from falling out with his best friend. He loved her more than anyone or anything, he hoped never to spend another day without her for the rest of his existence, and it made the weight in his pocket even heavier than it already was.

“TEN! NINE!” 

Neji couldn’t resist any longer. He set his cup down and reached into his pocket, firmly grasping the small box, then he pulled it from his pocket. He dropped to his knee, drawing the attention of everyone around him as he opened the box. Tenten cupped her hands over her mouth, tears rushing to her eyes. 

“EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX!” 

“Tenten, will you marry me?” Neji asked, heart pounding, he truly hadn’t planned on doing it. 

“FIVE! FOUR! THREE!” 

Tenten nodded, speechless, and Neji slid the ring on her finger before standing to hug her. 

“TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Neji kissed his new fiancee excitedly. 

Tenten sniffled. “Sasuke’s going to kill you.”

“Don’t I know it?” Neji replied, knowing he definitely had an earful coming for proposing without his best friend around to witness it. “When I ask him to be my best man, he’ll get over it.” 

“I love you,” Tenten whimpered. 

“I love you,” Neji replied.

***

**Itachi** looked on in excitement as brightly colored blasts lit up the sky. “What are the chances we’d end up being in such a good spot to see the fireworks?”

Shisui pulled Itachi close to him. “Yeah, what a massive coincidence.” 

Itachi grumbled. “You didn’t.” 

Shisui chuckled. “Didn’t I?” 

Itachi turned his head to Shisui behind him in search of a kiss, which he was granted without pause. 

“Happy New Year, my love,” Shisui said gently. 

“Happy New Year.” Itachi let his head fall back onto Shisui’s shoulder. “And welcome home.”

***

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!’

“Damn it,” **Ino** swore. “I knew we’d miss it.” 

Sai, breathing heavily, leaned in for a kiss. “Somehow, it feels like we’re maybe a few steps ahead of everyone only kissing right now,” he whispered. 

Ino laughed. “I suppose that’s true.” 

“Now comes the real challenge…” Sai started. “Getting back out of the closet.”

***

**Lee** watched everyone around him kissing their significant others and sighed. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, to see Sasuke's friend Fuu standing behind him.

"Sick bowl cut," Fuu said. 

Lee's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Fuu nodded, smiling. "Seriously."

***

“TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

 **Naruto** leaned into, Sasuke, excitedly taking their first ‘new years’ kiss as an official couple. Long after those around them had parted, Sasuke and Naruto kissed on, blissfully unaware of anything other than one another. When Sasuke finally pulled away, he kissed Naruto’s cheek and then his forehead. 

“Happy New Years, Naruto,” Sasuke huffed, hugging Naruto close. 

Naruto was so happy that it was almost overwhelming. He pulled Sasuke into a hug, holding tightly. 

“Happy New Years.”

***

**Kakashi** jumped the gun, kissing Sakura before they’d counted past ‘six.’ Sakura laughed as they kissed, wrapping her arms around Kakashi’s neck and pulling him even closer to her. Sakura parted from him and hugged him tightly. He wished he could vocalize the way he felt about Sakura, but words never seemed like enough, so he simply settled for pulling her as close as he could.

“You’re a bad counter, professor,” Sakura whispered. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, I couldn’t wait anymore,” Kakashi responded. 

“No matter,” Sakura kissed the part of Kakashi’s neck closest to her. 

Kakashi growled. “We’ve gotta go.” 

Sakura chuckled. “Agreed, but let me say goodbye to Naruto first.” 

**Sakura** turned and tapped Naruto’s shoulder. He turned his head, albeit apprehensively, but when he saw it was Sakura, he released himself from Sasuke entirely, and wrapped his arms around Sakura’s waist, lifting her from her feet. 

“Happy New Years, Sakura,” Naruto huffed. 

“Thanks for sticking with me, kid,” Sakura replied. 

Naruto set Sakura back down, and kissed her directly on top of her head. 

“Forever,” Naruto responded. 

Sakura nodded. “You got that right.” Naruto started laughing and Sakura giggled. “What?”

Naruto reigned himself in. “Next semester is going to be boring.” 

Sakura laughed, glancing at Kakashi and Sasuke standing near them. “I sure we’ll find something to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the incredible support! I never imagined when I started this fic that it would do so well, so I'm truly grateful to all of you! 
> 
> Time for the big surprise. 
> 
> *Drumroll*
> 
> It's not actually over! :D 
> 
> Throughout the fic, I couldn't help but imagine some of the adventures and shenanigans these characters would get into in the future. So I'm leaving the fic open and I'm going to post ten or so "bonus chapters" detailing some of the events that lie in the future for the cornerstone couples and the other characters as well! The updates won't be near as frequent as the regular chapters, as I have other fics I need to focus on now that this one is done, but the bonus chapters are pretty dang cute, so I hope you'll stick around to read em! 
> 
> THANKS AGAIN! I LOVE YOU!! ^_^


	31. Bonus Chapter I: Dancing with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter I: A sneaky ex comes sniffing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am SORRY it took so long to start posting the bonus chapters. Things in Jasmine's world have been hectic to say the least. I hope you can forgive me, and to my friend who presented the "hot for teacher" story line, I will be writing it into one of my chapters, so keep and eye out and thanks for the brilliant suggestion! :D 
> 
> A.T.E. Means "After the End." Use the time stamps to determine how long after the ending of the main story, the little stories are taking place. :) 
> 
> Enjoy.

**3 Months A.T.E.**

Sakura walked through the door separating the kitchen at Jiraiya’s from the bar and saw something that made her heart flutter. Kakashi was sitting at the bar, though he was immeasurably focused on his phone. She walked out and to the spot behind the bar where she was directly opposite him, then she hoisted herself up and over the bar, planting a kiss on his head. He looked up and smiled and then leaned in fully to kiss Sakura on the lips.

“Hi,” Sakura said sweetly upon parting with her feet still dangling off the floor. 

“Hi,” Kakashi responded. 

Jiraiya burst through the kitchen door and grumbled. “Hey, no boobs on my bar!” 

Sakura dropped down to her feet and looked at Jiraiya as he walked behind her to the cash register. “No boobs on the bar? My boobs are the reason to have this bar,” she retorted. 

Jiraiya turned and looked at her for a few moments and then smirked. “Sound logic.” 

Sakura chuckled and looked back at Kakashi, but he’d returned his attention to his phone. 

“What are you concentrating on so severely?” She leaned over the bar again and noticed the little black and red birds, flying across the screen towards green pigs and bizarre structures situated on the other side in a game she was all too familiar with. “Are you playing Angry Birds?”

Her boyfriend wasn’t much for games on his phone, except for the app version of Scrabble he’d excitedly discovered and forced Sakura to download so he could continue to get beaten electronically, so seeing him play the mindless game was amusing. 

“Shh, concentrating,” he replied. 

Sakura giggled and left him to his game assisting a couple of customers on the slow Thursday, only bothering Kakashi again when he became visibly agitated. 

“Can’t do it?” Sakura asked. 

“I can do it!” Kakashi replied, but after flinging his last bird, and unsuccessfully removing the last pig, he locked his phone and shoved it away from him. “This game is stupid.” 

Sakura snickered. “Why did you download it?”

“Obito was playing it all night last night at dinner, and he’s really good at it,” Kakashi explained. 

“And you just couldn’t stand the thought of him having one up on you? Even in something as stupid as Angry Birds?” 

“That’s not it at all, and he does not have one up on me,” Kakashi responded curtly. 

He stared at Sakura for about ten seconds before pulling his phone back to him and trying again. 

Behind Sakura, the kitchen door opened and Naruto walked in. 

“I didn't think you were working today.” Sakura said. Football practice typically prevented weekday work for Naruto. 

 

“Like half the team called out today, all for legitimate reasons too. So Sasuke just canceled practice. Jiraiya was super excited that he could go home, so we’re locking up,” Naruto explained. 

He looked over at Kakashi angrily playing Angry Birds. He was down to his last bird again and was carefully contemplating what to do. 

“Level 16 huh?” Naruto asked. 

Kakashi nodded. Naruto leaned over the counter, stuck a finger to Kakashi’s phone, pulled the bird down at a precise angle and flung it. It flew across the screen, smashed into a seemingly random point of the structure, but the entire thing went crashing down, destroying all the pigs in the wake. Kakashi stared wide-eyed at Naruto and then Sakura, who began laughing. 

“I told ya one day you were gonna need his Angry Bird skills,” Sakura chuckled. 

Kakashi looked down at his screen. “I no longer wish to live.” 

Sakura smiled at Kakashi until she noticed Naruto tense up out of the corner of her eye.She looked up and her least favorite person, Gaara, was walking in from the front door of the club. He walked up to the stool opposite Naruto at the bar and stood just behind it. 

Sakura leaned over the bar a bit. “Sorry sir, we don’t allow vermin in our establishment.” 

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked down at Sakura. “I distinctly remember you telling me that you never start it.” 

Sakura crossed her arms, noticing Kakashi watching her, but not taking her eyes off of Gaara. 

“Oh, hey, Sakura. I see you’re still dressing like a slut,” Gaara spat. 

“I hear you still are one,” Sakura retorted quickly. 

“Stop! Both of you. Seriously,” Naruto barked. “Look, you’re frightening your boyfriend.” 

Sakura looked at Kakashi, indeed staring back at her like she was an advanced level of crazy. “Please, don’t break up with me. I promise, I’ll never be worse than I am right now.” 

Gaara scoffed. “No way you’re dating this guy. He’s way to hot for someone like you.” 

Sakura shifted a glare back to Gaara, but before she could retort Naruto put a hand in her face. “Don’t.” He looked at Gaara and crossed his arms. “What do you want?” 

Gaara immediately heightened his tone and put on puppy-dog eyes. “I’ve been trying to call you.” 

“I’m aware of that,” Naruto responded. “I’ve been ignoring you.” 

Jiraiya walked out from the back, took one look at Gaara, and then turned around and went back into the kitchen, grumbling as he went. 

Gaara pretended to look hurt, but didn’t do a great job. “What? Why?”

“Oh gimmie a break,” Sakura hissed. 

“We’re not together anymore. I’ve moved on,” Naruto replied simply. 

“You’ve moved on? From me?” Gaara asked. 

Sakura threw her hands in the air. “Blasphemy, right?”

Naruto put a hand on Sakura’s head and pushed her lightly as a warning. “Yeah. I’m with someone else now, and I’m happy. We can still be friends.” 

Sakura scoffed indignantly. “What!? No. Sorry, no.” 

Naruto glared down at Sakura. “Enough.” 

Sakura half-lidded her eyes. “Still be friends…” she gritted.

“I don’t want to just be friends anymore, Naru, I’ve changed, I swear. I’ve realized that you’re the best I’ve ever had. I don’t want to be with anyone but you,” Gaara whimpered 

Sakura bunched her fists around her clothes, but resisted the urge to speak. 

“Sorry,” Naruto said smiling. “I’m with the person now that I’m going to be with for the rest of my life.” 

The statement relieved Sakura and she relaxed some. As if beckoned by being mentioned, they heard the familiar sound of the door to the club opening and then half a second later, Sasuke walked into the club. He smirked at the sight of Gaara and approached until he was directly behind him. Sakura glanced up at Naruto and he had a bright smile on his face. Sakura was no longer angry. If the look on Naruto’s face meant anything, it was that Gaara wasn’t a threat anymore. 

“Excuse me,” Sasuke said, tapping Gaara lightly on his shoulder. Gaara turned and faced him, eyes widening when he did. “Are you sitting there?” Sasuke pointed down at the open stool next to Kakashi.

He didn’t wait for Gaara to respond, he wedged himself alongside Gaara, pushing him back as he did so, and sat down at the stool across from Naruto. 

“Hey babe,” Sasuke muttered up to Naruto.

Naruto’s smile grew. “Hi.” 

“Hey, Sakura, Kakashi,” Sasuke said, smiling at each of them. He looked down at Kakashi’s phone. “Um, are you playing that stupid game too?”

Kakashi looked down at his phone. “Oh, yeah kinda…” He turned his attention to it, trying to beat the level. 

“He’s bad at it,” Sakura joked. 

“I’m not-- you’re bad at it,” Kakashi murmured. 

“Good one, Kakashi,” Naruto chuckled. 

“Why is it,” Sasuke looked up at Naruto, “that I’ve been sitting here for like 60 seconds, and you still have not kissed me?”

Naruto spanned his hands dramatically across the bar. “It’s probably because of this huge thing between us.” 

“Sakura did it,” Kakashi mumbled, not looking up. 

Naruto scoffed. “She has boobs to protect her.” 

Sasuke snapped his fingers. “What do you think all of that upper body training was for?” 

Naruto laughed. “I thought football.” 

Sasuke shook his head. “Common misconception. It’s so you can lift yourself over the bar and give me the kiss I require.” 

Without hesitation, Naruto braced himself on the bar, hoisted himself up and over, and met Sasuke for a kiss. Sakura couldn’t help but toss an evil look at Gaara behind them, standing there with the first bit of genuine shock Sakura had ever seen on the man. He looked up at Sakura. 

“And you like him?” Gaara said to Sakura. 

“Love him! We have coffee on Saturdays,” Sakura responded excitedly. 

Naruto dropped back to the floor and looked up at Sakura. “Seriously!? That’s so cute! Kakashi! Let’s start having coffee on Saturdays!” 

“No,” Kakashi replied, not looking up from his game. 

“I’ll teach you how to beat all the angry birds levels,” Naruto whimpered. 

Kakashi looked up from his game, first to Sakura, then Naruto. “Okay,” Kakashi said, causing everyone to laugh. 

“So you like him even though he called Naruto ‘trash,’” Gaara asked, smiling evilly. 

“You mean at Suigetsu’s party back in September?” Naruto asked. Gaara’s face neutralized immediately. “Yeah, he only said that because he was trying to keep you from bothering me after he heard you calling me ‘trash’ and a ‘time-waster,’” Naruto explained. “Unfortunately, it didn’t work, but the only one who called me ‘trash’ that day and meant it, was you.” 

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and eyed Gaara. “Sorry, I just used you. Remember this feeling for the next time you’re thinking about taking advantage of someone.” 

Gaara stood there in helpless shock for a while. He finally opened his mouth weakly. “Naru, I--” 

“Goodbye, Gaara,” Sasuke ordered. He looked back over his shoulder with a terrifying look. “I’m not going to ask again.” 

Naruto gave Gaara one last look and Sakura couldn’t help but stick her tongue out. Gaara turned and slowly walked away and when he was gone, Sakura held out her fist which Sasuke promptly bumped with his own. 

Sakura tapped Naruto on his chest. “If you ever leave Sasuke, I’ll kill you,” Sakura warned. 

Naruto laughed. “My slight obsession with him should help prevent that.” 

“DAMN IT!” Kakashi held his phone out. “TAKE THIS AND DON’T GIVE IT BACK!” Sakura slowly removed Kakashi’s phone from his hand and then pulled his hand down to her breast. Kakashi looked up and smiled. “I feel better.” 

Naruto laughed and Sasuke shook his head. “Straight men are weird,” Sasuke said. 

“Tell me about it,” Naruto replied. 

Sakura watched Naruto staring lovestruck at Sasuke as Sasuke looked over the menu. She smiled. 

_You finally let go of Gaara. I’m happy for you, Naruto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BC II Preview: Naruto isn't the only one with a salty ex...


	32. Bonus Chapter II: The Soul of an Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kakashi overhears Sakura talking with her ex, he becomes insecure, and a little stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I introduce a new character in this chapter, for no reason other than to have him here. He's one of my faves from the anime, but try though I did, I wasn't able to get him into the main story. The small bit with him in the beginning is not forward moving at all and is purely for my own amusement. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_1 Year and 3 Months A.T.E._

“This feels wrong,” Sakura mumbled.

Kakashi side-eyed her. “I didn’t expect you to be the one so put off by it honestly, Miss Gives Blow Jobs in Classrooms.” 

“KAKASHI!” Sakura looked all around her. “You started that!” she hissed at him. 

Kakashi laughed, knowing it was true. It wasn’t like nothing was going to happen when he locked her in the lecture hall way back then, but that was the least expected thing. 

They were walking through the psychology department of Konoha University, hand-in-hand, with literally no one looking at them. It was clear that in a year’s time, students had put the memory of Kakashi out of their minds, either by will or by force, and few of the students walking around seemed to know who he was. Additionally, Sakura, in her final semester of college, was doing an internship off campus, and none of the students seemed to pay much attention to her either. Kakashi understood why she’d be so nervous. Old habits die hard. It had been a while since Kakashi had worked for KU, but being in the university hallways, so clearly displaying their love for one another, despite the fact that he used to be a professor there and she was technically a current student, was a bit scandalous, if even just on paper. 

“Don’t worry, my love, I’ll be in and out in five minutes,” Kakashi comforted. 

Sakura scoffed. “Do you know you? You don’t do anything in five minutes and the day you get somewhere on time is the day I will quit my job and join the circus.” 

“What act will you do?” Kakashi retorted quickly. 

Sakura chuckled. “Shut up.” 

Kakashi reached the door to his old office and knocked. There was loud shuffling and crashing from the other side of the door and then it flew open. 

“Yo.” 

In the doorway stood a tall, muscular, man with caramel skin and blond hair. Even though they were indoors, he was wearing sunglasses, and was brazenly displaying tattoos on his arm and face. Surely this wasn’t the replacement professor taking over for Inoichi as department head and teaching Kakashi’s old class next year. 

“Hello, I’m Kakashi. This is my girlfriend Sakura,” Kakashi announced. 

Sakura smiled and nodded. 

“Sakura Haruno, you just turned 23 yeah?” the man said. 

Kakashi and Sakura’s eyes widened. “Um… Yes. Three days ago…” Sakura replied. 

“Happy belated, baby!” he responded. 

Kakashi was at a loss. _This man knows an odd amount about my girlfriend and just called her ‘baby.’ There’s no way I can take him though, and I don’t even know his name._

“Th-Thanks?” Sakura responded. “How, um, how did you know that?” 

“What kind of head would I be if I didn’t know all the students in the psychology department?” he asked. Sakura’s hand tensed in Kakashi’s. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m not one to dip my pen in the company ink, or female student supply, but everyone has their thing, who am I to judge?” 

Kakashi shifted uneasily. “Uh, it’s not like--” 

The man held up his staunch arm, putting his hand up to stop Kakashi. “It’s like I said man, I’m far from a position to judge anyone else. Besides you don’t even work here anymore. It’s cool.” 

“Um, kay. Thanks. Mr., uh…” Kakashi started. 

“B,” he responded. 

“B?” Kakashi and Sakura chorused. 

“Yeah, man, ‘B.’ Come on in, I’ll pull get your stuff,” he said, immediately thereafter turning around and walking back into the office. 

Kakashi started to follow, but Sakura pulled herself free of him. “He scares me,” she whispered. 

“Me too,” Kakashi responded, but he relinquished Sakura and walked into the office, the auto shut door swinging closed behind him. “So, uh, Mr. B, you’ve been in psychology all your life?”

B was easily reaching to a top shelf of a nearby bookcase to retrieve a box with ‘Kakashi’ written across the side. “Yeah. I’m pretty textbook, ya know, mom died when I was little, just me, my big bro, and my dad. Dad always favored my brother, so I was a troublemaker, that sort of thing.” He pulled the box down and handed it over to Kakashi. Kakashi took the box and was strained to hold it up. _It’s heavy._ He was annoyed B had made it seem like such a light box. “Started therapy in high school and, I don’t know, I liked the way the man thought, ya know. The concept of helping people by listening to their problems without judging them, I liked it. All up until I met him, everyone looked at me like I was some kind of freak, but he just kept it real with me, I was hooked.” 

Kakashi grunted through his manly display of ‘this box isn’t heavy.’ “Sounds like me.” 

B raised an eyebrow. “Uh, you want me to carry that out for you or somethin’? I got some time.” 

“Nope, I got it, thanks though,” Kakashi replied. “Uh, tell Tsunade I said thanks.” 

“Oh, speakin’ o’ that. She got a man or somethin’?” B asked. 

Kakashi re-balanced the box. “W-What?” 

“She’s hot right? Very, uh," B held his hands out in front of his chest and made crude ‘boob’ shapes, "voluptuous.”

 _It’s a good thing Sakura stayed outside._ “Yeah, uh, she’s engaged. My girlfriend works for her fiance actually.”

“Damn, I was gonna try and hit that for sure,” B responded, putting his hands on his hips. 

_You’ve made it a far cry easier to get in and out in five minutes._ “Okay, well, I’m gonna go. We’re headed up north for a few days away as a birthday thing, so…” 

“Alright man, take it easy. You sure you don’t need help with the box?” B asked. 

“Nope, just the door will be fine,” Kakashi grunted. 

B walked around Kakashi and opened the door, patting Kakashi on the back as he walked out and Kakashi was far past relieved when he heard the door shut behind him. _That was the most bizarre interaction I’ve ever had with anyone._ He looked around, but he didn’t see Sakura, which he was slightly relieved for, because his struggle with the box probably did make him appear a bit weak. He walked down the hallways resolved to bring the books to his car first, then call Sakura to track her down. _I’m sure she just bumped into a friend or something._

Kakashi walked through the halls, embarrassed at the number of students who offered to help him carry the box of books, and finally pushed through the doors and out into the brisk air. He walked across the courtyard and out into the parking lot, trudging through remnants of snow until he finally reached his car. He set the box of books down when a sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 

_Sakura has the keys._

He breathed in and out deeply, vowing to start going to the gym again, and then reached down to his pocket. When he didn’t feel the familiar protrusion of his phone, he started patting all around his body. He walked over to the driver’s side window of his car and looked in. 

_And there’s my phone._

He sighed and walked back towards campus. She couldn’t have gone far, he’d just have to look for her. He looked all around the courtyard, but no one was idling outside. It was the turn of the seasons, but it was still pretty cold outside. He walked back into the psychology department and slowly started making his way back towards his old office, looking up and down each hallway as he did. He got the the hallway just before the turn to the office, when he heard Sakura’s voice. 

“...yeah, so it’s going really well,” she said. 

Kakashi walked down the hallway and prepared to turn when, 

“I’m so happy for you, Sakura. We should go out some time and celebrate,” a man replied. 

Kakashi stopped short of the turn and hesitated. 

“Really?” Sakura asked. 

The man chuckled. “Yeah, I mean, I’d love to hear more about everything.” 

“No, it’s just…” Sakura chuckled awkwardly. “I’m, um, I’m with someone, so…” 

Kakashi sighed. It wasn’t that he held any reservations she would say no, but he couldn’t help but listen to see what she’d say. 

“Oh, no, I’m still with Temari. Things are going really well too. We’re gonna move in together after graduation,” the man replied. 

“Oh, wow! That’s awesome!” Sakura replied excitedly. 

"Yeah, look I know that I was bad for a while there, but I'm--" 

"No, don't apologize. I didn't handle that situation with finesse at all. I feel awful. The fact that you are talking to me without setting me on fire is a huge relief to say the least," Sakura interjected. 

“Actually, you know how we used to go wakeboarding all the time? She loves it too. We’re planning to go a bunch this summer so, you should come. You can bring your boyfriend too,” the man said. 

_Sakura likes wakeboarding?_

“Oh, maybe. I’d probably bring Naruto or something though. I don’t really think he’s into that kind of thing, my boyfriend,” Sakura said. 

“No? Don’t tell me,” the man said. “I bet he’s a ton older than you and super stuffy.” 

Sakura laughed. “He’s not stuffy!” 

“But he’s way older?” the guy said. 

_Not way older…_

“He’s not way older,” Sakura replied. 

“He’s boring,” the man stated. 

“He’s not!” Sakura squealed. “We have a really great time together.” 

“That’s why you haven’t been to any of our friends’ parties, cause your boyfriend is so old?” the man laughed. 

_Has she been invited to a ton of parties? She never says anything about them._ “You’re being mean, Shika…” 

_‘Shika?’ Shikamaru? Your ex!?_

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just, man, are you sure? I make this statement as a friend and not as a scorned ex, is some guy, how many years older than you…?”

Sakura sighed. “Nine years.” 

“Nine years!? He’s almost a decade older than you! His elementary school had different computers than yours!” Shikamaru laughed. 

Sakura chuckled, but it wasn’t a happy sound. “Your nerd ass would come up with something like that.” 

“You’re so adventurous and wild,” Shikamaru said. _She is?_ “It just feels like a guy nearly ten years older than you wouldn’t even be able to keep up. Besides, what about all that stuff about how you want to travel and I bet he’s ready to settle down, does he know that you don’t want kids?” 

Kakashi’s heart dropped. _She doesn’t want kids?_

“Things change when you find the one,” Sakura replied simply. 

“Yeah, but that much?” Shikamaru asked. 

“Yeah, that much,” Sakura responded. _So everything he’s saying is true?_ “Look, Shika, I gotta go. We’re going away for the weekend for my birthday.” 

“Aw, don’t be mad at me. I swear I didn’t mean it like that, it really is concern,” Shikamaru responded. 

“I’m fine. I’ll see ya around,” Sakura grumbled. 

“Yeah, see ya,” Shikamaru replied. 

Kakashi quickly backed up as far as he could down the hallway so that when Sakura inevitably turned the corner, it would seem like he was just walking up, not like he’d been standing there the entire time eavesdropping. As expected, she turned the corner a few seconds later, and didn’t seem to suspect that Kakashi had been up to no good. When she reached him, she reached a hand around his head and pulled him down to kiss her. 

“Ready to go?” she asked, clearly upset. 

“Yeah. You okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Just don’t wanna be here anymore,” she replied. 

Kakashi nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Okay, let’s go.”

***

Kakashi looked out at the piles of snow covering the ground. _I could do it._ He looked over at Sakura with her head leaned back against the side of the hot tub, eyes closed. _Is it the kind of thing one announces or does it have more effect if I just go for it?_ Kakashi shifted, and the water moved around him. _If she’s second guessing whether or not I can keep up with her…_ He looked back out over the snow. _…One crazy thing should show her that I’m willing right?_ He looked up at the stars dotting the sky and sighed. _It’s now or never._ He stood up and Sakura opened her eyes.

“What? Out of beer? I have some left, you can have if you want, I probably won’t drink it,” Sakura said, holding up her half-empty bottle. 

“No, that’s not it,” Kakashi responded, body rapidly growing cold. 

“You’re ready to get out already? We haven’t even made out yet,” Sakura said, smirking. 

“No, er yes, let’s make out, but I have to do something first,” Kakashi said. 

“What?” Sakura asked. 

Kakashi climbed over the edge of the hot tub and bolted down onto the snow covered yard, with only the glow from the lights inside the cabin to illuminate his way. When his bare feet covered in the hot water from the hot tub hit the cold snow, it was the temperature that bothered him so much, as the stabbing feeling of it. 

“Wh-Kakashi, stop, that’s dangerous!” Sakura bellowed, but Kakashi ignored her. 

He spied a large pile of snow off to the side and made his way for it quickly. He turned in the snow so he was facing Sakura, with his back to the pile, and fell backward. 

“NO KAKASHI! THAT’S--” 

But Kakashi hit before he could stop it. Several hard objects jabbed into back and he could nearly feel bruises forming. 

_The pile of wood…_

“Are you okay!? KakashI!” 

Kakashi slowly climbed to his feet and held up a hand, but the severe mix in temperatures and pain in his back were making him incredibly lightheaded. He wavered significantly as he stumbled back up to the cabin. Sakura climbed out of the hot tub and met him as he climbed the stairs. 

“What is the matter with you!?” she yelped. “That was just stupid. What are you a college student!?” 

“If I was would it be more funny?” Kakashi mumbled. 

“Huh!?” Sakura squealed, pulling Kakashi along, sliding the glass door open and dragging him inside. “Did you hit your head?” 

She laid him down on the nearby sofa and turned to walk away, but Kakashi grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of him. 

“What are you--?” 

Kakashi pulled Sakura down into an excited kiss, and reached around her back to untie her bathing suit top. Sakura leaned back and threw her hand to her chest preventing her top from sliding down. She stood up and walked far enough out of Kakashi’s reach. 

“What’s gotten into you!?” Sakura yelped. 

“I’m trying to be more adventurous,” Kakashi responded, sitting up. “Now come back over here so I can do sex to you.” 

Sakura’s eyes widened. “Wait, turn around…” 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Sex doesn’t start like that.” 

Sakura finished retying her top and then rushed to Kakashi and turned him. “Shit, your back is bleeding, like a lot.” She pulled him up. “Here, lay on the floor, I’ll go get a towel.” 

“Wait,” Kakashi kept a firm grip on Sakura’s hand. 

Sakura yanked free. “Kaka--” 

Kakashi jumped up and wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her tightly with her back to him. He nuzzled his head into her hair and inhaled deeply. 

“Hey,” Sakura said softer. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Am I too old for you?” Kakashi asked. He could feel blood drizzling down his back, but he didn’t care. 

“What?” Sakura asked. “‘Trying to be more adventurous,’ did you hear Shikamaru and I talking?”

“..........no.” Kakashi listened intently to the sound of drips of liquid hitting the floor, likely both water and blood. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Sakura said. 

“I didn’t want you to know I’d been eavesdropping,” Kakashi responded. 

Sakura chuckled. “Pfft, I would have done the same thing.” She turned and pushed Kakashi into the nearby open layout kitchen and walked around him. 

She grabbed a towel from a rack and wet it in the sink. She lightly touched it to Kakashi’s back, wiping the blood, before lingering in one spot. Kakashi looked at the huge bloodstain where Kakashi had laid on the couch before. _That’s how she knew I was bleeding._ He sighed. _Goodbye deposit._

“Okay, out with it,” Sakura said. 

“Huh?” Kakashi responded before gritting his teeth as the cut on his back stung. 

“Tell me what you heard that’s making you so crazy so I can fix it,” Sakura said. 

“I didn’t know you liked wakeboarding,” Kakashi said. 

Sakura chuckled. “I don’t like it. Shikamaru likes it, and I’m good at it, so it was a thing we did as a couple. I just like the beach so I was never too opposed to going.” 

"You've been invited to a ton of parties and haven't gone," Kakashi added. 

"Yeah because they're all mutual friends of he and I. I know we've talked about it before, but before today, I've not had a pleasant conversation with that man since we broke up, nothing even near pleasant. I'm not a big partier, so yeah it would be nice to see some of my old friends once in a while, but it's not worth it to do it at a party that I know he'll be there and things will get hostile and awkward," Sakura explained. 

“He said that you’re ‘wild and adventurous,’” Kakashi murmured. “I didn’t know that. You seem much more tame to me.” 

“Are you joking?” Sakura said. 

“No,” Kakashi responded, annoyed. _There's no way she has logical responses for everything he said..._

Sakura turned Kakashi around, holding the towel in place, and leaned him back against a section of the wall. “Stay there, places like this always have emergency first aid kits. Usually in the kitchen or bathroom.” She started walking around the cabin, opening up cabinets and closets. “Also, I’m pretty wild, but you knew that. Either you knew that or you’re blind, there’s no middle.” 

Sakura reached into one cabinet near the front door, and came back with a bright red first aid kit. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kakashi grumbled. 

“Well apart from the fact that I kicked off my junior year by banging my teacher, doing ill-advised things in his lecture hall,” Sakura pulled Kakashi away from the wall and turned him around again, “I managed to get myself into a situation where I had a crazy woman stalking me, and then leveled up to a crazy man, whom I thought I should go confront without much assistance…” _All those things did happen._

Sakura wiped at Kakashi’s wound a little more, and then he could feel her starting to patch it with a bandage and medical tape. _It must be nice sized if none of the band-aids will work…_

“Last summer, when we went to visit my mom, I convinced you to climb to the top of the water tower with me, where we drank wine and fell asleep.” Kakashi laughed. “And I was going to have sex with you in that hot tub, until you ruined it by being an idiot.” 

“Sorry,” Kakashi smiled. “Huh, you are pretty adventurous,” he said. 

“Take note of the fact that all of the above listed things involved you, in case you felt like you weren’t keeping up,” Sakura said. 

_They did all involve me… but…_ “He said you wanted to travel and didn’t want kids…” 

Sakura finished bandaging Kakashi’s wound and grabbed his hand, she pulled him through the living room and up the split level stairs into the sleeping area. She felt, first her own bathing suit and then Kakashi’s, before pulling him down onto the bed with her. They laid facing one another. 

“When I was with Shikamaru, I didn’t want to be in that relationship, so my mind always went to places far from there. I used to think that I didn’t want to be with him because I wanted to travel and didn’t want to be held down by marriage and kids, but I eventually realized that I wanted to travel and not be held down by marriage and kids because I didn’t want to be with him,” Sakura explained. “Going forward, I felt like I didn’t want those things with anyone, but then when we started dating, I don’t know, it changed.” 

“Really?” 

“I probably would have stayed with Shikamaru much long than I should have if he hadn’t proposed to m--” 

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “He proposed to you?” 

“Did I not mention that?” Sakura whimpered. 

“You did not,” Kakashi said. He wasn’t angry, just taken aback. 

“I woke up one morning with a ring on my finger and him telling me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. There was no real way to say ‘no’ that didn’t also lead to a break up, so we broke up. I just knew he wasn’t the one,” Sakura said. 

Kakashi closed his eyes pensively. _‘Things change when you find the one.’_ He opened them again, remembering Sakura’s words. “So none of that stuff applies to me, like not wanting marriage or kids?” 

“No. I do want to…” Sakura stopped short. 

“What?” Kakashi said. 

“Nothing,” Sakura replied. 

Kakashi shook his head. “I’m way to insecure right now for you to say ‘nothing’ and have it just go away.” 

“I was going to say something that could apply too much pressure, and I don’t want to do that,” Sakura said. 

“What were you going to say?” Kakashi rubbed his hands along Sakura’s arms and legs. 

Sakura blushed a little. “I was just going to say that I do want to do that stuff with you…” 

“Marriage and kids?” Kakashi’s heart fluttered thinking about it. Sakura nodded her head. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “Me too.” He sighed. “I feel better.” 

“Hm?” Sakura responded, nuzzling into Kakashi’s chest. 

“I think I actually panicked a little bit,” Kakashi said. “It’s weird. Like, when we were like 26 I think, I first brought up that stuff to Rin and she flipped out. I expected to be disappointed or scared, but when I was leaving her place that night, I just felt relieved, like I was glad I had more time not to be worried about it, but when I heard Shikamaru say you didn't want kids, I panicked.” 

“Kakashi…” Sakura looked up at Kakashi and smiled. “If you undid my top now, I wouldn’t stop you.” 

“Oh, good then,” Kakashi said, not wasting any time to move his hands to her back, but as soon as they got there, Sakura pulled away. “Hey… Liar.” 

“Sorry, hang on, you just said you felt relieved when you were leaving her place?” Sakura asked. 

“Yeah. Instead of being upset that she wasn’t ready, I guess I realized I wasn’t ready either,” Kakashi responded. 

“No, not that. You said when you were leaving her place. Were you not living together? If you were 26, you guys had been together, what, eight years?” Sakura asked. 

“Yeah, we moved in and got engaged almost back to back. She said she wanted a few more years of freedom before we moved in. Something about absence makes the heart grow fonder and distance…..... She wanted to bang my brother.” Kakashi sighed deeply. “She wanted her own place so she could fuck my brother without me knowing.” 

Sakura giggled. “The verdict is out, you were not the sharpest tool in the shed back then.” Sakura rubbed Kakashi’s chest. “Still, that’s crazy you didn’t live together. I felt like I could’ve lived with you like three months in.” 

Kakashi’s heart pounded. “Move in with me,” he requested simply. 

“Huh?” Sakura looked up. “Oh, no, Kakashi. I didn’t say it to like pressure you to do that, I just meant--” 

“I know what you meant, but I’m still asking you. Move in with me,” Kakashi repeated. “After you graduate. Don’t move back home, come live with me.” 

Sakura stared at Kakashi for a few seconds before a smile slowly started to grow on her face. “R-Really? You want to live together?”

“For a while I’ve wanted to,” Kakashi said. “I didn’t want to apply too much pressure…” he mocked Sakura’s words. 

Sakura chuckled. “Okay.” 

“Yeah?” Kakashi said excitedly. 

“Yeah,” Sakura’s smile grew. Kakashi pulled Sakura into a kiss. 

“I’m going to remove your top, please do not interfere,” Kakashi said. 

Sakura giggled. “No, you go right ahead.” She kissed Kakashi. “I love you.” 

Kakashi kissed along Sakura’s neck. “I love you too.” _Forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A highly anticipated wedding is on the horizon...) 


	33. Bonus Chapter III: A Dinner to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kakashi's parents learn that Sakura has moved in, they all out demand Kakashi bring her over for dinner.

1 Year and 6 Months A.T.E. 

Sakura used her new key to let herself into her new house and smiled as she did so. _Will I ever stop feeling this excitement?_

“Honey! I’m home!” she called out funnily. She giggled as she tossed her keys into the nearby key bowl and set her bag down in the entryway, but when she didn’t get a response she called out again. “Kakashi?” 

“Kitchen,” a droll voice grumbled back. 

“Oh.” Sakura turned to her right, walking into the kitchen and noticed Kakashi sitting at the eating nook, staring at his phone with his head in his hands. “Hey. What’s wrong?” Sakura asked. 

“My mom called,” Kakashi said. 

Sakura slid into the nook next to him and kissed him on his forehead. “Okay, why do you look so devastated. Is something wrong?”

“She found out we’re living together,” Kakashi grumbled. 

“Well, you only have yourself to blame if you’re in trouble. I’ve been telling you to tell her every day since I moved in,” Sakura said. 

“You don’t understand,” Kakashi groaned. He set his phone flat on the table and navigated to his voicemail and pressed ‘play’ on the most recent message. 

"Kakashi, it’s mom. I had an interesting conversation with your brother this morning. He told me you moved in with Sakura. Apart from being a little sad that I was left out, I didn’t realize you two were that serious. It was my assumption that you couldn’t have been, otherwise you would have brought her to meet us long before today. This Saturday I’m cooking dinner and you are expected to bring this new girlfriend of yours that lets you move in without telling your own parents. Obito and Rin will also be there. It’s time to put the past behind us. Give me a call back and let me know what I should make and if Sakura has any allergies. Love you."

Sakura yelped. “Kakashi! She’s gonna hate me! She thinks I let you do all this without telling her!” 

Kakashi sighed. “I know, I’m sorry, I’ll tell her you’ve been bugging me about it.” 

Sakura sighed. “So… I guess we’re having dinner with your parents, Obito and Rin on Saturday huh?”

Kakashi dropped his head to the table. “Looks like it.” 

“Well, I guess we should gear up for some awkward conversation,” Sakura said, rubbing Kakashi’s back. “And, hey, if it goes badly. My mom still loves you.” 

Kakashi groaned and slammed his head down on the table.

***

Kakashi parked the car in front of the classic colonial house on the corner. It was a maroon color with white accents and gave Sakura that ‘typical family home’ feeling. 

“Ready?” Kakashi asked. 

“Yeah, you?” Sakura replied. 

Kakashi put his head on his steering wheel. “No, let’s go home.” 

Sakura leaned over and kissed Kakashi’s cheek. “Come on. This has to happen sooner or later. I don’t want your parents to hate me, so let’s go.” 

“You said that before too.” Kakashi looked up. “Somehow I think, if they can learn to forgive Rin for sleeping with both of their sons, simultaneously, resulting in the shattered heart and life of one of them, they can forgive you for living with me for a couple weeks without their knowing.” 

Sakura chuckled. “Here’s hoping. I’m also nine years younger than you.” 

“Oh, that won’t bother them, my parents are seven years apart,” Kakashi said. 

Sakura sighed happily. “Oh, thank god.” 

Kakashi chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’m sure they’ll love you as much as I do.” He leaned down and kissed Sakura. “Okay, I feel better. Let’s go.” 

They climbed out of the car and Kakashi watched Sakura carefully as the walked up the path. He tried to remember if he was as nervous with his parents meeting Rin as he was with them meeting Sakura, but he didn’t think he was. It also could have been all the additional reasons Kakashi had to be nervous, like the fact that his parents were definitely upset with him for waiting so long to introduce her, and the fact that in a few seconds’ time he’d be in a room with his current girlfriend and ex-fiancee. 

_Still, I truly believe what I said. Sakura’s one of the most difficult people to dislike. Everyone around her loves her._

He reached around Sakura and knocked on the door once they’d reached it, and did take notice of the way she took a deep breath. The door opened, and Kakashi’s mom was standing there with his dad just behind. 

Her eyes widened and she smiled. “Oh, honey, you look great.” 

“Thanks mom,” Kakashi said. “Uh, this is Sakura.” 

She smiled at Sakura. “Of course! Well, she’s beautiful, that’s for sure!” 

“Right?” Kakashi said. 

“Well come in so I can hug you properly,” she sang. 

Kakashi pushed lightly on Sakura’s back, helping her inside first and then following. He looked over his mom as they filtered in and his dad was smiling back at him. 

“Hey, son,” he said. 

“Hey, dad,” Kakashi responded. He felt compelled and walked around his mom and hugged his dad tightly. 

His dad pushed him back and looked him over. “You really do seem to be doing quite well.” 

“Well, I am.” He looked back at Sakura chatting happily with his mom and handing over the flowers they’d brought for her. “She’s, um…” Kakashi chuckled. “Sorry, it’s hard to describe.” 

“When it’s real, words never feel like enough. I get that.” He put a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks, dad.” Kakashi smiled. 

“Hey, where’s my hug?” Kakashi turned, just in time to be caught in his mom’s grasp. “I know you favor your father, but don’t leave me out.” 

“You’re crazy, this boy’s always loved his mama,” his dad joked. He walked over to Sakura and smiled down at her. “Nice to meet you, I’m Obito.” 

“Obito’s a Jr? I had no idea,” Sakura said. 

Obito Sr. laughed. “He’s always been a real piss-ant about it. Just call him ‘Dave’ or something, I’m the real Obito.” 

“Oh, gosh, I didn’t even say my name that whole time, I’m sorry. I’m Yui,” Kakashi’s mom said. 

Sakura smiled. “It’s wonderful to meet you both, finally.” 

Kakashi sighed. “Yeah, sorry it took so long…” 

“We don’t like hearing news from your brother, Kakashi. We’d feel less insulted if we heard it from the mailman,” Obito Sr. said. 

There was a loud bang at the door. “I can hear you talking about me in there!” 

Kakashi looked at the door nervously and then at Sakura who smiled and made a small ‘mock cheering’ gesture. 

“Welp, let the games begin,” Obito Sr. joked. 

“Stop it, Obi,” Yui scolded. Everyone walked a little further into the living room while Yui opened the front door. “Hi, honey!” 

“Hey, ma!” Obito Jr. hugged Yui and then walked in and hugged Obito Sr. “Dad.” 

“Hey, kid,” Obito Sr. responded. 

Obito Jr. turned to Kakashi. “Hey, bro. Ready to get uncomfortable?”

Kakashi laughed. “I’ve never been more ready.” 

Obito Jr. turned to Sakura and hugged her timidly. “Hey, Sakura.” 

“Hi, Obito,” Sakura smiled. 

“Uh,” Obito turned and Rin walked past him to give Obito Sr. a quick hug, then she spun around and stood awkwardly in the middle of a circle that had inadvertently formed around her. She turned to Kakashi first and half-smiled. 

Kakashi smiled back. “Hey…” 

“Hey,” she replied. 

Kakashi looked at Rin and then at Sakura. _I used to think Rin was stunning, but next to Sakura, she’s ordinary at best._

“Uh, Rin, this is my girlfriend, Sakura. Sakura, Rin,” Kakashi introduced. 

Sakura smiled and held out her hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

Rin stared at Sakura’s hand for a second and then took it and shook. “Nice to meet you.” 

Kakashi smirked. _She realizes it too._

“Hey, dad, you know what I could use? A beer,” Obito Jr. said. 

“Oh, yes, everyone come in and we’ll get drinks. Dinner should be done in about forty-five minutes. Come, sit,” Yui corralled everyone into the living room, and Kakashi and Sakura found themselves on the couch directly across from Obito and Rin on the opposing one. 

Obito Sr. sat in his favorite comfortable chair next to the fireplace against the western wall and rested his face in his hand. “Heh, this is gonna be funny.” 

Yui smacked Obito Sr. on the back of the head. “Stop stoking the fire and start a pleasant conversation,” she demanded. 

“I know, I know,” Obito Sr. replied, rubbing the back of his head. 

“What can I get everyone to drink? Junior wants a beer--” 

“Junior!?” Sakura spat and snickered, but then she reeled it in. “I’m sorry. That’s so cute.” 

“Shut up, Sakura,” Obito replied jokingly with half-lidded eyes. 

“Oh, pipe down, Junior,” Sakura retorted quickly, waving him off, and Obito Jr. laughed. 

Kakashi chuckled and noticed how unamused Rin seemed. 

“Oh! I like her already!” Obito Sr. laughed. 

“Quick witted,” Yui smiled sweetly. “Well, what can I get everyone else? Obi?”

“A beer for me too is fine hon,” Obito Sr. replied. 

“Kakashi, Sakura?” she asked. 

“Uh, wine if you have it, mom,” Kakashi said. 

“Oh, me too,” Sakura said. 

“Rin?” Yui asked. 

“A beer please,” Rin huffed. 

“Okay, three beers and I think I’ll join Kakashi and Sakura with wine, I’ll be right back,” Yui said. 

“Oh, um, want some help?” Sakura asked. “That sounds like a lot. Not that I think you can’t do it, but I’d love to lend a hand.” Kakashi looked down at her and smirked. _Ah, you’re a parent charmer. I might have guessed._

“You know what, sweetie, that’d be great, thank you,” Yui said. She tossed a happy glance at Kakashi and he looked back at her as if to say ‘right?’ 

Sakura stood up and straightened out her sherbert colored dress around her body, then started for the kitchen with Yui. 

“Oh, I like your dress,” Rin said suddenly. It was entirely passive-aggressive, and if Kakashi noticed it, Sakura had to’ve. 

“Thanks!” Sakura replied cheerily. “Kakashi bought it for me.” 

Rin snickered. “Yeah right.” 

“He did. This and the shoes! He’s got a pretty incredible fashion sense,” Sakura said, tossing an equally passive-aggressive smile at Rin and then following Yui away. 

_I should have known. I had nothing to worry about. If anyone can handle themselves, you can._ He smiled, watching Sakura as she walked out. As soon as she was gone from sight, his eyes settled back on Obito Jr. and Rin. He gulped nervously. _Damn it, I’m outnumbered now._

“So, Kakashi, exactly how long has it been for you two now?” Obito Jr. asked. 

“It’ll be two years in October,” Kakashi responded. 

“Wow! Your mother and I had no idea you were in such a serious relationship, son,” Obito Sr. said. 

“How old is she?” Rin asked indignantly. 

“23,” Kakashi replied. 

Rin smirked. “How did you meet her?” 

_Never been dumb, I’ll give you that._ “Technically at the bar she worked at at the time. We got to know each other in class however,” Kakashi figured honesty was better. 

“Was she a student of yours?” Obito Sr. asked. 

Rin smiled evilly. Kakashi smiled. “She was. Ordinarily I have a very strict policy against even interacting with students outside of class, but I made an exception for her. I was already pretty smitten by the time she started my class anyway.” 

“Smitten? What are you twelve?” Obito Jr. asked as he took a sip of his beer. 

Kakashi laughed. “Sometimes it feels like it.” That answer shocked everyone. “Not in a bad way. Like, sometimes that’s how I feel when it comes to her. Just like immature, silly, love. Like I want to give her my letterman jacket to wear so everyone knows she’s mine type thing. I know that’s stupid.” 

“You should tell them how you jumped into a pile of wood a couple of months ago,” Sakura reappeared carrying both she and Kakashi’s wine glasses in one hand and the beers for Rin, Obito Jr. and Obito Sr. in the other. 

“Obi! Sakura gave me tips for cleaning my dingy glasses. She showed me one just while we were standing in there!” Yui yelped walking into the room with a glass of her own. 

“That’s wonderful, love,” Obito Sr. smiled. 

Obito Jr. looked up at her as she passed everything out. “How are you carrying all that at once?” 

“Working at a bar, if you can’t carry at least six things at a time, you’re considered a bad bartender,” Sakura replied, sitting back down next to Kakashi and clinking glasses with him and smiling brightly. Kakashi chuckled. 

Rin turned and clinked the bottom of her bottle against Obito Jr.’s but he was trying to take a sip at the time and it jabbed the bottle up into his mouth. He squealed in pain, quickly setting the bottle on the table and rubbing his lip. 

“What the hell was that for?” Obito hissed. 

“Sorry honey,” Rin whimpered, taking a sip of her beer. 

“I’d like to hear the wood jumping story please,” Obito Sr. said. 

“Oh, nope, that’s okay actually,” Kakashi said. “It’s not that great of a st--” 

“Kakashi took me to this beautiful lakeside cabin up north for my birthday, but of course it was still pretty cold. It was the end of March. We were in the hot tub and all of a sudden he jumps out and goes running into the snow and then jumps into, what he believed, was a pile of snow. It was actually a snow covered pile of wood,” Sakura told the story chuckling. “He sliced the heck out of his back.”

“Aw, that’s the genius we raised,” Yui joked.

Kakashi laughed. “Thanks, mom.” 

“Why did you do that?” Rin asked. “That’s way too impulsive for you.”

“Uh, I don’t know.” Kakashi looked over at Sakura. “I guess she makes me a little impulsive.” 

“Hey, Kakashi, if you keep doing dumb shit like that, pretty soon, I’ll be the smart one,” Obito joked. 

Kakashi took a sip of his wine, humming into his glass as he did. “Yeah, I still think we have a ways to go before we get there.” 

Obito Jr. laughed. He pointed up to a picture hanging on the wall behind him. “Well, did you see the fish I caught at least? That’s one thing I’m better than you at.” 

There was a picture on the wall of both Obito Sr. and Jr. and the younger was holding out a long, silver, fish, with high fins and an impressive tail. 

“I was looking at that. Is it a bonefish!?” Sakura asked. 

Kakashi looked over at her. _Will there ever be a day that you don’t surprise me?_

“I think you said it was a bass, right Obito?” Rin said. 

Obito nodded and Rin smiled. Obito patted Rin’s leg. “You’re right, I did catch a huge bass while I was there, but the one in the picture is a bonefish.” Rin looked at Obito Jr. with agitation. “You know fish, Sakura?”

Sakura took a sip of wine, nodding. “Yeah, my dad was stationed in Fort Lauderdale, and we lived there most of my younger years. He’d take me to the keys and fish all the time.” 

“Oh, your dad’s a marine? I’d love to meet him!” Obito Sr. exclaimed. 

Kakashi’s heart dropped. “Dad.” He shook his head and looked at his mom. _Why did I warn you if not to prevent this exact situation?_

“Sorry, honey, I completely forgot,” Yui said, embarrassed. 

Sakura rubbed Kakashi’s back and smiled. “It’s okay. Uh, my dad actually passed away when I was in middle school.” 

“He died in the line of duty?” Obito Sr. asked. 

“Dad!” Kakashi hissed. 

“It’s okay, Kakashi. I love talking about my dad, but people always avoid it. Yes, Obito, my dad died while serving overseas. It was really hard when it happened, we were super close, but I know, if given the choice, he’d pick no other way to die. He took a lot of pride in what he did, so…” Sakura nodded. 

Yui smiled. “Well thank you for your sacrifice, your father too.” 

Sakura smiled. “Thanks.” 

“Uh, so, Kakashi. I know tonight was kind of about getting to know Sakura, but since I apparently can’t handle myself socially, why don’t you tell us what’s going on with you?” Obito Sr. said. 

Kakashi shook his head. “Not a whole lot. I’m dating this really wonderful woman and we just moved in together, so that’s the most exciting thing.” 

Sakura smiled at him sweetly, but rolled her eyes. “As exciting as it is to live with me, note my sarcasm, I would have to say your new job or the fact that you’ve started your PhD are much more exciting.” 

“PhD!?” Yui squealed. “Honey, you didn’t tell us you started your doctorate!” 

Kakashi brazenly kissed Sakura’s forehead. “Thank you,” he huffed. 

Sakura chuckled. “Yeah.” She looked up at Yui. “He’s doing a great job too! He’s the smartest kid in the class!” 

Obito Sr. smirked. “I bet all the students’ girlfriends say that.” 

“Oh I’m sure,” Sakura replied, holding up her glass, “but I’m the only one who’s right.” 

Kakashi couldn’t help but smile. _I got so incredibly lucky._

“And the job?” Yui asked. 

Kakashi gave Sakura one last loving smile before turning back to his parents. “Good. The course I teach is a part of a two course cohort, so I’ve only get students the second half of the year. This first run of it was a little bumpy, but Sakura helped me iron out the kinks.” 

Rin snickered and everyone looked at her. Kakashi was annoyed, but Sakura started laughing with her. 

“Pfft, ‘iron out the kinks.’ Not the best use of phrasing for a woman who started dating her professor.” She giggled. “Hehe, I have to tell Naruto, he’ll die.” 

Kakashi chuckled and looked up at Rin, who clearly tended to embarrass Sakura, and her face had returned to its scowl. She rubbed her stomach. 

“I don’t feel so good…” she grumbled. Kakashi rolled his eyes. _Liar._

“Oh no, honey, are you okay?” Yui asked worriedly, scurrying over to feel Rin’s head. 

“I’m okay, I’m just going to step outside for a minute,” Rin stood up and walked over to the front door, opened it and walked out. 

Both Kakashi and Sakura stared at Obito, waiting for him to follow his girlfriend out, but he continued to drink his beer, oblivious, and finally, Sakura squeezed Kakashi’s hand under his. In such a small action, it was like his love for her was doubled. He kissed Sakura on the forehead, set his wine down on the table, and quickly made his way outside. Rin was sitting on the front stoop, black hair fluttering in the wind, and her head tilted downwards. Kakashi sat on the step next to her and for a long time, said nothing. The truth was, he didn’t know what to say. _I’m sorry you’re jealous of my new girlfriend? I’m sorry your boyfriend is a bonehead? I’m sorry I’m not still hung up on you?_

“So… Sakura’s great,” Rin said, awkwardly breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, she is,” Kakashi said. 

“Did you really meet her at the bar?” Rin asked. “You hate bars.” 

Kakashi sighed. “Yeah, but I hadn’t left the house in, like, years. I mean, I went to the grocery store, and visited my parents and that was it.” 

“Work?” Rin said. 

“I had my job transfer me to an online course,” Kakashi said. “I mean, it was… terrible. My friend convinced me to go out with him to bar day, and that’s where I met her.” 

“I’m, um, sorry, I guess…” Rin said. She went silent for a while before talking again. “Sometimes, I regret it. Do you?” 

“I say this, not to be mean, but to be honest. Sakura really makes me not regret what happened. As horrible as it was, if it hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t be with her, so… no,” Kakashi said. 

“Will you marry her?” Rin asked. 

“Yes,” Kakashi replied, nodding. He reached down and lifted a rock from the ground and turned it over in his hands. 

“Have kids with her?” Rin continued. 

“I want like seven, but she’s trying to get me to compromise to two right now, we’ll see,” Kakashi responded, smiling. 

“You’ve changed,” Rin said. 

Kakashi shook his head. “No, I haven’t. Well, I mean, maybe I’m happier, but I think that a lot of this stuff was just, kind of… stifled.” 

“Ouch,” Rin said. 

“Sor--er, no. You cheated on me with my brother, so learn to take a jab or two,” Kakashi hissed, chucking his rock out onto the sidewalk. 

“And little Miss Perfect is okay with you sitting out here with your ex-fiancee?” Rin spat. 

“She was the one who told me to come out here,” Kakashi retorted. “She knows there’s nothing to fear, so…” Kakashi sighed. “Why are you so upset?”

“I’m not,” Rin growled. 

“You are,” Kakashi said. “Whether or not you were having an affair doesn’t change the fact that I’ve known you for 15 years. I think I’d know.” 

“I don’t know. Lately, Obito and I have been in a rut. Maybe I’m just having one of those, ‘you never realize what you had until it’s gone’ moments,” Rin admitted. 

“Well, I can’t help you there, but I’ll say this,” Kakashi stood up and looked down at Rin. “If after everything you two put me through you breakup because you can’t work your way through some meaningless problems, that would be enough for me never to talk to either of you again.” 

Rin’s eyes widened. “I…” 

“I assume, that you both meant it, when you sat me down to apologize to me for running my heart through a paper shredder because you love one another. If you did mean it, then you should be able to take that love and get through anything. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not telling you to stay in a relationship if it’s toxic, but I’m having some trouble accepting that you would put me through all that for anything less than the person you’re truly meant to be with. I only say that, because I know you. You’re not a bad person, so you must have had a damn good reason to suddenly become one,” Kakashi lectured. “Do you love Obito?” 

Rin sighed. “I do.” 

“Then it, _still_ , has nothing to do with any feelings you have for me, you’re just comparing your relationship with Obito to mine with Sakura, which honestly, is just stupid. We're pretty hot,” Kakashi said. Rin smiled a small bit and then started laughing. Kakashi scowled. “What?” 

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how I actually do miss you,” Rin admitted. “Relationship or no, you were one of, no, my best friend.” She stood up. “I’m not so stupid to think that we can be friends after everything, but…” She looked at Kakashi properly. “I’d like it if we could try.” 

“We may have to slowly work our way up from, ex to my brother’s current girlfriend--” 

“Fiancee,” Rin said. 

“What?” Kakashi asked. 

“I guess, technically, he proposed to me yesterday,” Rin said. “I was freaking out about coming here, and seeing you and seeing your new girlfriend, whom Obito is crazy about by the way. He just loves her and thinks she’s so great for you. Anyway, on like the twelfth time he said something, I just lost it. He responded by proposing to me.” 

Kakashi chuckled. “That’s very 'Obito.'” 

“I was staying my answer until I got through tonight, but I think this talk helped,” Rin said. 

“Well congratulations, I can’t wait for the wedding,” Kakashi said. 

“The feeling is mutual,” Rin said, walking back up the stairs. “But I’m not putting her in my wedding, she’s young and cute and bad for my self-esteem.” 

Kakashi laughed. “That’s fair.” 

Rin reached out and put her hand on the door handle, but stopped. “Kakashi… I really am sorry. I never intended for things to get, that bad. I first considered calling things off back when we were in college, but you really were my best friend. Every time we were around one another, I think some part of me hinged to that and I just couldn’t do it. I know that makes me spineless, but it’s the truth.”

“I don’t need apologies anymore,” Kakashi said. “When someone throws you out of a plane into a million dollars, you don’t expect the person who threw you to apologize. Maybe while you were falling, but you find you’re okay when you’re spending the million.” 

Rin shook her head. “You and your analogies.” 

Kakashi chuckled. He so badly dreaded the evening, but all things considered, it’d turned out okay. With he and Rin on better terms, dinner was flat out enjoyable. They laughed, talked, and exchanged stories. It was what a dinner with family should be. Rin and Obito Jr. announced their engagement, and before long, they were beating Kakashi and Sakura as the cutest couple of the night, which no one present seemed to mind. After his mom cornered him to cry in the kitchen about how happy she was that he was doing better and had found someone to love him fully, and his dad had made more than enough inappropriate jokes to last him a lifetime, Kakashi was ready to take his new roommate and go home. 

“Oh, are you sure you can’t stay longer?” Yui asked, sweetly hugging Sakura. 

“We both have long days ahead of us tomorrow, so a good night’s sleep is much needed,” Kakashi said. 

“Don’t worry,” Sakura said, hugging Obito Sr. “We’ll be doing this again very soon!” 

“I hope so,” Obito Sr. said. 

“Take good care of her, Kakashi,” Obito Jr. said, hugging Sakura. 

“Yeah.” Rin looked her over. “We’ve already grown attached, so if you hurt her, we’ll kill you.” 

Kakashi laughed and crossed his arms. “Well I won’t sleep with her brother.” 

The room went completely silent and everyone exchanged awkward glances, but one between Rin and Kakashi and they both fell out laughing. 

“Oh my god.” Sakura said as she and Obito Jr. began laughing along. 

Obito Sr., Jr. and Yui stared in horror. “Is this a family joke now?” Yui asked. “Because I don’t like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there will be a wedding. Sorry for the mix-up. ;)


	34. Bonus Chapter IV: A Real Hyuuga Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Neji and Tenten to tie the knot!

3 Years and 4 Months A.T.E. 

Naruto looked around at all of the people sitting in the flower adorned chairs, glinting happily in the spring sun.

_It would appear as though, literally everyone in Neji and Tenten’s families, are as beautiful as they are…_

Next to him, Kakashi and Sakura couldn’t stop kissing and flirting and in front of him Itachi and Shisui snuggled sweetly. The wedding setting was taking it’s toll on everyone. 

_Damn it, why does my boyfriend have to be in the wedding?_

Beautiful string music began playing and everyone turned to look down the aisle. Naruto swallowed hard when he saw Sasuke. _God damn…_

“Jeez,” Sakura leaned over to Naruto. “How many times have you done it in direct relationship to him in that suit.” 

“Every time he’s put it on,” Naruto responded quickly, “including twice when he tried it on after the rehearsal last night.” 

Sakura chuckled. As Sasuke passed, arm in arm with TenTen’s maid of honor, he looked down at Naruto and winked. Several people around him gasped and cooed. 

“Heh, how did you not pass out just now?” Sakura asked. 

“Did I not?” Naruto stuttered, earning him laughs from Sakura and anyone within one chair of them. 

The rest of the party walked down the aisle to the music, until an adorable little girl and boy fluttered down. The girl dropped white and pink lily petals as she walked, while the little boy carried a white pillow with two rings fastened securely to the top. Finally the music changed to a beautiful string arrangement of Pachelbel's Canon in D. Everyone stood up and soon Tenten appeared, arms linked with her father, adorned in gorgeous, white satin, wedding dress with lace on the bust and jewels all over it. Her hair was pulled back out of her face and she looked even more beautiful than Naruto already believed her to be. Her eyes were already filled with tears, as were her father’s, and everyone around began to cry as well. 

“Oh my god, she looks stunning!” Sakura whispered. 

Naruto nodded. As she passed by them, she smiled at them and when they glanced to the end of the aisle, Sasuke had a hand on Neji’s shoulder who was, quite visibly, biting his lip to keep from crying, though it wasn’t going well. Naruto smiled. It was more than enough reason to cry. The ceremony was incredibly beautiful, highlighted by the fact that neither the bride nor groom could hold it together long enough to say more than a few words and ended up crying and giggling their way through the entire thing. The sweetness of the ceremony was punctuated by an elated Neji whom, after kissing his new bride, held his arm out in front of him and pulled it down in a very distinct ‘yes’ motion. After the wedding party left the ceremony space, everyone was filtered out to a nearby gazebo for cocktail hour while the ceremony space was converted for the reception. 

“That was beautiful,” Sakura began conversation once she, Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi and Shisui had found a table to stand around. 

“Sakura, you know,” Shisui began. “You’re not supposed to look better than the bride.” 

Sakura blushed and smiled. “Aw, thanks. Naru got me this dress, but it’s so nice, and I didn’t have occasion to wear it before today.” 

Naruto looked Sakura over in the red Qi Pao dress with gold adornments that he’d bought her for her birthday a few months prior. She had her hair done up in a high bun and complimented the dress with black flats and a bold lipstick that matched the color of it perfectly. 

_Jeez, she really does look incredible. Kakashi too. They shouldn’t stand next to each other._

“I like these flowers,” Kakashi murmured, gently touching the pink and white tiger lilies bunched together inside a fishbowl shaped vase in the center of the table. 

“These are the same as the ones your mom wants,” Sakura said. 

“Wait,” Itachi said. “Did I miss something? Are you two engaged?” 

Sakura shook her head. “No, not yet.” 

Kakashi grumbled. “We’re saving up for the wedding and any… jewelry, related to it. So we’re taking our time.” 

“At this rate, you’ll be on your third child before you’ve gotten married,” Naruto joked. 

Everyone laughed at the comment. For Kakashi and Sakura, for whom it was pretty much a given that they’d be spending the rest of their lives together, all of their friends and family woke up hinged to the idea that ‘today would be the day’ the pair would finally get engaged. 

“I would just like to point out, that there’s a couple at this table that’s been together longer than us AND one half of a couple that’s been together just as long as us, so maybe our marriage isn’t the only one that’s taking too long,” Sakura said, looking at the others. 

“You didn’t tell her?” Itachi looked at Naruto with wide eyes. 

Naruto shook his head. “I was told not to,” he replied, insulted at Itachi’s surprise. 

“Tell me what?” Sakura said. 

“I just lost a bet to Sasuke. I hate that,” Itachi murmured. 

Shisui chuckled. “Itachi and I are married.” 

“What!?” Kakashi and Sakura yelped simultaneously. “What do you mean?” Sakura asked. 

“We didn’t want a whole big thing,” Itachi said. “Neither of us is particularly extravagant. When we got engaged, by accidentally proposing to one another on the same day I might add, later in that same day, Shisui asked me if I wanted a wedding and I said ‘no’ and he didn’t either so we literally left the restaurant, called Sasuke and Naruto, went to the courthouse and got married.” 

“My parents were piiiiiiiised,” Shisui sang. 

“This just in, your friend Sakura isn’t so happy herself,” Sakura barked. “Why didn’t you tell us at least? We’ve seen you half a dozen times in the last, like, two months.” 

“After Shisui’s parents, quite literally, threatened to kill us, we agreed to have a reception at some point. To keep people from feeling insulted for not being involved, we figured that when we were ready to have the reception we’d just lie and tell people we’d gotten married the day before or something,” Itachi explained. 

“It’s not that we didn’t tell you, just that we were sooo sure Naruto would,” Shisui added. 

“You told me not to!” Naruto squealed. “I can keep secrets.” 

“Not from me,” Sakura said. “Their concerns were valid.” 

_Pfft, I haven’t told you that I went with Kakashi to pick out an engagement ring for you because you surpassed your wedding budget in your savings last week._ “Fine,” Naruto mumbled. “I guess that’s true.” 

A waiter came over to the cocktail hour space to announce that the reception area was ready for seating and asked people to travel over at their leisure. As the only girl in the group, Sakura was the only one at risk of being ready to sit again, but without heels, she was fine to stand and the five of them enjoyed pleasant conversation until Sakura noticed the tables were filling up in an unusual pattern and if the five of them wanted to sit together, they needed to head over. 

The previous ceremony space had been beautifully converted into a reception space. A huge white tent had been erected and dozens of round white tables with the continuing white and pink wedding color scheme decorating the chairs and tablecloths. The floral centerpieces on the tables were the same as well, but instead of clear fishbowl vases, the vases themselves had been embossed with words of love from Neji and Tenten’s friends and family. There was a giant stage where the wedding arch was during the ceremony and a spacious dance floor separating the tables for the wedding party situated in front of the stage, from the rest of the tables on the other side. Each seat had ready to be used plates and cutlery, with small origami swans in the middle of each plate, with engraved rocks that said things like ‘laugh’ ‘love’ ‘forever’ and ‘together’ as wedding favors. The underside of each rock had ‘Hyuuga’ and the wedding date. 

Waiters came around to each table to take everyone’s orders from a small menu of items and then before long the band was announcing the arrival of the wedding party. For a cute twist, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen formed two different tunnels and Tenten entered through the tunnel of Groomsmen while Neji entered through the tunnel of bridesmaids. All of the members of the wedding party sat except for, of course, the newlyweds, who stayed on the dance floor to enjoy their first dance as husband and wife to So Close by Jon McLaughlin. Naruto was so consumed with watching the beautiful couple glide about that it wasn’t until Sakura tapped him on his arm and pointed that he locked eyes with his own love of his life who was sitting at the wedding party table, brazenly staring his way. With such a beautiful song playing and Sasuke staring and smiling at him, butterflies fluttered in Naruto’s stomach. 

_I can’t wait to marry him…_

When the song ended, the band’s lead singer gave Neji the mic in order to thank everyone for coming and to enjoy themselves and soon after that the food was delivered. Naruto enjoyed the food okay, but his eyes kept wandering back to Sasuke who, of course, had his best man duties to stay at the wedding table, mingle with guests and generally make sure things weren’t going awry. After dinner, he looked up and Sasuke was motioning him over and he excitedly jumped up and made his way over, he weaved in and out of the tables until he was with Sasuke, greeting him with a kiss. 

“Sorry I haven’t been over yet,” Sasuke said. They were standing on a corner of the dance floor where it met the wedding party table. 

“That’s okay. I knew you wouldn’t be all that free,” Naruto said. 

“Getting there. Neji says I’m off the hook after the cake cutting. All that’s left after that is the bouquet toss; Maid-Of-Honor job,” Sasuke said happily. “Until then, I found this.” Sasuke held up a white binder and held it to Naruto. 

Naruto opened it and looked down at the laminated pages. _It’s a book of songs._ Naruto looked up at Sasuke who nodded and Naruto flipped to the page of ‘H’ songs, elated. He scanned the list until he found the song he was looking for and then walked over to the man waiting at the edge of the stage to take the requests. 

“Can you play this one?” Naruto pointed at a song title and the guy recoiled a little bit. 

“Really? We don’t get requests for that one a whole lot at weddings,” he said. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of an inside joke,” Naruto responded. 

“Sure thing, buddy,” the guy replied. “Wanna dedicate it or anything?”

“YES!!!” Naruto yelped. “To Kakashi and Sakura.” 

The guy snickered, seeming to understand and nodded. “You got it.” 

Naruto handed him the binder and looked back at Sasuke. “I’m so excited. I must go lay the groundwork.” He leaned in and kissed Sasuke quickly. “I love you, you’re the best.” 

Sasuke laughed at his boyfriend’s excitement. “I love you too. Be over soon.” 

Naruto waved and near skipped his way back to his table. _This is going to be awesome._

He sat down in his seat, and Sakura immediately noticed his happiness. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“They had a request binder,” Naruto said. “I requested a song for you?”

“For me?” Sakura asked. “Why?” 

“Alright and now time for an, unusual request. This one goes out to Kakashi and Sakura,” the lead singer of the band said. 

Sakura and Kakashi each looked over at the band and then back at Naruto who was wiggling with excitement. 

The immediately recognizable beating of the drums began and both Sakura and Kakashi bowed their heads in defeat, laughing as they did so. The guitar kicked in and from the dancefloor both Neji and Tenten looked over at Sakura and Kakashi and then motioned them over. Sakura shook her head, but Tenten’s actions got more dramatic until she finally just yelled “I’m the bride, you have to,” at her.

The lyrics had already began a while prior, but as Sakura and Kakashi finally gave into the pressure and stood, it was at the ideal part for everyone who understood the joke to scream the words at them. 

“I think of all the education that I missed, but then my homework was never quite like this! Ow got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, I'm hot for teacher!” 

Naruto chuckled himself silly watching Kakashi and Sakura dancing along with Neji and Tenten to Hot for Teacher by Van Halen. 

_I knew a perfect moment would present itself eventually._

“Um, Naruto…” a voice that haunted Naruto’s dreams mumbled from behind him. 

Naruto turned his head slowly and looked up. I should have known this would happen. “H-Hi… Hinata…” 

His former stalker stood before him nervously and Naruto resisted the urge to just flat out bolt away. Thankfully Itachi and Shisui were sitting there, just in case. 

“Um. I won’t get into it all. I’m feeling better and I just wanted to apologize to you, for… everything. Sakura too, but I didn’t want her to hit me,” Hinata said. 

“And she would have,” Naruto replied. “It’s, uh--” 

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to forgive me or anything. I just needed you to know how sorry I am. Will you tell Sakura too?” she asked. 

“Y-Yeah, of course.” _Nope. I’m not taking that hit for you._

“Thank you. Bye, Naruto,” she murmured. 

“Goodbye,” Naruto responded shakily. 

“That was your stalker?” Itachi said. 

“In the flesh,” Naruto replied. 

“What the hell is she doing here?” Shisui asked. 

“She’s Neji’s cousin,” Naruto said. He looked back to Kakashi and Sakura dancing. “Please don’t mention it to Sakura and Kakashi. Like me, I don’t think they considered that she’d be here. It would ruin the night for them, so let’s just keep it between us.”

Itachi and Shisui both nodded in agreement and went back to watching them dance as well. Once the song was over, everyone clapped, even those who didn’t entirely understand, and then the band announced that it was time to cut the cake. Kakashi and Sakura both opted to grab a piece of cake before returning to their seats, but Naruto kept his eyes situated on Sasuke. The cake cutting was all he had to wait for. While watching him, he noticed the few stints of deep breaths, eye rolls and yawns he let out. As Sakura and Kakashi sat back down with their cake Naruto leaned over to Sakura. 

“Sasuke seems stressed doesn’t he?” he asked Sakura. 

Sakura nodded as she took a bite of her cake. “I was going to ask if there was more going on. The Best Man isn’t supposed to be this stressed, it’s more a groom thing. Kakashi, I’m leaving you for this cake.” 

Kakashi shrugged. “What can you do?” He then looked directly at a bite of his cake. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s just us now.” 

Naruto laughed. “Falling in love really is about finding your same brand of ‘weird’ isn’t it.” 

Sakura and Kakashi chuckled. Naruto sighed. “Sasuke’s been so busy with work and coaching that he’s just physically and mentally exhausted. He has a night off from coaching next week and I’d really like to do something special for him. Any ideas?” 

“Yep,” Sakura responded quickly. “Sex.” 

“Hi, I’m Itachi, both Sasuke’s boss and brother,” he grumbled. 

“Sorry,” Naruto and Sakura chorused. 

“I may need to call in a favor, Al,” Naruto said to Sakura. 

“You got it, Bugsy,” Sakura replied, finishing off her cake. They didn’t need to say anything else. Naruto knew what he needed Sakura to do, and was confident Sakura knew too. 

Shisui stood up and moved to the seat on the other side of Itachi and a few seconds later, Sasuke sat down in the one he’d just stood from and dropped his head to the table. 

Naruto rubbed his back softly. “Just think, it’s over now.” 

Sasuke nodded. “I’m so happy. By the way, did I tell you we’re looking after Bistro while they’re in Germany?”

“No,” Naruto responded angrily. “I hate that dog.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. No one else could do it,” Sasuke said back. “Don’t be mad right now, let’s just get through the wedding.” 

“Then why’d you bring it up right now?” Naruto asked. 

“Because he’s at our place now,” Sasuke huffed back. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelped back. 

Sakura touched Naruto’s arm, unnoticed by Sasuke and Naruto took a deep breath. _Thanks, Sakura._ “It’s fine. Maybe he’ll pick only your stuff to destroy.” 

Sasuke chuckled and looked up at Kakashi and Sakura wearily. “Enjoy your dance?” 

Sakura stared at him, half-lidded. “Yes, thank you. How long has he been waiting to do that?”

Sasuke laughed. "Three years." Everyone laughed along. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s last call at the bar, and get in there quick. You’ll need all the alcohol you can to throw caution to the wind in the hopes of getting the esteemed bouquet of flowers. Mrs. Hyuuga, you’re needed front and center please. Also, any ladies looking to improve their luck.” 

Everyone looked over at Sakura and she shook her head. “I’m confident enough in my abilities to get married to not run into a mosh pit of desperate women.” 

Everyone laughed at Sakura and watched as Tenten turned her back to the crowd of women and began preparing to throw her bouquet. She looked back over her left shoulder, then her right, then her left again, then she pulled the bouquet down and turned around. She looked across the tables, sighing and then quickly making her way towards the table Naruto and company were sitting at. He placed herself at a spot of the table where no one was sitting, locked eyes with Naruto and then turned her back to him. She tossed the bouquet lightly behind her, directly to Naruto who caught it, by force, and then looked at Sasuke. A couple of surprised blinks and then they both started laughing. 

Neji walked to Tenten’s side and looked down at Naruto and Sasuke. “That means, hurry up.” 

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto, kissed his cheek and smiled warmly at him. “Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Sasuke's stress worsening, will Naruto be able to ease his troubles? 
> 
> (Why yes, it will be a smut chapter).


	35. Bonus Chapter V: Sasuke is Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has formed a plan to alleviate Sasuke's stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredible delay guys, things got really crazy busy in my personal life, and I was traveling and, anyway, things are settling so I can get back into a schedule. 
> 
> HOWEVER - this bad news comes with good. I've heard your multiple and repeated requests for more Naruto (specifically more canon, Naruto) and I intend to give it to ya! I've got two I'm working on now, one specifically to commemorate the ending of the series, and another with some refined works that I first started like YEARS ago. Once this series ends I'll ideally start both. 
> 
> P.S. To the Anon that offered me such delightful compliments on Tumblr, you are the sweetest sweethart, and because you're such a Naru/Sasu fan, I dedicate this chapter to you (and to answer your question, Bar Day is my favorite chapter).

3 Years and 5 Months A.T.E.

_‘Did you get the information I requested?’_

_‘Naruto, we’ve been through this. I am not one of The Angels, and you are not Bosley.’_

_‘Why? Why can’t I be Bosley?’_

_‘I miss you.’_

_‘Ahem! Did you get the information I requested?’_

_‘Yes, Bosley.’_

_‘Aw, I miss you too! I know you’ve been super busy, but I’m staking claim on your next free time.’_

_‘Kakashi will be very angry, but I 100% agree to that.’_

_‘Now, ah-he-he-hem. Did you get the information I requested? Why are you laughing?’_

_‘Because that time you sounded like a man in a creepy white van. You have to work on your Bosley.’_

_‘Sakura!’_

_‘Sorry, but it’s true.’_

_‘Did you get the goddamn information I requested or not? Ass.’_

_‘Yes, I got the information. Good call on switching coffee to drinks though, otherwise I don’t think he would have come out with it like he did.’_

_‘I love my man, but he’s like the shittiest drinker I know.’_

_‘Pfft, Kakashi’s no better… Nothing, love you! …Confirmed, he can hear me from the other room.’_

_‘Alright, what’d you learn?’_

_‘Okay, well knowing Kakashi can hear me now… Nothing, love you! You’re about to learn a lot about Sasuke! …Do you want just like, your best bet, or do you want me to super merge them? Like do you want a summary or a game plan?’_

_‘Ooh, game plan!’_

_‘Hang on, Naruto. Okay… Nope, it’s probably safer for you. Things are going to get very explicit. Bosley called in a favor. Heh, I’ll tell him. Love you too, see ya later. … Naruto, Kakashi also says you aren’t worthy of Bosley.’_

_‘Oh, like he’s so much better?’_

_‘He does a great British accent. It’s super sexy.’_

_‘B-Bosley is not British.’_

_‘…Y… Yuh huh.’_

_‘Nuh uh.’_

_‘Look, Naruto, do you want to hear this information or do you want to be proven wrong that Bosley is British.’_

_‘Fine, gimme the game plan, girl.’_

_‘Alright, here’s what you’re going to want to do…’_

***

Sasuke shut the front door, sighing as he did so. I definitely think I’m going to come down with a sudden cold tomorrow. He was elated, at least, to not have to rush off to practice. Bistro, Neji and Tenten’s gray English Bulldog, was curled up happily on a couch in the living room. Sasuke sympathized. _That’s my favorite spot too, Bistro._

“Naruto?” He walked through the entryway, into the living room of their loft. Most of their open layout apartment was visible from the main space, so Sasuke did a quick glance around. “Babe?” He looked down near the doorway. _His shoes are here._ He looked up at the upper area where the bedroom was. “Are you seriously asleep at 5?” 

Sasuke dropped his keys in the basket by the door, slipped his shoes off and walked further into the apartment. _I bet he’s not even covered well, he’s going to get sick._ As Sasuke climbed the stairs to the loft he could hear light breathing. He scoffed. _That asshole is asleep at 5pm! I’m at work trying not to pull my hair out and he’s here--_

Sasuke’s eyes widened. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he did see Naruto in the bed but he wasn’t sleeping… 

…at all. 

He was in bed, but he was entirely naked, laying on his back. He had one arm wrapped around his back and was fingering himself and moaning lightly. Sasuke didn’t entirely know what to do, so he just stood there and watched. _Did… he not hear me come in?_ Sasuke had never mentioned as much to his boyfriend, but he’d often fantasized about a moment similar to the one he’d found himself in. They’d never masterbated in front of one another before, apart from helping themselves along during sex, but Sasuke loved the faces Naruto made and tended to regret that he couldn’t see them well enough when they were in the throes of passion. In retrospect, what was happening, was the only way he could look at Naruto and enjoy his expressions fully. The only thing was that, in the moment itself, Sasuke felt a little insulted. Their sex life wasn’t dead by any means. _Was he just super horny?_

Still as Sasuke watched, he started to become aroused. _This is hot._

Naruto had his head thrown back, eyes shut, face flushed and his hair was a mess around his head. Sasuke was frozen. He’d imagined being in the situation so many times, but in it, he could only stand and watch. 

Naruto’s moans grew louder, and he ran his free hand through his hair. 

“Sasuke…” 

_Seriously? You’re moaning my name? I’m standing right here._

Naruto opened his eyes and they landed on Sasuke immediately. With his eyes linked to Sasuke, he began to finger himself harder. He was breathing hard, but still managed to smirk. “Welcome home.” 

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He put a hand awkwardly in the air and waved, and Naruto chuckled. 

“I’m gonna come, what should I do?” Naruto huffed. 

_Seriously?_ Both Naruto and Sasuke had taken turns getting a little more dominant at best, never completely demanding. It was another fantasy of Sasuke’s: To have complete control over Naruto and diminish him to a puddle. 

_What is happening right now?_

A less secure man might think infidelity was involved, but, as arrogant as it may sound, Sasuke knew his boyfriend was obsessed with him. That didn’t help him understand why he was suddenly smack dab in a porno directed by his dreams. Sasuke had to think fast. Naruto was getting close. If he had somehow come into Sasuke’s greatest fantasies, and was trying to give him a chance to live them out, what would he do next?

“Slow down,” Sasuke said, the words came out unexpectedly. 

Naruto started fingering himself slower, snickering. “You’re mean.” Still he let out a loud moan, throwing his head back again. 

Sasuke started having to focus active attention on breathing. _You’re not the only one about to come._

“Rub your chest,” Sasuke ordered. 

Naruto brought his hand up to his nipple and started to rub it gently. Naruto bit the edge of his lip, moaning. “Ah, Sasuke…” 

_Holy shit, this is so hot. I want to touch him and not at the same time. I’m so conflicted._

He could only figure the intention was for Sasuke to get more aggressive at some point, but he couldn’t. He was enjoying the show so much, that he was content to continue tossing weak demands until Naruto came. 

“Stroke yourself, Naruto,” Sasuke grumbled. 

Naruto laughed lightly. “I’m out of hands, gorgeous.” 

Sasuke sighed. _I’m not gonna make it._ “Left hand.” 

Naruto slipped his hand from his chest and wrapped it around his hard erection. As soon as he grasped it, he moaned. “Sasuke…” he panted. “Please…” He pulled at himself roughly. 

“Come, Naruto,” Sasuke granted permission and braced himself for the literal climax of the display. 

Naruto started to finger and stroke himself in rhythm, moaning and panting loudly. He grunted a few times, closing his eyes and tossing his head back again, and Sasuke truly wished he could sear the image onto his brain. Naruto went silent as his seed spurted forward, shaking as he came. Sasuke groaned. _I honestly didn’t think that he could get any sexier. I’m speechless._ Naruto stroked himself through his orgasm and then slowly opened his eyes and met Sasuke’s gaze again. 

He smiled at Sasuke as he breathed in and out. “What next?” 

Sasuke was starting to get over the initial shock and develop some confidence. “Come over here and suck my cock.” 

Naruto unfastened himself from from his own body, pulled a nearby tissue out to wipe himself clean of his come, and then stood up and approached Sasuke. With him so close, Sasuke couldn’t resist. He reached out, snatched Naruto the rest of the distance to him and kissed him fervently. Naruto moaned into the kiss, and rubbed Sasuke through his pants. Sasuke pulled away and used the hand he’d pulled Naruto to him with to push him down to his knees. Naruto pulled at Sasuke’s belt and unfastened the button and pulled his cock free of his pants and boxers. 

“Look at me,” Sasuke ordered. 

Naruto immediately glanced up. He continued his actions, sticking out his tongue to lick along Sasuke’s shaft. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed. _No good. After watching him, I won’t last long._ Naruto sucked at an excited pace, only dropping Sasuke’s gaze to twist his mouth enticingly around Sasuke’s cock and before he could give much warning, he threw his hand to the back of Naruto’s head and pushed, just in time for him to come, seed shooting down Naruto’s throat. Naruto coughed as he gagged in response to the sudden intrusion, but when he pulled his head away, only after licking Sasuke through every shuddering thrust of his orgasm, he smiled up at him. 

“I love it when you choke me on your dick, Sasuke,” Naruto groaned. 

_And now the dirty talk, something’s definitely up,_ but Sasuke was in no position to consider it. Naruto read his mind and pulled his pants the rest of the way down, kissing and licking his legs as he did so, and helped him step out. As Naruto worked his lower wardrobe, Sasuke unzipped his sweater and pulled off it and the t-shirt under it. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was going to ride it until the wheels fell off, literally, and there’d be no time to slowly or seductively disrobe; all at once would serve them much better. Free of clothes, Sasuke pulled Naruto up into another sloppy kiss that clashed both tongues and teeth, before he slipped a hand down under Naruto’s firm cheeks and poked a finger at Naruto’s entrance. Naruto moaned into the kiss at the feeling, breaking to strike again. 

“Do whatever you want, Sasuke. I’m yours,” Naruto’s eyes glinted lustily as he teased Sasuke with his words, and Sasuke pulled away so he could take Naruto’s hair in his fist and throw him to the bed aggressively on his stomach, to which Naruto responded by sticking his ass in the air. He looked back over his shoulder, face flushed. “Hurry, Sasuke. I want your big dick inside me.” 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I’m really glad it has,” Sasuke said, approaching the naughty blond excitedly. 

He settled on his knees behind Naruto, and wasted no time leaning in. He nibbled Naruto’s cheeks, earning him strained grunts, and then finally placed a firm kiss on his opening. Naruto moaned loudly, and pushed back against Sasuke’s face. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto’s thigh, pulling on it to spread him wider, then he stuck his tongue out and licked. In response to Naruto’s increasing moans and throaty calls of his name, he pushed his tongue as far in as it would go and sucked. 

“Oh, Sasuke, yes…” Naruto cried. 

Sasuke enjoyed the sounds Naruto made, until they got a little too excited. As expected when he opened his eyes, he could see Naruto moving a hand to take his own dick into his hand. Sasuke pulled away and quickly took Naruto’s hand and pushed it away. 

“Did I say you could do that?” Sasuke said. 

Naruto broke character, only momentarily, when he dropped his head to the pillow beneath him in frustration, but when he brought it back up, he looked back at Sasuke. “Sorry, sir.” 

Sasuke was desperate to be ready again, he wanted to fuck Naruto as badly as he wanted to be fucked, but he needed more stimulation if it was going to happen quickly. He used the arm of Naruto’s that he had restrained, and pulled it around to coax Naruto onto his back. He got nervous at first. He knew what he wanted to do, but wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed. He leaned down and kissed Naruto, straddling him in the process, to buy himself a few more seconds to consider it. Obviously, he didn’t want to break his dominance by stopping to ask if it would be okay for him to do the thing he was thinking, but he also didn’t want to ruin the mood by just going for it and not having Naruto be open to it. 

As if to remind Sasuke that Naruto knew everything there was to know about him, and that he could tell was he was thinking through even the most subtle of gestures, Naruto parted their kiss as he ran his fingers into Sasuke’s hair. 

“Do whatever you want to me, master,” he huffed. 

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily. _This shit is crazy._ Confident that Naruto had considered that Sasuke would try something unexpected, Sasuke gave him another quick kiss, biting his bottom lip, which he knew he loved and then began to reposition himself. He slid forward until his ass was over Naruto’s face and Naruto immediately understood. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s legs and pulled him down slightly, until his tongue could meet Sasuke’s entrance. Sasuke threw his head back at the feel of Naruto’s warm tongue as it swirled around his hole. 

Sasuke groaned. He felt lewd for honestly considering if sitting on Naruto’s face was the greatest decision he’d ever made in his entire life, but he seriously thought it might be. As he got more comfortable and Naruto began to push his tongue past the initial ring of muscles to eat him out properly, Sasuke hunched over, taking Naruto’s blond hair into fistfuls. Of the many different tactics Naruto tried while at work, the most pleasurable to Sasuke was when he pulled his tongue out and licked across his entrance, before pushing back in to suck, all the while moaning and sending the reverberations of his voice up his spine. Not only was Sasuke more than ready again, he was starting to feel the overwhelming sensation creeping up on him, stronger than the first from the pleasure of their new position. Sasuke felt guilty, he didn’t want to come again before entering Naruto, so he lifted up, against the strain of Naruto’s arms that actually tried to keep him in place, and then slowly moved his way back down. 

Naruto breathed deeply. “That was hot,” he groaned. 

“You’re telling me,” Sasuke stole a kiss before moving far enough back to access Naruto’s hole. He took the nearby bottle of lube and wet both his rock hard cock and Naruto’s entrance sufficiently, then he slung the blond’s legs over his shoulders and lined up. “You don’t want to be able to walk you say?” 

Naruto sighed seductively. “At all.” 

Sasuke roughly pushed the entire way in, something he’d only do after Naruto had been opened significantly which, thanks to his earlier antics, he was. 

Naruto threw his head back, shouting loudly at the complete penetration. “F-Fuck, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke started off at a quick pace, slamming into Naruto aggressively, drawing loud yelps from him each time. The sounds combined with Naruto bunching the sheets around him in his fists might have made Sasuke think he was actually hurting Naruto, were it not for Naruto’s persistent moans of his name along with various swears and affirmations. 

_There’s no way one person can be so sexy._

Sasuke leaned away, dropping Naruto’s legs and then leaned down over him to place multiple kisses on his lips, neck and chest, then he wrapped his arms around him and rolled, to put Naruto on top. 

Naruto chuckled at the action. “You love it when I ride you.” 

Sasuke smiled back. “You still haven’t let me take a picture.” 

Naruto kissed Sasuke excitedly, confusing Sasuke slightly when he reached under the pillow, but when he came back up, slowly grinding Sasuke’s cock in the action, he had Sasuke’s cell phone in his hand. He placed it inside the hand of Sasuke’s that wasn’t grasping Naruto’s hip tightly. He leaned back, moaning when the positioning pushed Sasuke against his spot inside, and placed his hands on Sasuke’s abs and began lifting up and sliding down in rhythm. 

Sasuke gripped the phone in his hand tightly. _No way._ For a brief moment, Sasuke experienced fear that it was actually a birthday or anniversary of some type and he’d forgotten, but somewhere in the haze of his brain, he could remember the basic seasons. His own birthday was late in winter, while Naruto’s was early fall and any anniversary of note would all be in the fall-winter area, but it was spring. He double clicked his home button, not wanting to squander his stroke of good fortune, and quickly aimed and focused the camera, then shutter took a series of pictures, knowing that reviewing them later would definitely lead to more sex. Sasuke slid his phone onto the bedside table, and took Naruto’s hips into his hands and squeezed. Naruto moaned loudly and began moving faster. Sasuke grunted as the feeling reached him again. Naruto had officially hit on each and every one of Sasuke’s wildest fantasies and he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Fuck, Naruto, I’m gonna come,” Sasuke huffed. 

Naruto started to move faster, alternating skillfully between grinds and humps, and leaning over to look into Sasuke’s eyes. “Squeeze my hips again, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke compiled. He gripped Naruto’s hips as tight as he could and briefly regretted that he hadn’t taken time to bite them, which he knew drove him wild, but by the way he moaned out and moments later splashed his seed across Sasuke’s stomach, let Sasuke know that Naruto was fine with the forceful grips. Hearing, seeing, and feeling Naruto’s orgasm as he squeezed tightly around Sasuke, he thrust into him a few final times and came himself, loving Naruto’s whispers to ‘fill him up’ as he did so. Naruto fell down over Sasuke as they both breathed heavily through the wake of their orgasms. Naruto placed a few soft kisses on places of Sasuke’s neck he could reach and Sasuke enjoyed resting inside Naruto momentarily while he thought back over exactly what the hell had just happened.

***

“I’m glad you made us keep looking for an apartment until we found a bath that could accommodate us,” Sasuke complimented as Naruto settled between his legs in the warm water, groaning as he sat. “Sorry, did I hurt you?” 

Naruto finished arranging himself before relaxing against Sasuke and leaning his head back rest on his shoulder. “A little, in a good way. I said I didn’t want to be able to walk.” 

“You did say that,” Sasuke replied as he kissed Naruto’s shoulder, cheek and eventually lips. “What the hell was that by the way?”

Naruto pulled Sasuke’s arms around him and closed his eyes. “You’ve been so stressed lately with work and practice, I wanted to do something nice for you.” 

“No way,” Sasuke replied quickly. “You did not do all that because you wanted to do something nice. Did you break something? You got fired!?” 

Naruto opened his eyes, blue pools landing on Sasuke with hints of insult behind them. “I’m telling the truth,” he growled. 

Sasuke looked down at Naruto. “I… Thanks, Naruto.” 

Naruto smiled at the genuine appreciation. “Yeah. So it was good?” He closed his eyes again. 

Sasuke smirked audibly. “Naruto that was like… I don’t even know. It was like winning the lottery, while enjoying a vacation in DisneyWorld, with Bruce Springsteen, and access to an unlimited margarita bar and there’s prozac in the margaritas, and the vacation lasts a month, and then I get to go back to my job working with puppies and topless firefighters.” 

Naruto laughed as the description went on. “Good.” 

“How did you… how?” Sasuke asked. 

“Remember when Sakura suddenly changed your coffee date to drinks a couple weeks ago and you got hammered?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke smiled and nodded. “Not really.” 

Naruto laughed again. “You happened to share certain information with her and she happened to share it with me.” 

“We must send her several fruit baskets,” Sasuke replied. 

“I’m all over it,” Naruto said. “I’m taking her out to dinner on her next night off.” 

Sasuke remembered the information he, what felt like years ago, intended to share with Naruto upon arriving home. “Or, here’s an idea. Itachi wants me to go do some training in our Vegas office, and I was gonna suggest you come with me and we have like a mini-vacation, how about we buy a package and invite Sakura and Kakashi for the great, great, service she’s done for us today?" 

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke and his heart raced. _Still after three years huh?_ “That sounds like fun! I’ve never been to Las Vegas!” 

“Really?” Sasuke asked. “You’ll like it.”

“Vegas it is,” Naruto said happily, closing his eyes and settling in for the third time. “Please don’t make one of those pictures of me your background on your phone.” 

Sasuke threw his head back. “I forgot about the pictures!!” He squeezed Naruto happily. “How did you get my phone by the way?”

“When I took your pants off, I pulled it out of your pocket,” he responded. “Everything else was pre-planned, but that was on the spot, I was very proud of myself.” 

Sasuke rested his head on top of Naruto’s. He still couldn’t believe everything he’d done just to alleviate his stress. “I love you, Naruto.” 

Naruto replied, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed that the next chapter will take place in Las Vegas, you're right. :)


	36. Bonus Chapter VI: A Trip to Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto take Kakashi and Sakura to Las Vegas.

3 Years and 7 Months A.T.E.

“Naruto, you have to calm down,” Sasuke coaxed, rubbing his back. “It’s going to be fine.”

Naruto shook his head violently. The blinging of the casino around them and the loud murmur of voices were nothing compared to Naruto’s loud and incessant sobbing. 

“NO! She’s gonna hate me! She’s never gonna talk to me again! This is the worst thing I could do to her as her best friend, the worst, the worst, the worrrrrrrrrrrst.” Naruto dropped his head to Sasuke’s shoulders and Sasuke looked around at all the people passing by. 

“Naruto, you’re causing a scene. Sakura isn’t going to hate you,” he huffed. 

He rubbed the blond’s hair endearingly. 

“She is!” Naruto moaned. 

“She isn’t,” Sasuke replied. 

Naruto’s phone rang in his pocket and Naruto started yelping. “It’s her! She’s gonna kill me!” 

“Just, shhh, you’re drunk, babe,” Sasuke comforted. “She’s not going to kill you.” 

Sasuke reached into Naruto’s pocket and pulled his phone out and answered it. “Hey, Sakura.” 

“Oh, hey, Sasuke. Kakashi has officially lost all of our money, I have to get him out of here before he loses our mortgage payment. He’s bad at slots and I don’t even know how one can be bad at slots,” Sakura giggled. “Where are you guys? We’ll come meet you then we can pick a place for dinner.” 

“We’re in the lobby of Caesar's,” Sasuke said. 

“Tell her I’m sorry!!” Naruto whined. 

“Shut up, she doesn’t even know what you did yet,” Sasuke responded to Naruto. 

“Huh? What did he do? Sasuke, don’t defend him. What happened?” Sakura squealed. 

“Just… We’ll explain when you get here, but hurry because I’m afraid he’s going to cry himself to death,” Sasuke said. 

“He’s crying!? What the hell happened?” Sakura asked. 

“Like I said, get here and we’ll tell you all about it,” Sasuke said. “Where are you guys?” 

“We’re at Luxor, so it won’t take us that long, see ya soon,” Sakura grumbled. 

“Okay, bye,” Sasuke huffed. 

“Bye.” The phone hung up and Sasuke hugged Naruto.

“Sasuke, what am I gonna do? She’s gonna be so mad,” Naruto cried. His voice was calming, but he was still incredibly upset. “I don’t want her to think… to think…” he lost it again. 

Sasuke pulled Naruto close and rubbed his back. “After everything you two have been through, this of all things, is not going to ruin that. I mean she may be a little peeved, but--” 

“OH MY GOD!” Naruto cried. 

“Ugh, why did I say that?” Sasuke wondered out loud. 

After a concerned worker brought Sasuke a water and helped he and Naruto to a nearby bench to rest, Sasuke finally looked up and saw Kakashi and Sakura walking in. Sasuke waved them over and then rubbed Naruto’s back. 

“She’s here,” Sasuke said. 

Naruto jumped up and his frantic behavior concerned Sakura who ran over to him and grabbed him. “Naruto! What is it?” She took him into a hug and rubbed his head gently. “Shh, calm down, Naruto. It’s okay.” 

“It’s not.” Naruto shook his head as much as he could where it was nestled in the crook of Sakura’s neck. “I’m a terrible friend, I did the worst thing!” Naruto whined. 

“What’s going on?” Kakashi had walked around the hysterical pair and came to stand by Sasuke. 

“I may or may not have had a severe lapse in judgement,” Sasuke said. “And it’s turned Naruto into this.” Sasuke motioned dramatically to Naruto. 

“A lapse in judgement in Las Vegas? I don’t think that’s ever happened to anyone,” Kakashi said. “So what’d you do?” 

“Naruto! Calm down and tell me what happened! You’re freaking me out!” Sakura yelped. 

Naruto looked up at Sakura. “You’re gonna be so mad at me. Like worse than if I gave you a puppy and you bonded with it and then I told you it only had a few days to live. You’re never gonna talk to me again.” 

Sakura looked at Naruto worriedly. “Okay, first of all, don’t do that. Second of all, there’s not a single thing in this entire world that would ever make me not want to talk to you again. You are my best friend. The single most important person in my life--” 

“Love you too,” Kakashi called over. 

“Just breathe and tell me what happened.” Sakura placed a gentle hand on Naruto’s face. 

Naruto sniffed in. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Sakura huffed. 

“I don’t know whether to be pissed or relieved that she was able to do in two minutes what I haven’t been able to do for the last three hours,” Sasuke said, crossing his arms. 

“Sakura, I… I…” Naruto hugged threw his left hand in the air and held it out to Sakura, revealing the sparkling onyx band on his ring finger. “I’M MARRIED!!” He began sobbing again. 

“WHAT!?” Sakura screamed at him. “WHAT!?” She looked to Sasuke who also held up his hand revealing the pure white band on his left ring finger. 

“Holy shit,” Kakashi leaned in to take a better look at his ring. 

“YOU’RE MARRIED!? YOU GOT MARRIED!?” Sakura squealed. Naruto frantically sifted through his pockets and pulled out a paper that he unfolded several times and handed it to Sakura. Sakura looked down at it. “OH MY GOD!” She looked up at Naruto. “Oh my god.” Sakura hugged Naruto. “Congratulations!!” 

“I’m married to him Sakura,” Naruto whimpered. “I get to spend the rest of my life with him.” 

Sakura was crying fully as well. “Yeah, honey.” 

Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Congratulations. You don’t seem as drunk as him though,” he said. 

“No, no. We went out to celebrate afterward and he got drunk,” Sasuke said. 

Sakura pulled out of the hug and whacked Naruto’s arm. “YOU WEREN’T DRUNK WHEN YOU DID IT!?” 

Naruto rubbed his arm. “I’M SORRY!” 

“NARUTO!” Sakura yelped. 

“I’M SO SORRY!!” Naruto whined, starting to cry again. 

“WHAT HAPPENED!?” Sakura cried. 

“You both have to calm down, you’re going to get us kicked out,” Kakashi grumbled. 

“No, believe me, if they haven’t kicked us out by now, they’re not going to,” Sasuke said. 

“Sasuke and I were talking about getting married,” Naruto sniffed, “and Sasuke was talking about how easy it is to get married here. I got really emotional because Sasuke said that he’s wanted to call me his husband for a long time now--” 

“Aw!” Sakura whimpered. 

“Then it just happened,” Naruto said. “I’m married. I’m his husband.” 

“I’m so happy for you!” Sakura said, hugging Naruto again. 

“You’re not mad at me?” Naruto asked, hugging Sakura tightly back. 

“Of course I am, you got married without me!” Sakura said. 

Naruto pulled back and looked down at her. “What?”

“I’ll get over it,” Sakura said. “Oh, honey.” They hugged again.

“How do you feel, man?” Kakashi asked Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled warmly at Sakura and his new husband. “Unbelievable.” 

“We got pretty lucky didn’t we?” Kakashi asked. 

“Such an egregious understatement,” Sasuke said and Kakashi chuckled and nodded. 

“I’d like to thank you for turning the spotlight on me and turning it up to about 8,000 watts,” Kakashi laughed. 

“Hey, don’t make that about me, you’re behind the ball,” Sasuke said. 

“You went from zero to sixty,” Kakashi retorted. 

“You’ll just have to one-up us then,” Sasuke responded, laughing. 

Kakashi sighed. “How the hell do I one up the fact that you weren’t even engaged the last time we saw you, circa six hours ago, and now you’re married?” 

Sasuke shook his head. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” 

“Naruto,” Sakura pulled away from him, “have you even thought about your parents?” Sakura asked. 

Naruto whipped his head around towards Sasuke, with an expression of pure horror. “Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Kakashi haven't seen much of one another with their hectic schedules.


	37. Bonus Chapter VII: Ships Passing Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but does it really?

3 Years and 11 Months A.T.E.

Sakura trudged into her home, her beautifully decorated home, and glared at the adornments.

 _Stupid gorgeous tree. Stupid beautiful lights. Stupid colorful presents. Stupid Christmas._

The holidays were supposed to be the best time of the year. In fact, for Kakashi and Sakura, they had a lot to celebrate in the the winter months. Both their birthdays occurred between October and March, as well as their anniversary, plus Obito, Sakura’s mother and Naruto’s birthdays also fell in those months. On top of all the other holidays; Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Years, Valentines, it felt like they were always smiling and celebrating one thing or another at the turn of the season. 

But things hadn’t been that lovey dovey as of late.

Between work, school and personal projects, Kakashi and Sakura had been nothing more than ships passing in the night. The last time they really spent any real time together was when they went to Vegas with Sasuke and Naruto back in the summer, and even that trip was filled with stops to work on homework and calls to the office. To make matters worse, with Sakura’s mom feeling better, Tsunade had taken to visiting her about once a month and whenever Sakura had the opportunity to do so, she would tag along. It wasn’t that Kakashi didn’t understand or support Sakura’s desire to reconnect with her mother, but the trips had often fallen on, what would be, her only chance to reconnect with Kakashi as well.

 _It’s just a rough patch…_

…but rough it was. 

Sakura walked into the bedroom, knowing what she’d find. Kakashi was sprawled across the bed, still half dressed in his work suit, with his laptop open and papers and books scattered about. Kakashi, however, was passed out entirely. 

_I know writing a series of psychology textbooks is hard work, but at least take some time to sleep properly._

Sakura moved Kakashi’s computer and as many of the papers and books that weren’t trapped beneath Kakashi’s slumber, and then pulled one of their spare blankets from the basket they kept near their bed and pulled it over Kakashi. Normally, Sakura would wake him and make him recalibrate, not just to make space for her to sleep, but to help him sleep better as well, but she knew how little sleep Kakashi had been getting and didn’t want to wake him. 

She changed from her work clothes and into sleepwear and walked quietly into the kitchen. A familiar pink post-it note drew her attention to the microwave.

_‘Spaghetti again. Sorry.’_

“Yeah…” Sakura pulled the note off of the microwave and set it for a few minutes. Then she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of opened riesling and poured the remaining contents into a glass, taking a large gulp right from the bottle, before dumping it in the recycling bin.

It was far from being sexually frustrated. With them so busy and not seeing one another, they were both often tired and stressed which meant what little time they did spend together, they typically spent arguing. Sakura and Kakashi always had a chapter book’s worth of excuses at the ready whenever anyone asked why they weren’t married yet, or at least engaged. It was always, ‘waiting for a better time of year,’ ‘saving up money,’ ‘the perfect moment is coming,’ but maybe the real reason was, Kakashi was finally starting to feel weighed down by having a girlfriend, and so much younger a one at that. 

Sakura stopped the microwave seconds before it would beep, and pulled out the bowl with an oven mitt. She walked it and her glass of wine over to the eating nook and sat down. She picked at the spaghetti, but didn’t have much of an appetite; she’d bummed herself out. She scrolled through some of her social media until her phone began buzzing in her hand. She smiled slightly at the picture of herself with Naruto when he was drunk off his ass and wearing a sombrero at Itachi and Shisui’s Cinco De Mayo party earlier that year. 

_Perfect timing, as usual._

She answered it. “Hello.” 

“Oh, hey, I didn’t think you’d answer this late, I was just gonna leave you a message,” Naruto said. 

“I just walked in. What’s up?” Sakura asked. 

“Uh, nothing. Sasuke gets back into town tomorrow night, but I have that stupid school-wide PTO meeting so I was gonna see if you might be willing to pick him up from the airport?” Naruto said. 

“Sure,” Sakura said. “I don’t have class tomorrow.” 

“Hey, everything okay?” Naruto asked. Sakura’s throat burned. It was that thing where one can hold it together just until the moment when someone asks them if they’re okay, and it’s like opening the flood gates. She sniffled once and drooped her head in defeat. She didn’t hide it well. “Sakura…?” 

She sniffed again loudly. “Yeah?” 

“Hey, what is it?” Naruto asked worriedly. 

Sakura sniffed. “I know it’s late, but can you meet me somewhere?” 

“Jiraiya’s. You good to drive?” Naruto asked and Sakura loved him more. 

“Yeah,” Sakura said, breathing deeply to try and stop herself from crying. “See ya there.” 

Sakura knew she probably should put on something more than the long sleeved shirt and short shorts she was wearing, but she didn’t want to go back into her bedroom; she didn’t think she could handle it. She was going to just bundle up in her winter jacket, hat and gloves, but when she reached to grab her jacket, she saw Kakashi’s there. She pulled it down instead and, as expected, it smelled like him. She wrapped it around her body and took a full whiff of it. It was almost too much, but she didn’t back out. She buttoned the buttons, pulled her hat over her pink hair, snagged her keys from the rack by the door, and walked out. It wasn't she was climbing out of her car at Jiraiya’s ten minutes later, in her slip on boots, with Kakashi’s jacket falling far past the bottom of her shorts, that she realized she probably looked like a hooker. 

_Oh well, the Tuesday night bar crowd isn’t necessarily popes and nobel prize winners._

She walked in and Naruto was already sitting at the bar. He stood as soon as he saw her and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “Dude, you’re gonna freeze to death like that.” 

Tears were falling down Sakura’s face before she could stop them. She dug her hands into Naruto’s back and nuzzled into his chest. Her heart hurt. She just missed Kakashi. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Naruto pushed Sakura back and pulled her to an abandoned table in the back corner of the bar. “Hey. What’s wrong?” 

Sakura was quickly becoming hysterical. “I don’t think Kakashi and I are gonna make it Naruto,” Sakura whimpered. 

“Whoa! What are you talking about? You’re soulmates!” Naruto exclaimed. “Where is this coming from?” 

Sakura sniffed. “We hardly ever talk anymore, let alone anything else, and when we are together we just fight. It’s like all the magic is gone.” 

“Well magic fades, but the love is still there,” Naruto explained. “Like last week, when Sasuke had that flu. Not to be gross, but he had it coming outta both ends. I mean, it was nasty. Nothin’ magical about that, but I pretend as if he didn’t throw up all over me and our bed, because I love him. You love Kakashi right?”

Sakura wiped her eyes. “More than anything.”

“And I know he loves you,” Naruto responded. “It’s just a rough patch. You’ll get through it.” 

“It’s a really long, really intense rough patch Naruto. I mean, I think the last time we actually kissed was several days ago. We haven’t been… together… in probably, like, two months,” Sakura whispered. 

“Wha-two months!?” Naruto squeaked before slinking down into his chair. “Sorry. That was insensitive.” 

“No, well yeah, but no. It deserves that kind of reaction. This is crazy,” Sakura huffed. She could feel her eyes puffing and cheeks warming in her sadness. “You know, like, a few months ago, when people would ask ‘Oh when are you two crazy kids getting married?’ I would just smile and wave them off because I knew it was coming. Now…” Sakura sniffed as her tears reignited. “Now, I’m so scared, Naruto. I don’t want to lose him.” 

Naruto slid his chair around so he could wrap his arm around her. “Hey.” He pulled her in. “Shh, it’s gonna be okay.” 

“I don’t know, Naruto. That’s like the thing you say when you don’t know. When you just want to pretend that everything is fine, but it isn’t. It’s not fine, and I’m so scared that we’re…” Sakura gave into the pressure of her emotions and began crying earnestly. 

“Sakura, look how upset you are. It’s because you love him that much. There’s no way you won’t make it with all that,” Naruto explained softly. 

“But what if I’m the only one who feels this way?” Sakura whimpered. “What if I’m just grasping at straws at this point?” 

“Sakura, look at me,” Naruto said seriously. Sakura looked up into Naruto’s blue eyes and felt instantly calmed. He wiped Sakura’s tears away and rubbed her arm. “I’ve known your relationship from the very beginning. Things may be hard right, but I would bet my own relationship that Kakashi loves you more than himself, just the way he always has, no, more. Have you talked to him about all this?” Naruto asked. 

Sakura immediately began crying again. “How!?”

“Okay, shhh, I’m sorry, that was insensitive too. Maybe you should do something really sappy, like leave love notes around or text it! Do whatever you have to to just get the words across. Winter break is coming up, so you’ll be off from school and everyone takes breaks and vacations during the holidays, so you’ll have some time to rekindle, you just have to get there. Yeah?” Naruto said. 

Sakura nodded, crying again. “Yeah.” 

“Okay, shhh.” Naruto pulled Sakura into a full hug. “Everything is going to be okay, and I’m not just saying that because I don’t know. Next to my own love with my husband, yours with Kakashi is the only other thing I’ve ever been sure about. You two didn’t come this far not to make it.” 

Sakura nodded against Naruto’s chest. “I really hope you’re right.” 

“I know you’re probably confused because I’m not typically right, but this time I am. I promise,” Naruto assured, kissing Sakura's forehead gently. “Come on, let’s get you home. I’ll drop you. We can come back and get your car in the morning before work.”

*** 

Sakura walked back into her house, experiencing deja vu as she looked around at all the warm, cheerful decorations that didn’t match the general chill of she and Kakashi’s relationship. She took one last inhale of Kakashi’s scent on his jacket before unwrapping it and hanging it back on the hook. She walked down into the living room and sat on the couch, enjoying Kakashi’s smell on it as well. As she looked around, every spot she laid her eyes on held a pleasant memory of her and her boyfriend.

_I get that it will never be like the beginning of our relationship again, but I just wish there were something._

“Hey.” The sudden voice made Sakura jump. 

She looked up and Kakashi was standing in the doorway. Her throat burned and she got goosebumps the moment she saw him. “Hi.” 

“It’s pretty late, even for school,” Kakashi said. 

“Yeah,” Sakura said. “I came home and then left again.” _Think fast, Sakura. Can’t rightfully tell him where I was._

“In that?” Kakashi hissed. 

Sakura looked down at her skimpy nightclothes. “Uh, kind of. Well I had a jacket on, it was just a quick run.” 

“Where’d you go?” Kakashi asked. 

“Jiraiya’s,” Sakura replied. “Just got a quick drink with Naruto.” Sakura could hardly see Kakashi’s face through the darkness, but she could see enough. _He doesn’t believe me._ “Kakashi?” 

“Why did you need to go get a drink with Naruto on a Tuesday at Midnight?” Kakashi asked, crossing his arms. 

His arm tattoo peeked out from under the sleeve of the t-shirt he’d changed into since she’d come home. A small piece of Sakura’s sexual frustration creeped up at the sight. _It’d be a lot easier to argue with you if you were less sexy._

“I just haven’t seen him in a while and I wasn’t really tired yet, so…” Sakura said. 

“You’re always telling me that you have to spend all your free time on homework. How interesting that you managed to find a couple minutes, or hours, to spend on Naruto instead of with me, on homework or sleeping,” Kakashi growled. 

“Maybe I’m going crazy, and trust me, I could be, but it almost sounds like you’re insinuating something,” Sakura spat, standing up from the couch. “If you have something to say, just say it.” 

_Shit, we’re arguing again._

“Well, I just watched my girlfriend change into an incredibly revealing outfit, schedule an impromptu rendezvous with someone, because evidently you couldn’t wait until the one you already scheduled for tomorrow, since you don’t have class--” 

“Were you eavesdropping on my conversation?” Sakura barked. 

“You leave in your car, but get dropped off in a mysterious black one I’ve never seen before and then, instead of coming into our bedroom to sleep, you looked like you were about to sleep out here,” Kakashi concluded. “What would you think?”

“You think I’m cheating on you?” Sakura shouted. “You think I’m cheating on you.” 

Kakashi shrugged. “Can you blame me?” 

Sakura was at a loss. She loved Kakashi more than all the blades of grass on the face of the earth, how could he honestly think she'd do something like that to him? She knew what he'd been through in the past, but more than that, did he honestly think she was that kind of woman? 

“For your information, I _was_ with Naruto. He was the mysterious gentlemen suitor I was talking to on the phone. He asked me if I would be willing to pick Sasuke up from the airport tomorrow because he has PTO meetings and I don’t have class. Then I went to meet him at Jiraiya’s because I’m losing my goddamn mind with the way we’ve been around here. We communicate solely through arguments and we don’t kiss, hug, touch or fuck AT ALL! I just spent the last two hours bawling my eyes out because I can’t fathom the idea of spending another fucking day without being with you and you’re accusing me of cheating on you!?” 

Kakashi uncrossed his arms. “Sakura I--” 

“NO, FUCK YOU! If in four goddamn years I haven’t convinced you that I love you more than that, maybe my fears about us ending aren’t all that far off.” Sakura grabbed her keys and cell phone from the table, slipped on her slippers, grabbed her coat, and opened the front door. 

“Sakura! Wai--” 

“And by the way, asshole, that black car that dropped me off was Sasuke’s; the one _you_ went with him to pick out. I was too distraught to drive home so Naruto dropped me off. Drive by Jiraiya’s and see my car there if you don’t believe me.” 

With that Sakura stormed out and slammed the door behind her. Despite the freezing cold and the snow slowly starting to drift down, Sakura walked towards the street, dialing Naruto’s number. It only took one ring.

“You’re engaged, I knew it,” Naruto squeaked. 

Sakura sniffed through her tears. “Um, not quite. Can you come back and get me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kakashi and Sakura be able to work through such a heavy accusation?


	38. Bonus Chapter VIII: Ships Passing Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has leveled a heavy accusation against Sakura. Will they make it through?

“Wait, Sakura. What happened?” Naruto asked. 

Before Sakura could answer him, her phone was ripped from her hand. 

“Naruto, we’re fine,” Kakashi barked into the phone. 

Sakura turned towards Kakashi and opened her mouth to speak, but didn’t get a word out before Kakashi wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her as close as humanly possible. He ran his fingers into her hair and held on so strong that it might have hurt, had it not felt so good be held by Kakashi again. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi’s back and didn’t attempt to hide her tears, especially once she heard Kakashi’s soft sniffling above her. 

“Please…” Kakashi whispered. “Please don’t leave me.” 

“Kakashi…” Sakura whimpered. 

“I don’t’ think that you’re cheating on me, but everything stacked up and I’m delirious. I--” Kakashi sniffed. “I’m so afraid, Sakura. I’m so afraid of losing you that I don’t sleep, I don’t eat. I’ve considered quitting my job, dumping my books, everything. Hearing you say that you think we’re ending. I can’t…” Kakashi gripped Sakura tightly. “I can’t. I won’t lose you. I’d rather give up everything, lose any professional title I’ve ever had, and live in a box.”

“Kakashi…” 

“I know it’s been hard, but please don’t give up on me. I can’t live without you,” Kakashi begged. 

“I can’t live without you,” Sakura murmured as best she could. “I don’t want to leave.” 

Kakashi stepped backwards and leaned down and took her into a passionate kiss pulling tightly at her back and trapping her.

In that moment, Sakura was overcome with emotions. All she wanted was to stay by Kakashi’s side; always and forever. She yanked at Kakashi’s back, staying latched to him as best she could, even through the shortening of breath. 

_I feel the same way. I don’t care about anything else if I can be with you._

It was hard for Sakura to want to break the kiss, but she wanted so much more. She tore herself away, staring tearily in to Kakashi’s dark eyes. “Inside,” she huffed as she tried to catch her breath. 

Kakashi didn’t hesitate. He bent over, slinging an arm behind Sakura’s back and another beneath her legs and lifted her from her feet, cradling her lovingly in his arms. It was freezing enough outside, but Sakura felt like she was burning up. The time between when she was being held outside by Kakashi and when she was dropping onto the bed, already lost in the throes of passion, was a subconscious blip. She was living Kakashi; breathing Kakashi. Even if she had wanted to think of anything other than his hands slipping under the base of her shorts, up her thighs, near burning as they went, she couldn’t. 

With his hands against her skin and his lips against hers again, finally, her emotions seeped out through every opening they could, namely her eyes as she cried without ceasing. 

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

Kakashi kept one hand fastened to the base of of her thigh, just below her butt and used the other to slide up Sakura’s stomach, push up her shirt, and groped her breast. Sakura pulled in a shallow breath though she and Kakashi’s kiss, closing her own hand tightly around Kakashi’s wrist as he squeezed her breast. 

Kakashi dropped Sakura from this kiss, and kissed a few of the tears off her face before staring into her eyes. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Sakura sniffed as she put her hands up to Kakashi’s face. “I love you so much.” She slid a hand down to her the waistband of Kakashi’s sweatpants and pulled. “Please.” 

Kakashi sat up long enough to pull his sweatpants off and then he leaned down over Sakura and pulled her shorts down, underwear in tow as well, and his his way down her leg, up her thigh and wasted no time in licking her pussy eagerly. Sakura arched into the feeling and wrapped her hands around Kakashi’s which were wrapped around her legs to pull them apart and open her up for him. 

Sakura moaned as Kakashi slipped his tongue inside briefly before pulling it out to lick and suck her clit. “Kakashi, please, I…” Sakura sniffed. “Please.” 

Again, Kakashi didn’t resist the pleading. He licked a line up Sakura’s leg and stomach and slid his hands up her ribcage to push her shirt up. Sakura pulled her shirt the rest of the way off, moaning as Kakashi licked his way over her breast and sensitive nipple to suck, moaning himself. He caressed the skin of her waist with his left hand, sliding it up finally, to grasp her other breast, using the other to intertwine his fingers with a hand of hers and situate it above her head. Sakura breathed in and grabbed Kakashi’s back when she felt his hard length slide against her below. She whimpered against his ear as he leaned down over her. His passion was growing. He kissed and licked at spots on her neck and chin, sucking some of them in a way that let Sakura know she’d have some very visible marks to explain to her boss the next day. She couldn’t take it any more. She snaked a hand between her and Kakashi’s bodies and took his cock, twitching with anticipation into her hands. Kakashi let out a low groan as Sakura stroked it a couple times before setting the tip just inside her entrance and letting go. More tears slipped down Sakura’s face as Kakashi licked his way over her chin and to her mouth, leading in with his tongue, for a passionate kiss. 

_I love you._

Kakashi finally pushed his way inside and Sakura moaned loudly. 

Kakashi moaned himself as he released Sakura from the kiss. He stared down at her in a way that brought goosebumps to her skin. “I love you,” he growled, something like a commandment. “I love you.” 

Sakura inhaled sharply as Kakashi moved in and out of her. “I love you too, Kakashi.” 

_More than anything._

_More than anyone._

_I love you._

***

“Please tell me you numbered the pages,” Sakura asked. Kakashi’s fingers trailed along her back, the gentle massaging sending tingling down her spine. 

Kakashi chuckled beneath her, and the sound rumbled into her body. “No, beautiful. That would mean I was anything other than an exhausted mess both when I printed the pages and when I haphazardly swiped them off the bed.” 

Sakura smiled. “We have to set ground rules.” 

“I’ll number the pages from now on,” Kakashi hummed. 

Sakura giggled. “No. Well, no, yeah. You should always number the pages. Especially as a psychologist. We don’t read anything less than 80 pages.” 

“I think there are 110 pages in that particular paper,” Kakashi groaned. 

“Just reprint it,” Sakura said. 

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed. “So what did you mean when you said ‘ground rules?’” Kakashi asked. 

“For us,” Sakura said. “I don’t… I can’t…” She felt better to be certain, but remembering the pain of the past few weeks had emotions welling up before she could stop them. 

“The next time you get that angry at me it will be because I’ve broken something trying to get to you,” Kakashi said. 

“Kakashi… I would never--” 

“I know, Sakura. It was like the words were coming out of my mouth, but I had no control over them. Internally I was swearing at myself because I know that you would never do that. I’ll probably never forgive myself for putting you through that,” Kakashi said. 

Sakura raised her head to her chin and her heart fluttered to see Kakashi looking down at her. “I love you so much.” 

“Not more than I love you,” Kakashi replied. Sakura’s heart melted. She never imagined in her entire life that she would meet someone that would destroy her so much. In a way, it was almost terrifying how much she loved Kakashi. “So ground rules?” 

Sakura returned to her cheek on Kakashi’s chest. She was too embarrassed to admit that, still four years later, the persistent looking was beginning to make her heart pound so hard that she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. 

“Ground rules. At least once a week, we’re having sex. If it’s midnight on Sunday and it hasn’t happened. I’m tackling you to the ground. I don’t care where we are or what we’re doing. Deadlines be damned; work the next day; I don’t give a fuck. It’s happening,” Sakura explained. 

Kakashi gasped lightly. “Once a week?!” 

“What?” Sakura asked, slightly worried. “Too much?”

“Too little!” Kakashi yelped and it actually drew a small blush from Sakura. 

“It’s gonna be, like, twice daily for a while and then I’ll start to let you breathe again after a month or two. Even then, if it gets to be more than a few days, I’m resorting to your Sunday at Midnight plan. ” Kakashi stated plainly. Sakura didn’t reply. She liked the idea. “Next ground rule?”

“I don’t care how awkward it is, when we start to feel like that at all, we have to talk to one another. I’d rather fight than… not fight,” Sakura said. 

“Yeah. I would rather you talk to me than run out to a bar in your pajama shorts,” Kakashi grumbled in disdain. 

“Okay, get it all out,” Sakura said. She wasn’t going to pretend she would never get in trouble for going out the way she did, technically twice, she just didn’t know how soon it would come up. 

“No one should ever, ever, see you in those shorts, but me. Including gay blonds,” Kakashi demanded. “Please,” he followed up, so as not to seem too harsh. 

“Remember when you didn’t number your 108 pages?” Sakura said. 

“110,” Kakashi corrected. 

“Same mindset when I went outside in those,” Sakura said. “I don’t even think I entirely meant to wear them inside a whole lot, let alone out.” Sakura sighed and through caution to the wind when she chose to share the next information. “Although, truth be told, no one could see them under your jacket that stopped lower than them.” 

“That does not make me feel better,” Kakashi retorted. 

“I’m almost certain the people in Jiraiya’s bar thought I was an escort,” Sakura said. 

Kakashi tapped Sakura’s back a couple of times. “Let’s call that ‘the end’ of this story.” 

“Sorry,” Sakura chuckled a little. “Next ground rule?” 

“Please,” Kakashi huffed. 

Sakura looked up at him again. This time he didn’t take notice, and as such had his eyes closed. Sakura adored his strong jaw and neckline. So beautiful. “It’s cheesy,” Sakura warned. 

“I don’t hate cheesy,” Kakashi said. 

“We have to say ‘I love you,’ every day,” Sakura said. “It’s not that I ever questioned it or anything, it’s just…” 

“Maybe I would have accused you of cheating and you wouldn’t have gone running to Naruto at midnight if we’d said it more often?” Kakashi answered for her. 

Sakura smiled, returning again to laying on Kakashi’s chest, adoring the feeling of him breathe below her. “Exactly.” She sighed, placing a curt kiss on Kakashi’s pec nearest her mouth. “That’s all my rules.” 

“I have one,” Kakashi said. 

“Okay,” Sakura replied. 

Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around Sakura and rolled, placing her on her back. He climbed over her, dropping a kiss on her lips before hopping off the bed. He walked over to the closet, and began rifling through. Sakura sat up, pinning the blanket to her chest as though Kakashi wasn’t standing, searching rather dramatically through the closet, entirely naked. She smiled looking at the red marks on his back. 

“Your back is scratched to shit,” Sakura said. 

“I think my girlfriend did it,” Kakashi said. He looked back over his shoulder slyly. “If her volume was any indicator she was enjoying herself.” 

“Kakashi!” Sakura yelped, cheeks warming. “What’s your damn ground rule?” She leaned over to the end table opposite the closet and reached for a hair tie and put her hair up. 

Kakashi turned around from the closet and sat down on the bed next to Sakura and the feeling of him settling brought her attention back to him. Her smile faded immediately as she noticed the small black box in his hand. Kakashi slowly pulled it open with a shallow click and inside was a stunning, and incredibly large, yellow diamond, radiant cut, engagement ring. Tears filled Sakura’s eyes as she looked down at it, before she finally managed to bring her gaze up to Kakashi, whose own eyes were glistening with emotion. 

“My ground rule,” Kakashi said softly, “is that we spend every day of the rest of our lives together.”

Sakura swallowed hard, trying to keep her emotions in, because she felt like all she’d done was cry for the last several hours, but it was no use. She’d waited so long. 

“And to quell any doubts you may have had that I didn’t want to marry you,” Kakashi said. He handed Sakura a small piece of paper. It was torn and Sakura could tell it was the top part of a receipt. She looked down at the receipt and found the most important piece of information; the date. It was from two and a half years ago. “I’ve pretty much always known I always wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but I wanted to be able to give you everything you deserved. Like this ring, your dream wedding, a beautiful honeymoon, children, a clinic, the option to move if you wanted…” 

“Move?” Sakura said. 

“Yeah, I don’t know. I know we love this home, but I know you’d like to be closer to your mom and I think that’s important. I hate to be that guy, but I’ve been… planning,” Kakashi said. “Sorry it took so long.” Kakashi sighed. “Sakura Haruno. Will you marry me?” Sakura couldn’t believe it. She was blown away enough to finally be getting proposed to, but she couldn’t believe everything he’d thought of. Sakura nodded; she was speechless. “Yeah?” Kakashi asked and Sakura nodded more dramatically. 

Kakashi pulled the ring out and slipped it onto Sakura’s left ring finger. They hugged happily and Sakura sniffled. “I love you, Kakashi.”

“Not as much as I love you, Mrs. Hatake.” The statement swilled Sakura’s emotions and she kissed Kakashi. 

“I’m giving you a run for it,” she stuttered. 

_Mrs. Hatake…_

_…that’s gonna be me._

***

“Well, I’m glad it all worked out, beautiful, I told you it would,” Naruto said.

“Did you get the picture of the ring?” Sakura asked. 

“No, not ye--oh, hang on, I think it just rolled in. Opening… No, Sasuke, I don’t--HOLY FUCK! This is YOUR ring?! Uchiha! Get over here and look at this thing!” Naruto yelped. 

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Sakura asked. 

“Shit. Well, did he mention what took him so goddamn long?” Sakura heard Sasuke ask in the background of the call. 

“Naruto… He’s been saving money… Like, a lot of money,” Sakura said. 

“How much?” Naruto asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but that’s an inappropriate question,” Sasuke huffed in the background. 

“Sakura and I have no secrets,” Naruto replied. “So how much.” 

“I won’t say exactly, out of respect for my future husband.” Sakura and Naruto yelped in unison. “But I can say it’s enough for the wedding, honeymoon and… to move…” 

“M--move?” Naruto said sadly. 

“Yeah. I… I wanna be near my mom and Kakashi kind of, picked up on that. I don’t just want weekends here and there with her ya know? We’re gonna buy a house. We haven’t started looking of course, but--”

“Sasu, we’re moving back by my parents! Can you transfer to the Midtown office?” Naruto yelled. 

“Wait, Naruto--” Sakura started. 

“God, yes. I hate working so close with Itachi. He’s a dick,” Sasuke responded in the background of the phone. There was a rustling and then Sakura could hear Sasuke’s phone clearer. “Sakura, hey. Congrats.” 

“Thanks, Sasuke!” Sakura replied. 

“You’re moving?” Sasuke asked. 

Sakura chuckled. “How’d you know?”

“I flatter myself, but I know Naruto wouldn’t move just to help me run away from my brother. You have to be within a 30 minute drive or he’ll wither away,” Sasuke said. 

“Not… away…” Naruto grumbled from nearby. 

“Team House Hunting?” Sakura said. 

“Team House Hunting!” Sasuke repeated. “Love ya, kid.” 

Sakura smiled. “I wouldn’t love being separated from you either…” Sakura admitted. It was no surprise that both she and Kakashi had grown close to Sasuke in the past four years. 

“The feeling is mutual,” Sasuke retorted. “Here’s Naruto.” 

“Hey,” Naruto said. “He’s right you know.” 

“I’m always right!” Sasuke called. 

“Shut up!” Naruto squealed back. “He is right right now though… I couldn’t live four hours from you, I’d have a heart attack.” 

“So I guess we’re moving?” Sakura said. 

“Looks like it,” Naruto said. “Congrats, babe.” 

“Thank you, Naruto,” Sakura replied, smiling. 

_To get to be next to my mom, Minato and Kushina, married to Kakashi, with Naruto and Sasuke as my neighbors. Sounds like a damn good life to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in his entire life, Naruto seems to have figured something out before Sakura.


	39. Bonus Chapter IX: That Time Naruto Got it First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes to visit Sakura when he hears she's under the weather.

4 Years and 1 Month ATE

Naruto knocked on the door to Sakura and Kakashi’s place a few times and immediately heard shuffling on the inside. He’d left work a little early for lunch in order to bring Sakura some of his famous chicken noodle soup after she’d texted him that she called in sick. Sakura didn’t get sick very often and, apart from a single circumstance in college (which will not be brought up) Naruto always took care of her when she did; that time wasn’t going to be any different. 

There was the sound of a latch switching and then Sakura answered the door, and Naruto smiled at the pink haired beauty on the other side. He really had missed his best friend. He handed over the bowl of soup and followed it quickly with a strong hug. 

“Hey,” he greeted. 

“Hi,” Sakura replied. “This looks good, Naru, thanks.” 

“Yeah.” Naruto walked into the house and sat on the couch, and after dropping the bowl of soup in the kitchen, Sakura went to his side and sat down next him. 

“So. Random illness isn’t the best way to catch up, but since the opportunity has presented itself,” Naruto said. 

“Yeah,” Sakura said. 

“How’ve you been? How are you and Kakashi doing? Better?” Naruto asked. 

“Much,” Sakura replied. “He’s held true to his twice a day threat by the way.” 

“Cheers to that,” Naruto said. 

“How’s the time off been?” Sakura asked. 

“Nice,” Naruto replied. “Although, truth be told, I’m not cut out for this administrative bullshit. I miss my kids. I miss being active. I’ll be glad when springtime rolls around and we can go outside and breathe fresh air again.” 

“I was thinking that you’re probably like, the super hot gym teacher that all the girls love taking your class,” Sakura giggled. 

“I may have received an anonymous love letter or two which, by the way, my husband still gets jealous about, even though we’re talking about fourteen and fifteen year old girls,” Naruto chuckled. 

“There’s more problems than one with that demographic,” Sakura giggled. “That’s not including the fact that you dated older until we were into our senior year because you hated people that age.”

“Yeah…” Naruto replied squinting at Sakura in confusion. 

“What?” Sakura huffed. 

“Nothing, I just… You don’t seem very sick. You don’t have to fake an illness to get my chicken soup. Just ask for it,” Naruto said. 

“I’m not faking!” Sakura yelped. “I woke up this morning puking and my head hurt and my back hurt, it was crazy.” Naruto’s eyes widened as she spoke. “I’m serious! I mean, I’ll admit I feel fine now, but ask Kakashi. It was not good.” 

“Sakura…” Naruto huffed.

“What?” Sakura said. 

“You… I… Sakura…” Naruto said. “How long ago did you get engaged. A month? Six weeks?”

“Y-yeah… about that,” Sakura replied. “Why?”

“Excuse my intrusion, but… I assume you guys had make up sex?” Naruto said. 

“Obviously,” Sakura replied quickly. “Why?”

“Sakura, imagine I was a woman--” 

“You are a woman,” Sakura snapped quickly. 

“Sakura, imagine ANATOMICALLY, I was woman and Sasuke and I had a huge blowout that ended in, what you could only assume was copious amounts of make up sex and then you came over to my house six weeks later because I told you that I had a random morning sickness, but it’s gone now. What would you think?” Naruto asked. 

Naruto watched as Sakura’s eyes glazed over while she tried to find the answer. He stared at her, waiting. _Dude… She’s totally--_

“We…” 

“Had unprotected sex?” Naruto finished. 

Naruto watched Sakura apprehensively for signs of truth. _Did she seriously not realize it?_

“Oh… my god,” Sakura murmured wide-eyed. 

“Sakura!” Naruto stood up.

“Oh my god,” Sakura repeated. She suddenly jumped up, fear prevalent on her face. “OH MY GOD!” 

“WHEN WAS YOUR LAST PERIOD?!” Naruto shouted. 

“BEFORE!!” Sakura barked. 

“BEFORE WHEN?!” 

“BEFORE THE FIGHT! I WAS EXPECTING IT THE NEXT WEEK!” Sakura bellowed back. 

“SAKURA! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN OVULATING THEN!” Naruto screamed back. 

“OH MY GOD!” Sakura shouted. 

“OH MY GOD!” Naruto replied. 

“OH MY GOD!” Sakura screamed. “NARUTO!” 

“Okay! Okay! Calm down. You just need to take a pregnancy test! I’ll go get one!” Naruto said. He turned immediately, bound for the door, but Sakura grabbed his arm and held on tightly. Naruto looked down into Sakura’s green eyes and sighed. _Yeah, I can’t leave her alone._ “New plan. I’ll call my, usually bored at work husband, and have him bring us one.” 

Sakura nodded frantically, tears sliding down her cheeks. “Naruto I…” 

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. Sit on the couch and I’ll call Sasuke, then we’ll talk this out, okay?” Naruto said. 

Sakura nodded as she turned robotically and made her way back to the couch, where she drooped down and rubbed her stomach lightly. Naruto watched her as he backed into the entryway and pulled out his cell phone. He hit the speed dial for Sasuke and listened as the phone trilled in his ear. 

“Hey handsome,” Sasuke greeted. 

Naruto smiled and sighed. “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

“Mmmm, about twelve times a day,” Sasuke replied. 

“Well, I mean it twelve times a day…” Naruto responded sweet. 

“HEY, DICKHEAD!” Sakura barked. 

“Right! Sorry! Babe, I need a favor,” Naruto said. “It will require you to leave work though.” 

“Well I am super busy shifting all of the papers from the left side of my desk to the right, but I think I can manage a break. What’s up?” Sasuke asked. 

“There is a distinct possibility that Sakura is pregnant--” 

“OH MY GOD!” Sakura yelped at the wording. 

“Calm down,” Naruto grumbled. “Sasuke, do you think you can run and grab a pregnancy test and bring it here?”

“Yeah, anything else?” Sasuke asked. His voice was soft with concern and Naruto’s heart swelled around it. 

“I really do love you,” Naruto said. 

“I will murder you,” Sakura hissed. 

“Sorry - focusing. No, the pregnancy test is fine, babe. Thanks,” Naruto said. 

“Got it. Be there soon. Bye,” Sasuke said. 

“See ya soon,” Naruto said, ending the conversation. He rushed back into the living room. “Okay, Sasuke is bringing a test and so, just gotta be patient.” 

“Naruto, I… What… I… We…” Sakura couldn’t get a solid thought out. 

Naruto sat down next to her and rubbed her back. “Shh. Why are you freaking out so much?”

“I COULD BE PREGNANT!” Sakura shouted. 

“Yeah, but you could be pregnant!” Naruto said. “You’re going to marry Kakashi and you want kids right?” 

Sakura nodded. “I do.” 

“I mean… You’re 25, almost 26… You’ve always said you don’t want to be an old mom,” Naruto said. 

Sakura sniffed as tears bunched in her eyes. “I wanna be a MILF.” 

“See! You’re totally gonna be a MILF!” Naruto squealed. “Plus, have you seen you and Kakashi? Your baby is gonna be so cute!” 

“What if we have that thing where two people are so good looking that their baby is ugly?!” Sakura whined. 

“There’s no such thing as an ugly baby!” Naruto said. 

“There is! Remember when she-who-must-not-be-named had a baby with he-who-must-not-be-named? That baby was atrocious!” Sakura said. 

“Sakura! You can’t call a baby ‘atrocious,’” Naruto reprimanded. There was a knock at the door and Sakura and Naruto both looked over with confusion. “That was fast…” Naruto said. 

Sakura stood up and walked over to the door, and Naruto couldn’t see the visitor from the way the door obstructed his view, but if the look of horror on her face was a sign, Naruto could make a best guess. 

“Hi. How are you feeling? Let’s fuck.” 

“Yikes! Hi, Kakashi!” Naruto called over. 

A second later, Kakashi’s head peeked around the door. “Ah, hello Naruto. Why wouldn’t you have beaten me to sick Sakura…” 

Kakashi walked in and kissed Sakura on the cheek. “H-hi, honey,” Sakura greeted nervously. 

“You know I love Naruto, but can we kick him out?” Kakashi asked. 

“Um,” Sakura’s voice was octaves higher than normal. “No…” 

“But, please?” Kakashi asked. 

“Sakura, just…” Naruto said. Normally he wouldn’t interfere, but there was no way around it. _Sasuke’s on his way with a pregnancy test. Better talk it out now than shock him when Sasuke shows up._

“Um… Kakashi, come sit,” Sakura said. 

“Is everything okay?” Kakashi asked nervously. 

Naruto stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll wait over here.” _Far enough to not be intrusive, but close enough to hear._

“Thanks, Naruto,” Sakura said. 

Kakashi and Sakura sat down on the couch and Naruto posted himself, looking out the door window as though avoiding the conversation, but all the while he was listening intently. 

“So, um… Remember the night we got engaged?” Sakura said. 

“I’ll never forget it,” Kakashi replied quickly. 

“Well remember the um, sex, we had?” Sakura asked. 

“I’ll also never forget that,” Kakashi responded. 

“We didn’t, uh, use protection then did we?” Sakura asked. 

Kakashi began stuttering and Naruto had to focus active energy into not turning to brazenly look at the conversation taking place. “You, um…” 

“I know. I know it was me. I was so ready, I couldn’t take it any more,” Sakura said. 

“So you’re…?” Kakashi mumbled. 

“Maybe. Sasuke’s bringing over a pregnancy test…” Sakura responded. 

Naruto heard sniffles next and on reflex looked over. 

“What is it?” Kakashi asked. 

“I’m scared,” Sakura said. 

Naruto rerouted his energy to not running over to Sakura when she whimpered. He watched Kakashi hug Sakura gently and rub her back. Naruto actually felt a tinge of sadness. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t going to take care of Sakura anymore, but it was official; he wasn’t the one. She was engaged to be married and had a permanent person for that now. Naruto’s nose burned and his eyes blurred. He loved Sakura more than himself. He was so happy she’d found Kakashi, but it didn’t keep him from feeling a bizarre, empty nest type feeling. 

“You,” Kakashi began softly, “are gonna be the best mother. Kids were always part of our plan; would it be so bad if it was, you know, a sooner part?”

Sakura chuckled and Naruto smiled. _Good._

“No. It wouldn’t be bad,” Sakura sniffled. 

“I’m here, for you,” Kakashi said. “And Naruto, and Sasuke, and your parents.” 

Naruto smiled and a couple tears drifted down his cheeks. _I’ll always be here for you and for your future husband and your future children. Always._

There was a knock on the door and Naruto jumped. He quickly wiped away his tears and opened the door. Sasuke took one look at him and became worried. He shifted the huge, brown, paper bag in his arm to the other and wrapped his arm around Naruto. 

“Hey, what is it?” Sasuke asked. 

“Nothing. I just… Sakura has a Kakashi now…” Naruto whined, his emotions spilling over. 

“Yeah,” Sasuke said, “but she still has a Naruto.” 

“And I’ll always need my Naruto.” 

Naruto turned and Sakura was standing behind him, tears in her eyes. “I love you.” 

“I love you!” Naruto sobbed and they hugged. 

“Hey, Sasuke. This feels like Deja Vu,” Kakashi said. 

“Yep, except this time, it’s you who’s gone from zero to sixty,” Sasuke retorted as he stepped inside and closed the door. 

Naruto pulled away from Sakura, wiping his eyes and turned back towards Sasuke. He took in the large bag in his hand and bunched his brow in confusion. “By the way, baby, what else did you get at the store?”

“Nothing,” Sasuke said. “This is all pregnancy tests.” 

At the statement, Sasuke walked over to the coffee table in the living room and emptied the bag’s contents onto it. 

“Jeez, Sasuke, how much pee do you think I have?” Sakura yelped. 

“Well, I don’t know what to do, I can’t get pregnant,” Sasuke squawked. 

Naruto reached down and picked one up and handed it to Sakura. “Here ya go…” 

Sakura took it and looked down at it nervously. Kakashi stepped forward and kissed her on her forehead. “You want me to come with you?” he asked. 

“To pee on the stick?” Sakura asked. 

“Yeah,” Kakashi replied. 

“No,” Sakura sniffed. “I don’t want you to come with me to pee on the stick. I’ll be right back.” 

Sakura disappeared around the corner towards the bathroom and Naruto examined the multitude of boxes on the coffee table. “Why,” he lifted one, “didn’t you get all the same kind at least?” he asked. 

“I didn’t know if there was like a brand thing. Maybe there are better sticks to pee… Hey, Kakashi, you okay?” Sasuke’s thoughts got diverted. 

Naruto turned and Kakashi was, indeed, white as a sheet and looked like he may throw up. 

“Oh, hey, Kakashi. What’s going on buddy?” Naruto asked. 

“She’s definitely pregnant,” Kakashi said. 

“We don’t know that yet,” Naruto said. 

“She’s late on her period,” Kakashi replied. “I know because I’m the one who takes out all the trash and I haven’t seen anything in the way of, uh, feminine care in several weeks. I didn’t put two and two together until just now.” 

“Well, it’s like I told Sakura, well like you told Sakura. It’s not the worst thing right?” Naruto said. 

“No, I just… it’s scary,” Kakashi said. “A child. I’d be a dad.” 

“A great dad,” Naruto said. 

Sakura came walking back out of the bathroom and everyone stared at her. She twiddled her fingers nervously. “Um, we have to wait.” 

“How long?” Kakashi said. 

“Box said six minutes,” Sakura replied. 

“Huh,” Sasuke hummed, drawing attention to himself. “This box says 3 to 4 minutes.” 

Naruto rubbed his back and rolled his eyes. “Okay. So let’s pass the time with, um, oh! On the count of three everyone say what they want, uh, would want, the sex of the baby to be.” 

“O-okay…” Sakura agreed and Kakashi nodded. 

“Okay, one-two-three.” 

“Boy,” everyone said in unison. 

“Whoa, everyone wants a boy?” Sasuke said. 

“I could see a little boy that looks exactly like Kakashi, but maybe has Sakura’s eyes,” Naruto said. 

“That kid sounds cute,” Sasuke said. “Baby names?” Sasuke asked. 

“Kizashi,” Kakashi replied instantly. In a heartbeat, Sakura was bawling and Kakashi closed his eyes. “Sorry, I--” Sakura threw her arms around Kakashi and hugged tightly. 

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto. “‘Kizashi?’”

Naruto swallowed some emotion of his own. “Sakura’s dad.” 

“Oh,” Sasuke replied. “Wow.” 

Naruto nodded along. “Yeah.” 

A phone started ringing and Sakura jumped up. “That’s the timer. It should be ready.” Sakura started towards the bathroom, but then stopped and turned back towards the others. “I can’t. I can’t do this. Someone else has to go look. Babe?”

“Nnnnope. If I go in the bathroom, I’m gonna puke,” Kakashi admitted. “Naruto.” 

“I’m also prone to puking,” Naruto said. “This is too nerve wracking.” 

Everyone then shifted their gaze to Sasuke. 

Sasuke shook his head. “Nope. No. I’m too far removed. Mom, dad and uncle won’t go, why should I go?” 

“You’d be an uncle too,” Naruto said. 

“Yeah, what are you talking about, Uncle Sasuke?” Sakura whined. 

“No, don’t sweet talk me. I definitely should not be the person who looks at the test,” Sasuke said. 

“Please, Sasuke,” Kakashi begged. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke, knowing that, by circumstance, the two mates had ended up bonding. While they weren’t anything like Naruto and Sakura, they were close. Sasuke sighed and, as Naruto expected, he walked around the group towards the bathroom. Sakura held Kakashi’s hand and Naruto was shocked when she reached out her other hand towards him. Naruto took it and kissed the back of it gently. 

Sasuke walked back out and had the pregnancy test in his hand. 

“Ugh,” Naruto winced. “You’re holding it.” 

“It has the cap,” Sasuke replied. 

“Yeah, but still, she peed on that--” 

Sakura and Kakashi let out a series of agitated and impatient noises and Sasuke turned towards them. “Right, sorry, but uh, congratulations. You’re going to be parents.” 

“Really?” Kakashi said softly. 

“It has a little plus,” Sasuke said. “I assume ‘plus’ means ‘positive.’” He looked at Naruto. “‘Positive' means ‘pregnant’ right?”

Sakura took a step forward and reached out for the test, which Sasuke passed over. She looked at it and then huffed a few times, looking up at Kakashi and placing a hand over her shocked face. “It’s positive.” 

Kakashi walked forward and looked over her shoulder. “Wow.” 

“You have to take another one!” Naruto yelped. “Because the whole false positive thing! Quick! Find the box with the shortest wait time!” 

He and Sasuke started sifting through the boxes, looking at the directions and speaking the wait times aloud. 

“AH!” Sasuke barked suddenly. “Three minutes!” 

“GO!” Naruto said as Sasuke tossed the box to her. 

Sakura kissed Kakashi and disappeared around the corner again. 

“I’m gonna sort the boxes to pass the time,” Sasuke said. 

“Yeah, I’m in,” Naruto said. 

Kakashi joined them and they began sorting the pregnancy tests by wait time, into piles. “Huh, who knew Sasuke’s egregious over-purchasing of pregnancy tests would end up being so useful.” 

“I think we can all agree that Sasuke has saved the day today,” Sasuke said of himself. 

“I agree with that,” Naruto said, kissing Sasuke once on his cheek. 

Sakura came back out of the bathroom, holding the second test in her hand. 

Kakashi looked up at her, setting the boxes in his hands down on the table. “Well?”

Sakura sniffed, tears streaming down her cheeks. “It’s positive.” 

“It’s positive?” Kakashi said. 

Sakura nodded. “I’m pregnant.” 

“Oh my god,” Kakashi murmured, walking over to her. “Oh my god.” 

“Uh huh.” Sakura nodded. “Oh my god.” 

“We’re gonna be parents,” Kakashi said. “Wow.” 

“Yeah,” Sakura said, hugging Kakashi. “Wow.” 

After a long hug, Kakashi stepped back and kissed Sakura on her forehead and rubbing her stomach. “Should we tell them?”

Sakura nodded. “You do it.”

“Tell us what?” Naruto said. 

“Well. Sakura and I have always said that if, and when, we had children. We’d ask you two to be its godparents,” Kakashi said. “I guess it’s kind of divine intervention that you two could be here to find out with us that, you’re gonna be godparents.” 

“I…” Naruto started. “You guys, I’m…” There was a loud, dramatic sniff and everyone looked at Sasuke. The stern man, known for his aversion to displayed emotions, was crying. “Sasuke…” 

“I just… You know, with Naruto and I, it’s not like we can just have kids. To be able to experience a little bit of that joy through your child… I… Thank you,” Sasuke explained emotionally, dragging similar feelings out of everyone else. 

Naruto jumped up excitedly. “We’re gonna have a baby!” 

Sakura sniffled and Kakashi smiled with his own eyes wet. “Yeah,” Sakura said. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one thing left to do...


	40. Bonus Chapter X: Professors and Football and Stalkers, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Sakura's big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply because I didn't manage to write in these details, here are some fun facts about the wedding. 
> 
> Sakura's Wedding Party: Naruto was her Man of Honor (Obviously), Ino, Shizune, and Rin (because she feels grateful to her and they're sisters-in-law after all). Additionally, her "mothers" Mebuki, Tsunade, and Kushina walked down the aisle together, and Mebuki had a slightly darker dress than Tsunade and Kushina, because she's Sakura's birth mother. Minato walked her down the aisle (and cried worse than Sakura the entire time). 
> 
> Kakashi's Wedding Party: His father, Obito Sr., was his Best Man, Obito Jr., Sasuke and Guy. His mother walked with Kizashi to deliver the rings - a task which Kizashi abandoned almost immediately upon seeing his father, dropping the pillow with the rings, and running up the aisle to Kakashi. He REFUSED to be released from Kakashi when it was time for the ceremony so Kakashi held him, the entire ceremony, and he undid his tie while he was giving his vows, causing Kakashi to end his vows with "by the way, thank you for this," holding up Kizashi. 
> 
> Their wedding song was So Close by Jon McLaughlin. Which Naruto was quick to communicate to anyone questioning it, that it's significant to the fact that Kakashi and Sakura floated so near one another for months before they actually got together and now, they're married, but still have the journey of marriage and parenthood ahead of them.

6 years and 6 months A.T.E. 

Sakura walked out from the changing room and all of the people in the room that were waiting patiently for her, gasped. 

Her jewel cut, trumpet style, lavender-white dress hugged her frame perfectly and her, recently cut short, pink hair framed her face perfectly. Her green eyes sparkled under her hair cut and Naruto maintained his normal jealousy that she had such an incredible frame, even after having a baby. 

“Oh, honey,” Mebuki stood in her own darker lavender dress and walked over to her. “You look beautiful.” 

Sakura sniffed and fanned her hand at her eyes, Naruto assumed, to keep from smearing her makeup. “Thanks mom.” 

They hugged and Naruto smiled. She looked truly stunning. Behind him, the door to the room opened. 

“Wow.” Naruto turned and his husband and godson were there. “Sakura, you look… wow,” Sasuke complimented. 

“Thanks, Sasuke,” Sakura said. 

Kizashi failed ridiculously in Sasuke’s arms and he set him down on the ground and he ran to Naruto. “Nar-to!” 

“Hey, handsome! Look at you in your suit!” Naruto lifted the silver haired kid from his feet and cradled him in a deep hug. 

Naruto loved his godson an impossible amount. He was beautiful and funny and smart, and Naruto quickly found himself obsessed with the little guy. It hadn’t helped that shortly after Sakura and Kakashi found out they’d be having Kizashi, Naruto and Sasuke decided to start looking into adoption. Ever since Kizashi was born, Naruto wanted to be a dad. He could love Kizashi until he could finally have one of his own, but the waiting was hard. It was virtually the only time Naruto ever wished he was straight (and/or that Sasuke was a woman). 

“Nar-to, I like daddy!” Kizashi yelped. 

“Yeah!” Naruto replied. “You’re both so handsome!” 

“Handsome?” Kizashi replied. 

“Right,” Naruto replied, nuzzling Kizashi lovingly. 

Sasuke rubbed Naruto’s back endearingly. “I want one.” 

“Me too,” Naruto replied. 

“Kiza!” Sakura squealed. 

“Mama!” Kizashi replied. 

Naruto turned so Kizashi could see Sakura. “Kizashi, can you say ‘mama pretty?’” Naruto asked. 

“Pretty!” Kizashi squeaked happily. 

Kizashi leaned out towards Sakura and she took him from Naruto, dropping a few tears as she did so.

“Look at you! You look so handsome!” she lauded, kissing him on his cheek. 

“I actually came to tell you that everything’s ready when you are,” Sasuke said to Sakura. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she smiled. “I’m ready.” She gave Kizashi another quick kiss and handed him back to Sasuke. “Go with Uncle Sasuke okay baby. You remember to be a big boy okay?” 

Kizashi whined a little in protest, but half a second later, Minato appeared behind Sasuke, and was Kizashi’s favorite person. 

“Papa!” Kizashi squeaked, reaching out for him. 

Minato, however, was completely distracted. He looked in at Sakura and tears bunched in his eyes. 

“Dad! Don’t cry! I’ll cry!” Sakura squealed.

***

_“Wait! You’re engaged?!” Kushina asked excitedly. Sakura held out her hand and she and Kushina screeched in happiness. “Oh, baby, I’m so happy for you!” She sighed. “I’m old! Both my kids are gonna be married!!”_

_“Married?!” Minato entered the room right at that time, and quickly locked eyes with Sakura. “He finally did it?”_

_Sakura nodded and Minato rushed over, pulling his adopted daughter up into a big hug. “Oh, congratulations.”_

_“Thanks,” Sakura sniffed. “Actually. I wanted to ask you something.”_

_Minato released her, looking down at her with curiosity. “What is it?”_

_“Um…” Sakura sniffled again. “Will you walk me down the aisle?”_

_Minato was stunned. He didn’t move, speak, or hardly breathe for a solid thirty seconds. “You want me?” he said finally._

_“Of course. You’re like--no… You’re my dad,” Sakura said._

_It sent Minato and Kushina right over as they both began to sob. “Dad?” Minato said._

_Sakura nodded, shedding tears of her own. “Of course, I have my dad, dad, but you’ve raised me and taken care of me, and loved me and… and…” Sakura began to wail. “You’re my dad!”_

_“I’M YOUR DAD!” Minato moaned back._

_“YEAH!” Sakura replied. They hugged and cried and hugged and cried, and even Kushina and Naruto were powerless to suppress their emotions._

*** 

“I can’t help it. You…” Minato sniffed, flicking a tear away. “You look so beautiful angel.” 

“Thanks dad,” Sakura replied. 

“Oh!” Naruto yelped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his most prized possession, the ring on a chain Sakura had given him for his 21st birthday that used to belong to her actual father. He walked over to her and laced it around her neck. “Something borrowed.” 

Sakura touched the ring lightly, sniffed in and threw her arms around Naruto. “Thank you.” 

When Naruto tried to pull away from Sakura, she gripped him tighter and Naruto chuckled. “No more procrastinating.” 

Sakura snickered. “You’re one to talk.” 

Sakura pulled out of the hug and Naruto gently dabbed a few tears off of her cheeks. “Ready?”

Sakura nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Okay! Let’s get this girl married!” Ino jumped up from behind Sakura, long blond hair whipping around her head. 

“I swear, this girl is far too cheery,” Rin hissed. 

“I’ve been dealing with it since college,” Shizune retorted.

Naruto looked up and Kushina, Mebuki and Tsunade were all crying and hugging. Naruto nudged Sakura and pointed toward them. “Your mothers.” 

“Kinda makes you happy you just eloped huh?” Sakura asked. 

“You have no idea,” Naruto replied happily. “Okay!” Naruto clapped his hands. “Everyone out, out.” He turned towards Minato and Sasuke. “You guys get back to the groom’s side of the party and get ready. I’ll get things moving on this end.” 

“Yes sir,” Sasuke replied. 

“Es, sir!” Kizashi repeated. 

Naruto squealed and leaned in to snuggle the cute boy. “You are just too much, I swear.” 

“Naruto! Don’t get distracted!” Ino yelped. 

“Right! Sasuke, please remove the cute child so I can focus,” Naruto ordered. 

“We’re gone,” Sasuke said. 

“Take my dad and fix him,” Naruto called out and chuckled when Sasuke reached back, took a fistful of Minato’s suit sleeve and pulled him out of sight. 

“Ino, go. Shizune go. Rin, go. Mothers, go,” Naruto demanded, shuffling them all out as he said their names. He looked at Sakura going over her image in the mirror again. “Last, but not least, babe.” 

Sakura took another deep breath. “Yeah.” 

She turned and took Naruto’s hands. “Thank you, Naruto. For always being my light.” 

Naruto could feel the burn in his nose as emotions built up. He shook his head. “We cannot do this right now.” He slid the bangs of her hair to one side and kissed her forehead. “But you’re welcome. Also, same.” 

Sakura laughed and Naruto looped his arm. Sakura hooked hers through it and Naruto led his beautiful best friend out of the changing room and, what felt like, into her new life.

*** 

“They’re not a prettier couple than us,” Sasuke hissed as he and Naruto watched Kakashi and Sakura have their first dance. 

Naruto chuckled, lacing his fingers into Sasuke’s. “Obviously.” He knew Sasuke was thinking the exact same thing that he was. _It’s unfair for two people to be so beautiful._

Still, Naruto couldn’t help but smile as he watched them dance. The way they looked at one another and the way Kakashi held Sakura close as they moved; all eyes were on them, but they likely didn’t even realize anyone else was present. It did make Naruto feel a tinge of regret that he and Sasuke didn’t have a typical wedding, but having been the ‘man-of-honor’ for Sakura was more than enough for him. He understood better why Sasuke got so stressed with Neji’s wedding and figured it was likely the reason Sasuke was just as okay with giving up the traditional wedding experience as Naruto was, even not having Sakura’s wedding under his belt. 

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke’s shoulder, which Sasuke met with a sweet kiss to the forehead. He thought back on the last ten years of his life, thinking about how you couldn’t have paid him to tell him he’d be standing where he was, with who he was, and as happy as he was.

_My life turned out, truly amazing._

On the dance floor, Minato lost control of Kizashi and he went bolting out to his parents. Not to be shaken from their new marital bliss, the pair simply greeted their son, Kakashi lifting him into his arms, and they continued to dance with him in tow. 

Jealousy burned through Naruto as he watched. Considering the fact that parenting was something Naruto had pretty much written off alongside any creed or concept that he was even heterosexual adjacent, now that the desire had made its way to his heart, he was hard pressed to suppress it. He wanted to be a father, potentially more than he’d wanted anything in his entire life. He knew it wasn’t impossible for gay couples to have children, but he did know that it was incredibly difficult. He and Sasuke had been involved in the adoption for a while and it was a source of great stress in his life. He sighed deeply and Sasuke must have caught it because he wrapped his arm around Naruto’s back and pulled him close. 

“I know, Naru…” Sasuke mumbled. 

Naruto felt bad. Sasuke, while looking forward to the idea of being a dad, wasn’t as severely hitched to it as Naruto was. Additionally, Sasuke took it personally that he and Naruto couldn’t just magic a baby into existence, even though it was ridiculous for him to think that way. 

“It’s gonna happen, right?” Naruto asked sadly. 

“Of course it will,” Sasuke chuckled. “Worst case scenario, we’ll just take that one and make a run for it.” 

Naruto let out a small snicker too. _I would do that._

“Um, hey, couldn’t help but eavesdrop.” 

Naruto and Sasuke looked to their left and just behind them and Ino and Sai were standing there hand in hand. 

“You two want kids?” Ino asked. 

Naruto lifted his head from Sasuke’s shoulder and nodded. “Yeah, more than anything.” 

“Have you considered adoption?” Sai asked plainly. 

“We’re in the process right now,” Sasuke explained. “It isn’t fun.” 

Ino looked at Sai and he nodded and then she looked back at Naruto, her emerald eyes landing in his blue. “What if you did like a personal adoption from a friend?”

“We talked about it, but it’s so risky,” Naruto said. “We wouldn’t ask anyone to put themselves through the stress of carrying and birthing a child just to give it to us.” 

“I think you should find a friend that doesn’t want children and has, perhaps, found themselves in a situation where they’re pregnant and would love to carry the baby as opposed to abort it and then adopt it to you,” Ino said. 

Naruto screwed his face. “Huh? That’s such a specific--” 

“How far along are you?” Sasuke asked. 

Ino blushed. “Two months.” _Wait…_ “We decided a long time ago that we didn’t want children. As fate would have it, I was going in to have my tubes tied when they discovered we were too late.” _Wait!_ “I believe everyone should have a choice in situations like these, I just don’t personally believe in abortion so we were going to adopt out anyway and--” 

“WAIT!” Naruto shouted, loud enough to draw the attention of everyone nearby and the newlywed couple on the dance floor. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke reprimanded. 

Naruto waved a hand and chuckled nervously and then grabbed Ino by the hand and pulled her through the crowd to the back. He put a hand on each of Ino’s shoulders. “What are you saying?” 

Sai and Sasuke made their ways to their respective partners’ sides and stood patiently. 

“Naruto, I’m pregnant and I’d like to give you my, er, your baby,” Ino said gently. 

“If it’s a matter of risk, we won’t take it personally to sign a contract or something,” Sai said. 

“I deal exclusively in them,” Sasuke added. 

Naruto’s breath hitched. “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, Naruto,” a few tears slipped down Ino’s cheeks. “We were so worried about what might happen to our baby that we considered just keeping it even though we don’t want kids, but if I knew that it was gonna go to two such wonderful people… That’s what I’d want.” 

“That’s what we want,” Sai added. 

Naruto was speechless. _I get to be a dad._

“Well?” Ino asked. 

“Yeah,” Naruto said. “Yes!” 

He hugged Ino tightly and Sasuke pulled on his shoulder a bit. “Careful, Naru.” 

Naruto stepped back quickly. “Sorry!” he yelped. 

“It’s okay,” Ino replied, dragging Naruto back into a hug. 

“Congratulations,” Sai murmured. 

“Thank you so much,” Sasuke said. “We… Just… Thank you.” 

“What’s going on back here that’s more important than watching me dance with my new husband?!” Sakura barked. 

The four of them looked over at Sakura and Ino smiled. “Remember when I went to get my tubes tied last week?”

“Yeah?” Sakura said. 

“We were just a few weeks too late,” Sai said. 

“Y-you’re pregnant?” Sakura squealed. “What about not wanting kids?”

“We don’t want kids, which is why we’ve decided we’re going to adopt our child…” Ino looked at Naruto. “To Naruto and Sasuke.” 

Sakura cupped her hands over her mouth and Naruto nodded tearily. Sakura ran forward and threw her arms around Naruto. “Congratulations!!”

“What’s going on?” Kakashi had now made his way through the crowd. 

“You’re gonna be godparents,” Sasuke told him. 

“I… Don’t understand the anatomy of that statement,” Kakashi replied with a smirk. 

“We’re adopting from Ino and Sai,” Sasuke replied. 

“Wait, it’s not a joke?” Kakashi replied wide-eyed. 

“It’s not a joke,” Sasuke responded. 

“Shut up! Congrats!” Kakashi hugged Sasuke and then patted Naruto’s back through his bind to Sakura. 

“You’re gonna be a dad, Naruto,” Sakura whispered. 

Naruto sucked in air, trying to contain his emotions. “Sorry to do all this on your wedding day.” 

Sakura laughed. “It’s okay, you always were a drama queen.”

*** 

“Oh my god, mom. Why are you crying again?!” Kizashi growled. “You have to stop.” 

“Don’t tell me how to live my life!” Sakura sniffled. “I can’t believe my baby is gonna graduate today.” 

“Mom, I--” there was a knock on the door. “Oh, thank god.” Kizashi crossed to the door and opened it, relieved to see Inai and her parents, Naruto and Sasuke on the other side. “I’m so glad you guys are here. My dad isn’t back from picking up grandma and grandpa yet and my mom is insufferable.” 

“Oh, yeah, no, don’t worry. My parents are the dictionary definition of ‘composure,’” Inai replied with her long blond hair flowing far down past her waist. “Hi, Aunt Sakura.” 

Sakura sniffed. “Inai, don’t start your senior year, okay?” 

“Okay,” Inai replied to her, like an adult would an inconsolable child. She walked into the house, past Kizashi and he smiled. He knew being away at college without her was gonna be tough. 

“You have to calm down,” Naruto grumbled, rubbing Sakura’s back gently. “How are you gonna be when he goes off to college?”

“Naruto!” Sasuke spat. 

Sakura began bawling harder. “We were such assholes in college! I don’t want my baby to be an asshole.” 

“I think if he avoids people like us, he’ll be okay,” Naruto said. 

“What was college like for you dad?” Inai asked. 

“Ummmmmmmmmmmmm… it was fine, simple,” Naruto said. 

“Liar,” Sasuke hissed. 

“Tell us!” Kizashi begged. 

“It was typical stuff!” Naruto said. “You know professors…” 

“...football…” Sakura continued. 

“Stalkers,” Sasuke finished and smirked. “Sorry, did I ruin it?” 

“Professors and football and stalkers?” Kizashi asked. 

“OH MY!” Inai yelped. “Get it? Cuz of Wizard of Oz?” 

“That was a terrible joke,” Kizashi laughed. 

“You still love me though,” Inai sang, passing Kizashi and heading towards the kitchen, with him right behind her. 

“Shit, they’re just like us,” Sakura huffed. 

Naruto nodded his head slowly. “Yep. They’re in trouble.” Sasuke pulled his phone out of his pocket and began frantically typing something. “What are you doing?” Naruto asked. 

“I’m just gonna have background checks run on all the administrators there,” Sasuke said. 

“Please also do any single professors. Especially the good looking ones,” Sakura added quickly. 

"Gay and straight," Naruto sighed. “Is homeschooling a thing at the college level?”

Inai came storming back through the living room, quickly exiting through the front door. 

“What happened?” Naruto asked, wide-eyed. 

“She may or may not have found out that Mai broke up with me and is going to kick her ass…” Kizashi said as he ran after her. "Inai, wait! I wanted to break up too!" 

“At least they have each other,” Sasuke said. 

“Yeah.” Sakura smiled and rested her head on Naruto’s shoulder. “On second thought, maybe they’ll be fine.” 

Naruto kissed Sakura on top of her head and smiled. “They’ll be better than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. For real this time. :( 
> 
> I just want to say thank you to everyone who supported me through the writing of this 40 Chapter Fanfic. Never in my life have I dedicated time to something so massive and actually finished it - I'm very proud! 
> 
> For those of you wondering what's next in the way of Naruto fanfics from me, my next Naruto will actually exist in the Canon Naruto world (sort of) and will feature all *inhales deeply* straight couples *exhales sadly.* 
> 
> I've had several requests for several couples, the number one being Sakura and Sasuke and I don't know if you guys just hate me or what, lol! I do NOT ship them, at all. I'm depressed they ended up together because I feel like Sasuke settled and neither of them deserve that. So, to satiate your multiple requests for SakuSasu, to celebrate the release of their English Dubbed episode to the anime yesterday, I'll be posting my version of their love story so we can all feel a little bit better about how Sakura and Sasuke end up together. 
> 
> Also had many requests for Sakura and Naruto (now we're talking) so I've begun work on one of those as well. 
> 
> For those wondering if the sequel to When You Let Me See You is coming any time soon, the short answer is yes; the long answer is yes, but 'soon' in this regard means likely by New Years. I want to finish it so there's no delay in uploading it and I have to do NaruSasu right, I mean come on. :) 
> 
> Thanks again for all your love and support! Please come join me on Tumblr @thejazthegr8 where you can make requests and maybe, some day, I'll be a responsible Tumblr user and it can also be the place you can turn to for information and fun. 
> 
> Love you crazy kids! 
> 
> J 
> 
> P.S. For anyone who thinks Ino's story of finding out she was pregnant when she went to go and get her tubes tied, that's how my mother found out she was pregnant with yours truly. :)


End file.
